Armaggedon Dimensional
by ZarBalor25
Summary: Secuela de "Desastre Dimensional". En un intento desesperado de destrozar lo que queda de Rex, Paige Benkward se alía con Ganondorf para matar a Lana, ignorando al nuevo enemigo que tiene por objetivo destruir por completo todas las dimensiones, cada héroe de las diversas dimensiones se unen por un fin en común: Evitar la destrucción del Multiverso. Nuevos personajes, se aceptan Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

 ***Aparezco bostezando y con un vaso de café* Hay que día *Doy un sorbo a mi café* Ahhh, ¿a que vine?, ah si, iva a dormir :3**

 **Lana: Ejem *Se cruza de brazos***

 **¿Ah?, hola Lana, ¿que tal todo?**

 **Lana: Levántate de ahí y ponte a escribir**

 **¿Porqueeeee?**

 **Lana: Porque dijiste "La segunda temporada se estrenara en Febrero, o si hay contratiempos, en Marzo" y ahorita tienes tiempo libre así que a trabajar**

 **Bien, empezare con esto**

* * *

 **Prologo**

* * *

En las praderas de Hyrule, se encontraba corriendo una chica, esa chica era la misma que había atacado a Cia, se encontraba corriendo sumamente furiosa, mataron a su hermano, estaba contenta por eso, pero ELLA quería matarlo, la albina no le sirvió, probaría con la hermana, quizá ella seria mas fácil sacarle información, a su ojos ella era la mas inocente, o a sus ojos, la mas estúpida.

( **Lana: ¡OYE!** )

La chica ojiamarilla fue corriendo a la guarida de las hermanas, siendo un poco mas cautelosa, de seguro la albina estaría mas atenta, al llegar busco una ventana abierta, reviso para ver si estaba Cia, no había nadie, entro de manera silenciosa, sin hacer ningún ruido, se adentro en la habitación de Lana hasta que las puertas del balcón donde había entrado la chica se cerraron rebelando a la hechicera blanca recargada en la pared, la ojiamarilla se sorprendió al saber que la peliceleste la estaba esperando.

\- ¿Realmente creíste que podías atacar a mi hermana sin que me diera cuenta?- pregunto Lana mirando seria a la chica.

\- Eres mas lista de lo que pensé, entonces sabes a lo que vine- dijo la ojiamarilla preparandose.

\- Lo se, aunque no le veo el sentido, Rex murió hace ya 10 meses, ¿que ganas con eso?- dijo Lana molesta.

\- ¡ME ARREBATARON EL HONOR DE MATARLO!- no se quien fue, pero desquitare mi furia con los que el quería, empezando contigo- dijo la chica lanzándose hacia Lana.

La hechicera esquivo el ataque de la pelinegra/azul, esta atacaba de una manera muy rápida y en sus ojos se veía la ira, Lana creo un escudo entre ella y la ojiamarilla, esta molesta lanzo rayos y relámpagos al escudo de Lana, la hechicera noto como su escudo se agrietaba con cada impacto de la pelinegra/azul, Lana en un rápido movimiento deshizo el escudo y tomo el brazo de la chica torciéndolo un poco y dándole rápidos y muy precisos golpes en su brazo, de un momento a otro Paige dejo de sentir su brazo, ahora lo traía colgando sin poder moverlo.

\- ¿Q-que?- dijo Paige perpleja- ¿C-como hiciste eso?- dijo Paige claramente molesta, no podía mover su brazo derecho.

\- Una persona me lo enseño hace bastante tiempo- dijo Lana esquivando nuevamente a la chica con su brazo bueno.

La chica atacó a Lana con un extraño abanico con hojas afiladas, Lana casi recibe un rozor de esa arma, en un momento Paige dio un tajo vertical del cual Lana lo bloqueo con los protectores de Rex, Paige ahora estaba furiosa, odiaba esos protectores, odiaba todo lo que tenia que ver con él, Paige muy molesta y gritando, Paige detuvo su brazo con el abanico y repitió la misma técnica deshabitando el brazo de la ojiamarilla, dejándola prácticamente sin brazos, Lana solo le dio una patada a Paige tirándola al piso.

\- Se acabó, te llevare con Zelda para que diga que se va a hacer contigo- dijo Lana recuperando el aliento, sin embargo, vio un objeto en el cuello de la chica, Lana lo tomó y presiono el botón donde mostraba una imagen de Paige y Rex, pero mas jóvenes.

\- ¡DEJA ESO MALDITA!- grito Paige molesta y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, aun sin mover sus brazos.

\- ¿No entiendo porque odias a Rex?- dijo Lana viendo la imagen.

\- ¡TU NO LO SABES IDIOTA!, ¡REX ARRUINÓ MI VIDA!, ¡YO QUERÍA MATARLO!- gritó Paige aun muy molesta.

\- ¡Ya cálmate!, conozco a Rex, o mas bien, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el no haría eso, el era una gran persona- decía Lana algo molesta con la chica, esta se empezó a reír.

\- Eres tan estúpida, no puedes conocer a Rex mas que yo, el no era lo que tu creías jajaja- decía la chica algo divertida- solo eres otra tonta que creyó que el era una magnifica persona, nunca pudo ocultar lo que es realmente, ¡el era un asesino!- Lana no aguanto mas y le dio una fuerte patada a la chica noqueandola, Cia llego rapidamente y vio a su hermana con la misma chica que la ataco inconsciente.

\- ¿P-pero que?- dijo Cia perpleja.

\- Lo se, perdiste porque no estabas lista, ahora llevemosla con Zelda para ver que sera de ella- dijo Lana poniendo sus manos en su cintura viendo a la chica.

 **5 Horas después (Advertencia: Esto puede incluir Spoilers sobre "Bendición o Maldición)**

Paige empezó a despertar, sintió un enorme dolor en su cabeza, intento levantarse, pero sintió algo en sus manos, estaban encadenadas, se encontraba en un calabozo, intento zafarse pero le fue imposible, escucho unos pasos y vio a las hermanas hechiceras, a la princesa Zelda y a Link, Paige no se dejo intimidar en ningún momento.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieren?- dijo Paige molesta.

\- Saber el motivo de tu odio hacia Rex- menciono Zelda relajada.

\- No tengo porque darles mis motivos- dijo la ojiamarilla molesta.

\- Pues acostúmbrate, Rex fue un gran amigo, dio la vida para salvarnos a todos- dijo Link molesto.

\- El no pudo hacer eso, sangre inocente mancho sus manos, el era un monstruo, estoy MUY feliz de que se este pudriendo en en infierno- grito Paige pegada a la celda con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Lana no lo soportó y le dio un puñetazo a la chica, Cia tuvo que detener a su hermana, esta se encontraba muy molesta y llorando, Paige se levanto del golpe que recibió.

\- Lana relájate, no te dejes llevar- dijo Cia controlando a su hermana.

\- Je, parece que la ira de Rex es contagiosa, el esta vivo en sus corazones, que patético- menciono Paige sin poder sobarse su golpe.

\- El me explico todo lo que hizo, y no fui la única, todos supieron que sucedió, el fue manipulado- dijo Lana ahora pegada a la celda, Paige, cegada por su ira, intento atacarla pero no llegaba al rostro de la hechicera.

\- Estas muy equivocada niña, el era un asesino, destructor de clanes enteros. . . Asesino de sus propios padres- comentó Paige dejando confundidos y sorprendidos a todos, Paige lo notó- Oh, ¿no lo sabían?, ¿no se los contó?, bien, les diré la verdad, Rex asesino a su propios padres cuando se convirtió en ese estúpido monstruo, destruyo no solo su propia familia, sino mas residentes del clan, niños huérfanos, matrimonios destrozados, todo hecho por un solo hombre, Rex Benkward- dijo Paige viendo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción la cara de los sujetos frente a ella.

\- No, mientes, R-Rex no haría eso, e-el si me comentó que casi destruye a su clan, p-pero lo habían controlado, manipulado de alguna manera- decía Lana recordando lo que Rex dijo.

\- Así son las cosas pequeña, Rex hizo cosas buenas lo admito, pero todo fue intentando compensar todos su crímenes y asesinatos- dijo Paige cruzandose de brazos.

\- ¿Y no hiciste nada para evitarlo?- dijo Link viendo a la chica.

\- Esa bestia era incontrolable, mis padres me dijeron que podía detenerlo pero no funcionó, mis poderes no hicieron efecto, me quedo claro que no era la persona mas importante para Rex- comento Paige bajando la mirada muy furiosa.

\- Es tu culpa dijo Lana medio relajada.

\- ¿Que?- pregunto Paige molesta- ¿Quien te crees estúpida para decir que fue mi culpa?- dijo la pelianegra/azul furiosa.

\- El hecho de que no lo intestaste todo, y creo que fue tu actitud lo que hizo que la bestia se enojara contigo- comento Lana molesta.

\- ¡¿Tu que sabes de eso?!- grito la chica intentando usar sus poderes de trueno, pero no funcionaron.

\- Porque ella- intervino Cia señalando a Lana- Es la única que pudo controlar a esa bestia- esa respuesta dejo sorprendida a Paige, pero eso alimento su ira.

\- ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Paige se lanzo hacia Lana intentando atacarla, logro liberarse de sus cadenas, los demás se prepararon, sin embargo, en vez de luchar, la chica solo desapareció del lugar, los demás bajaron la guardia, rápidamente la chica apareció atrás de Lana, la tomo y desapareció junto con la hechicera.

\- ¡LANA!- gritaron los tres que se encontraban ahí.

 **Lugar desconocido**

En una zona rocosa con mucha niebla Lana fue violentamente lanzada varios metros de Paige, esta se veía sumamente furiosa, como con ganas de matar a Lana, la hechicera intentó pararse pero Lana le dio una patada en la cara, Lana intentó reincorporarse pero ahora un relámpago le dio de lleno, Paige solo le dio un pequeño empujón con su pie tirando a Lana, luego le puso su bota en la cara.

\- Eres una maldita desgraciada- dijo Paige viendo a Lana con ira y despreció- Rex me dejo en claro que era la persona mas importante en su vida y ahora resulta que apareces tu, diciéndome que eres la persona mas importante para el- decía la ojiamarilla claramente molesta- ¿Quien eres tu, para Rex?- comento Paige molesta.

\- S-s-soy- Lana estaba muy herida- la única que entendió a Rex cuando nadie mas lo hizo- Lana se puso de pie- Yo. . . Soy la novia de Rex- esa palabra detuvo el corazón de Paige, la ultima novia de su hermano resulto ser una suripanta engreída, por otro lado, ahora estaba un mas molesta con ella.

\- Bien pues, haré que te reúnas con el- dijo Paige antes de que sacara un abanico con hojas de hierro y un arco de plata sin cuerda, Lana estaba muy herida y a merced de Paige- ¡VAS A MORIR MALDITA!- Paige se lanzo hacia Lana pero se detuvo de golpe y cayó inconsciente, de la niebla apareció una chica, era de unos 20 años, rubia, con unos ojos celestes como el cielo, un cabello rubio con un fleco tapándole su ojo derecho, vestía una blusa rosa que dejaba descubierto su abdomen, arriba de eso tenia un chaleco a medio torso celeste, unos shorts negros y unas medias largas celestes, con unos tenis tipo converse negros, la chica estaba moviendo su mano derecha y miraba a Paige con un poco de tristeza, Lana se quedo confundida.

\- Realmente lamento lo que sucedió- dijo la chica acercándose a Paige- No ha sido la misma desde lo que sucedió, estoy de acuerdo en que Rex no quiso hacerlo pero ella es muy terca, fue mal influenciada de pequeña, lo siento amiga- dijo la chica cargando del brazo a una inconsciente Paige.

\- ¿Q-quien, eres tu?- pregunto Lana herida.

\- Tranquila, soy una aliada, mi nombre es Zoey, Zoey Miller, soy, mas bien, era amiga de Rex- finalizo la rubisa desapareciendo del lugar dejando a Lana confundía, ¿cuanta gente conocía a Rex?

* * *

Ho ho hola soy ZarcortFan y aqui esta el prologo de esta historia, espero que les guste porque a mi me encanto, como en la primera temporada aceptare sus Oc y Nicole Kawaii ya me envió los suyos por PM y son 4, no se si pondré un limite para la cantidad de Oc, pero por el momento aquí están los requisitos:

Nombre:  
Edad:  
Genero:  
Vestimenta:  
Color de ojos:  
Color y estilo de pelo:  
Habilidades:  
Poderes:  
Historia:  
Pareja:  
Tez:  
Personalidad:  
Gustos:

Creo que sería todo por el momento, espero y esta temporada les guste, y ahora les dejo los avances

* * *

 **Buscando un milagro. . . Y respuestas**

 **Link: Ya Lana, deja de llorar**

 **Zelda: Si, esa chica puede estar equivocada**

 **Lana: N-no es eso, es por manchar la memoria que tengo de Rex, esta haciendo que quiera verlo de nuevo, recordándome lo malo que sucedió**

 **Cia: Pues no dejaremos que te siga lastimando, debemos traer a Rex de vuelta**

 **Los 3: ¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Como?!**

 **Cia: Uh, ¿Dah?, la trifuerza, solo debemos ir al reino sagrado, utilizar el deseo de la trifuerza y pedir que Rex vuelva a la vida, lo ayudamos con la loca que lo quería matar y PUM, todos felices.**

 **Zelda: Entonces, vayamos a revivir a Rex**

 **Link: Andando**

 **En otra parte**

 **Ganondorf: Asi que planean traer a la vida a rex, debo impedirlo a toda costa**

 **Paige: ¿Cual es tu plan?**

 **Ganondorf: Ir por la hechicera blanca, sin uno de los fragmentos no servirá de nada la trifuerza**

 **Paige: Pero yo quiero matar a Rex**

 **Ganondorf: ¿Y si mejor matas a la persona que te reemplazo en el corazón de Rex?**

 **Paige: . . .**

 **Ganondorf: ¿Que dices?**

 **Paige: . . . Acepto**

* * *

 **Proximo capitiulo: Buscando un milagro. . . Y respuestas**

 **Los leo luego, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buscando un milagro. . . Y respuestas**

 ***Aparezco lleno de energía* WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Lana: . . .**

 **Cia: . . .**

 **¡ABRAN PASOOOOOOO!**

 **Link: ¿Que le pasa a Zar?**

 **¡¿ADIVINEN QUIEN FUE A VER DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOL?!**

 **Link: Hijo de puta**

 **Así es putotes, y si siguen jodiendo les haré spoilers, bien, empecemos con la historia.**

* * *

 **Buscando un milagro. . . Y respuestas**

* * *

 **Guarida de Lana y Cia**

Todos estaban ayudando a una muy destrozada Lana, apenas la encontraron en aquella zona rocosa muy herida, física y sentimentalmente, Zelda miraba a Lana muy triste, Paige realmente se metió en la cabeza de todos, manchando la memoria de Rex, Cia notó como por primera vez, sintió una tremenda ira hacia alguien, miro como alguien utilizaba el odio de alguien que ya estaba muerto para lastimar a su hermana, pensó en silencio por algunos momentos mientras los demás discutían la situación.

\- Por favor Lana, ya no llores- decía Link intentando calmar a Lana.

\- Si, esa chica puede estar equivocada- dijo Zelda consolando a la hechicera.

\- N-no es eso, su odio hacia Rex era inmenso, lo sentí en mi corazón, no solo venganza es lo que quiere, quiere sanarse, tiene un dolor en su corazón que quiere curar- dijo Lana aun llorando.

\- ¿Sanar?- dijo para si misma Cia.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que esa chica no se detendrá hasta acabar con todo lo que tenga que ver con Rex?- pregunto Link confundido.

\- A-así es, esta perturbada- comento Lana recordando a Paige.

\- Waow, esa chica realmente tiene problemas- dijo Zelda.

\- E-eso me preocupa, ademas, se empeña en querer manchar nuestra memoria sobre Rex, esta queriendo hacer que lo quiera ver de nuevo, recordandome lo malo que sucedió- dijo Lana empezando a ponerse triste.

\- ¡Lo tengo!- dijo Cia de repente.

\- ¿Que pasa Cia?- pregunto Zelda.

\- No dejaremos que siga haciéndole daño, debemos traer a Rex de vuelta- comento la bruja sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- respondieron los 3 sorprendidos.

\- ¿C-como?- pregunto Lana confundida.

\- Uh, ¿Dah?, la Trifuerza, estamos los fragmentos de la reliquia divina aquí mismo, solo debemos ir al reino sagrado, pedir el deseo que otorgan las Diosas y pedir que Rex reviva, le explicamos la situación, le pedimos una explicación, arregla las cosas con su loca hermana y PUM, todos felices- dijo la morena explicando la misión.

\- . . . - (Link)

\- . . . - (Zelda)

\- . . . - (Lana)

\- ¡Que gran idea!, traer a Rex de vuelta sería asombroso- dijo Link emocionado.

\- Entonces, vayamos a revivir a Rex- dijo Zelda contenta.

\- Andando- dijo Link animado, Lana también se emocionó.

 **En otro lugar**

La misma rubia traía cargando a Paige que estaba despierta, pero débil, la rubia la dejo caer sin ningún cuidado a la chica, Paige la miraba molesta.

\- ¿Matarla?, ¿Intentaste matar a una chica inocente solo porque era la novia de Rex?- dijo Zoey muy molesta con Paige.

\- Si, Res me dijo que era la persona mas importante en su vida, ademas de asesino, mentiroso, lo odio- dijo Paige enojada.

\- Das lastima, ¿si sabes?, antes eras una chica muy hermosa en corazón, te dejaste llevar por la ira- dijo Zoey molesta.

\- No puedes estar tranquila cuando tu propio hermano mata a tus padres frente a ti- dijo Paige mirando a Zoey enojada.

\- El lo hiso, despues de que lo supe su tristeza paso por lugares inimaginables, aun así, siguió adelante, corrigiendo sus errores, aydando a otros, para honrar sus memorias, tu en cambio, estarían muy decepcionados de t- Paige abofeteo a Zoey.

\- ¡NO. . . VUELVAS. . . A MENCIONAR A MIS PADRES!- grito Paige molesta, un relámpago le dio en la mano haciéndola desaparecer.

\- Siento no haber podido ayudarte Rex- dijo Zoey soltando una lagrima.

 **Con Paige**

La chica estaba corriendo en un desierto, llorando, no quería admitirlo, pero Zoey tenia algo de razón en sus palabras, eso no quitaba su odio hacia Rex, y su ahora reciente desprecio hacia Lana, sus pies le fallaron y su cansancio ya era mucho, cayó inconsciente en la arena cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

 **Mas tarde**

Paige abrio sus ojos y notó que estaba en un castillo de mala espina ( **¿A alguien se le hace familiar esta escena?, ¿tal vez a cierto piromano?** ), la chica despertó con un pequeño dolor en su cabeza.

\- Auch, ¿en donde estoy?- pregunto la chica confundida.

\- Estas en mi castillo- dijo el ser llamado Ganondorf entrando a la sala donde se encontraba la chica, esta al verlo se preparo para pelear- Tranquila, no vine contigo para pelear- dijo el pelirrojo tranquilo, Paige se relajó.

\- ¿Entonces para que?- preguntó Paige confundida.

\- Porque mis guardias te encontraron moribunda en el desierto, y mis espías escucharon tu discusión con la otra chica, así que te trajeron ante mi- comentó el pelirrojo a la chica.

\- ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Paige arqueando la ceja.

\- Te seré directo, ellos quieren revivirlo- comentó Ganondorf de golpe, Paige abrió los ojos sorprendida, por un lado estaba feliz, de que si lo revivía, lo haría pagar por todo, pero también no quería verlo ni en pintura.

\- Genial- pensó para si misma Paige. En ese momento una guardia le dijo algo a Ganondorf, este solo le dijo que se retirara y que preparara ella y un grupo de Gerudos.

\- Mis espías e han informado que se dirijan al reino sagrado para revivir a Rex, debo evitarlo a toda costa- comento el Rey Demonio.

\- ¿Cual es tu plan?- dijo Paige preparándose.

\- Capturar a la hechicera blanca, sin uno de los fragmentos no servirá de nada la Trifuerza- dijo Ganondorf preparándose el también.

\- Pero yo quiero matar a Rex- dijo Paige algo molesta.

\- ¿Y que tal si matas a la persona que te reemplazo en el corazón de Rex?- dijo Ganondorf dando justo en el clavo.

\- . . . - Paige se quedo pensando en eso, desde que supo que Lana la había reemplazado en el corazón de Rex, la detestaba casi tanto como a Rex.

\- ¿Que dices?- preguntó Ganondorf.

\- . . . - (Paige)

\- . . . - (Ganondorf)

\- Acepto- dijo Paige decidida a acabar con aquellos amigos de Rex. Ganondorf sonrió de manera malvada, salió del castillo con sus guardias y su nueva aliada.

 **Con Lana**

Ellos estaba corriendo intentando llegar lo antes posible, el hecho de poder revivir a Rex le había subido el animo a Lana de golpe, estaban intentando llegar lo mas rápido posible a la guarida de la Gran Hada para que les indicara el camino al Reino Sagrado.

\- Bien, ya casi llegamos a la guarida de la Gran Hada para que nos muestre el camino al Reino Sagrado pedimos el deseo, y Rex vuelve a la vida- dijo Link corriendo junto con sus amigos, sin embargo, alguien se interpuso en su camino, eran un grupo de Gerudos, estas estaban listas para atacar en cualquier momento.

\- Oh diablos, Gerudos- dijo Zelda sacando su espada, la princesa inició el ataque, golpeaba y atacaba con una fuerza y elegancia incomparable, una Gerudo trato de dar una estocada por la espalda a la princesa pero fue detenida por el escudo de Link, el elfo desenfundo su espada y alejó a la Gerudo.

\- Cia, Lana, ustedes váyanse, nosotros las contendremos- dijo Link deteniendo a una Gerudo, las hermanas asintieron y fueron camino a la guarida de la Gran Hada.

 **En la guarida de La Gran Hada**

Las hermanas habían llegado al santuario de La Gran Hada, Lana y Cia entraron a la guarida y buscaron a la Gran Hada por todo el lugar, finalmente la encontraron, al parecer habia salido de su descanso cuando sintió la presencia maligna de Ganondorf cerca.

\- Hola hermanas Lana y Cia, noto que vienen apresuradas- dijo la Gran Hada a las hermanas.

\- Si, vera, Gran Hada, necesitamos saber como llegar al Reino Sagrado- comentó Lana hablando con la Hada.

\- Finalmente alguien usa el deseo, ¿de que les servia a las Diosas crear eso si nadie lo iba a usar?- dijo la Gran Hada algo aliviada, nadie, en ninguna de las reencarnaciones uso el deseo de la Trifuerza, se estaba cansando.

\- Bien, y ¿cual es el camino?- pregunto Cia a lado de su hermana.

\- Bueno, la verdad es muy sencillo, para llegar al Reino Sagrado, deben ir al Lago Hylia, a la pequeña isla, juntarse los fragmentos, y así irán al Reino Sagrado- comentó La Gran Hada.

\- Gracias, Gran Hada, agradecemos su cooperación- dijo Cia despidiéndose de la Gran Hada.

 **Con Link y Zelda**

Ambos seguian peleando contra las Gerudo, Link ayudo a Zelda creo una nueva técnica, Link, preparo su escudo, Zelda brinco sobre el escudo, Link le dio un empujo hacia arriba y Zelda en el aire y con el resplandor del sol, la princesa desapareció, las Gerudo se confundieron mientras Link seguía peleando, ya quedaban pocas Gerudo quedaban en pie, de un momento a otro Zelda estaba detrás de ellas, con un centro de forma extraña, pero emanaba una luz amarilla, la princesa lanzo un potente rayo a las Gerudo derrotandolas.

\- Bien hecho Zelda, ahora, vayamos por Cia y Lana- comentó Link corriendo junto con la princesa, después de unos minutos las encontraron.

\- Chicos, debemos ir al lago Hylia- dijo Cia llamando la atención de ambos rubios, al principio no entendieron pero mejor no preguntaron.

 **En el Lago Hyilia**

Las 4 partes de la Trifuerza ( **Contando a Lana y Cia como una** ) se reunieron en la isla del Lago Hylia.

\- La Gran Hada nos dijo que debíamos reunirnos aquí, los portadores de la Trifuerza- dijo Cia viendo como su fragmento empezaba a brillar, igual el de Link, Zelda y Lana, una luz los envolvió, sin embargo, dos figuras entraron sin que se dieran cuenta.

 **En el Reino Sagrado**

Estaban los fragmentos de la Trifuerza juntos en un reino hermoso, parecía sacado de un cuento.

\- Bien, solo tenemos que invocar a las Diosas de Oro, y- una explosión ocurrió y de la cortina de humo salió Ganondorf y Paige.

\- Maldita sea- dijo Link molesto.

\- La verdad no se si debo detenerlos, quisiera que revivieran a Rex para matarlo, o lo dejo en el infierno y los atormento a ustedes, ¿que deberia elegir?- dijo Paige fingiendo duda.

\- Ganondorf- dijo Cia molesta.

\- Paige- comentó Lana igual que su hermana.

\- Nos vemos de nuevo Lana- dijo Paige molesta- Y ahora Zoey no esta para que acabe contigo- dijo la ojiamarilla sacando rayos de sus manos.

Paige se lanzó hacia Lana empezando a atacarla, Lana los esquivo y buscaba un contraataque, Cia, Zelda y Link atacaron a Ganondorf, Lana detuvo la mano de Paige y le dio un cabezazo, aunque les dolió a ambas, Paige se recuperó y logro darle un golpe en el estomago a Lana y lanzando rayos sin control, Lana convocó un escudo, recuperando el aliento, Lana deshizo su escudo y ataco a Lana con técnicas de Rex, peleando en un estilo de ninjitsu, utilizaba los ataques llenos de ira de Paige para que perdiera el equilibrio, Paige, enojada, se lanzo hacia Lana, pero ella logro atraparla a tiempo, haciendo fuerza para detenerla, lo logró, levantó a la chica y la azotó contra el suelo, Paige sintió un dolor terrible en la espalda, dio un potente grito y algunas de sus lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Lana se empezó a cansar, por otro lado, Link estaba venciendo a Ganondorf, eran 2 fragmentos y medio de la Trifuerza, contra solo un ser malévolo, había mucha desventaja hacia Ganon, el Rey Demonio se distrajo un poco que no supo lo que Lana había preparado.

\- ¡ATRÁS!- grito Lana molesta, sus amigos retrocedieron Lana, muy molesta lanzó un potente rayo de luz que le dio a Ganon derrotándolo por completo, sin embargo solo estaba muy herido, Paige se habia recuperado, pero no podia luchar, fue por Ganon y desapareció del reino sagrado.

Los fragmentos de la Trifuerza se reunieron y juntaron y sus fragmentos brillaron, y una enceguecedora apareció, de la nada, las imágenes de las 3 Diosas de Oro hicieron aparición, ellos se quedaron simplemente sorprendidos, ahí estaban sus deidades frente a sus ojos.

\- Finalmente alguien hace uso del deseo- comentó Din algo frustrada ( **._.** ).

\- Tranquila Din, veamos que es lo que quieren- dijo Nayru con un aire inocente.

\- Emm, oh mis Diosas, s-soy L-Lana, l-la hechicera blanca- dijo la peliceleste algo nerviosa.

\- Oh, una de mis elegidas- dijo Din viendo a una de su elegidas- ¿quien de ustedes quería el deseo?, preguntó Din.

\- De hecho, mis señoras, es Lana la que quiere el deseo- respondió Zelda con una alabanza.

\- ¿Enserio?, bueno, entonces, ¿que deseas?- pregunto Farore a la ojivioleta.

\- B-bueno, y-yo quería que, si podían, revivir a Rex Benkward- comento Lana esperanzada.

Las diosa se quedaron calladas, sabían de ese chico, de la bestia que tenia en su interior, si lo revivían, revivirían a esa bestia.

\- Oh, ya veo, emm, lo siento, pero no podemos hacer eso- dijo Nayru algo triste, la sonrisa de Lana se borró por completo.

\- ¿Q-que?, ¿ p-p-porque?- pregunto Lana con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Lana, realmente queremos ayudarte, pero no podemos revivirlo por 3 razones, comentó Farore.

\- ¿Cuales son esas 3 razones?- pregunto Link.

\- 1- dijo Din- El era creación de otra Deidad, no podemos afectar de cualquier manera una creación suya- comento la Diosa del Poder.

\- 2- siguió Nayru- El murió en otra dimensión, nuestro poder no afecta ahí- aclaro la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

\- Y 3- dijo Farore- Emm. . . El esta detrás de ustedes- finalizo la diosa del Coraje señalando atrás de los viajeros, ellos voltearon y vieron a Rex detrás de ellos.

\- Hola chicos- fue lo único que dijo Rex, en ese momento Lana se desmayó- ¿Fue algo que dije?- pregunto el peliazul.

* * *

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy, y ahora, puedo dormir en paz :3, nah es broma, bueno ente, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, ¿a quien le agrada que Rex haya vuelto?, como sea, por el momento, no pondré avances para dejarlos en misterio, y haré caso al consejo de Leozx95, pondré un limite para los Oc, y serán un total de 15 Oc, y hasta el momento llevo 11 (contando los que me enviara Estela R.N, espero sus reviews y reacciones, por el momento es todo, solo dejare el nombre del nuevo cap.**

 **Proximo capitulo: Nueva Misión, Nueva Carga**

 **Con esto me despido, ZarcortFa, fuera, hasta la otra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 2**

* * *

 ***Aparezco caminando como si nada***

 **Don't you see I am your pride**

 **Agent of will**

 **Bearer of needs**

 **Lana: Zar**

 **I am your war**

 **I'm in strong**

 **Aiming the weak**

 **Cia: Zar**

 **Know me by name**

 **Shepherd of fire**

 **Ambas: ¡ZAR!**

 **Ahhh, ¿que?, ¿cuando?, ¿que hacen ahí?**

 **Cia: Esperando a que inicies el capitulo.**

 **Pero tengo flojeraaa**

 **Lana: Hazlo**

 **Ño**

 **Lana: . . .**

 **Minutos despues**

 **Ok, ok lo hare, lo hare**

 **Lana: Ya nos estamos entendiendo**

 **Cia: Awww, mi hermana hace su primera amenaza, crecen tan** **rápido**

 **Ok, haré el cap, solo no quemes mi libro de Lindsey Stirling**

 **Lana: ¿Es un libro?, creí que era un álbum**

 **Cia: Emm, si, es un álbum, ahora, empieza el cap.**

 **Ok, solo lo hago por ese libro**

* * *

 **Nueva Misión, Nueva Carga**

* * *

 **En el cuarto de Lana**

La hechicera blanca despertó en su cuarto, miro alrededor y todo estaba en orden, creyó que todo fue un sueño, al levantarse sintió un dolor en su cuerpo, algunos moretones en sus brazos, recordó su pelea con Paige, el deseo de las diosas y. . . A Rex, Lana no se la creía, hasta que Cia entro a la habitación.

\- Al fin despiertas - dijo Cia entrando al cuarto- ¿recuerdas que paso en el Reino Sagrado? - preguntó Cia nerviosa.

\- Un poco, recuerdo que Ganon y Paige entraron, intentaron detenernos, los derrotamos, pedimos el deseo y no sirvió y Rex- de ahí, la chica se quedo callada.

\- Ok, veras Lana, emm- Cia no acabo ya que escucho unas voces abajo, Lana fue rápidamente abajo topándose con Zelda, Link y Rex platicando en el salón, pero Rex tenia un aspecto diferente, ahora llevaba puesta una playera negra de manga corta, debajo de una chaqueta roja con capucha, la chaqueta tenia unas mangas muy pequeñas que parecían mas hombreras, unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos tenis Adidas Messi ( **los que son negros con rojo en el talón** ), ya no portaba su bufanda, sino un cubrebocas azul oscuro, sus ojos seguían siendo rojos y su cabello era ahora corto, peinado hacia un lado y elevado hacia arriba ( **como Cristiano Ronaldo, no me agrada pero su peinado me gustó** ), Lana se quedo petrificada de la sorpresa.

\- H-hola Lana- dijo Rex saludando a la chica.

\- . . . - Lana aun no cabía de la impresión.

\- ¿Lana estas bien?- preguntó Rex acercándose a la chica pero fue abofeteado por Lana, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Rex quedo volteado viendo a Link- Esa no lo merecía- le dijo el peliazul a Link, cuando Rex volteó la cabeza ahora fue Cia la que lo abofeteo- Esa tampoco me lo merecía- dijo el ojirojo.

\- Sera mejor que tengas una muy buena explicación Rex Benkward- dijo Zelda algo molesta.

\- Sera mejor que te expliques viejo- comentó Link alejándose un poco de la rubia.

\- Bien, debo explicarles todo- comentó Rex calmando a sus amigos.

 _Flasback 1 mes después de que Rex muriera_

Después de que Rex diera su vida por salvar las dimensiones, no desapareció completamente, sino que despertó en una nada morado con negro, el chico despertó sin su bufanda, se levantó adolorido viendo a su alrededor confundido.

\- ¿Donde estoy?- preguntó Rex confundido.

\- Te estábamos esperando Rex- dijo una voz grave, Rex se puso en defensa.

\- Wow wow wow, tranquilo viejo, venimos en son de paz- dijo otra voz menos grave que la anterior, de repente, de la nada, dos gigantescas manos aparecieron flotando, una mano derecha y una izquierda.

\- ¿Pero que demonios?- pregunto Rex confundido.

\- Se que estas confundido pero te explicaremos todo- dijo la mano derecha- mi nombre es Master Hand, el es mi hermano Crazy Hand- dijo la mano derecha.

\- Que nombres mas originales- dijo Rex con sarcasmo- ¿como es que estoy aquí?- pregunto

\- El caso es que hemos estado observándote desde hace tiempo ,as precisamente cuando sucedieron las anormalidades dimensionales, los desastres que causaron esos portales creados artificialmente y-

\- Te trajimos de vuelta a la vida porque necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Crazy interrumpiendo a su hermano.

\- ¿Que?, ¿mi ayuda?, no no no, no saben lo peligros que soy, no puedo con eso- dijo Rex.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sabemos?, por supuesto que no lo harás solo, el caso es que te necesitamos a ti, ta ayudaremos, a ti y a tus amigos para una misión muy importante- dijo Master hablando con Rex.

\- ¿Cual misión?- pregunto el ojirojo.

\- Un nuevo enemigo se acerca, es muy poderoso, mas que mi hermano o yo, pero si tu junto con tus amigos unen fuerzas, habrá posibilidades de vencerlo- dijo Master cerrándose en forma de puño.

\- ¿P-pero. n-no entiendo?, ¿que quiere este enemigo?- pregunto Rex.

\- El simplemente quiere destruir todas las dimensiones, para moldearlas a su imagen y semejanza, quiere ser un Dios- dijo Crazy, esa historia Rex ya la conoció, la vivió, pero aun no estaba del todo convencido.

\- Se que es complicado pensar en eso Rex, pero si lo ves de este modo, volverás con tus amigos, con Lana- dijo Master picando a Rex, este abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, no sabia cómo había reaccionado cuando el murió, eso fue suficiente para convencerlo.

\- De acuerdo acepto, pero, ¿de que hablan con ayudarme?- pregunto Rex.

\- Así- dijo Master antes de que el y Crazy lo aplastaran entre los dos y una luz multicolor cubrió a Rex por completo, después ambos hermanos se separaron, Rex sintió una corriente en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Que me hicieron?- pregunto Rex.

\- Nada en especial, solo que te dimos los poderes de tu madre- dijo Crazy de forma normal.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- dijo Rex sorprendido- ¿C-como que me dieron los poderes de mi madre?- dijo sorprendido.

\- Así es, necesitamos que tu poder alcance su punto, porque desde ahora, la única forma en la que tu y tus amigos triunfen sobre su enemigo, es convirtiéndote a ti, en un guardián dimensional- comento Master tranquilo.

\- ¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿de que rayos hablas?!, ¡¿como que un guardián dimensional?!- dijo Rex confundido.

\- Así mismo viejo, debes tener un gran poder para ayudar a tus amigos, algunos tuvieron, "asuntos" después de su aventura contigo, el caso es que esto te dar a algunas libertades, pero también limitaciones, como por ejemplo- dijo Crazy chasqueando los dedos apareciendo la espada de Rex- tu espada recibió mejoras, ahora puedes desgarrar el espacio mismo, ahora puedes crear portales dimensionales, el problema es que tardan una semana en recuperar su poder para hacer otro- dijo Crazy sorprendiendo a Rex.

\- ¿Crear portales dimensionales?- dijo Rex viendo su espada- ¿Que mas?- preguntó.

\- Pues, ya sabes de las armas por el elemento que se controla, eso es de tu clan, pero ahora, podrás invocar esas armas por tu voluntad y usarlas de manera psíquica- comentó- Master.

\- Ok eso es asombroso, solo una ultima pregunta- dijo Rex- ¿Quien es el enemigo?- pregunto Rex guardando su espada.

\- Su nombre es muy conocido en el multiverso, bueno, para algunos seres místicos, pero aun no puedes ir- dijo Master.

\- ¿Que?, ¿de que hablas?- pregunto Rex.

\- Debemos entrenarte para que controles tus nuevas habilidades- comento Crazy un poco emocionado.

\- De acuerdo, pero aun no han respondido mi pregunta, ¿quien es el enemigo?- pregunto nuevamente Rex.

\- Bien, te lo diremos, su nombre, es Tabbu- finalizó Master empezando a emanar un poder.

\- Es hora de tu entrenamiento muchacho- dijo Crazy tomando a Rex.

 _Fin del Flasback_

Después de que Rex terminara de explicar la situación, Lana lo volvió a abofetear volteando nuevamente a Rex hacia Link.

\- Apuesto a que esa no te la merecías, ¿verdad?- dijo Link divertido.

\- Esa si me la merecía- dijo Rex algo adolorido

 _-_ ¡¿Regresaste a la vida por un trato con dos manos gigantes que hablan?!- grito Lana algo molesta con Rex.

\- Oigan, ustedes intentaron revivirme con la reliquia de la Trifuerza, un gesto que aprecio pero, no se porque se molestan conmigo- dijo Rex defendiéndose- Crei que estarías feliz de verme- dijo Rex a la hechicera.

\- Es que, si, me alegro, pero, si habías revivido hace mucho, ¿porque no viniste a verme?- dijo Lana algo triste.

\- Porque recién acababa de morir, ¿como hubieras reaccionado si luego de solo 2 meses de haber muerto hubiera aparecido de la nada?- dijo Rex dándole un buen punto a la hechicera- ademas, me dijeron que nuestros amigos tuvieron "asuntos", no se que quiso decir con eso- comentó Rex pensando.

\- Después piensas en eso Rex, has vuelto, esto hay que celebrarlo- dijo Zelda muy animada- Le hablaría a Marth y Lucero, pero ella no se ha aparecido- dijo Zelda recordando.

\- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó Rex confundido.

\- Cuando te hicimos un funeral, hicimos lazos los reinos de Suu, Marth, Lucina y Lucero, no reuníamos algunas ocasiones, pero, Lucero dejo de venir, y no sabemos nada de ella- comento Zelda explicándole a Rex.

\- Entiendo, debemos saber que paso con nuestros amigos, ¿alguna noticia de Alan?- preguntó.

\- Tampoco sabemos nada de el, ni de Cristian, ni Stu, ni siquiera de Saki- comento Link.

\- Me perdí de mucho, bueno, debo trabajar- dijo Rex antes de que Zelda se interpusiera en su camino con el ceño fruncido y las manos en su cintura.

\- Ah no, le debes a Lana 8 meses de tristeza y semi-depresión- dijo Zelda algo molesta, ella saco casi a patadas a Lana y a Rex de la guarida, al estar en la puerta lo saco- Feliz cita- dijo con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta.

\- . . . - Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados.

\- ¿Es enserio lo que dijo?- pregunto Rex, Lana solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, pero Rex la abrazo- lo siento mucho Lana- dijo Rex algo triste, Lana solo soltó una lagrima, solo que de alegría.

Se la pasaron todo el día en toda la pradera de Hyrule, paseando por diversos lugares, comieron, jugaron, platicaron, ignorando 2 cosas, una, es que Paige aun estaba en los dominios de Hyrule, dos, que el nuevo enemigo amenazaba todas las dimensiones, pero Zelda quería compensar a Lana.

Cuando volvieron a la guarida fueron recibidos por Cia que los miraba como cuando tu madre descubre que rompiste algo y querías ocultarlo pero te descubre.

\- Tardaron demasiado, ¿que hicieron?- dijo Cia con unos celos de hermana muy evidentes- hablen- exigió la hechicera negra.

\- Solo paseamos por Hyrule, comimos algo, solo nos divertíamos- dijo Rex tranquilo.

\- Cia, creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso- dijo Lana poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

\- Bien, se salvaron por hoy, pero los estoy vigilando- dijo Cia haciendo la señal de vigilarlos con los dedos, Lana se quedo platicando con rex un momento mas.

\- Rex, debo decirte algo importante- dijo Lana algo nervosa.

\- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto Rex.

\- Veras, ayer sucedió algo muy peligroso, después de tu funeral atacaron a Cia, después me atacaron ami, fue una chica, una chica sumamente perturbada, con un odio hacia ti, un inmenso deseo de destruirte a ti y todo lo que querías- menciono Lana, Rex no sabia mucho de que hablaba.

\- Las atacaron a ambas, la misma persona, solo porque me odia- dijo Rex pensando.

\- Esta aquí en Hyrule, se alió con Ganondorf, quiere matarte a ti ahora que sabe que estas vivo- dijo Lana algo asustada.

\- Quiere matarme, vaya, acabo de volver de la muerte y ya alguien me quiere muerto de nuevo- dijo Rex casi en broma.

\- Solo, no quiero que nada te pase- dijo Lana preocupada.

\- No me pasara nada Lana, lo juro, esta vez no me iré- dijo Rex besando a Lana, esta le correspondió.

 **Con Paige**

La chica estaba recibiendo cuidados por su golpe producido por Paige, algunas Gerudo las estaban cuidando, curando los moretones y raspones en su espalda, el alcohol que le daban las Gerudos ardía, Paige hacia pequeñas muecas de dolor, pero los soportaba, Lana cruzó la linea, ahora si estaba dispuesta a matarla, y ahora que su hermano volvió a la vida ( **no sabe que ya revivió, ella cree que es por la Trifuerza** ), después de que la curaran se puso de nuevo su blusa y salio a la sala de Ganondorf, molesta, el Rey Demonio la estaba esperando.

\- Bien, ya estoy lista- dijo Paige, Ganon, le diseño un campo de entrenamiento para que se fortaleciera, con su magia saco varios pilares de tierra que se convirtieron en guerreros, Paige empezó a sacar de sus manos rayos y empezó a destruir sin piedad a los guerreros, vaciando toda su ira en ellos, a uno le dio un puñetazo con su mano envuelta en relámpagos y lo atravesó sin problemas, como el cuchillo a la mantequilla, tenia una sonrisa siniestra en su joven rostro.

\- Esta sera para ti Rex- dijo Paige sacando su mano, y saco su abanico- Y esta- dijo Paige lanzando su abanico clavandolo en la cabeza de un guerrero de piedra, Paige hizo un movimiento con sus manos acercándose al guerrero y lo atravesó de nuevo con su mano arrancándole un trozo de piedra que parecía corazón- Es para ti, Lana- dijo Paige con su sonrisa siniestra aun en su rostro.

 **Con Rex y Lana**

Ambos seguían abrazados, Lana aun tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

\- Deja de preocuparte Lana- dijo Rex sorprendiendo a la chica.

\- ¿Q-que?, ¿c-como supiste!

\- Lectura de mentes, ¿recuerdas?, te preocupa que esa chica venga por ti o por mi, pero ya te lo dije, no dejare que nada te suceda, es mi promesa- dijo Rex abrazando a Lana, la peliceleste estaba algo cansada y se quedo dormida, Rex lo notó, la cargo de forma nupcial y la llevo a su cuarto, al dejarla en su cama noto que Lana no lo soltaba, Rex no podía liberarse.

\- Hay no- dijo Rex con la chica aferrada a su cuello, intento de todo, pero no podía- Lana, pss, Lana despierta, vamos Lana- Rex intentaba despertar a su novia pero al parecer no cedía. Rex empezó a cansarse también y termino durmiéndose con Lana.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Link y Zelda se había levantado temprano, mas bien, Zelda levanto a Link y se dirigieron hacia la guarida de Lana y Cia.

\- Zel, entiendo que estas emocionada porque Rex volvió, ¿pero era necesario levantarme tan temprano?- dijo Link algo somnoliento.

\- No es tan temprano- replico la princesa.

\- Zel, ni siquiera ha salido el sol, mira, esta amaneciendo- dijo Link señalando el alba.

\- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, "el que madruga, las Diosas lo ayudan"- dijo la rubia contenta.

\- Así no era ese dicho dijo Link.

\- Claro que

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- un potente grito se escucho cerca de los jóvenes, fueron corriendo hacia la guarida de Lana y Cia, pues era de ahí donde provenía el grito, los rubios entraron y fueron al cuarto de Lana, donde Cia grito como loca.

\- ¡¿Que sucede?!- dijo Link asustado.

\- ¡Rex se acostó con mi hermana!- grito Cia furiosa.

\- E-eso no es cierto- dijo Lana avergonzada, no sirvió porque Cia inmediatamente se lanzo hacia Rex estrangulándolo.

\- Lana, explícate- dijo Zelda.

\- Bien, anoche estaba platicando con Rex, me quede dormida, Rex me trajo a mi habitación pero no lo solté, el también se canso y se quedo dormido conmigo, ¡solo eso paso!- dijo Lana explicando la situación.

\- Rex, ¿es eso cierto?- pregunto Zelda.

\- S-si- dijo Rex un siendo estrangulado por Cia.

\- Bien, Cia ¡déjalo en paz!- grito Zelda separando a la albina de Rex.

\- La próxima que suceda yo mismo lo mato- dijo Cia molesta.

\- Bien, ya se arreglo el incomodo asunto, salgamos- sugirió Zelda, así todos partieron a divertirse, y Cia tenia bien vigilado a Rex.

* * *

Ho ho hola soy ZarcortFan, y me reporto con otro capitulo de Armaggedon dimensional, como ya mencione anteriormente en otro fic, llevo 12 Oc, quedan 3 espacios, y si Leozx quiere, quedaran solo 2, espero que les guste la razón de que Rex volviera, por el momento los dejo con los avances.

* * *

 **Liga de Naciones Asesinas**

 **¿?: ¡Corre Evie!, casi nos alcanzan**

 **Evie: Ya voy Jacob, no salió como esperaba**

 **Jacob: No, no salió, ahora solo somos 2 contra 20 soldados, es demasiado, incluso para nosotros**

 **Evie: Si, debemos escapar, o buscar ayuda, pero somos los enemigos públicos de toda Inglaterra**

 **Mas tarde**

 **¿?: Vaya, esta ciudad se ve muy descuidada**

 **¿?: Lo se, mira la cantidad de humo que sale de ahí, ni siquiera en Paris era tanto**

 **¿?: Es cierto Arno, de nosotros, tu época es mas reciente, este lugar debe ser un asco.**

 **Arno: Oigan, chicos, miren, parecen ser asesinos**

 **¿?: Y parece que tienen problemas, vamos a ayudarlos.**

 **¿?: ¡A la orden Altair**

 **Mas tarde**

 **Altair: ¿Se encuentran bien?**

 **Jacob: Si, gracias, pero, ¿quienes son ustedes?**

 **¿?: Somos asesinos, como ustedes, mi nombre es Ezio Auditore, asesino de Italia de 1499**

 **¿?: Yo soy Edward Kenway, asesino Gales de 1721**

 **¿?: Yo soy Connor Kenway, nieto de Edward y asesino Estado Estadounidense**

 **Arno: Yo soy Arno Dotian, asesino francés de 1794**

 **Altair: Y yo soy Altair Ibn La-Ahad, asesino sirio de 1174, somos miembros de la Hermandad**

 **Jacob: No**

 **Evie: Puedo**

 **Ambos: Creerlo**

 **Proximo Capitulo: Liga de Naciones Asesinas**

* * *

ZarcortFan, fuera, los leo luego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 3**

* * *

 ***Entro corriendo a lo loco***

 **Cia: ¿Y ahora que le pasa a este idiota?**

 **Ando en actitud "Quiero jugar fútbol", ahora si putos, ¿quien dijo "yo"?**

 **Cia: Paso *le doy un balonazo***

 **GOOOOOOOOOOOOL**

 **Lana: Sera mejor que corras Zar**

 **No, el fútbol es arte en movimiento**

 **Cia: Yo te daré tu arte**

 _ **Una golpiza** **después**_

 **X_X**

 **Cia: Y para la próxima no seré tan bondadosa**

 **S-s-solo por eso, traeré futbolistas en el próximo capitulo de Retos Dimensionales X.X**

 **Lana: Pobre**

* * *

 **Liga de Naciones Asesinas**

* * *

Mientras Rex se divertía con sus amigos en Hyrule, ignorando el hecho de que su hermana esta ahí mismo y lo quiere matar, algo pasaba en otra realidad.

 **Londres, Inglaterra, siglo XIX.**

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra, en una ciudad muy contaminada por el exceso de producción y uso de maquinaria de vapor irresponsable, sin embargo, dos personas estaban corriendo, escapando, de 20 soldados armados, esas personas eran nada mas y nada menos que los gemelos asesinos, Jacob e Evie Frye ( **van hacer que huyais, ellos van a dar, fin al mal que hay :3** ), al parecer fueron descubiertos y por consecuencia, perseguidos.

\- Pues, no salió como esperaba- dijo la chica corriendo junto a su hermano.

\- ¿Tu crees?- respondió su gemelo con sarcasmo- somos solo 2 contra 20 soldados, es demasiado, incluso para nosotros- respondió Jacob escapando.

\- Si, debemos escapar, o por lo menos buscar ayuda- respondió Evie.

\- No podemos ir a la hermandad, es muy riesgos- dijo Jacob saltando hacia un techo.

\- Y somos los enemigos públicos numero uno de Inglaterra, ¿que haremos hermano?- cuestiono la chica preocupada.

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte**

Un portal se abre, y de ahí salieron los asesinos Altair, Ezio, Edward, Connor y Arno apareciendo en una casa viendo a su alrededor.

\- Agh, ¿que demonios es esta época?, apesta, literalmente- dijo Ezio algo asqueado.

\- Es cierto, mira la cantidad de humo que sale de esos lugares- comento Connor señalando unas fabricas, que sacaban cantidades industriales de humo toxico.

\- Waow, ni siquiera Paris era tan descuidado con respecto al ambiente- comento Arno al igual que sus compañeros.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Arno, tu época es mas avanzada que la nuestra, pero seguro que no se veía así- dijo Edward aun viendo la ciudad.

\- Hey, chicos, miren- comentó Desmond (olvide ponerlo en los avances) señalando a los gemelos que corrían.

\- ¿Son asesinos?- dijo Altair viendo a los hermanos.

\- Tal vez, parece que están escapando- dijo Ezio viéndolos.

\- ¿Que estamos esperando?, vayamos a ayudarlos- dijo Altair saltando del tejado donde estaban a otro.

\- ¡A la orden Altair!- gritaron los demás siguiendo a su líder.

Los asesinos corrían de techo en techo, intentando alcanzar a los gemelos Frye, cuando finalmente los alcanzaron, los gemelos se preocuparon, hasta que Arno saco su hoja fantasma disparando a lado de Jacob dandole a un soldado en la cabeza.

\- Photo du visage- dijo Arno recargando su arma confundiendo a los hermanos.

Edward saco su dardo con cuerda para clavarlo en el pecho de otro soldado, rodeo el cuello con la soga y lo tiro del tejado matándolo ahorcado, Connor saco su fiel Tomahawk y lo lanzo hacia otro soldado dándole en la cabeza, corroo hacia el soldado para usarlo de catapulta para elevarse y clavar su hoja oculta en el pecho de otro soldado, Ezio por otro lado clavo una hoja en el pecho de su enemigo y la otra en el estomago del mismo, lo lanzo hacia 2 soldados mas derribandolos, el italiano corrió rápidamente cuando estos quedaron sentados y les dio unas patadas voladoras en la cara noqueandolos, Altair corrió hacia uno, salto y le hiso una huracarrana tirandolo del techo, cuando Altair se reincorporo, otro soldado venia dispuesto a atacarlo con su espada, pero el sirio fue mas rápido, le dio una patada en la rodilla del soldado dejándolo de rodillas, paso su brazo al rededor del cuello del soldado, Altair brinco encima de este y le rompió el cuello, Desmond detuvo la mano de un soldado, la torció un poco, provoco que chocara con uno de los soldados, se junto a ellos y con una sorprendente fuerza lo levanto a ambos aplicándoles un suplex alemán dejándolos fuera de combate.

 **Cerca de** **ahí**

Una chica se encontraba observando la pelea de los asesinos, esa chica los veia divertida.

\- Nunca me decepcionan jejejeje- dijo la chica divertida.

 **Con los asesinos**

Ellos ya se habían desecho de los soldados, los gemelos Frye quedaron simplemente petrificados, de la nada un grupo de asesinos derrota sin problemas a 20 soldados con habilidades únicas, que ellos jamas habían visto, cuando ya no había peligro, los gemelos se reincorporaron viendo a los que los salvaron.

\- G-gracias, e-enserio- dijo Evie agradecida.

\- No es nada señorita, por lo visto son asesinos- dijo Connor cruzándose de brazos.

\- Así es, mi nombre es Jacob, y ella es mi hermana gemela Evie- dijo el asesino ingles presentándose.

\- Un gusto chicos, mi nombre es Ezio Auditore, asesino de Italia del año 1499- dijo Ezio, confundiendo un poco a los gemelos.

\- Yo soy Edward Kenway, asesino Gales de 1721- se presento el pirata.

\- Mi nombre es Connor Kenway, asesino de Estados Unidos y nieto de Edward- comento el nativo americano.

\- Yo soy Arno Dorian, asesino francés de 1794- comento el francés.

\- Y yo soy Altair Ibn La-Ahad, asesino sirio de 1174- finalizo Altair dejando confundidos a los gemelos.

\- Eh eh eh, para para para, ¿como que de 1174?, ¿te das cuenta de que ya pasaron como 800 años?- dijo Jacob sospechando.

\- Así es chaval, nosotros no pertenecemos a esta época- comento Ezio confundiendo aun mas a los gemelos.

\- ¿A que se refieren?-pregunto Evie confundida.

\- Bien, les explicaremos- dijo Edward frotando sus manos.

 **Una explicación completa de lo que sucedió en la temporada anterior después :p**

Los gemelos no tenían palabras para expresar lo que escucharon.

\- ¿Enserio quieres que les creamos eso?- dijo Jacob desconfiando- no nos la creemos, ¿cierto Evie?- comento el ingles a su hermana, pero ella si se lo creyó y ahora estaba saludando a todos los asesinos.

\- Un gusto conocerlos a todos- comento feliz la chica saludando a todos.

\- ¡Evie!- replico su hermano.

\- Lo siento Jacob, pero, solo mira, sus atuendos, equipo, si me creo esa historia- comento la fémina a su hermano.

\- Bien, supongamos que les creemos, ¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto Jacob.

\- Bien, como casi no hay problemas en nuestras épocas, y Altair se le concedió un marca que controla las épocas de nuestra dimensión, hicimos un acuerdo entre nosotros, para proteger nuestras épocas, formamos una especie de hermanda, dentro de la hermandad ( **._.** )- comento Ezio a los hermanos.

\- ¿Vienen a ayudarnos?- pregunto Evie.

\- Así es- respondió Desmod.

\- Hola, a ti no te conozco- dijo Evie en tono coqueto.

 **De nuevo con la chica**

Cuando la chica vio la cercanía de la asesina con Desmond abrió la boca celosa.

\- Zorra, voy a entrar- dijo la chica acercándose.

 **Con Desmond**

El muchacho ahora estaba algo nervioso por la cercanía de la chica

\- H-hola, m-mi nombre es Desmond Miles- comento el muchacho algo nervioso, sin embargo su salvación llego antes de lo esperado.

\- Me voy por unos momentos de la dimensión, ¿y ya estas coqueteando con otra?- se oyó una voz femenina muy familiar para los asesinos.

\- Ay no- dijo Arno esperando que no fuera verdad, los asesinos se voltearon y observaron a la única e inigualable mechimorada, Nicole, la chica se veía molesta y tenia las manos en su cintura.

\- ¿Y? ¿no van a decirme algo?- dijo Nicole molesta.

\- Emm, ¿quien eres?- pregunto Evie.

\- Mi nombre es Nicole, la novia de Desmond- dijo la mechimorada recalcando el "mi novio" a la inglesa.

\- ¿Su novia?- pregunto Evie.

\- Exacto, así que alejadita- finalizo Nicole apuntando con su brazo a Evie.

\- O-ok- dijo la chica medio asustada.

\- Perfecto- dijo Nicole dejando de apuntar a la inglesa.

 **Mas Tarde**

Los asesinos junto con Nicole estaban intentando conocer la ciudad.

\- Ok, y, ¿que hay en este Londres del siglo 19?- pregunto Nicole con sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda y caminando de manera inocente.

\- Bueno, Evie y yo nos dirijamos a una fabrica para liberar a unos niños esclavos- comento Jacob asustando a Nicole.

\- ¿Q-que?, ¿n-niños esclavos?, ¿q-que clase de desalmado haría eso?- dijo Nicole asustada.

\- Un desgraciado llamado Crawford Starrick, están atrapados en una fabrica no muy lejos de aquí- comento Evie señalando el camino.

\- Bien, iremos a esa fabrica, buscaremos a esos niños y acabaremos con la vida de ese tal Crawford- dijo Altair preparándose.

\- Siempre odie la esclavitud- dijo Edward guardando sus pistolas en su porta pistolas.

\- Nunca creímos que recibiríamos ayuda de los mejores asesinos de la historia- dijo Evie emocionada.

 **En la fabrica**

Los asesinos se dividieron en 2 grupos, para poder acabar mas rápido, el primer grupo era conformado por Jacob, Altair, Ezio., Connor y Edward, el segundo grupo era el de Evie, Nicole, Desmond y Arno ( **Pobre :/** ).

 **Grupo 1**

l grupo formado enteramente de varones, se encontraban en la parte norte de esa fabrica, Altair quedo con la boca abierta al ver a los niños que no pasaban de los 12 años y eran obligados a trabajar en condiciones deplorables, notaron como uno niño caía rendido ante el cansancio y un oficial lo levantó latigazos mientras el niño lloraba.

\- Se acabo- dijo Altair antes de bajar de su escondite y encarando al oficial.

\- Oye tu, ¿quien eres?- dijo el oficial acercándose a Altair, el sirio se quedo callado hasta que el oficial se enojo e intento atacarlo con el látigo, pero Altair detuvo el látigo con su mano dañándole un poco, pero Altair no mostraba ninguna expresión de dolor, al contrario, se veía decidido a acabar con ese oficial, su mano que estaba rodeada del látigo la uso para rodear el cuello del oficial, lo acerco a el y le clavo la hoja oculta en la cabeza, al sacarla el oficial cayo muerto a los pies de Altair, el sirio se acerco a las cadenas que los niños tenían en sus muñecas, uso su hoja oculta para liberarlos.

\- Vayan, son libres- dijo ALtair soltando a los niños, estos lo vieron sorprendidos- ¿hay mas de ustedes?- pregunto Altair, estos asintieron- bien, ya escucharon chicos, hora de liberarlos- menciono Altair a los otros asesinos, estos se dejaron ver ante los niños.

\- ¿Quienes son?- pregunto el niño curioso.

\- Nadie en especial- dijo Edward guiando al niño a la salida- solo personas que odian la esclavitud- finalizo el pirata.

La segunda sala era pero que la anterior, los niños estaban hechando carbón a las chimeneas, algunos se quemaban otros no podían con las pesadas palas, y al igual que en la anterior, eran levantados con látigos, el oficial disfrutaba dañando a los niños.

\- Vamos escorias, a tra- el oficial fue cayado por un disparo de Edward, los niños miraron algo asustados, pero había mas guardias, estos soltaron sus látigos y sacaron sus rifles.

\- Oh no- dijo Edward preocupado.

Los asesinos se cubrieron de los disparos, los niños también, Edward estaba recargando su arma, Ezio se escabulló lo suficiente para atrapar a un guardia tapándole la boca y asesinándolo rápidamente, tomo su arma y estaba intentando dispararla, pero mientras la estaba revisando.

\- ¿Como mierda se usa esa co- **KAPUM** , Ezio disparo accidentalmente el arma que apuntaba al techo dándole a una lampara que cayo sobre un soldado matándolo.

\- . . . - El asesino se quedo con cara de poker face cuando supo lo que hiso, al final solo dejo el arma en el suelo y le dio unas palmaditas al arma y se alejo de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.

Mientras ellos seguían peleando, vayamos con el segundo grupo.

 **Grupo 2**

Con el segundo grupo las cosas no eran muy buenas, Evie era constantemente vigilada por Nicole, esta no le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- Ya deja de verme- replico Evie algo irritada.

\- ¿Porque?, ¿te molesta?- pregunto Nicole.

\- Si- respondio Evie.

\- Entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo- dijo la chica sonriendo, Evie se molesto y le queria dar un golpe.

\- Ni te molestes- dijo Arno adelantándose a la asesina.

\- Bien, encontremos a ese hijo de su grandisima puta y liberemos a esos niños- dijo Nicole preparando su guante.

\- ¿Que es ese guante que tienes?- pregunto Evie confundida, Nicole sonrió de manera siniestra, y Arno sabia que tramaba.

\- No no no no no no-

\- ¡BANZAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!- grito la chica disparando a lo loco sus rayos sen-sen, Evie quedo sorprendida mientras Arno se daba un facepalm.

La chica disparo a todos lados, acertaba a 1 soldado cada 27 disparos ( **._.** ), los asesinos salieron de su escondite y se dispusieron a aniquilar a todos.

 **30 segundos después de que un soldado abofeteara a Nicole y esta estallara en ira**

Muchos se preguntaran ¿como una chica puede destruir una sala de fabrica?, pues, ella odia que exploten a los niños, especialmente a las niñas, ademas, un soldado la abofeteo, eso provoco que estallara en ira y destruyera esa sala de la fabrica, incluso derritió las chimeneas que aguantaban temperaturas increíbles, ¿como lo logro? aun es un misterio. Evie miro sorprendida la escena, las palabras no cabían para describir lo que vio, finalmente vio como Nicole volteaba respirando pesadamente con un trozo de metal en su boca, Nicole escupió el trozo de metal.

\- Busquemos a Crawford- dijo Nicole sin ver como un soldado aun se retorcía de dolor, hasta que Nicole sin verlo le disparo matándolo.

\- Esa es mi chica- dijo Desmond sonriendo.

 **Con el grupo 1 (momentos antes de la masacre de Nicole)**

En esa sala seguían peleando con fiereza, Altair salto para apoyarse sobre la chimenea y matar a un soldado, Ezio uso sus dos hojas ocultas ya que el estaba rodeado de 4 soldados, Ezio ataco al primero clavandole la hoja en el cuello, pateo al de atras alejándolo, utilizo al que mato para elevarse y uso sus hojas ocultas para matar a ambos y finalmente le clavo ambas hojas al ultimo en los costados de la cabeza, Connor y Edward lucharon espalda con espalda usando sus habilidades, Connor agrego una cuerda a su Tomahawk para no ir por el, Edward nuevamente uso su gancho con cuerda, ambos lanzaron sus respectivas armas atrayendo a sus enemigos y haciendo que causaron que chocaron, los parientes peleaban muy bien, Connor tomo dos de las pistolas de su abuelo y le disparo a dos soldados por cada pistola ( **si, parecido a lo que hizo Deadpool :3** ), Edward finalmente le dio una espada a su nieto y finalmente acabaron con los dos últimos soldados clavandole las espadad detrás de ellos y por ultimo Altair y Jacob usaban las distintas técnicas de su preferencia, Jacob uso su bastón afilado mientras que Altair seguía con las hojas ocultas, Jacob uso su guante para disparar el mini-cañón para matar a el penúltimo soldado, finalmente el ultimo soldado se abalanzo sobre Jacob, pero este lo tomo y lo lanzo hacia Altair quien le aplico una huracarrana tirando al soldado a una chimenea que convenientemente esta abierta, quemandolo lentamente, Jacob se acerco y cerro la escotilla.

\- Bien muchachos, debemos ir- KABOOOOOM, la explosion que provoco Nicole se escucho en toda la fabrica- ¿Qu diablos fue eso?- pregunto Jacob, los asesinos solo se miraron entre ellos.

\- Nicole- respondieron al unisono.

 **Con Nicole**

Finalmente todos se reunieron con Crawford Starrick quien los miraba exceptico.

\- ¿Quien demonios son usted- Nicole no espero y lo abofeteo.

\- Eso es por esclavizar niños- respondió la mechimorada- ahora pagaras tus atrocidades- dijo Nicole extremadamente molesta.

\- Quisiera ver que lo intentes suripanta- dijo Crawford cometiendo el error mas grande de su vida, y el ultimo.

 **En el techo de la fabrica**

Se encontraba el grupo de asesinos y Nicole sosteniendo a Starrick de su pie en la salida de una chimenea.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto Nicole sosteniendo a Crawford.

\- Cof cof cof, nu-nunca, cof cof cof- decía el tirano respirando el humo.

\- Que ironía, asesinado por tu propia producción- dijo la mechimorada con sarcasmo.

\- ¿No creen que esto es algo, extremo?- pregunto Evie medio asustada con las acciones de Nicole.

\- Castigo cruel, para un hombre cruel- respondió Edward a la inglesa.

\- Pero creo que esto es mucho, incluso para alguien como Crawford- dijo Jacob.

\- Odio a las personas que abusa de otras, a los que creen débiles, los que solo lo vieron solo como un objeto, se que se siente, y espere tanto para darles su merecido, tu seras un gran entrenamiento, Au revoir- dijo Nicole tirando dentro del ducto, Crawford cayó perdiéndose en el humo negro de su propia compañía, quien sabe donde caería, al final Nicole solo cayo de rodillas preocupando a todos.

\- Nicole, ¿que tienes?- pregunto Desmond, hasta que noto algunas lagrimas en el rostro de su novia- ¿Nicole?- la mechimorada se levanto y se limpió las lagrimas.

\- P-perdón chicos, ya estoy mejor- dijo la chica reponiéndose.

\- Acabaste con Crawford Starrick, destruiste su fabrica, y liberaste a todos sus trabajadores, eres una heroina- dijo Evie acercandose a nicole.

\- No, no aun, debo destruirlos, solo así podre ser una heroína- comento la chica con la mirada baja.

\- ¿Asesinar?, ¿a quien?- pregunto Jacob.

\- A mis padres- dijo la chica volteando a ver a Jacob.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Otro chico estaba mirando lo que sucedió, pero no pudo escuchar la conversación, pero miraba a la chica con odio.

\- Finalmente te encuentro hermanita, te haré pagar todo lo que nos ha hecho, a mi y a nuestra familia, es hora de que pagues- respondió el chico viendo a su hermana.

* * *

Hola gente, ¿adivinen quien volvió?

* **Se parte la puerta en pedazos** *

Nicole: ¡HE VUELTO PERRAAAAAAAASSSSS

Link: Yey * **sarcasmo** *

Nicole: * **le dispara** *, ¿alguien mas?

Todos: * **Niegan con la cabeza** *

Nicole: Mejor, ahora, despide el fic Zar

Claro Nicole, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, ahora, los dejo con los avances

* * *

 **Cruce de dimensiones**

 **¿?: Ya paso año y medio, ¿como estarán las cosas por allá?**

 **¿?: Agh, ¿que pasó?**

 **¿?: Viejo, estas bien?**

 **¿?: E-eso creo, ¿quien eres tu?**

 **¿?: Mi nombre es Alan Ignis, ¿y el tuyo?**

 **¿?: Mi nombre es Axel, un gusto.**

 **Alan: El gusto es mio, ¿que haces aquí?**

 **Axel: Busco a mi hermano, le estaba siguiendo el rastro**

 **Alan: ¿Quien es tu hermano?**

 **Axel: No se si lo conozcas, se llama Cristian, y el es**

 **Alan: ¿Un portador?, si, lo conozco, fue una, interesante persona**

 **Axel: Ok, bueno, ¿que hacemos ahora?**

 **Mas tarde**

 **¿?: Hay, que dolor, ¿donde estoy?**

 **¿?: Oye, chica, ¿estas bien?**

 **¿?: Si, estoy bien, ¿tu quien eres?**

 **¿?: Mi nombre es Marco, ¿y tu eres?**

 **¿?: Mi nombre es Ahri**

 **Marco: Gusto en conocerte**

 **Ahri: Igualmente, ¿donde estamos?**

 **Marco: No se, pero parece que estamos en el espacio**

 **Ahri: Oh Dios**

 **Proximo capitulo: Cruce de Dimensiones**

* * *

ZarcortFan, fuera, los leo luego.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 4**

* * *

 **Lana: . . .**

 **Cia: . . .**

 **. . .**

 **Lana: ¿Que esperas?**

 **Espera espera, ya casi paso el nivel**

 **Cia: ¿Que mierda juegas ahora?**

 **Dying Light: The Following, esto es supervivencia al** **máximo**

 **Lana: Pero debes hacer el capitulo**

 **Deja mató al Demolisher y lo hago**

 **Lana: Ok, pero** **apúrate**

 **5 minutos** **después**

 **No puedo creer que me mató ;-;**

 **Lana: Si, solo faltaba un golpe y tu tenias toda la vida completa ._.**

 **Cia: Lo que nos demuestra que eres patético en los videojuegos**

 **;-;**

 ***Explosión***

 **Deadpool: ¿Que hay putos?**

 **¡¿Deadpool?!, ¡¿Que haces aquí?!**

 **Deadpool: Ya sabes, aquí nomas, tirando el rollo *Tira un rollo de papel*, listo, ya me voy *Se va***

 **._.**

 **Lana: ._.**

 **Cia: ._.**

 **M-mejor vamos al capitulo**

* * *

 **Cruce de Dimensiones**

* * *

Los asesinos ahora tenían que aguantar de nuevo a Nicole, y Rex aun no sabia lo de su hermana, pero en otra dimensión distinta. . .

 **Dimensión** **alternativa**

En aquella dimensión, muy parecida al mundo real se encontraba caminando un chico de 20 años, es chico era Alan Ignis, el piromano mejor amigo de Rex, el chico cambio un poco, su pelo es mucho mas alborotado que antes y cambio su chaqueta roja por una completamente negra y suele llevar el gorro puesto todo el tiempo, el resto quedo igual, pero ahora tenia un anillo en su mano derecha, el muchacho estaba caminando tranquilo y-

\- Quieres callarte de una vez, ellos ya me conocen-

¿P-pero que?, ¿como?, como sea, el azabache estaba caminando tranquilo pensando en su pobre y miserable vida de mier-

\- Sigue así y te meteré unos fuegos artificiales por donde no entra el sol-

Ok ok, solo les diré como te la estas pasando, en fin, el chico seguía caminando pensando en todo lo que sucedió en el pasado.

\- Ya pasó año y medio desde lo que ocurrió, ¿como estarán todos allá?- se preguntaba el ojirojo pensando, desde que Rex había muerto, y después del funeral, no supo nada de nadie, aunque salvar una dimensión no fue toda una recompensa, al llegar a su hogar, su amiga Tara en vez de preguntarle ¿como estaba?, ¿donde estaba?, que estaba preocupada por el, no, la tipa le dio un golpe porque se fue a no se donde dejando al pobre en coma 3 semanas, como sea, ahora el chico es como un aprendiz de Deadpool o que se yo, el caso es que mientras caminaba un portal se abrió adelante de el- ¿Que?, ¿mas portales?, ¿algún idiota esta intentando hacer historia de nuevo?- pregunto el chico molesto, del portal cayó un chico, muy chico, se le calculaba alrededor de unos 14 años, con el pelo negro ceniza muy despeinado, traía puesto una playera de manga corta roja con una great ball en el centro, pantalones de mezclilla azules algo rotos de las rodillas, guantes de cuero marrones sin dedos y zapatos deportivos blancos, de tez morena oscura, el muchacho abrió sus ojos café claro, casi ámbar, el chico se levantó adolorido.

\- Agh, ¿que diablos ocurrió?, creo que aun no perfeccionó crear portales dimensionales- dijo el chico levantándose.

\- Oye viejo, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Alan al chico.

\- E-eso creo, ¿quien eres?- dijo el muchacho confundido.

\- Soy Alan, Alan Ignis, ¿y tu?-

\- Soy Axel-

\- ¿Rose?-

\- Emm, no, solo Axel, buscaba a mi hermano, le estaba siguiendo el rastro, pero lo perdí- mencionaba el muchacho al piromano.

\- Hermano, ¿eh?, ¿quien es tu hermano?- preguntó Alan.

\- No se si lo conozcas, se llama Cristian, y el es-

\- ¿Un portador?, si lo conozco, es una, interesante persona- comento Alan recordando al portador oscuro.

\- Si, eso, el caso es que lo estoy buscando, pero, el es mas experimentado que yo en cuanto a crear portales dimensionales-

\- ¿Tu también haces portales?- preguntó Alan confundido.

\- Si, pero aun no perfeccionó la técnica, ¿gustas acompañarme?- pregunto Axel.

\- Claro, solo espera, debo prepararme- dijo el azabache en camino a su casa.

 **Minutos después**

Alan salió de su casa con una bolsa llena de armas, rifles de asalto, francotiradores, incluso una RPG, Axel, al ver tal cantidad de armas se quedo sorprendido.

\- Oye Alan, exactamente ¿como es que todas esas armas cupieron en la bolsa?- pregunto el ojimarron dudoso.

\- Soy bueno ordenando estas bellezas- dijo Alan acariciando una AK-47.

( **Deadpool: Le enseñe bien jejeje** )

\- Bien, prepararé un portal- dijo el muchacho empezando a emanar una especie de energía parecida a la de Cristian, de la nada un portal se abrió delante de los muchachos- bien Alan, es hora de irnos- dijo Axel.

\- Si, solo espera- dijo Alan marcando un numero en su teléfono.

\- ¿Hola?- se escucho una voz femenina en la otra linea.

\- Hola Tara, solo venia a decirte que me voy de aventura a otra dimensión, no te llevaré, hay lasagna congelada en la cocina, no me esperes despierta- dijo el ojirojo.

\- Alan, no me dejes colgando hijo de la grandisima pu- la comunicación se cortó.

\- Creo que se enojó- dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- ._. - (Axel)

\- ¡ALAN HIJO DE PUTA!- se escucho un grito a lo lejos.

\- Vamonos vamonos vamonos- dijo Alan empujando a Axel.

\- ¿Cual es el problema?- pregunto Axel antes de que un autobús cayera cerca de ellos casi aplastandolos, Axel solo se quedo viendo asustado el autobús- ¿sabes que?, si mejor vamonos- dijo Axel cuando ambos entraron al portal y se cerro.

 **En otra parte**

En otro lado se abrieron dos portales en dos lugares distintos, en el primer portal cayo una chica, esa chica, llevaba un vestido rojo con falda blanca muy corto, de complexión esbelta, con un cabello negro azabache largo hasta al final de la espalda, con unos ojos amarillos y marcas de lo que parecían bigotes de zorro, tez blanca pero no demasiado y lo que mas destacaba de la chica, eran unas orejas de zorro en su cabeza, la chica cayo en una zona boscosa, cuando despertó no había nadie a su alrededor, por lo que se asustó un poco.

\- ¿H-hola?, ¿H-hay alguien?, ¿q-quien sea?- decía la chica.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Me dan ganas de entrar a ayudarla**

 **si claro Pool, ayudarla ¬¬**

* * *

La chica no sabía a donde ir, camino por ese camino lleno de arboles hasta que un sonido la detuvo.

\- ¿Que?- la chica empezó a escuchar varios sonidos, como rechinidos, y voces muy agudas, pero la chica, al estar en un lugar desconocido salio corriendo de ahí.

 **En el otro portal**

Del otro portal, algo alejado de la chica, salio de este un muchacho de 21 años, su ropa era muy parecida a la de Ezio, pero en color negro, pero tenia un parche en el ojo izquierdo con algunas marcas que salían de ahí mismo, una marca del ojo hasta la barbilla y otra hasta la oreja, cuando el chico abrió los ojos, bueno, solo se veía que tenia el ojo azul, el otro estaba cubierto por el parche, el muchacho despertó y el se encontraba en otra zona boscosa como la chica, solo que ahí tenían mas espacio abierto, el muchacho se quedo viendo a su alrededor.

\- Waow, ¿donde estoy?- pregunto el muchacho confundido- que clase de lugar es este, acaso es de noche- pregunto el muchacho viendo al cielo, encontrándose con millones de estrellas muy brillantes- nunca vi un cielo como este- el chico seguía caminando viendo el cielo maravillado cuando algo lo arrolló, era la misma chica que había caído- Oye fíjate por donde caminas- dijo el muchacho algo molesto.

\- L-lo siento, estaba corriendo pensando que no había personas, dije "¿en donde estoy?", luego dije "¿hay alguien?" pero nadie respondía y

\- ya ya ya ya, relájate, esta bien, es un lugar desconocido, así reaccionaria cualquiera- dijo el muchacho calmando a la chica.

\- Ok, ya me calme, ¿quien eres tu?- pregunto la chica curiosa.

\- Mi nombre es Marco Blasones de Falco, pero puedes decirme solo Marco- respondió el rubio siendo cortés.

\- B-bueno, yo soy Ahri Kyubi, pero dime Ahri- dijo la chica sonriendo.

\- Bien Ahri, emm, ¿c-como es que caíste aquí?- pregunto Marco.

\- No se, s-solo, caminaba en un bosque nevado, después sentí como si me estuvieran jalando, hasta que una espiral se abrió y caí dentro de ella, después desperté aqui, ¿y tu?- pregunto la ojiamarilla

\- Yo, estaba en, un templo, intentaba huir de unos templarios, salte y luego, se abrió la espiral y al igual que tu, fui absorbido- respondió Marco a la chica zorro.

\- ¿Y donde crees que estemos?- pregunto Ahri.

\- Pues, viendo el panorama mejor, parece que estamos en el espacio- contesto- Marco viendo algunos planetas en el cielo.

 **Con Alan y Axel**

Los dos chicos cayeron en una especie de salón, bastante iluminado, ambos cayeron adoloridos.

\- Gh, tienes razón, te falta practica- dijo Alan adolorido.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba una chica, muy hermosa, de cabellera rubia semi-platinada, ojos azules como ese espacio que los rodeaba, piel pálida y un vestido celeste de mangas largas y zapatillas celestes, la chica levitaba como si flotara, y a lado de ella estaba una especie de estrella rellenita, parecía una almohada, la chica los veía preocupada, 1, porque esos chicos cayeron de un portal, 2, uno de ellos cayo de cabeza violentamente.

\- Emm, si, estamos bien, no tengo mas neuronas que matarme, todas están tan locas como yo- dijo Alan levantándose confundiendo a la rubia.

\- Bueno, me alegro, creo, ¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto la chica curiosa.

\- Soy Axel, el es Alan, estábamos en una misión, pero salió mal y caímos en su, ¿casa?, el caso es que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo- respondió Axel a la rubia, en ese momento, ocurrió un temblor, los 3 salieron del lugar y vieron un enorme barco pirata con una bandera blanca y dentro una imagen en negro con rojo.

\- Bowser- comento la rubia.

\- ¿Bowser?, espera, ¿quien eres tu?- preguntó Alan.

\- Mi nombre es Rosalina, este es mi hogar, el Planetorium del Cometa- respondió la ojiazul.

\- Si el es malo, debo detenerlo- dijo Axel corriendo hacia el barco, pero el barco disparo un cañón que le iba a dar al muchacho pero una persona lo salvó, esa persona era Marco que apareció de la nada.

\- Debes estar mas atento al ataque de tus rivales- contesto el rubio, soltando al niño, detrás del rubio estaba Ahri, quien tenia tres flamas azules flotando alrededor de ella y las lanzó a los cañones explotándolos, Alan no se quedo parado y rápidamente saco su AK-47 y empezó a disparar, Rosalina empezó a meter a sus lumas dentro del Planetorium, cuando todos entraron fue junto con Alan.

\- No Rosalina,nosotros nos encargamos, tu entra- dijo Alan disparando.

\- Pero este es mi hogar, debo protegerlo- insistía Rosalina en cuidar a su hogar.

Alan se hartó y cargo a Rosalina como costal de papas y la metió dentro del Planetorium.

\- Te quedas aquí- dijo Alan cerrando la puerta y derritiendo la perilla para que no se abriera.

\- ¡Alan!, ¡Alan, ábreme!, ¡AGH!- la chica estaba molesta.

Después de meter a Rosalina y ponerla "a salvo", Alan corrió hacia Axel levantándolo, ambos empezaron a atacar, Axel empezó a generar un aura celeste, hizo un movimiento con sus manos y del suelo empezaron a salir cientos de púas de hielo que impactaron al barco de Bowser "anclandolo" en el suelo.

\- Es nuestra oportunidad chicos, debemos atacar con todo- grito Axel haciendo fuerza en sus manos, Ahri salió corriendo hacia el barco y abordó en la cubierta, había cientos de koopas y gombas, la chica sonrió, 9 colas empezaron a salir y la chica se preparó, una especie de orbe azul fue lanzado y la chica lo persiguió de una manera increíblemente rápida, la chica no solo acabo con toda la tripulación en la borda del navío, sino que ademas lo hizo con gracia y estilo dejando boquiabiertos a los chicos en tierra, de seguro ninguno había visto tal rapidez y ataques mágicos, cuando los 3 chicos subieron no sabían como hablarle a la chica.

\- ¿Q-que fue eso?- dijo Alan sorprendido.

\- ¿Que?, ¿eso?, no fue nada- dijo la chica fingiendo modestia.

\- Esa velocidad nunca la había visto, nunca- comento Marco sorprendido.

\- Tienes talento chica- comentó Axel igual de sorprendido.

\- Gracias, pero ahora ¿que hacemos con-

\- ¿Quien osa atacar mi navío?, se escuchó una voz proveniente del camarote del capitán, era nada mas y nada menos que Bowser, el rey de los koopas salió molesto y se topo con 4 jóvenes en la proa del barco, eso lo molesto- Ustedes, se atrevieron a atacar mi barco, ahora los destruiré- grito Bowser corriendo hacia los jóvenes.

Alan vio que Marco no tenia arma en mano.

\- Hey, el rubio- grito Alan llamando la atención de Marco, Alan le lanzo una SCAR-H a Marco- esto es un gatillo, lo presionas y- Alan no termino de explicar porque Marco empezó a disparar como un experto- ¿Que mierda?, Zar, ¿ponme al día?-

Ok, el chico es experto con cualquier cosa que le den, no me culpes, quizá sea mejor tirador que tu

\- Me repites eso por favor * **carga el arma** *

Perdón, solo sigamos con esto, Marco estaba ayudando a contener a Bowser, cuando su cartucho se acabo agarro otro y recargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ahri, por otro lado, preparaba sus hechizos, nuevamente tres flamas azules flotaban alrededor de la chica, Axel, preparaba sus poderes, con su aura celeste, Bowser empezo a expulsar fuego de su boca separando al grupo.

\- JAJA, Si, alguien que sabe divertirse- grito Alan emocionado.

\- ¡¿Acaso estas loco?!- pregunto Ahri algo molesta.

\- Tal vez gatita, pero es algo que debes saber de mi, me ENCANTA burlar a la muerte- dijo Alan emocionado, Ahri volteó a ver a Axel.

\- A mi ni me veas, lo conocí apenas hoy- respondió el muchacho encojiendose de hombros.

\- Este chico me agrada- dijo Marcos contento.

\- Solo para que sepas, no soy una gata, soy una zorra- respondió gritando.

\- ¿Que?- pregunto Alan

\- Interprétalo como quieras, no me molesta- respondió Ahri

\- Hey, rey y reina, un poco de ayuda nunca esta de mas- dijo Alan sarcástico sujetando a Bowser por los cuernos ( **Como el dicho de tomar al toro por los cuernos** ), Marco hacia fuerza en sus brazos deteniendo los de Bowser, Axel decidió ayudar enseguida.

\- Solo para que sepas que la sarcástica soy yo- comento Ahri uniéndose al combate.

Los 4 seres empezaron a atacar a Bowser, Axel congelaba el suelo mientras los demás patinaban en el y así atacaban a Bowser desde distintos ángulos, Bowser se hartó y lanzo una llamarada de fuego giranadose sobre si, Marco casi sale quemado pero Axel creo un muro de hielo protegiéndolo, Ahri lanzo su fuego zorruno sobre Bowser haciéndolo enfadar, la chica resbalo con el hielo que sobraba, dándole a Bowser el tiempo para lanzar fuego a la chica, Ahri miro como el fuego se acercaba a ella hasta que Alan se puso frente a la chica con su mano enfrente y con la palma abierta, cuando el fuego llego hasta el ojirojo el fuego se detuvo, como si hubiera chocado contra un muro invisible,y ese muro era Alan, Ahri miro sorprendida, logro notar una sonrisa semi-malévola en la cara de Alan, eso asusto a la chica zorro.

\- Adoro el fuego- dijo Alan cuando ahora su fuego empezó a emanar de su cuerpo- Hey Bow, que te parece este truco- dijo Alan mostrandole su mano en llamas, después Alan miro al cielo- niños, no lo intenten en casa- después de eso lanzo una inmensa ola de fuego hacia Bowser, la tortuga-dragón recibió de lleno el impacto, el golpe fue tanto que Bowser salió volando hacia el vacío del espacio perdiéndose, el fuego rápidamente lleno el barco, derritiendo las agujas que lo mantenían en tierra, el barco había caído en llamas, Rosalina salió por fin de su "prisión" por así decirlo y lo primero que vio fue el barco de Bowser hundido en llamas, la rubia miro el acontecimiento sorprendida al máximo, que clase de criatura era responsable de tal infierno.

Alan salió de entre las llamas, siendo ayudado por Axel y Marco, Ahri les seguía el paso pero a lado de Marco.

\- ¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Rosalina asustada.

\- Alan saco su lado divertido- respondió Marco con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No se como llamar "divertido" a un lanzallamas gigante?- respondió Ahri molesta.

\- ¿Estas bromeando?, fue ¡Épico!- grito Axel igual que los anteriores.

\- Hmm, hombres- respondieron en unisono Rosalina y Ahri cruzadas de brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras los otros 3 festejaban a lo grande entre ellos, ignorando a las chicas mirándolos fastidiadas.

\- ¿Gustas algo de té?- pregunto Rosalina a Ahri.

\- Claro, pero, ¿que pasa con los 3 mosqueidiotas?- pregunto Ahri viendo a los otros 3 aun festejando, incluso Alan empezó a emanar fuego, Axel saco algo de su hielo y lo lanzo al aire, Alan lanzo su fuego y al tocar el hielo explotó en el aire asustando a Rosalina un poco, mientras los chicos gritaban "¡WOOOOOAAAAAAA!" entre los 3.

\- Deberás quiero golpearlos- dijo Rosalina molesta.

\- Pues, ya somos dos chica- respondió Ahri entrando junto con la rubia a tomar té.

Con Bowser

La tortuga cayo semi-inconsciente en un planeta muy lejano a donde estaba su barco, a pesar de el literalmente escupir fuego por la boca, el golpe de Alan lo impacto de una manera espectacular, en fin, Bowser estaba muy adolorido arrastrándose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, hasta que ya no pudo mas, de repente, una sombra lo cubrió, no mucho la verdad.

\- Waow, no puedo creerlo, das lástima en ese estado, aunque lo entiendo, pero, tengo una propuesta para ti, únete a mi, y nos vengaremos de quien te haya hecho esto- dijo esa silueta, que era el de una chica.

\- ¿Q-que, que ganas tu con eso?- pregunto Bowser adolorido.

\- Aliados, y me acerca a mi verdadero objetivo- menciono la silueta.

\- ¿Cual es?- pregunto Bowser.

\- Asesinar a mi hermano- respondió la chica.

\- ¿Tu hermano?- dijo Bowser.

\- Asi es, mi nombre es Paige, busco aliados para buscar y asesinar a mi hermano Rex, ¿que dices?- dijo Paige a Bowser.

\- Hmm, acepto- finalizo Bowser.

\- Perfecto, Ganon, es hora de irnos- menciono la ojiamarilla junto al Rey de los Demonios, este creo una aura negra junto a la eléctrica de Paige creando un portal en el cual llevaron a Bowser.

 **En Hyrule, con Paige**

La chica apareció del portal junto a Ganon y Bowser aun adolorido.

\- ¿C-c-como hiciste eso?- pregunto Bowser.

\- ¿Crear portales?, soy lista, juntar mi poder con el de Ganon lo permitió, pero eso es lo de menos, es hora de buscar aliados, si es que quieren derrotar a sus enemigos- comento la palinegra/azulada al los dos villanos.

\- El caso, amigo mio, es que tendremos una victoria casi asegurada, hay que conseguir mas villanos, muy poderosos, afortunadamente, estamos creando estos portales, tendremos mas éxito- dijo Ganondorf sonriendo de manera diabólica- guardias, ayudenlo a que mejore, debes estar al 100 para empezar nuestra misión- respondió el pelirrojo ayudando a Bowser.

\- Voy a encontrarte Rex, y voy a matarte, a ti y a tu noviecita, solo espera- respondió Paige mirando sus manos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero y os haya gustado, ya casi aparecerán todos los Oc y si mi memoria y notas no me fallan, queda solo un espacio, un Oc mas puede ser parte de esta aventura, así que ya saben, aun hay un espacio disponible, sin mas que decir, los avances:**

* * *

 **Misma persona, diferente amiga**

* * *

 **Lana: Oye Rex, ¿no crees que deberíamos informarles a los demás de tu situación?**

 **Rex: Creo que tal vez tengas razón, ¿pero quien seria el primero?**

 **Zelda: ¿Que tal Lucero?, hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella.**

 **Link: No es mala idea, Y, Rex, ¿que tal si estrenas tu nuevo poder?**

 **Rex: De acuerdo, empecemos.**

 **Mas tarde**

 **Rex: Nunca había visto el hogar de Lucero, enserio que es hermoso**

 **Lana: Estoy de acuerdo, este lugar es muy precioso.**

 **Guardia: Alto ahí**

 **Link: ¿Que?, no estamos haciendo nada**

 **Guardia: Serán llevados con nuestra señora Estela**

 **Rex: Ok, chicos, no se alarmen, sera mejor hacer lo que dicen**

 **Poco después**

 **¿?: ¿Quienes son ustedes?**

 **Zelda: Disculpe majestad, p-pero buscábamos a Lucero, hace tiempo su reino y el mio tenían acuerdos de alianzas y comerciales.**

 **¿?: La princesa Zelda supongo**

 **Zelda: Emm, s-si, ¿s-sabe donde esta Lucero?**

 **¿?: Mi hija no puede atenderlos, sufrió un, accidente hace tiempo, por lo que su viaje a sido en vano.**

 **Rex: No, no lo entiende, la necesitamos.**

 **¿?: ¿Quien eres tu?**

 **Rex: Mi nombre es Rex, Rex Benkward, soy amigo de su hija.**

 **¿?: ¿Tu no estabas muerto?, sea como sea, mi hija no puede verlos.**

 **Rex: Es de vida o muerte**

 **¿?: También el estado de mi hija**

 **Todos: ¿Qué?**

 **Próximo capitulo: Misma persona, diferente amiga**

* * *

 **ZarcortFan, fuera, hasta el próximo capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 5**

* * *

 **ZZZZZZZZZ**

 **Lana: . . .**

 **Cia: Lana, ¿que haces?**

 **Lana: Intento despertar a Zarcort con mi mente**

 **Cia: No creo que funcione, no lo estas haciendo bien**

 **Lana: ¿Y como es?**

 **Cia: Así *Me golpea con un mazo gigante***

 **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Cia: ¿Ves?, funcionó**

 **Lana: Creo que fue algo violento.**

 **Cia hija de tu mamá, ¿porque me hiciste eso?**

 **Cia: Porque no despertabas y Lana intento hacerlo con su mente**

 **¿Enserio?, ¿intentaste concentrándote?**

 **Lana: Si, puse mi mente en blanco**

 **Deadpool: Las manos en las sienes**

 **Lana: Si, exacto, creo que debí estar mas cerca**

 **Nah, así no funciona, debes despejar la mente y visualizar a tu objetivo**

 **Lana: Si tienes razón**

 **Cia: ¡Ya cállense!**

 **Deadpool: Y que Cia da mas miedo que un pederasta en** **guardería**

 **Cia: . . .**

 **Minutos después**

 **Deadpool: A-auch**

 **Pobre, y eso que solo uso un 20% de su poder, bueno, empezare con esto**

* * *

 **Misma persona, diferente amiga**

* * *

Mientras Alan empezaba a joderles la existencia a su equipo

\- Siguele cabrón-

Ok, ya me cayo, cielos, ya no me puedo quejar agusto, el caso es que tal vez no se lleve del todo bien con Ahri, pero vamos a algo mas importante.

\- ¡¿Que dijiste ca-

 **Con Rex**

El chico estaba con su novia y sus amigos aun en las praderas, pero Rex les contó todo lo que sabia del nuevo enemigo, por lo que necesitaban prepararse, y buscar aliados.

\- Muy bien Rex, este enemigo quiere destruir las dimensiones solo para re-diseñarlas, ¿verdad?- pregunto Link entrenando con su espada.

\- Exacto, y ¿quien sabe que mas planea?- decía el ojirojo viendo sus manos y nuevas habilidades.

\- Rex, ¿no seria buena idea ir por nuestros aliados?- pregunto Lana tranquila.

\- Cierto, pero, ¿primero quien?- pregunto Rex.

\- ¿Que tal Lucero?, no sabemos nada de ella desde hace tiempo- dijo Zelda algo preocupada, y el caso es que cuando los representantes de los demás reinos se reunían, para conversar sobre sus alianzas y en el muy buen que los reinos han tenido, misteriosamente Lucero dejo de asistir, los demás creyeron que eran asuntos personales, pero por motivos políticos no podían cruzar sus fronteras hasta que tuvieran un permiso de tal reino.

\- De acuerdo, ¿porque ella primero?- pregunto Rex.

\- Veras, cuando te hicimos un funeral, los reinos de Suu, Marth, Lucina y Hyrule hicieron tratos comerciales y alianzas, pero, después de algunos meses, Lucero dejo de asistir a nuestras reuniones, ni siquiera dejaba un mensaje de porque su ausencia, creo que seria buena idea ir a averiguar su paradero- dijo Zelda algo preocupada.

\- Ok, busquemos a Lucero- dijo Rex sacando su espada.

\- Veamos tus nuevas habilidades amigo- dijo Link emocionado. Rex saco su espada elemental la cual irradiaba una leve luz dorada en toda la espada, desde el mango hasta la punta de la hoja, Rex deslizo su espada frente a el de manera vertical y luego se escucho como algo era desgarrado, ese algo era la realidad, de la nada, Rex desgarro la realidad hacia donde quería ir, finalmente se abrió el portal frente a sus amigos.

\- Muy bie chicos, ¿quien quiere ser el primero?- pregunto Rex, sus amigos estaban con la boca abierta- Je, ok, yo iré primero- dijo Rex entrando al portal, los demás entraron con el algo desconfiados.

 **Reino Desconocido**

En un hermoso reino, al parecer era medio día, se abrió el portal donde habían entrado Rex y sus amigos, Rex cayo de pie, pero sus amigos cayeron de senton, Rex fue a ayudar a Lana a levantarse y luego vieron el reino.

\- Waow, nunca pensé que el reino de Lucero fuera tan hermoso, es impresionante- dijo Rex maravillado.

\- E-enserio que es precioso, no lo puedo creer- dijo Lana impresionada.

\- Ok, ¿por donde empezamos?- pregunto Cia levantándose hasta que varios soldados los acorralaron, la seguridad enserio era buena en ese lugar, al principio los viajeros se prepararon para pelear, hasta que Lana se detuvo.

\- Alto, no ataquen- respondió la hechicera, uno de los soldados se le acerco.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto el soldado.

\- Tranquilos, hemos venido en son de paz- dijo Zelda tranquila.

\- Los llevaremos con nuestra señora, la reina Estela- comento el soldado, los demás no pusieron resistencia, hablar directamente con la reina era buena idea, así que decidieron hacerle caso a los guardias.

Cuando entraron a la sala principal del reino, un cuarto gigantesco, con pedestales y columnas de mármol, las ventanas muy grandes dejando ver el reino y mas allá de sus limites, en uno de los inmensos tronos ( **eran dos** ) se encontraba la reina, aunque su atuendo no lo parecía, se encontraron a una mujer de unos 41 años, aunque aparentaba menos, ella lleva una polera con la parte de atrás larga que en la zona de sus pechos que eran algo grandes un poco abierta de color naranjo, unas botas algo metálicas con una calza negra y con una capa naranja detrás, en sus brazos lleva joyas de oro y una rosa roja en el lado izquierdo de se cabello, unos ojos azules y de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura con un flequillo que le tapaba el ojo derecho y de tez blanca, esta se encontraba sentada en uno de los tronos de la sala viendo a sus soldados junto a un grupo de jóvenes.

\- Mi señora- dijo un soldado arrodillándose frente a la reina- hemos encontrado a este grupo merodeando por los dominios del castillo- contesto el soldado.

\- Bien, retírense por favor- ordeno la reina, los guardias se retiraron dejando sola a la reina con el grupo de jóvenes- ¿que hacen en mi reino?- pregunto Estela.

\- B-bueno, v-vera, majestad, nosotros somos amigos de su hija Lucero, s-su reino y el mio tenían acuerdos, alianzas, cosas de ese estilo, p-pero, dejo de asistir a nuestras reuniones, queríamos saber, ¿que le sucedió?- respondió la rubia algo nerviosa, esa mujer imponía respeto en su persona.

\- La princesa Zelda supongo- dijo Estela neutra.

\- S-si- respondió la soberana Hyliana.

\- *Suspiro*, lo siento, pero mi hija no puede atenderlos, su viaje a sido en vano- respondió la reina tranquila.

\- Espere majestad, es necesario hablar con Lucero- dijo Rex acercándose un poco.

\- ¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto la ojiazul.

\- Mi nombre es Rex Benkward, soy amigo de su hija- respondió el peliazul.

\- ¿Tu no estabas muerto?, fuimos a tu funeral de hecho- respondió la reina.

\- Larga historia- respondió Rex.

\- Pues resumela entonces- contesto la reina, mas bien parecía una orden.

\- De acuerdo, regrese a la vida por obra de Master Hand para detener a otro potencial enemigo- resumió Rex

\- ¿Master Hand?, Agh, el otra vez, ya veo, pero sigo firme en mi postura, no pueden ver a mi hija- dijo Estela.

\- Esto es de vida o muerte- contesto Rex algo molesto.

\- También la condición de mi hija- respondió Estela levantándose de su trono molesta, sin embargo, Rex no se dejo intimidar.

\- ¿Que?, ¿a que se refiere?- pregunto Zelda.

\- Larga historia- dijo Estela.

\- ¿Podría resumirla?- respondió Rex en tono algo sarcástico, también parecía orden, Estela se molesto.

\- Tienes agallas muchacho- respondió Estela.

\- Vienen de familia- contesto Rex, Lana se sobresalto en ese momento, recordó a Paige y era cierto, la chica tenia un inmenso valor para enfrentarse a lo que sea, si que se parecían.

\- Bien, los llevare con mi hija- respondió Estela caminando hacia un pasillo- ¿que esperan?- dijo llamando a los viajeros, caminaron por los pasillo para ir a un patio de entrenamiento- antes de que vean a mi hija de nuevo hay algo que quiero que hagan- dijo la reina.

\- ¿Que es?- pregunto Cia

\- NO, le recuerden nada de lo que sucedio, la guerra, los portales, ni siquiera le recuerden a Robin- dijo Estela.

\- P-pero, Robin y ella- Lana no acabo la frase.

\- Es una larga historia, se las diré luego, por favor, no le digan nada de eso- dijo la reina preocupada, los viajeros llegaron junto con la reina al patio de entrenamiento y ahí estaba Lucero, sentada en una banca sudada y tomando agua, pero estaba de espalda.

\- Lucero, hija, ¿que haces?, deberías seguir entrenando- respondió Estela.

\- El dijo que por experiencia propia, debería descasnar un poco, que mucho entrenamiento me haría daño a la hora de un combate real, dijo que no me esforzara demasiado en los entrenamientos, solo lo suficiente- contesto la chica aun dando la espalda.

\- Bueno, hay personas que quieren verte- respondio la madre de Lucero.

\- Hola- respondieron los jóvenes, pero al ver a la chica se quedaron callados, cambio mucho.

Lucero cambio mucho su apariencia, la chica vestía una chaqueta verde abierta y larga, shorts negros, como la chaqueta está abierta se le puede ver una "mini-polera" que solo le tapa los pechos, botas de cuero negra y un cinturón alrededor de su cintura y el mismo collar de tres símbolos, sus ojos eran azules como los de su madre, cabello verde y largo hasta los pies, con una trenza atrás con una cinta verde, y unas mechas amarradas, la chica no se parecía a como la recordaban, y esa era solo la punta del iceberg.

\- Waow, Lucero, t-te ves increíble- dijo Zelda sorprendida.

\- Muchas gracias, pero, ¿quienes son ustedes?- esa pregunto confundió a todos.

\- ¿De que hablas?, Lucero, somos nosotros, Link, Lana, Cia, Zelda y yo, Rex- contesto el peliazul confundido.

\- Mhmmm, no, no recuerdo haberlos visto antes- contesto la chica despreocupada, Rex se acerco a Estela.

\- ¿Que diablos le pasa a Lucero?, ¿porque no nos recuerda?- pregunto Rex.

\- Ella, tuvo un accidente hace unos meses, no recuerda a nada ni nadie- respondió la madre al muchacho.

\- Escucha, es importante que ella nos ayude, debo entrar a su mente, o lo que queda de ella para saber que le paso, no podre hacerla recordar lo que vivió, pero al menos sabre que le paso- respondió Rex convenciendo a la madre.

Rex puso dos dedos en su cabeza y cerro los ojos concentrándose en Lucero.

\- ¿Que hace?- pregunto la peliverde confundida, hasta que se quedo inmóvil viendo hacia el cielo con los ojos abiertos mientras un aura azul la rodeaba y a Rex la rodeaba una aura roja, Rex empezó a indagar en los recuerdos de Lucero, mas específicamente lo que ocurrió en su funeral, los acuerdos, las juntas, todo bien, luego Rex vio lo que ocurrió después de un tiempo, Rex no solo vio lo que Lucero paso, sino que tuvo que sentir el mismo dolor que sintió Lucero, Rex hacia muecas de dolor y una vez que termino de "profanar" su mente salio de ahí cansado, Lana fue a ayudarlo.

\- Rex, Rex, ¿que te paso?- pregunto la peliceleste preocupada.

\- Agh, L-Lucero, realmente no nos recuerda, esos eran los "asuntos" de los que Master me dijo- respondió Rex cansado.

\- ¿Que me hiciste?- respondió Lucero molesta acercándose a Rex, cuando el peliazul se levanto la chica lo pateo con fuerza tirándolo.

\- ¡Lucero!- grito Lana asustada corriendo hacia Rex.

\- Agh, si, esa la vi venir jeje- comento Rex riendo.

\- ¿Que se te hace gracioso?- pregunto Lucero.

\- Muy bien Lucero, hora de continnnuaaaar- comento una voz gruesa y grave viendo la escena, era nada mas y nada menos que Kratos, el Dios de la Guerra estaba en el mismo reino con algunos sacos de boxeo pero al llegar y vio a Rex en el suelo y a Lucero molesta- ¿que sucedió aquí?- pregunto Kratos.

 **Una explicación desde el principio** **después**

Después de que Rex le contara a Kratos lo que sucedió, este le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara por su estupidez y lo que le hizo a Lana.

\- Incluso yo se que eso no se le hace a una chica- respondió Kratos molesto.

\- Gh, si, esto me pasara muy seguido- respondió Rex en el suelo- empiezo a temer que pasaría si Alan se entera- dijo Rex adolorido.

\- Bien, ya que todo se arreglo, es hora de-

\- No, no se arreglo, Lucero no nos recuerda, pero es crucial que nos ayude, es parte importante de esto- dijo Rex molesto.

\- Mi hija no los recuerda, no los ayudara, sera mejor que se vayan- dijo Estela.

\- Aunque quisiéramos, no podemos- respondió Rex.

\- ¿Y eso porque?- dijo Estela.

\- Porque no puedo hacer otro portal hasta dentro de una semana- dijo Rex algo cansado.

\- Bien, pero sera mejor que no le digan nada a mi hija sobre su "aventura" de hace tiempo- dijo Estela algo amenazadora.

\- De acuerdo, solo intentaremos que nos vuelva a conocer- dijo Rex encarando a la reina.

 **En la noche**

A pesar de que su hija no quería, los viajeros se quedaron en el reino, al parecer ella y Rex empezaron con el pie izquierdo, cuando Lucero se durmió, Rex le exigió a Kratos que hablara sobre lo que le sucedió a Lucero, estaban todos en el patio de entrenamiento iluminados por algunas antorchas alrededor.

\- Muy bien Kratos, dinos, ¿porque Lucero solo te recuerda a ti?- pregunto Rex.

\- No lo hace, ella no me recuerda igual a como era, yo solo la salve de ser asesinada- respondió el Dios de la Guerra.

\- ¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Lana.

\- Verán, después de todo lo que ocurrió, y siendo un Dios, puedo visitar algunas dimensiones, de vez en cuando ayudo a Oni con su tierra, pero, aun me sentía culpable por lo que ocurrió con Lucero, llegue en mal momento, Lucero empezó a ser perseguida por Dioses corruptos, la querían por su, "increíble" poder de crear portales dimensionales, ella estaba acorralada, ahí es cuando aparecía, varios ya me conocían, así que huyeron, otros se quedaron a pelear y murieron en mis manos, su hogar no seria muy seguro, así que la acompañe, su madre me ofreció cuidarla de esos dioses, creí que así podría compensar el hecho de casi matarla en el pasado, los ataques eran mas constantes, poco a poco los dioses iban aumentando en querer a la chica, hasta que un día, surgió una alternativa, Palutena, La Diosa de la Luz nos ofreció una escapatoria de esos constantes ataques, y esa alternativa era que Lucero no recuerde nada de ese, desastre dimensional, eso incluía los amigos que hizo, la guerra, los combates, incluso Robin, Lucero olvido absolutamente todo, ni siquiera sabe como me conoció, solo sabe que yo la protejo, y la entreno, sus recuerdos no desaparecieron, Estela los tiene en una perla, pero hasta que esos dioses no se olviden de Lucero, sus recuerdos no volverán, yo y Palutena no somos los únicos dioses que están al tanto de Lucero, le pedí ayuda a Oni y también a Arceus, para que nos informen sobre actividad sospechosa- dijo Kratos contando todo.

\- Pero, si los dioses quieren la habilidad de Lucero, ¿porque no roban los recuerdos?- pregunto Link.

\- Porque es Lucero la que puede hacerlo, si esa perla se rompe, todos los recuerdos de Lucero se borraran para siempre- dijo Estela apareciendo junto a los viajeros.

\- Dioses que quieren crear portales, dominarían otras realidades- dijo Rex pesando.

\- Es por eso que debemos esperar a que se olviden de ella- contesto Estela neutra con una mirada melancolica.

\- Entiendo- contesto Zelda- ahora sabemos porque Lucero es tan diferente a como la recordábamos- menciono la princesa.

\- Y por que se comporta de esa manera- dijo Link.

\- Les pido, que por favor, ayuden a mi hija- dijo estela preocupada.

\- No se preocupe majestad, ayudaremos a su hija, pero si ella forma parte del grupo, usted tiene que venir- dijo Rex viendo a Estela.

\- ¿Que?, ¿porque?- pregunto la reina.

\- Por que ella no nos recuerda, si usted viene no tendrá mas opción, ademas, es la única a la que escuchara, ademas de Kratos- contesto Rex.

\- En eso tiene razón Estela, Lucero solo te escuchara por completo a ti- respondió Kratos.

-De acuerdo, iré con ustedes, solo espero que ayuden a mi hija, ademas, seria buena idea probar al muchacho albino- eso ultimo lo dijo con malicia.

\- No creo que sea correcto usar el estado actual de su hija para probar los sentimientos de Robin majestad- respondió Lana algo en desacuerdo.

\- Lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos querida- dijo Estela sonrojando a la hechicera.

\- Bien, cambiemos de tema mejor- dijo Cia claramente molesta y miraba a Rex con cara de "Hazlo y te mato", poniendo nervioso a Rex, Estela lo noto y decidió divertirse.

\- ¿Porque quieres cambiar el tema querida?- pregunto Estela.

\- Cia se comporta así porque Rex y Lana son pareja- respondió Zelda siguiéndole el juego a la reina.

\- Owww, eso no lo sabia, y ¿cuanto tiempo llevan?- dijo Estela poniendo sus manos en su barbilla esperando una respuesta de Lana que estaba muy roja

\- Teniendo en cuenta que nunca acabaron su relación cuando Rex murió, como un año mas o menos- respondió Zelda divertida dejando rojos a Rex y Lana mientras el resto reía un poco.

\- ¡¿Un año?!, niña, ya deberías estar comprometida- dijo Estela.

\- ¡NO!- grito Cia roja viendo a Rex, este estaba nervioso.

\- Jajajajajaja- empezó a reír Estela y todos los demás menos Rex, Lana y Cia- No enserio, ya deberían estar comprometidos- dijo Estela de golpe provocando que Cia se lanzara a estrangular a Rex.

\- ¡CIA!- grito Lana asustada al ver a su hermana estrangular a Rex otra vez.

\- ¿Esto pasa seguido?- pregunto Estela.

\- Hay días mejores que otros- respondió Link.

\- Bien, creo que deberían dormir, Lucero debe entrenar mañana, después le dirán sobre su viaje- contesto Kratos abandonando el patio, los demás se quedaron ahí un momento.

\- La situación es muy grave, si algo le pasa a esa perla, podríamos perder a la Lucero que conocemos, la autentica Lucero, pero si las dejamos aquí, es probable que alguien las robe- dijo Rex pensando.

\- No hay mas opción Rex, debemos proteger esa perla- dijo Link preocupado.

\- Quiero a mi hija de vuelta, mi verdadera hija, haré lo que sea por ayudarla- dijo Estela algo triste, Rex también se puso algo triste, Estela le recordaba a su madre, el sabia de lo que era capaz una madre por sus hijos, ir contra todo, dar hasta el ultimo aliento, eso ultimo literalmente hablando, su madre siempre fue así, Lana noto como Rex soltó una lagrima al ver a Estela comportarse así- Bien jóvenes, es hora de que me vaya- dijo Estela levantándose y dirijiendose hacia sus aposentos.

\- Creo que sera mejor descansar- dijo Cia recostándose en las mantas que tenían.

\- Si buena idea- dijo Zelda haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando todos se durmieron, a la media noche, Rex se levanto viendo el reino, no podía dejar de pensar en su madre y Estela, indirectamente revivió esos recuerdos, sin embargo alguien se le apareció.

\- ¿Que te pasa?- pregunto Lucero viendo a Rex.

\- Estaba pensando, todo lo que esta sucediendo- respondió Rex.

\- ¿Y que sucede?-´pregunto la chica curiosa.

\- Bien, te lo diré, un enemigo se acerca, para destruir todas las dimensiones, y moldearlas a su imagen y semejanza, es muy poderoso, por eso estoy recorriendo las dimensiones, buscando aliados, para salvar a todas las dimensiones, aunque a veces tengo miedo- dijo Rex.

\- ¿Miedo de que?- pregunto Lucero.

\- Si supieras, yo había muerto hace casi un año, fui revivido para esta misión, pero temo, que vuelva a caer ahora si no regrese, dejar a Lana sola de nuevo, no quiero perderla, no de nuevo- respondió Rex preocupado.

\- ¿Que tienes planeado?- pregunto la ojiazul.

\- Si te soy honesto, nada excepto no morir- dijo Rex riendo un poco.

\- Se que suena raro pero, a veces me siento vacía, como que algo me falta- dijo la chica viéndose.

\- Tal vez salir un poco, necesitamos tu ayuda, creo que podemos ayudarte a ti también, tal vez en el viaje puedas saber que es lo que te falta- dijo Rex intentando convencerla.

\- Suena tentador, pero ¿porque confiar en ti?- pregunto la chica.

\- ¿Porque no?, la confianza se gana, es mi ideología, tendré que esperar a que confíes en mi- dijo Rex tranquilo.

\- Veremos que pasa- dijo Lucero retirándose.

 **Al día siguiente**

Cuando todos se despertaron empezaron a entrenar desde temprano, Lucero llego al patio y se sorprendió de ver a los viajeros entrenando, bueno, todos excepto rex que se encontraba meditando, la chica intento acercarse sin ser notada, cuando estaba cerca de Rex.

\- No te atrevas ni a pensarlo- dijo Rex con los ojos cerrados aun meditando.

\- Diablos, me descubriste, ¿porque tu no entrenas con tus amigos?- pregunto la chica.

\- Me gusta meditar antes de entrenar- respondió Rex.

\- ¿Ya terminaste?, para que entrene contigo- dijo Lucero preparándose, Rex se levanto y también se preparo.

La chica saco su arco y se preparo, preparo rápidamente su flecha y la disparo, pero Rex la detuvo con su mano agarrándola justo a tiempo frente a el, soltó la flecha y con su fuego saco una lanza con punta extraña, Lucero se sorprendió pero volvió a concentrarse, Rex corrió con la lanza en mano salto e intento acertar a la chica fallando, ya que Lucero salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Lucero preparo un hechizo de ataque y lo lanzo hacia Rex mandándolo algunos metros lejos de la chica, Rex se levanto de inmediato y de su lanza salieron bolas de fuego pequeñas que Lucero esquivaba con facilidad, pero esa era una distracción hasta que Rex apareció a un lado de la chica con la punta de la lanza en su cuello.

\- Creo que gane- dijo Rex, pero Lucero deslizo su pie haciendo resbalar a Rex continuando con el combate.

Lucero preparo otro hechizo pero Rex aun en el suelo levanto su cuerpo y sujeto con sus pies el brazo de Lucero, se dio un impulso con sus brazos para hacerle una hurracarrana a Lucero derribandola, Lucero se levanto y saco una daga y empezó a atacar a Rex con ella, pero Rex las esquivaba con fluidez hasta que detuvo el brazo de la chica donde tenia la daga mientras ambos hacían fuerza, Rex tenia mas así que iba ganando, ex solo deslizo su pie detrás de la chica derribandola de nuevo, pero Lucero aun no se rendía al levantarse se notaba un poco cansada, Rex sin querer emano su aura y de repente Lucero sintió un dolor en su espalda.

\- Lucero, ¿que te pasa?- dio Rex acercándose pero al acercarsele el dolor aumentaba.

\- ¡Aléjate!- dijo Lucero- eres tu, algo malo viene de ti, no eres de fiar- dijo Lucero molesta.

\- Hellemental- dijo Rex- espera Lucero no entiendes- Lucero golpea a Rex.

\- Fuera de mi reino, no eres bienvenido, hay maldad en ti- dijo Lucero.

\- No, esa maldad que dices que hay en mi no es mía, es complicado- dijo Rex.

\- Pues, no confió en ti, así que si no quieres iniciar una guerra, te iras de aqui- dijo Lucero enojada, Rex, para evitar problemas acepto y estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que Kratos lo detuvo.

\- Lo siento Lucero, pero el debe quedarse- dijo el Fantasma de Esparta.

\- ¿Que?, pero, hay maldad en el- dijo Lucero.

\- Lo se, pero lo he visto, es como una maldición que lo persigue, el no pidió cargar con esa maldición, el no tenia la culpa de nada- respondió Kratos, Lucero aun no podía asimilarlo pero tuvo que, ahora Rex tenia a una chica que no recordaba nada de su pasado en su contra, definitivamente era la misma persona, pero diferente amiga.

* * *

 **Ho ho hola soy ZarcortFan y me aparezco para presentar este capitulo, espero y haya sido de su agrado, en especial para Estela R. N, a mi en lo personal me gusto el capitulo, espero y a ustedes también les haya gustado, ahora un pequeño aviso, respecto a cupo de Oc, Estela me pidió el puesto numero 15, aunque también me gustaría incluir a Tara y Suu, pero necesito autorización de los lectores, ademas de otros 2 Oc que me envió otro lector, así que esos son los últimos que se aceptaran, los dejo con los avances**

* * *

 **Muerto o Vivo: Son las reglas del Mortal Kombat**

* * *

 **¿?: El torneo ya esta empezando, ¿en donde se metió?**

 **¿?: Ya llegue**

 **¿?: Tardaste Sub-Zero, ya casi empieza el torneo**

 **Sub-Zero: Lo siento Scorpion, pero era necesario, encontré a una chica en los bosques, parecía inconsciente**

 **Scorpion: Inconsciente dices, vaya, que mal, ¿donde esta?**

 **Sub-Zero: Aqui esta, Oye, ¡Kasami!, es aquí**

 **¿?: Mi nombre es Kasumi, no Kasami**

 **Sub-Zero: Perdon**

 **Kasumi: Como sea, no se que paso, estaba con mi hermano cuando fui absorbida, ¿en donde estoy?**

 **Scorpion: En el torneo Mortal Kombat señorita, combates a muerte para salvar a la tierra**

 **Kasumi: ¿A-a muerte?, oh Dios**

 **En otra parte**

 **¿?: ¿Donde estará?**

 **¿?: Entiendo tu desesperación Hayate, pero ella estará bien**

 **Hayate: Lo se Ayane, pero este lugar se ve peligroso, ¿donde estará Ryu?**

 **Ayane: Tal vez con Momiji, ellos dos son un gran equipo**

 **Hayate: Bien, sigamos buscando a Kasumi**

 **Ayane: Hi**

* * *

 **Próximo** **Capitulo: Muerto o Vivo: Son las reglas del Mortal Kombat**

 **Los leo luego chavales**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

 ***Aparezco lleno de energía* ¡SIIIIII, AUN SON VACACIONES!, esta semana no haré mas que dormir, comer, jugar play, chatear, dormir, volver a jugar play**

 **Cia: idiota**

 **Echarme un Fifazo, dibujar, dormir**

 **Lana: Zar**

 **Comer pizza, escuchar música, ¿ya dije dormir?, bueno, también dormir**

 **Ambas: ¡Zar!/¡Idiota!**

 **Volver a jugar play, hacer rachas en Black ops 3, pasarme de Dying Light, y**

 **Cia: *Me abofetea* Idiota, ponte a terminar el capitulo**

 **Pero quiero jugar FIFA ;-;**

 **Cia: ¡Termina el capitulo!**

 **Tengo una idea, hagamos un trato, me dejas jugar FIFA y, te shipeo con Alan**

 **Cia: ¡¿Que?!, ¡NO!**

 **Ok ok, entonces, juego FIFA, y, te shipeo con Alan :v**

 **Cia: *Facepalm***

 **Lana: Zar, por favor has el cap *ojos de cachorro*¨**

 **Tal vez Rex caiga en eso, pero yo no**

 **Lindsey: Porfavoooooor *ojos de cachorro***

 **Ok, haré el cap**

 **Lindsey: Gracias X3**

 **Lana: . . .**

* * *

 **Vivo o Muerto: Son las reglas del Mortal Kombat (Parte 1)**

* * *

 **Bosque de la Muerte**

En una realidad distinta, donde el planea Tierra debe ser defendido por sus mejores guerreros, debían protegerlo del mundo exterior, quienes después de la muerte de su emperador Shao Khan, Mileena, su "hija" tomo control de el y planeaba atacar la Tierra,yendo en contra de las reglas del torneo, ella preparo su ejercito y ataco a la Tierra, pero fueron detenidos, pero aun así, la Tierra seguía corriendo peligro, por lo que Raiden, el Dios del Trueno, convoco a los guerreros del EarthRealm para pelear.

 **Con Raiden**

Los guerreros que defendieran la tierra se encontraban con el dios del Trueno, entre ellos Scorpion y Sub-Zero, quienes desaparecieron misteriosamente, hasta que cuando los volvieron a ver les explicaron la situación al resto, los portales, las distintas dimensiones, la guerra, todo; ellos se prepararon para el torneo, mientras Scorpion entrenaba en el templo shaolin, Sub-Zaro fue al bosque de la muerte, solo debía cruzar aquel lugar para llegar a un pueblo por suministros

\- Agh, odio este lugar, esos arboles me miran feo- dijo Sub-Zero viendo a los arboles con cara.

El Lin-Kuei siguió su camino hasta que se detuvo, vio como un cuerpo que no distinguió muy bien cayo algunos metros lejos de el, eso lo confundió, corrió hacia la silueta para darse cuenta que era una chica, de 22 años, pelo largo y rojizo hasta donde acababa su espalda, vestía un vestido azul que solo constaba de la part superior amarrado debajo de los pechos con una cinta blanca, con dos apartados delante y atrás dejando sus piernas al descubierto, estas eran cubiertas por unas medias blancas hasta la mitad de su muslo, con protectores de espinilla y empeine azules, con otros protectores similares a esos pero en su antebrazo, la chica parecía inconsciente, asi que Sub-Zero decidió ayudarla.

\- Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Sub-Zero intentando ayudar a la chica, esta empezó a abrir sus ojos cafés claro siendo lo primero que vio a Sub-Zero, se susto y le dio una patada para alejarlo y se levanto rápidamente.

\- ¿Quien eres?, ¿donde estoy?- preguntaba la chica algo molesta en posición de combate.

\- tranquila, caíste del cielo, o por un portal, no se, el caso es que yo no hice nada- dijo Sub-Zero tranquilizando a la chica, pero ella, victima del miedo se lanzo al ataque contra Sub-Zero.

El Lin-Kuei esquivo la patada de la chica, pero ella estaba decidida a vencerlo, corrió hacia el ninja brincando girando sobre si misma extendiendo sus largas piernas para acertar el golpe, pero Sub-Zero se cubrió a tiempo, la chica pateaba al ninja con mucha velocidad, Sub-Zero no hacia mas que defenderse, por no querer lastimar a la chica, y porque atacaba con una velocidad impresionante, apenas veía como si pierna lo golpeaba y rozaba el suelo para volver a atacar, Sub-zero logro detener una pierna de la chica a tiempo, la chica intento patear con su otra pierna pero el ninja se le adelanto deteniéndola también, Sub-Zero derribo a la chica sin soltar sus pies, y aplico una catapulta ( **movimiento en el cual utilizas tu peso para que tu enemigo salga volando hacia un muro u otro lugar** ), causando que la pelirroja se golpeara con una rama a la altura de su joven rostro causando que cayera adolorida, la chica se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia Sub-Zero pero antes de tocarlo desapareció dejando un pequeño rastros de flores de cerezo donde se supone que estaba la chica, Sub-Zero se confundió hasta que la chica apareció arriba de el, parada sobre sus hombros, la chica salto haciendo un mortal hacia atrás y en el aire le dio dos patadas voladoras al Lin-Kuei alejándolo un poco, Sub-Zero se levantó y a chica saco de un pequeño estuche detrás de ella una espada de corto alcance, Sub-Zero se puso nervioso, la chica corrió hacia el con la intención de asesinarlo, pero el Lin-Kuei también corrió hacia ella, cuando estaba muy cerca de la chica saltó y se convirtió en hielo puro que al ser tocado por la chica, ella quedo completamente congelada en una fina capa de hielo que no dudaría tanto, Sub-Zero apareció detrás de la congelada chica y la pateo en la espalda derribandola, el hielo le afecto a la chica, la entumeció lo demasiado para que sus ataques ya no fueran tan rápidos.

\- ¿C-c-co-como, hi-hiciste, e-eso?- tartamudeaba la chica por el frío.

\- Es una habilidad natural de mi clan, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño, este lugar es peligroso, es decir, los arboles tienen cara- contesto el ninja señalando a los arboles, la chica no presto atención a su entorno, efectivamente, los arboles estaban atentos al combate que tuvieron, eso la asusto mucho.

\- ¡¿En donde diablos estoy?!, ¡responde!- grito la pelirroja molesta.

\- Ok, te diré todo, solo, relájate, y guarda esa espada- dijo Sub-Zero señalando el arma de la chica, esta la guardo- bien, primero lo primero, ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Sub-Zero.

\- M-mi, mi nombre es Kasumi, ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto la chica.

\- Soy Bi-Han, pero todos me llaman Sub-Zero, por los motivos que desgraciadamente descubriste tu misma- comento Bi-Han algo apenado.

\- Debo admitir que esa es una habilidad muy buena, ok, pero, ¿que paso?, estaba con mi hermano y mi media hermana y de repente, sentí que algo me absorbía, y cuando desperté e encontré contigo y pues, sucedió el resto- contesto Kasumi recordando.

\- ¿Mas portales?- pregunto Bi-Han.

\- ¿Que?- dijo Kasumi confundida.

\- lo siento Kasomu- dijo Sub-Zero.

\- Es Kasumi- respondió la pelirroja.

\- Si perdón, es que, hace ya 2 años sucedió un incidente con portales dimensionales en donde estuve involucrado- respondió Sub-Zero recordando ( **En las dimensiones varía el tiempo, como en la dimensión de Alan ya había pasado año y medio, en Hyrule solo pasaron 10 meses y aquí pasaron 2 años** ).

\- Oh, ya veo, lo siento por atacarte- dijo Kasumi algo avergonzada.

\- Bueno, no puedo dejarte aquí, este lugar es muy peligroso, ven, te llevare con mis aliados- dijo el ninja siendo seguido por la chica- tienes buenas habilidades de combate- dijo Sub-Zero a Kasumi.

\- Gracias, tu también, no es fácil detener mis golpes- comento Kasumi con un leve toque de arrogancia.

 **Con Scorpion**

El espectro estaba entrenando para el próximo torneo, ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que envió a Sub-Zero por provisiones en un viaje de hora y media.

\- ¿Que le pasa?, ya tardo, ademas ya tengo hambre- comento el espectro algo frustrado.

\- Pero eres un espectro, tu no deberías de sentir, pues, hambre- comento una chica rubia, de 24 años, de ojos azules, portaba un traje de Fuerzas Especiales ajustado y de color azul oscuro, con botas de cuero negras, traía masticando un chicle divertida mientras se burlaba un poco de Scorpion.

\- ¿Desde cuando le hago caso a tu padre para cuidarte?- pregunto Scorpion molesto- Ademas, tienes 24 años, ya estas lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidarte sola- respondió Scorpion.

\- Tu dímelo, tu aceptaste- contesto la chica al espectro.

\- Agh, igual de irritante como tu padre Cassie- respondió Scorpion.

\- Es un don de familia- contesto la rubia conocida como Cassie.

\- ¿Porque no llega?, el torneo casi empezará- comento el espectro.

\- Ya llegué- dijo Sub-Zero llegando.

\- ¿Donde estabas?, moría de hambre- respondió Scorpion.

\- Tu ya estas muerto- contesto Bi-Han.

\- Idiota, en fin, ¿porque tardaste tanto?- pregunto el espectro.

\- Encontré a una chica inconsciente en el bosque, empezamos con el pie izquierdo y por eso tardé- dijo Sub-Zero explicando la situación.

\- ¿Una chica en el bosque?- pregunto Scorpion.

\- Así es, oye, Kasami, ven- grito Sub-Zero llamando a la pelirroja.

\- Ya te dije que es Kasumi, no Kasami- contesto la pelirroja molesta.

\- Perdón, es confuso- dijo Bi-Han.

\- Hola, soy Kasumi- respondió la chica amablemente.

\- Soy Scorpion, ella es Cassie Cage- contesto el ninja amarillo presentándose.

\- Hola, soy Cassandra Cage- contesto la rubia saludando a la pelirroja.

\- Un gusto, me encontré con Sub-Zero en un bosque con arboles que tenían cara y pues, empezamos mal- dijo Kasumi rascándose la mejilla.

\- Tranquila, yo hubiera hecho eso- contesto Cassie.

\- ¿Enserio?- pregunto Kasumi esperanzada.

\- Jeje, No- contesto Cassie riendo.

\- En fin, Bi-Han, el torneo casi empezara, debemos prepararnos- contesto Scorpion a Sub-Zero.

\- ¿Torneo?- dijo Kasumi confundida.

\- El torneo Mortal Kombat, Kasumi- dijo Scorpion serio.

\- Un torneo a muerte de artes marciales, el ganador, decide el destino de la Tierra, el perdedor, pues, muere- dijo Sub-Zero resumiendo todo.

\- ¿A-a muerte?, waow, n-no esperaba eso- dijo Kasumi algo nerviosa.

\- No perteneces a este mundo, así que no veo el motivo por el cual tengas que preocuparte, no participaras- dijo Bi-Han relajado.

\- D-de acuerdo- contesto Kasumi.

 **En la noche**

Todos los participantes se encontraba en el patio donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo, era de noche, ahí se encontraba un sujeto algo joven, de ojos completamente blancos y algunas marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos, sentado en un trono, ese era Reiko, un hombre malvado que servía al emperador Kotal Kahn, el estaba encargado del torneo mientras otros aliados cuidaban las actividades de la villana Mileena.

\- Bienvenidos, combatientes, mi nombre es Reiko, fui elegido por el emperador para dirigir este torneo, os doy la bienvenida al torneo Mortal Kombat, todos saben las reglas, el primer combate sera entre, Sub-Zero y Reptile- dijo el sujeto llamando al Lin-Kuei y al reptiliano.

\- Reptile- dijo Sub-Zero viendo a su rival.

\- Ghagh, Sub-Zero- contesto el humanoide, Kasumi miraba sorprendida al ser verde.

\- ¿Quien es el?- pregunto Kasumi.

\- El es Reptile, de los guerreros mas fuertes de la raza Saurian, por no decir el mas poderoso- contesto Scorpion a Kasumi.

El combate entre ambos ninjas, Reptile se acerco con una velocidad increíble, Sub-Zero logro cubrirse a tiempo de sus zarpas, Reptile se alejo un poco y lanzo ácido de su boca, que Bi-Han logro esquivar, pero Reptile corrió y le dio dos patadas voladoras al Lin-Kuei alejándolo un poco, Reptile volvió a correr hacia el saltándole encima logrando acertar sus zarpas en la casa de Sub-Zero provocando que sangre un poco, Kasumi se mortifico, Reptile seguía atacando hasta que Sub-Zero creo un clon de hielo congelando a Reptile, Sub-Zero apareció y le dio un poderoso uppercut a Reptile alejándolo, Sub-Zero corrió hacia el sauriano deslizándose sobre hielo que el creó para derribar a Reptile, Bi-Han rápidamente se preparo y lanzo una bola de hielo congelando al humanoide, corriendo hacia el y pateándolo lo suficientemente lejos para poder recuperarse, Reptiel se levanto y corrió hacia Sub-Zero volviéndose invisible y lanzando ácido que encegueció a Sub-Zero, Reptile lo empezó a atacar con sus garras provocando que sangre demasiado, Reptile creo sus burbujas de ácido elevando a Sub-Zero en el aire, saco su lengua enrollándola en el cuello de Sub-Zero azotandolo contra el suelo, Sub-Zero se levantaba ahora si con cansancio, Reptiel corrió hacia el con intención de matarlo, pero después, una pequeña explosión donde habían flores de cerezo apareció mandando a volar a Reptile varios metros lejos de Sub-Zero, era Kasumi, estaba preparada para el combate, Reptile la miro furioso.

\- Trae a tu relevo- contesto Kasumi seria, Reptile quería pelear contra ella, pero su combate con Sub-Zero lo canso y ella estaba fresca, de la nada se acerco otra chica, solo que ella era "humana", de tez morena, y de vestido amarillo.

\- Yo me haré cargo aquí- respondió la chica preparándose.

\- Tanya- contesto Sub-Zero levantándose- te dije que no debías participar- dijo Sub-Zero a Kasumi casi como un regaño.

\- Se ha convertido en un combate de relevos- contesto Kasumi preparándose.

\- Esto sera divertido- contesto Tanya preparada.

El combate siguió, Tanya corrió hacia Kasumi sacando unos Sais, Kasumi saco su espada impidiendo el ataque, la alejo y guardo su espada, empezando a pelear con sus manos y piernas, corrió hacia Tanya y utilizo la rapidez de sus piernas para acertar cada golpe, nadie, en ninguno de los reinos había visto esa velocidad de ataque, ni siquiera en Reptile que era el mas rápido, eso sorprendió a Tanya, Kasumi salto y volvió a girar sobre si misma con 2 patadas giratorias provocando que Tanya rebote en el suelo, Kasumi siguió atacando sin dejar que la morena tocara el suelo, en un movimiento, Kasumi la elevo mas y salto hacia ella dándole rápidas patadas elevándola aun mas ( **Como en el X-ray de Sonya en MK9** ), Kasumi cayo de pie en el suelo, pero Tanya seguía en el aire, la pelirroja hizo un movimiento con sus manos desapareció en la misma explosión de flores de cerezo, apareciendo detrás de Tanya agarrándola y cayendo con ella hacia el suelo de cabeza, sin embargo, Kasumi salió ilesa del golpe, Tanya no, y quedo muy herida pero seguía peleando, en un momento Tanya acertó un golpe a Kasumi pero Reptile rápidamente le dio el relevo atacando a Kasumi, ella logro detenerlo un poco hasta que se agacho para que Sub-Zero lanzara un potente rayo de hielo congelando a Reptile, Kasumi le pidió ayuda a Sub-Zero creando un camino de hielo, el Lin-Kuei tomo de la mano a Kasumi deslizándola por el hielo y la impulso hacia Reptile, Kasumi dio un mortal hacia atrás pateando el mentón del congelado Reptile elevándolo en el aire, Sub-Zero se arrodillo frente a Kasumi mientras ella lo usaba de catapulta para llegar al Sauriano, Kasumi le dio una potente patada en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo, pero antes de que llegara, Sub-Zero cubrió su puño con una bola de pinchos de hielo, dio el puñetazo en la cabeza de Reptile escuchándose un "Crack", Reptile cayo rendido mientras mucha de su sangre verde salia de su cabeza, Reptile quedo fuera de combate, entrando Tanya atacando con fiereza al Lin-Kuei quien empezó a tener problemas para esquivarla, hasta que volvió a hacer un clon congelando a la chica, le dio un potente uppercut a Tanya elevándola y luego Kasumi apareció detrás de Tanya, sujeto su cabeza con sus piernas y le aplico una hurracarrana invertida azotando a Tanya contra el suelo derrotándola.

\- Magnifico, los ganadores son Sub-Zero, y esa chica pelirroja que nunca había visto- comento Reiko confundido.

\- Su nombre, es Kasumi, hechicero- contesto Sub-Zero.

\- Bien, Kasumi, has derrotado a tu oponente, ahora, ¡Rematala!- contesto el edeniano serio.

\- ¿Q-que?, no, no matare a nadie- dijo Kasumi algo sorprendida.

\- ¿A quien me recuerda?- dijo Cassie a Scorpion riendo un poco.

\- Jejeje, es exactamente lo mismo que dijo tu padre la primera vez que participo- dijo Scorpion riendo un poco.

\- Bien, el próximo combate sera mañana, descansen combatientes- comento Reiko despidiéndose, Cassie fue con Kasumi.

\- Hey, Kasumi- grito la joven rubia- ¿como aprendiste a pelear así?- pregunto la hija de Johnny Cage.

\- Pues, soy una kunoichi, una mujer ninja, me entrenaron en mi clan desde pequeña- contesto la chica contando un poco de ella.

\- No esta nada mal lo que haces en combate, tienes talento, ven, aquí no es seguro- contesto Scorpion guiando a las dos chicas y a su amigo a un lugar seguro.

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte alejada**

En una zona costera aparentemente, se encontraba una chica de unos 20 años, cabello corto y de color lavanda, con unos hipnóticos ojos rojos y de piel blanquecina, de complexión voluptuosa, vestía un traje ninja de una pieza morado que consistía en la parte superior de una blusa ninja sin mangas con detalles en tela transparente negra al costado de su cuerpo, pantalones ninja y botas negras, con una cinta en su cabello, venía acompañada de su medio hermano, el era visiblemente mayor a ella, de 25 años, cabello largo hasta los hombros y castaño, ojos marrones, vestía un traje ninja blanco con un cinturón negro, una cinta en su cabeza y botas negras, se encontraban buscando a una persona, la chica se estaba cansando.

\- Hermano ya me cansé- dijo la chica ojiroja cansada.

\- Por favor Ayane, ni que lleváramos tanto- contesto el chico algo divertido.

\- Ya no hay nada en la reserva de la semana- dijo la chica sosteniendo una bolsa al revés y ya no había nada.

\- Oh, bueno, busquemos un mercado para buscar provisiones- contesto Hayate.

\- Bien, si tenemos las energías necesarias encontraremos a Kasumi antes de que digas fideos- comento la chica contenta.

\- Fideos- dijo Hayate.

\- ._. - (Ayane)

\- ¿Donde se metió Ryu?- pregunto Hayate buscando a su amigo.

\- Tal vez esta con Momiji, ellos dos hace un gran equipo- contesto Ayane a su medio hermano.

\- Si tienes razón, solo espero que estén bien- contesto el castaño.

 **En otra zona**

En una región aparentemente desértica se encontraba un sujeto de 25 años, de ojos verdes, portaba un traje ninja muy detallado, el sujeto tenia una altura de 1.80 m. junto a el se encontraba una chica mas joven, de unos 20 años, de cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo que le llega a la espalda, con ojos ámbar, de complexión voluptuosa, tez ligeramente pálida, su vestimenta consiste en una blusa blanca con detalles rojo cruzandoce formando un pequeño escote, junto con una pantalón ninja rojo con una abertura dejando mostrar medio muslo de su pierna en ambos lados, junto a unas botas negras, con un ambos ninjas se encontraban en la zona desértica buscando un refugio.

\- Maestro Ryu, ¿cree que haya algún refugio cerca?- pregunto la joven al ninja.

\- No lo se Momiji, eso espero- contesto el ninja caminando con su estudiante.

Después de unos minutos encontraron una ciudad, por así decirlo, había una estatua gigante de un emperador, y algunas personas trabajando, Ryu se acerco a uno de los sujetos.

\- Disculpe señor, ¿nos podria decir que es este lugar?- pregunto Ryu.

\- Claro, están en el Mundo Exterior, gobernado por nuestro emperador Kotal Kahn- contesto el lacayo orgulloso.

\- Muchas gracias, ¿sabe de algún lugar donde podamos conseguir agua mi acompañante y yo?- volvió a preguntar Ryu.

\- Claro, cerca de aquí hay puestos de mercado, seguramente ahí encontraran lo que necesiten- dijo el lacayo.

\- Muchas gracias señor- contesto Ryu haciendo una muestra de respeto, luego fue con Momiji- Momiji, debemos seguir, dicen que cerca de aquí podremos conseguir suministros para continuar- contesto el ninja a su estudiante.

\- Hi, sensei- obedeció la pelinegra siguiendo a su maestro.

 **Horas después**

Ambos ninjas encontraron suministros y se dispusieron a dormir en una parte elevada, ya que era de noche, pero después, empezó a sonar el comunicador de Ryu.

\- Habla Ryu- contesto el ninja.

\- _Ryu, ¿donde estas?, Kasumi no aparece en ningún lado, y Ayane y yo no hemos tenido suerte_ \- se escucho en la otra linea.

\- Lamento informarte que yo tampoco he tenido suerte amigo, estamos en un tal, Mundo Exterior, buscaremos respuestas mañana- dijo Ryu a su amigo.

\- _De acuerdo, espero verlos mañana_ \- dijo Hayate cortando la comunicación.

\- Igual amigo- dijo Ryu descansando, Momiji estaba aun despierta.

\- ¿Que encontraremos en este mundo?, no se, pero mientras este con el maestro Ryu no me preocupare por cosas malas- dijo la chica durmiendo.

 **Al día siguiente**

Ambos ninjas se despertaron por un ruido extraño, perecía una demolición, pero no, era un combate ente una bestia muy grande con una niña arriba de el, contra una chica de traje rosa muy revelador con un cubre-bocas rosado.

\- ¿Que sucede ahí?- pregunto el ninja viendo el panorama.

\- Parece un combate, ¿pero quien es el bueno?- pregunto Momiji viendo a la chica.

Con la chica

Esa chica era Mileena, auto-proclamada emperatriz, ella cayo en una inestabilidad cuando su "padre" Shao Khan fue asesinado, ahora que Kotal Kahn la derroco busca venganza y empezó con Ferra/Torr, aunque técnicamente es desventaja.

\- Chica mala querer matarnos- dijo la niña mientras la bestia rugía.

\- Esa es la idea- contesto Mileena con sus sais.

\- Torr aplaste- dijo la niña.

Mileena corrió hacia la bestia intentando atacarlo, pero la niña saco sus cuchillas defendiendo al mastodonte.

\- Esto es 2 contra 1, no es justo- dijo Mileena.

\- Tu no ser justa- respondió la niña.

El combate continuo, Mileena se transporto y pateo al mastodonte dos veces, después arrojo sus sais acertando a Torr, este furioso corrió hacia Mileena, ella no reaccionó rápido y fue agarrada por Torr y arrojada hacia un pilar de tierra rompiéndolo y lastimando de sobremanera a Mileena, ella se levanto y se sacudió un poco y continuo peleando, la chica desapareció y apareció arriba de Ferra pateando a Torr alejando a la niña un poco de su amigo, Mileena seguía atacando con fiereza al mastodonte dañandolo bastante, Torr detuvo una mano de Mileena y la vio a la cara, pero esta saco su sai y se lo clavo en el ojo a Torr quien ya no podía ver, Ferra corrió hacia Mileena y la ataco con sus cuchillas pero ella se defendió, Torr se recuperó y volvió a tomar a Mileena, que estaba atrapada en su mano, Torr empezó a estrujar a la chica, esta empezó a gritar de dolor, pero volvió a desaparecer pateo a la niña dos veces alejándola de Torr, Mileena no perdió tiempo y tomo a la niña, pero Torr golpeo a Mileena alejándola de la niña, Mileena se rompió el brazo al caer y un pilar de roca cayo en su brazo rompiéndolo, Mileena pego un grito de dolor y ahí fue cuando Ferra y Torr se acercaron a ella.

\- Torr matarte- dijo la niña arria de Torr, en ese momento apareció Ryu y Momiji.

\- Si el enemigo no puede pelear, lo mas honorable sería tener un combate cuando se recupere- dijo Ryu delante de Mileena.

\- Tu ¿que querer?- pregunto la niña.

\- Contra ti, nada- respondió Ryu, el Momiji tomaron a la herida Mileena y desaparecieron con ella.

 **Con Mileena**

Los ninjas dejaron a Mileena con cuidado en el suelo, Mileena aun sentía el dolor, así que Momiji se acerco a a vendarla.

\- N-no necesito tu ayuda- dijo Mileena herida.

\- No puedes luchar con un brazo roto- dijo la pelinegra ayudando a la edeniana.

\- ¿Quien eres?- pregunto Mileena.

\- Soy Momiji, el es mi maestro Ryu Hayabusa, somos ninjas, ¿quien eres tu?- pregunto Momoji.

\- S-soy, Mileena, emperatriz legitima del Mundo Exterior- respondió.

\- ¿Disculpa?- pregunto Ryu.

\- Y-yo soy la emperatriz, fui derrocada por Kotal Kahn, ahora dirijo a unos aliados para recuperar mi trono- dijo Mieena aun adolorida.

\- Entiendo, bueno, te ayudaremos- contesto Ryu.

\- Gracias, solo que, yo, no soy del todo humana- respondió la asesina.

\- ¿Porque dices eso?- pregunto Momiji.

\- Por esto- Mileena se bajo su cubre-bocas mostrando sus dientes tarkatanos asustando a Momoji.

\- L-lo siento, no quise- dijo Momoji avergonzada, pero Ryu no hizo gesto alguno.

\- ¿Porque no te asustaste como ella?- pregunto Mileena.

\- He visto muchas cosas- contesto Ryu, mientras ellos están con Mileena, Kasumi se encontraba entrenando con Sub-Zero.

 **Con Sub-Zero**

El y la pelirroja estaban entrenando para el torneo, con la increíble actuación de Kasumi en el combate anterior, estaba en el campo de visión de Reiko.

\- Tienes buenas habilidades de combate Kasumi, muy impresionantes- comento Sub-Zero a la kunoichi.

\- Gracias, tu no te quedas atrás, fue realmente impresionante tu habilidad con el hielo- contesto Kasumi.

\- Solo queda esperar al siguiente combate- dijo Bi-Han descansando un poco.

\- Ya avanzamos, ¿hay algún campeón actualmente?- pregunto Kasumi.

\- Había uno, pero murió, se llamaba Liu Kang, un magnifico guerrero y buen amigo- respondió Sub-Zero recordando al shaolin, luego sintió una presencia maligna acercarse, se preparo y escucho una voz muy familiar.

\- Sigues lamentándote de lo patética que fue la Tierra- contesto una voz malévola, Sub-Zero se preparo.

\- Quan Chi- dijo Sub-Zero molesto.

\- No vine a pelear Bi-Han, o debería decir, Noob Saibot- dijo Quan Chi sonriendo.

\- Ya no soy mas ese monstruo- contesto Bi-Han molesto.

\- Eso puedo notarlo, te has hecho débil, tu hermano por otro lado- dijo el brujo mientras otro sujeto parecido a Sub-Zero aparecía a lado de Quan Chi, solo que con la piel pálida, y con ojos amarillos.

\- Kuai Liang- comento Sub-Zero nostálgico- Hermano-

\- Es se ha hecho mas fuerte, podría derrotarte justo ahora, pero, te dije que no venía a pelear, solo a ofrecerte a tu hermano de vuelta, a cambio de la lealtad de los Lin-Kuei al infierno- comento el brujo.

\- Por mucho que quiera a mi hermano de vuelta, no pienso dejar a la Tierra a merced del infierno- dijo Sub-Zero molesto.

\- Decepcionante, pero ya esperaba eso, bueno, no tengo opción mas que matarte- contesto Quan Chi antes de que una llamarada lo detuviese.

\- ¿Que haces aquí asqueroso brujo?- dijo Scorpion apareciendo.

\- Scorpion, que gusto verte de nuevo.

\- No soy Scorpion, soy y siempre fui Hanzo Hasashi- contesto el espectro.

\- Aun sigues creyendo que estas vivo, eres un sucio espectro y siempre lo seras, no importa cuantas veces hagas lo correcto, ustedes son la vergüenza de sus respectivos clanes- dijo Quan Chi antes de correr hacia un portal para evitar los ataques de Scorpion y Sub-Zero quienes estaban furiosos.

\- Chicos relájense- dijo Kasumi intentando calmar a los ninjas, cuando ambos se calmaron fueron arrojados varios metros lejos de Kasumi.

\- ¡Onee-san!- grito Ayane apareciendo junto con Hayate.

\- ¿Ayane?, ¿Hayate?, ¿como dieron conmigo?- pregunto la pelirroja confundida.

\- Seguimos la esencia de flores de cerezo- contesto su hermano preparándose para un combate- ¿quienes son estos sujetos?- pregunto el mayor de las hermanas.

\- ¿Te lastimaron?- pregunto Ayane mirándolos molesta.

\- No, esperen no lo entienden- Kasumi intentaba detenerlos.

\- Ni un paso mas- dijo Hayate a Sub-Zero y Scorpion

 **Round 1, ¡Fight!**

Hayate corrió hacia Sub-Zero dándole una patada en dirección a la cabeza, pero el lo detuvo con su antebrazo y lo alejo un poco de un empujo, Hayate se molesto y con una velocidad un poco menor a la de su hermana pateaba a Bi-Han quien lograba detener sus ataques, Bi-Han detuvo el pie de Hayate y dio una patada giratoria en el mentón del castaño alejándolo, Ayane rápidamente tomo el relevo de su hermano preparándose.

\- No es la primera vez que peleo contra una chica- dijo Sub-Zero serio.

Ayane corrió hacia el ninja, cuando se acerco lo suficiente empezó a girar sobre si misma confundiendo a Sub-Zero, la chica empezó a atacarlo rápidamente mientras giraba en una maniobra impredecible, en un momento giro golpeando con su brazo derecho a Bi-Han y después salto hacia atrás pateando al Lin-Kuei en la cabeza provocando que cayera de cara rebotando a suficiente altura para que la chica saltará lo agarrara en el aire y cayera encima de el con dos pisotones de canguro, Sub-Zero se levanto adolorido, Ayane corrió hacia el pero Sub-Zero creo uno de sus clones de hielo congelando a la chica, ataco con brazo derecho, brazo izquierdo, patada al abdomen descongelando a la chica y después Scorpion salto sobre Bi-Han girando en el aire sobre si mismo con una llamarada de fuego saliendo de sus manos impactando el cuerpo de Ayane y mandándola a volar adolorida, la chica termino con parte de su traje ninja chamuscado y ahora dejaba al descubierto su abdomen debido a que el impacto de Scorpion quemo una parte de su traje, ademas de que su abdomen recibió una leve quemadura, Ayane se sostuvo el abdomen unos momentos, hasta que el espectro desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de la chica pateandole la espalda alejándola, Hayate decidió atacar a Scorpion, pero Bi-Han se interpuso entre el y el espectro, Scorpion corrió hacia la chica, saco una cadena sin su kunai, amarro a la chica, jalo la cadena provocando que Ayane empezara a girar como trompo, Scorpion calculó bien las vuelta, corrió hacia la chica que seguía girando y con una precisión asombrosa logro acertar un lazo al cuello de Ayane derrotándola, pero Hayate se libero de Sub-Zero con un rodillazo a la mandíbula de esta, corrió hacia el Lin-Kuei y le aplico un Tornado DDT derrotando al Lin-Kuei, solo quedaba el espectro.

 **Round 2, ¡Fight!**

Hayate se veía decidido a acabar con el espectro, corrió hacia el ninja y ambos empezaron un festín de golpes y bloqueos, Hayate estaba furioso, tomo el brazo de Scorpion y derribo al espectro, Hayate hizo presión en el brazo de Scorpion solo para después patearle la cara alejando al ninja, el castaño saco su katana y se lanzó hacia Scorpion, este se desvaneció y apareció atrás de Hayate dándole un puñetazo en la cara, el espectro saco su propia espada y empezó a chocar espadas con Hayate, Scorpion hizo un tajo vertical que Hyate bloqueo para después patear uno de los pies de Scorpion arrodillandolo, el castaño se dispuso a cortarle la cabeza al espectro pero este detuvo la katana con los protectores de antebrazos que poseía, Hayate hacia fuerza para matar a Scorpion pero este no cedía, el espectro logro empujar a Hayate logrando ponerse de pie, corrió hacia Hayate, salto y lo pateó alejándolo.

\- ¡GET OVER HERE!- grito Scorpion sacando su kunai con cadena encajandolo en el pecho de Hayate, lo suficientemente profundo para atraerlo pero no para matarlo.

El espectro atrajo al castaño, dio un mortal hacia atrás pateando ha Hayate y elevándolo por los aires, Scorpion brinco, lo sujeto de la cabeza y dio 2 vueltas sobre si mismo sujetando a Hayate azotandolo contra el piso, Scorpion gana.

 **¡FINISH HIM!**

Scorpion notó en el combate como Hayate intento matarlo, ciego por la ira, Scorpion preparo una gran bola de fuego en su mano hasta que. . .

\- ¡Hanzo detente!- grito Kasumi asustada, Scorpion al oírla llamarlo Hanzo se detuvo, empezó a ver su mano y se asusto al verla en llamas, estaba a punto de matar a una persona, que al parecer no sabía las verdaderas razones de porque pelearon, Scorpion se detuvo y Kasumi se le acerco- Gracias- contesto la pelirroja calmando a Hanzo- ¡Hayate!, ellos no son enemigos, me cuidaron desde que caí en su mundo, deberías agradecerles- dijo la chica molesta con su hermano.

\- ¿E-eso, e-es c-cierto?- pregunto Hayate adolorido con algo de sangre en su boca y en su pecho.

\- S-si- respondió Sub-Zero también recuperándose.

\- Cof cof ow, b-bueno, cof cof, l-lo lamentamos cof cof- respondió Ayane tosiendo debido al lazo al cuello de Hanzo- instinto de hermanos- respondió la ojiroja riendo nerviosa.

\- Bueno, ya ignorando el combate de hace unos momentos, ¿que tal una presentación mas formal?- pregunto Kasumi uniendo sus manos- Yo primero, hola mi nombre es Kasumi, soy una kunoichi- respondió la pelirroja, luego señalo a Bi-Han.

\- Ok, Soy Bi-Han, nombre clave "Sub-Zero", soy un Lin-Kuei- respondió Sub-Zero.

\- Soy Hanzo Hasashi, nombre clave "Scorpion", soy un Shirai Ryu- contestó Scorpion.

\- Yo soy Ayane, media hermana de Kasumi y Hayate, soy una kunoichi entrenada por el sensei Ryu Hayabusa- contesto la chica de cabello lavanda, luego vio a Hayate.

\- ¿Que?- pregunto el castaño hasta que sus dos hermanas lo vieron- De acuerdo, soy Hayate, ninja completo, hermano de Kasumi y Ayane- respondió el castaño.

\- Yo soy Cassandra Cage, nombre clave "Cassie", líder del la división de nueva generacional de las Fuerzas Especiales- contesto la rubia apareciendo de no se donde.

\- ¿Cassie?, ¿cuando llegaste?- pregunto Bi-Han.

\- Hace media hora, pero vi su combate y en vez de detenerlo llame a los otros para que lo grabaran- contesto la rubia- ¡Vengan chicos!- grito Cassie llamando a sus compañeros.

\- Eso fue épico- contesto un chico con un cabello largo y negro amarrado en una coleta, llevaba un bastón de madera con la cabeza de un dragón en la cima de este.

\- Tendrá muchas visitas en internet- contesto otro joven de pelo largo pero no tanto, con una banda en su cabeza y un traje de hierro, sostenía un celular.

\- Ver ese combate con aperitivos fue tu mas brillante idea Cassie- contesto una chica morena de pelo negro.

\- Gracias chicos, Kasumi, hermanos de Kasumi, ellos son mi equipo- dijo la rubia.

\- Hola, soy Kung Jin- contesto el chico del bastón.

\- Yo soy Takahashi Takeda- contesto el joven que tenía el celular.

\- Yo soy Jaqueline Briggs- contesto la morena.

\- ¿Y en vez de detenernos se la pasaron grabando el combate?- pregunto molesto Scorpion.

\- No, tambien trajimos botanas- contesto Cassie señalando las papas y refrescos que traían consigo.

\- Los odio- contesto sub-Zero.

\- No te sientas mal de que hayamos grabado como te pateaban el trasero en alta definición Bi-Han, y la chica de pelo de color raro, tengo la parte en la que aplastas a Sub-Zero en alta calidad- respondió Cassie.

\- ¿Enserio?, ¿puedo ver?- pregunto emocionada Ayane juntándose con el grupo de jóvenes.

\- Bi-Han, ¿donde están sus padres?- pregunto frustrado Scorpion.

\- No lo se- respondió el Lin-Kuei igual que su amigo.

 **Mientras tanto en un elegante restaurante en alguna ciudad MUY alejada del torneo**

La calma y tranquilidad inundaba ese hermoso restaurante, ahí se encontraban los padres de los jóvenes que les jodían la existencia a Scorpion y Sub-Zero, siendo mas específicos, eran Sonya Blade y Johnny Cage, Jackson Briggs y su esposa Vera y Kenshi, no eran citas, solo se reunieron conversar tranquilos.

\- ¿Como creen que estarán los chicos al cuidado de Hanzo y Bi-Han?- pregunto Vera a los demás.

\- Es mejor preguntar, ¿como estarán Scorpion y sub-Zero mientras cuidan a los chicos?- dijo Cage despreocupado como siempre.

\- No creo que sea tan malo- respondió Kenshi antes de que el celular de todos empezara a vibrar, eran sus respectivos hijos mostrandoles el vídeo del combate de Scorpion y Sub-Zero contra Ayane y Hayate, mientras los jóvenes aparecían en algunas tomas saludando a la cámara o haciendo apuestas, comiendo botanas y bebiendo refrescos mientras Scorpion y Sub-Zero recibían una paliza, cuando se termino el vídeo, los adultos simplemente apagaron sus celulares, los pusieron en el centro de la mesa y dándole unas palmaditas mientras tenían una Poker Face en sus rostros.

\- La ceguera tiene sus ventajas- respondió Kenshi.

\- No hablemos de esto- sugirió Sonya.

\- Les debemos una muy grande a esos dos- contesto Jax.

\- Seee- respondieron todos los adultos mientras seguían con su velada.

* * *

 **Listo, ya termine el capitulo, ¿ya puedo jugar FIFA?**

 **Cia: Después de que te despidas, agradezcas y des los avances**

 **Agh, te urge un novio**

 **Cia: Ni siquiera lo pienses**

 **Ok, terminare con esto ¡Muy bien gente!, vuelvo con otro capitulo de AD, espero y les haya gustado, es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito de este fic hasta ahora, espero que los combates fueran de su agrado, ahora quería hacer unas aclaraciones:**

 **1.- Respecto a lo que comento Hikri, el caso es que voy a incrementar el numero de espacios para Oc a 20, ya que algunos lectores del fic anterior pusieron mas de 1 Oc, ocupando algunos lugares para los nuevos lectores, ademas, me encantaría incluir a tara en la historia, asi que asi estan los espacios**

 **Nicole Kawaii (4 Oc; Nicole, Nikki, Nati y Luke)**

 **Frank74 (2 Oc; Alan y Tara)**

 **Estela R. N. (3 Oc; Estela, Lucero, Kyoko)**

 **Warrior Eduardo (1 Oc; Eduardo)**

 **AlexDeOkami (1 Oc; Marco)**

 **Hikari no Kokoro (1 Oc; Ahri)**

 **Pokemaniacrafter (1 Oc; Axel)**

 **Leozx95 (1 Oc; Stu)**

 **ShadowMario (2 Oc; Shadow y Amy)**

 **Animeseris (1 Oc; Suu)**

 **Aoiha-Hylian (1 Oc; Nina)**

 **Y le reserve un espacio a Yuu-Link, quien quiere volver a incluir a Saki en la historia, lo que nos deja con un solo espacio ahora si, definitivo, esta historia sera mas larga que "Desastre Dimensional", asi que podre manejar los 20 Oc para los que tengo espacio, ahora que aclare esto, vamos con los avances.**

* * *

 **Colegas Dimensionales para Rex: Los Primis**

* * *

 **Richtofen: Así que nuestro colega Rex se ha convertido en un guardián dimensional, ¿eh?**

 **Takeo: Así parece, creo que su poder es mayor al nuestro, el es independiente de la orden.**

 **Dampsey: Mientras lo haga por el bien de las dimensiones no hay problema, ahora, debemos ayudar en una dimensión desconocida, ¡Andando!**

 **Dimensión Desconocida**

 **Nikolai: ¿Porque siempre tiene que ser un lugar nevado?**

 ***Gruñido extraño***

 **Richtofen: ¿Que fue eso?**

 **Dampsey: ¡Cuidado?**

 **En otro lugar**

 **¿?: ¿Escucharon eso?**

 **¿?: ¿Algún sobreviviente?**

 **¿?: No seas estúpida, ¿quien sobrevive con esas cosas afuera**

 **¿?: No seas negativa, escucha, son disparos, están armados**

 **¿?: Quizá sean militares, quizá nos puedan ayudar**

 **¿?: Si, tal vez, así no tendremos que esperar hasta el amanecer**

 **¿?: Bien, debemos dejarlos entrar**

 **Mas tarde**

 **Takeo: Gracias, de verdad**

 **¿?: Te lo dije, son militares**

 **Dampsey: Se podría decir**

 **Nikolai: ¿Que eran esas cosas de allá afuera?**

 **¿?: Un sujeto dijo que se llamaban Wendigos o algo así**

 **Richtofen: ¿Wendigos?, genial, y ahora que**

 **¿?: Eso les íbamos a preguntar, esas cosas son muy peligrosas**

 **Richtofen: De acuerdo este es el plan, moverse en la noche no es seguro, tendremos que esperar hasta el amanecer, esas cosas se parecen a los guardianes**

 **Nikolai: Solo que mas hostiles**

 **Dampsey: Bien, protejamos este lugar hasta el amanecer, busquen cualquier cosa que sirva para defenderse**

 **¿?: ¡Si señor!**

* * *

 **Proximo Capitulo: Colegas Dimensionales para Rex: Los Primis**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización amigos, ZarcortFan, fuera. . . . ¡¿Ya me dejas jugar FIFA?!**

 **Cia: Ok, vete**

 **¡WOHOOOOOO!**

 **Cia: Idiota**

 **Lana: Sabes que a el le gusta el fútbol**

 ***Regreso callado***

 **Cia: ¿Que te pasa?**

 **Recorde que se descompuso el play :v**

 **Cia y Lana: *Caen estilo anime***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 7**

* * *

 ***En mi casa, viendo T.V***

 **Nada, nada, nada, al Madrid lo golearon, JA, que pendejos, nada**

 **Toc Toc Toc**

 **¿Hmm?, ¿quien sera?**

 **Toc Toc Toc**

 **Ya voy, no sean impacientes**

 **Toc Toc Toc**

 **Arely por ultima vez, NO me disfrazare de Ezio cuando salga la película**

 ***Abro la puerta***

 **de Assassins Creeeeeeeeeeeed, ¿Pero que mierda?**

 **Lana: ¿Quien es Arely?**

 **¿Lana?, ¿Cia?, ¿que hacen en mi casa?**

 **Cia: Termina el capitulo**

 **No maaaaaaaaaaaam, Cia, estoy en mi lugar de descanso, relajándome, siendo feliz, sin preocu-**

 **Cia: Bueno lo intente**

 ***Explosion***

 **Alan: ¿Adivina quien se apareció puto?**

 **¡¿Alan?!, ¿pero que?**

 **Alan: Termina el capitulo *Me apunta***

 **Ok, ok, ni siquiera en mi casa estoy a salvo de ustedes.**

* * *

 **Colegas Dimensionales para Rex: Los Primis**

* * *

 **Dimensión** **Agartha**

En una dimensión alejada de las demás, en una infinita paz y armonía, se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski, Tank Dempsey y Takeo Masaki, ahora conocidos como Primis, seres que defienden las distintas realidades de cualquier universo Zombie de las garras de Aphoticon, un demonio dueño de la dimensión Aether y sus hordas de zombies, ahora viajaban por dimensiones y gracias a la "Llave de Invocación", han podido capturar las almas de sus "Yo´s" pasados y aun buscan una manera de detener a Aphoticon y sus sirvientes, ellos estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía en las diversas realidades, algunas en donde intervenía Rex.

\- Así que, nuestro colega Rex regresó de entre los muertos, ¿eh?- dijo Richtofen recordando cuando se toparon con Rex.

 ** _Flashback 13 meses antes, después de una secuencia de Easter eggs y teorías de zombies que nunca pude hacer ;-;_**

Los ahora Primis, se encontraban en la dimensión zombie, que tenía lugar en el castillo Der Eisendrache combatiendo contra hordas de zombies enviados precisamente por Aphoticon, todo iba saliendo bien hasta que los zombies empezaron a acorralarlos después de que Tank asesinara a su otro "yo" y logro atraparlo en la "Llave de Invocación rellenando uno de los símbolos que venían de esa esfera.

\- Cada vez detesto mas a estas cosas- dijo Nikolai disparando con su arco a una gran bola de zombies que tenía en la mira.

\- No eres el único compañero- contesto Takeo usando su katana partiendo a la mitad a otro zombie.

\- Solo hay que salir de aquí con la "Llave" y habremos tenido un respiro- comento Richtofen sosteniendo la esfera, cuando mas zombies de los que podían controlar empezaron a aparecer, los Primis se preocuparon, hasta que una GRAN relámpago cayo en esa gran bola de zombies desapareciendolos por completo, los Primis vieron a alguien dentro de ese relámpago, cuando el humo se disipó, vieron a Rex sorprendidos, hasta donde sabía, el había muerto.

\- ¿Que hay chicos?- pregunto Rex en tono divertido.

\- ¿Como?- pregunto Tank.

\- Esto es imposible- respondió Nikolai aun sorprendido.

\- Este no es el momento chicos, debemos salir de aquí- dijo Rex acercándose a los Primis.

Después de que Rex y los Primis salieran a salvo del castillo, se dirigieron a una zona lo suficientemente segura para hablar tranquilamente.

\- Bien, estamos a salvo, ahora explícanos, ¿como mierda estas vivo?- pregunto Richtofen tomando a Rex de su playera.

\- Ok, ok, les diré, primero suéltame- dijo Rex liberándose del agarre del alemán- les contaré todo, pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros- dijo Rex calmando a los Primis.

 **Una explicación mas tarde (Sigo en el Flashback :D)**

\- Y esa es la razón por la que estoy vivo- finalizó Rex antes de que los 4 Primis lo golpearán en la cara de manera simultanea- Auch, no me esperaba eso de parte de ustedes- comentó Rex en el piso.

\- Lo siento amigo, pero hasta nosotros sabemos que no se le hace eso a una chica- contesto Richtofen ayudándolo a levantarse.

\- Si lo se, no se como reaccionaría cuando me vea- comento Rx sacudiéndose el polvo.

\- 100 dolares a que te golpea- contesto Dempsey algo divertido.

\- Hecho, la próxima vez que me los encuentre se paga la apuesta- dijo Rex divertido.

\- A todo esto Rex, ¿porque apareciste a ayudarnos?- pregunto Nikolai pensando.

\- Bueno, verán, como saben ahora soy un guardián dimensional, así que mi deber es proteger a todas las distintas realidades de los multiversos y los vi en problemas, así que decidí intervenir, conozco su orden, pero la diferencia es que yo no estoy atado a ella- dijo Rex.

\- Es cierto, nuestra misión se centra en acabar con los diversas criaturas tipo zombies que existen, no solo limitándonos a nuestras respectivas realidades, sino cualquier dimensión con problemas zombies- respondió Richtofen pensando.

\- Bueno chicos, ya acabe aquí, debo irme- dijo Rex preparándose.

\- Un gusto verte de nuevo Rex, buena suerte en tu viaje- dijo Takeo despidiéndose.

\- No olviden que necesitaré su ayuda mas adelante, nos vemos después chicos- contesto Rex sacando su espada y creando un portal y desapareciendo de esa realidad.

 ** _Fin del Flasback_**

Los Primis seguía en su dimensión descansando un poco hasta que se acerco una niña, esa niña era Samantha Maxis, o al menos una mitad de su alma, su parte "Bondadosa" por así decirlo.

\- Parece que el poder de Rex es mayor al nuestro- dijo Nikolai sacandle puliendo un arma.

\- Mientras sea por el bien de las dimensiones no hay problema- comento Dempsey preparando sus armas.

\- Hola chicos- contesto la parte buena de la niña- ¿que hacen ahí sentados?- pregunto la niña en modo de regaño- he captado una alteración, en una dimensión separada a la de nuestro flujo temporal, deben ir a averiguar que sucede- contesto la niña, los Primis asintieron y se retiraron.

Dimensión Desconocida

En un lugar de apariencia boscosa, nevado, en lo que parecía una zona montañosa se abrió un portal, de ahí salieron los Primis armados con armas, cetros, la katana de Takeo y calro, "La Llave de Invocación", los 4 estaban en la zona algo desorientados.

\- Agh, ¿porque siempre tiene que ser un lugar nevado?- pregunto frustrado Tank.

\- ¿No estas exagerando?- pregunto Nikolai.

\- No, piensa, esta el mismo lugar donde nos encontramos, el lugar que llamamos "Origins", ¿que mas?, el castillo que decidimos llamar "Der Eisendrache" y luego me acordare de mas, solo que ya me cansé de los lugares nevados- respondió Tank.

* **Gruñido extraño** *

\- ¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Takeo sacando su espada.

\- Si, lo escuche, estén atentos- dijo Richtofen preparando sus armas.

\- ¡Cuidado!- grito Tank empezando todos a disparar.

 **En otro lugar un tanto alejado**

En una cabaña que se encontraba cerca de ahí estaban un grupo de jóvenes de entre 18 y 20 años aproximadamente se encontraban dentro de esa cabaña, sin nada que defenderse excepto una pistola de mano, era un grupo de 8 jóvenes, 4 hombres y 4 mujeres, ellos empezaron a escuchar quejidos y disparos fuera de la cabaña.

\- ¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Sera algún sobreviviente?- pregunto una chica rubia de ojos verdes.

\- No seas estúpida, nadie sobrevive a esas cosas, ¿recuerdas al vago que se la quiso jugar de héroe, ahora esta muerto- respondió una chica de origen asiático, de cabello negro y ojos cafés claro.

\- No seas negativa Em, escucha, son disparos, y no cesan, están armados, debemos ayudarlos a entrar- respondió un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos marrones.

\- Soy realista Mike- respondió la chica conocida como Em.

\- Quizá sean militares, tal vez nos podrían ayudar a salir vivos de aquí- contesto un joven moreno de cabello negro.

\- Puede que tengas razón Matt, así no tendremos que esperar hasta el amanecer- contesto un chico rubio con anteojos.

\- Bien, esta decidid, vamos a ayudarlos, Josh y Chris, vienen conmigo, los demás estén atentos a abrirnos la puerta- respondió Mike tomando el arma.

 **Afuera de la cabaña**

Los Primis seguía disparando a unas especies de criaturas de piel pálida, muy altas y delgadas, de ojos blancos vacíos y dientes muy afilados.

\- ¡¿Que clase de monstruos son estos?!- dijo Richtofen disparando su escopeta Haymaker.

\- ¡No tengo idea!, son como los Nova 6, pero, mas grandes, y rápidos- comento Tank usando una AN-94.

\- Si, son mas rápidos, pero la cabeza es la clave- contesto Nikolai disparando una MBA1.

\- Las armas cuerpo a cuerpo parecen ser mas efectivas- dijo Takeo cortando a la mitad a uno de esos seres.

\- Presumido- dijeron los otros 3 Primis, en un momento de distracción, una de esas criaturas se lanzó hacia los Primis pero recibió un disparo en la cabeza, los Primis voltearon y vieron a 3 jóvenes haciéndoles señas.

\- ¡Hey, por aquí!- grito un chico de 20 años de cabello marrón.

\- Andando señores- dijo Richtofen corriendo con los jóvenes, durante el camino se encontraron a varios monstruos mas, pero gracias a las habilidades de los Primis y a que los jóvenes conocían el área, estaban cerca de la cabaña.

\- Se están acercando, Emily abre la puerta- contesto Matt preocupado.

\- Esas cosas los están siguiendo, si los dejamos entrar nos mataran a todos- contesto la pelinegra negándose a abrir la puerta.

\- Nuestros amigos están afuera- dijo la joven pelirroja asustada.

\- Son ellos o nosotros Ashley- contesto Emily.

\- Vete a la mierda- dijo la rubia peliverde empujando a Emily y abriendo la puerta para que entraran los Primis y sus amigos.

\- Gracias, enserio- dijo Takeo recobrando el aliento.

\- Se los dije, son militares- respondió Matt viéndolos.

\- Si, se podría decir- dijo Dempsey recuperándose como sus compañeros.

\- ¿Que eran esas cosas?- pregunto Nikolai a los jóvenes.

\- Un sujeto nos dijo que se llamaban Wndigos o algo parecido- contesto Ashley recordando.

\- ¿Wendigos?, genial, y ¿ahora que?- pregunto Richtofen frustrado.

\- Eso les íbamos a preguntar, no podemos salir con esas cosas allá afuera- dijo otra chica rubia de ojos azules.

\- Bien, esto es lo que haremos, no es seguro ni sensato moverse en las noches, tendremos que espaerar a que sea seguro, probablemente hasta el amanecer, santo cielo, esas cosas se parecen a los guardianes- comento Richtofen recordando a esas cosas.

\- Solo que mas hostiles- respondió Nikolai.

\- Bien, debemos proteger este lugar hasta el amanecer, ¡ustedes!- dijo Dempsey señalando al grupo de jóvenes- busquen cualquier cosa que les ayude a defenderse- respondió el Primi.

\- ¿Porque he de seguir ordenes tuyas?- pregunto enojada Emiliy, hasta que los 4 Primis le apuntaron con sus respectivas armas asustando a todos.

\- Eso fue una orden soldado, ¡andando!- dijo Dempsey.

\- ¡Si señor!- respondieron los jóvenes asustados corriendo por un arma.

\- Entonces, ¿otra ronda con zombies supongo?- dijo Takeo preparando su katana.

\- Así parece amigo mio, así parece- respondió Richtofen dándole una palmada en el hombro del japones.

 **Con los jóvenes**

-¿Lo pueden creer?, no llevan ni 5 minutos aquí y ya se adueñaron del lugar- dijo Emily muy molesta.

\- Te pusiste al "Tu por tu" contra ellos, si me lo creo- respondió la rubia de ojos azules.

\- Cierra la boca Jessica- dijo Emily enojada.

\- Actuaste por pura estupidez Em, son militares, saben lo que hacen, si quieres salir viva de aquí, debes seguir sus ordenes- contesto Mike buscando armas.

\- Debo estar del lado de Mike, están armados, nosotros no, dependemos de ellos- respondió Chris.

\- Encontré algo chicos- dijo Sam ( **la rubia de ojos verdes** ) sacando un machete un poco oxidado.

\- ¿Crees que eso, detendrá a esas cosas?- pregunto Emily viendo con desprecio el machete.

\- Mejor esto a no tener nada- dijo Sam.

\- Tengo esta escopeta pero no tengo municiones- dijo Josh tomando una escopeta.

\- Si no tiene municiones no es nada- dijo Emily molesta.

\- Si no tiene municiones pues improvisa- dijo Takeo apareciendo con los jóvenes.

\- Eres tu, emmm-

\- Mi nombre es Takeo- respondió el japones caminando entre los jóvenes.

\- Bueno, mi nombre es Mike- respondió el muchacho dándole la mano a Takeo pero este ni se inmuto en responder.

\- Dejemos las formalidades, esas criaturas que llaman Wendigos, no es lo mas peligroso que mi equipo y yo hemos enfrentado- contesto Takeo.

\- ¿Que?, ¿que es mas peligroso que esos monstruos?- pregunto Matt confundido.

\- Muchas cosas niño, perros infectados, arañas, simios, sujetos de pruebas de armas- dijo Takeo refiriéndose al zombie de Origins.

\- Ok, han visto mucho, quiere decir que eso es en todo el mundo, ¿estamos todos jodidos?- pregunto Mike.

\- Esta realidad no, la mía por otro lado- dijo Takeo confundiendo a todos.

\- ¿Realidad?, ¿esperas que te creamos que vienes de otra dimensión?- pregunto Ashley en plan de que no se la creía.

\- Eso esperamos todos nosotros pequeña- dijo Richtofen apareciendo junto a los otros Primis- nosotros fuimos elegidos para formar parte de la Orden de los guardianes de la realidad del Agartha, nuestra misión es derrotar a todos los sirvientes del demonio dueño de la realidad del Aether, Apothicon- resumió Richtofen.

\- Eso suena muy descabellado, digno para una novela de ciencia ficción, ¿puedo usarlo?- pregunto Ashley anotando esa idea.

\- Es real niña, pero eso no es importante ahora, prepárense, estoy seguro de que esta cabaña no sera muy segura pronto- dijo Dempsey cargando su arma.

 **Momentos mas tarde**

No había ninguna señal de vida de los Wendigos, los Primis no bajaban la guardia, hasta que Sam llego asustada con ellos.

\- ¡Josh desapareció!- grito la joven rubia asustada.

\- ¿Como que desapareció?- pregunto Nikolai viendo a la rubia.

\- Si, desapareció, no esta en ningún lado- contesto Sam asustada.

\- Quizá salió afuera, ese idiota, debemos buscarlo- dijo Mike.

\- No, ustedes se quedan aquí- dijo Richtofen preparándose.

\- No conocen estos páramos, al menos dejen que algunos de nosotros vayan con ustedes- contesto Sam decida.

\- El camino sera peligroso- dijo Takeo.

\- Soporto a Emily, podré con lo que sea- dijo Sam.

\- Si ella va yo voy- dijo Mike apuntándose.

\- Yo también- dijo Chris decidido.

\- Bien, pero para que están seguros, Tank, Nikolai, se quedan aquí- dijo Richtofen a sus compañeros.

\- Entendido Richtofen, solo vuelvan a salvo, de lo contrario, Samantha nos matará- dijo Dempsey jugando.

\- Jejeje, si, es capaz, bueno, chicos, tomen esto- dijo Takeo entrenando una AK-47 a Chris, dos Kap-40 a Sam y una Scar-H a Mike- muy bien muchachos, no se separen, debemos permanecer juntos si quieren volver a ver la luz del sol- dijo Takeo preparándose.

\- Estén listos muchachos- dijo Richtofen saliendo de la cabaña.

\- Solo debemos encontrarlo y volver, solo esperemos que siga con vida- dijo Mike caminando cerca de Richtofen.

\- ¿Porque alguien como ese chico saldría del único lugar seguro de esta maldita cabaña?- pregunto Richtofen confundido.

\- Josh ha tenido, problemas, sus dos hermanas murieron en un accidente hace un año, le afecto de sobremanera- respondió Sam algo apenada.

\- Siento mucho que haya perdido a sus hermanas, pero no es motivo suficiente para eso- contesto Takeo.

\- No entiendes, esta loco, se le zafó un tornillo, fingió su muerte y jugo bromas muy crueles por tal enfermedad- dijo Chris recordando como creyó que Josh había muerto.

\- Si esta loco, ¿porque lo tenían en la cabaña?- pregunto el alemán.

\- Por lastima quizá, nos sentimos culpables por lo de su hermana- dijo Sam algo triste.

\- Debemos estar atentos, abajo- dijo Takeo escondiéndose, los demás le imitaron, por las ranuras del tronco vieron a un Wendigo divagando por el bosque devorando lo que quedaba de un pobre venado que se cruzo en el camino del monstruo.

\- Pobre, casi siento lastima por el- contesto Mike.

\- debemos deshacernos de el- sugirió Chris.

\- Tengo una idea- respondió Richtofen quebrando una rama llamando la atención del Wendigo acercándolo lo suficiente para que Takeo sacara su katana y la encajara en la mandíbula del Wendigo matándolo.

\- Sigamos- dijo Richtofen.

El grupo siguió investigando por el bosque, vamos con los de la cabaña del misterio, digo digo, los de la cabaña.

 **En la cabaña**

Los jóvenes estaban improvisando armas de defensa, a una tapa de basura le pusieron aspas afiladas con una cadena implantada para funcionar como una especie de "yo-yo" letal, entre otras cosas.

\- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?- pregunto Ashley al crear una arma improvisada con un tubo de cobre afilado y en la parte trasera eran aspas afiladas.

\- Muy bien, con esto estoy muy seguro que sobrevivirán- dijo Dempsey viendo a los jóvenes, después escucharon un ruido.

\- Están aquí, prepárense- dijo Nikolai cargando su cetro de fuego.

\- Una cosa mas, esas cosas detectan el movimiento, estar quietos nos ayudara- dijo Matt dando el consejo.

\- Gracias por el consejo niño- respondió Dempsey, al llegar notaron a unos 3 Wendigos en la sala de estar, los Primis dejaron de moverse, los Wendigos intentaron detectar a los Primis pero les fue imposible, Dempsey vio a Nikolai y asintieron, caudalosamente se movieron evitando ser detectados por los monstruos, los jóvenes les imitaron, pero Emily tropezó y los Wendigos la detectaron, uno se lanzo hacia ella pero fue salvada por Ashley que atravesó la cara con las aspas del arma de Ashley.

\- Me agradeces después- dijo la pelirroja ayudando a Emily, aun quedaban dos Wendigos, Dempsey abrió fuego disparando junto con Nikolai sus respectivas armas.

\- ¡Vayan al sótano!- grito Nikolai reventando la cabeza de un Wendigo, los jóvenes empezaron a bajar hasta que Ashley notó como los Primis estaban teniendo problemas y había una escopeta cerca de ella, un Wendigo saltó hacia Dempsey pero un disparo se deshizo del Wendigo, fue Ashley- ¡Creí que había dicho que fueras al sótano!- grito Nikolai molesto.

\- De no ser por mi el estaría muerto- comento Ashley molesta, Dempsey y Nikolai se reunió con los jóvenes en el sótano, pero rápidamente los Wendigos aparecieron.

\- Es definitivo, estamos muertos- dijo Emily asustada viendo a los monstruos.

\- Nikolai- dijo Dempsey viendo a su compañero, ambos asintieron, sacaron los cetros elementales, mas específicamente los de viento y hielo, Dempsey disparó el cetro de hielo creando un gran muro de hielo entre ellos y los Wendigos.

\- Eso nos dará tiempo suficiente, espero que las cosas con Richtofen este mejor que aquí- dijo Nikolai preparando sus armas.

 **Con Richtofen**

El alemán y su grupo se encontraban en una mina abandonada, el frió ahí era insoportable, tanto que Mike cedió su suéter a Sam, el podía soportarlo, pero aun así el frió era mucho.

\- El frío aquí es insoportable- dijo Takeo serio.

\- Tengo una idea- dijo Richtofen antes de sacar su cetro de fuego encendiendo una llama un poco creando una atmósfera agradable para todos.

\- Menudos artilugios los suyos amigos- dijo Chris.

\- Fue difícil conseguirlos niño, es mejor usarlos cuando es útil- comento Richtofen aprovechando el uso del cetro como una linterna.

\- Miren allá- dijo Sam señalando a Josh gritando como loco, como buscando a alguien.

\- Es Josh- dijo Chris viendo a su amigo.

\- ¿Pero que le pasa?- dijo Richtofen acercándose al muchacho por medio de un lago que había en la zona, hasta que escucho algo- Alto- dijo el alemán deteniendo a su grupo, mientras Josh seguía gritando y llorando.

\- Esta completamente loco- dijo Takeo viendo al joven, de repente un Wendigo saló del lago asustando a Josh.

\- ¡Vete!, ¡No eres real!, ¡Nada de esto es real!- gritaba el trastornado joven viendo al Wendigo, todos apresuraron el paso para llegar a Josh cuando el Wendigo lo tomo del rostro.

\- ¡Hanna!- dijo el chico al Wendigo que tenia un tatuaje de mariposa, como su hermana.

\- ¿Hanna?- dijo Sam cuando el Wendigo los vio corrió hacia ellos, Richtofen disparo fuego de su cetro quemando al Wendigo, mas no matándolo, el Wendigo simplemente se fue de la cueva y los demás fueron por Josh quien seguía llorando.

\- Sera mejor llevarlo de vuelta a la cabaña- dijo Chris viendo a Josh en tan deplorable estado.

\- Si, eso sera lo mejor- dijo Sam viendo a Josh así. Pero de repente, el mismo Wendigo apareció, tomo a Josh y se lo llevo mientras los Primis disparaban sin acertar.

\- ¡JOSH!- grito Chris tomando un arma y disparando también sin acertar- ¡NO!- grito Chris furioso.

 **En la cabaña**

Los Wendigos dejaron de intentar quebrar la pared, se habían olvidado de que había personas ahí, ahora solo rondaban por la sala principal saltando de un lugar a otro buscando una victima, Richtofen y su grupo llegaron a la cabaña para se recibidos por alrededor de unos 3 Wendigos, Takeo saco su cetro de rayos disparando a un Wendigo, Dempsey y Nikolai subieron para unirse a sus compañeros iniciando una batalla contra monstruos extremadamente ágiles, Mike aprovechando la distracción y viendo como un Wendigo cayo en un tubo de cobre provocando una fuga de gas, se acerco a una bombilla, la rompió y le dio una señal a Sam.

\- ¡Richtofen!, ¡La bombilla!- grito la rubia señalando la bombilla.

\- Entendido ustedes salgan de aquí- grito el Primi, los jóvenes obedecieron, los 4 Primis se juntaron en el centro, esperaron a que los Wendigos se juntaran, saltaron hacia ellos y los Primis se alejaron provocando que los Wendigos chocasen entre si, todos salieron- Auf Wiedersehen, Meine Freunde- dijo Richtofen disparando su cetro provocando una explosion que acabo con la cabaña de los Washingthon y con los Wendigos de adentro, el grupo estaba afuera cansados cuando vieron los primeros rayos del astro rey haciendo presencia.

\- Se acabo, sobrevivimos hasta el amanecer- dijo Jessica aliviada.

\- Si, esto es todo- respondió Takeo recuperando el aliento, después sintió una vibración, saco una especie de comunicador y habló- Habla Takeo- respondió el japones.

\- _¿Takeo?, soy yo, Rex, ¿donde están?_ \- pregunto el chico en la otra linea.

\- Dimensión Desconocida viejo amigo, zombies mas rápidos y letales que los ordinarios- respondió Takeo.

\- _¿Detalles?_ \- pregunto Rex.

\- Esas cosas aparecían en la noche, así que había que sobrevivir hasta el amanecer- dijo el japones en la linea.

\- _Hasta el amanecer ¿eh?, bueno, pensaré en eso luego, necesito que tu y lo demás Primis vengan a mi ubicación, tenemos algunos problemas con nuestra aliada, enviaré mis coordenadas, los espero aquí chicos, Rex fuera_ \- la comunicación se cortó.

\- ¿Ese era Rex?- preguntó Tank.

\- Si, quiere que nos veamos con el en unas coordenadas que nos enviará, tenemos que irnos- dijo Takeo guardando el comunicador.

\- Les agradecemos su ayuda, muchas gracias- dijo Jessica agradecida.

\- Esperamos verlos de nuevo- comento Mike ofreciendo su mano, Takeo le devolvió el saludo.

\- Buena suerte chicos- dijo Tank creando un portal.

\- La necesitaran- finalizó Richtofen entrando al portal, los Primis habían abandonado esa dimensión.

\- Los extrañaré- dijo Sam.

\- Yo también/Tienes razón/Tal vez no- fue lo que respondieron los jóvenes viendo un helicóptero acercarse a su ubicación para salvarlos.

 **En otra parte**

En las minas abandonadas, se encontraba Josh, pero, se veía diferente, tenia dientes afilados y sus ojos estaban un poco opacos, casi blancos, se encontraba devorando un pobre ciervo mientras seguía comiendo escucho un ruido, volteó y se encontró al Wendigo con el tatuaje de mariposa.

\- ¿Que quieres?- dijo Josh con una voz grave, gruesa y monstruosa, el Wendigo le gruño.

\- Esto si que no me lo esperaba- respondió una voz femenina.

\- ¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunto Josh molesto, el Wendigo iba a atacar pero se detuvo cuando Josh dijo "Alto"- Muéstrate- exigió el mitad Wendigo furioso.

\- Tranquilo, no he venido a luchar, sino a ayudarte- contesto la fémina voz.

\- Ayudarme ¿como?- pregunto el chico.

\- Con tu venganza, si me ayudas, yo te ayudare a vengarte de esos imbéciles que mataron a tus hermanas y se transformaron en esto- comento la chica señalando al Wendigo.

\- ¿Que ganas tu con eso?- pregunto Josh.

\- Aliados, yo también busco matar a un imbécil, eso es lo que gano- respondió la chica.

\- Hecho, mi hermana y yo estamos a tus servicios- respondió Josh acercándose a la chica.

\- Perfecto, Ganon, hora de irnos, abre el portal- dijo la chica al Gerudo que la acompañaba.

\- ¿Ahora a donde Paige?- pregunto Ganon.

\- Tenemos a toda una aldea de nuestro lado, sigamos, conocerán a mi gente- dijo la chica atravesando el portal seguida de Ganondorf y los Wendigos.

* * *

 **YYYYYYY ¡Finito!, acabe con el cap, ahora debo hacer algunos avisos:**

 **1.- Esta semana no podre actualizar ninguna historia, tendré compromisos escolares en esta semana ademas de que iré de viaje a la Ciudad de México y volveré a mi ciudad hasta un Lunes o Martes de la próxima semana (A ver si me encuentro con algún escritor conocido por ahí XD)**

 **2.- Aclaraciones de la jerga mexicana, la expresión "Al Tu por Tu", hace referencia a discutir con una autoridad mayos a ti, ya sea un profesor, un militar, etc. para los que no conocen la jerga mexicana.**

 **3.- Si nadie mas pone Oc, tendré que aceptar el último que me llego, y ese si es definitivo.**

 **4.- Empece con los diseños de los personajes de esta segunda temporada, cuando termine de pintarlos y todo eso daré un aviso en otro capitulo de Armaggedon Dimensional, los subiré a mi cuenta de DeviantArt. Por cierto, ¿a quien se le olvido decirme que había un juego de Sword Art Online para PS4?, yo lo quiero.**

 **Cia: Solo te falta un Play Station 4**

 **;n;**

 **Lana: No seas mala**

 **Ya se me paso, creo que eso sería todo por mi parte, ahora los dejo con los avances.**

* * *

 **Marth y Lucina: ¿Quien nota la diferencia?**

* * *

 **¿?: ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!, ¡No tienes ni idea de lo preocupado que estuve!**

 **Lucina: Papá cálmate, estoy bien.**

 **Robin: Señor Chrom, debe relajarse, Lucina no corrió ningún peligro.**

 **Marth: Tiene razón**

 **Lucina: ¿Marth?, ¿que haces aquí?**

 **Marth: Vine a avisarte que hoy no iremos a Hyrule, Zelda canceló**

 **Lucina: ¿Que?, ¿Porque?**

 **Marth: No me dio detalles, por el momento no hay noticias ni de Zelda, ni de Lucero.**

 **Lucina: De acuerdo**

 **Mas Tarde**

 **Lucina: Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde lo que ocurrió, y mi padre sigue creyendo que acabo de volver de ese lugar**

 **Marth: Así son los padres, Lucina, solo se preocupan por sus hijos**

 **¿?: ¡Lucina!**

 **Lucina: ¡Tia Lissa!**

 **Lissa: ¿Quien es tu hermano?**

 **Marth: Emm, jejeje, s-se equivoca, n-no somos parientes**

 **Lucina: El es mi amigo**

 **Lissa: ¿Segura?, ¿No es tu novio o algo así?**

 **Ambos: ¡No!**

 **¿?: Tienen razón, el es MI novio**

 **Ambos: ¡¿Suu?!**

* * *

 **Proximo Capitulo: Marth y Lucina: ¿Quien nota la diferencia?**

 **ZarcortFan, fuera, hasta la próxima actualización**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 8**

* * *

 ***Llegando***

 **¡MUY BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS!**

 **Cia: . . .**

 **Rex: . . .**

 **Lana: . . .**

 **¿Que tienen?**

 **Cia: ¿Escucharon algo?**

 **Rex: No, nada**

 **Lana: Nada de nada**

 **Ay no jodan, ¿están con su berrinche porque hice que Cia besara a Rex en el otro fic?**

 **Los Tres: ¡SI!**

 **Ay calmense, no son los únicos que se molestan conmigo por eso**

 **Cia: ¿Pero porque el?**

 **Ya ya ya, paren sus humos, los compensaré, ahora ¡Vamos con el fic!**

* * *

 **Marth y Lucina: ¿Quien nota la diferencia?**

* * *

Ser la hija de un conocido príncipe guerrero ya le daba a Lucina mucha autoridad, esto combinándose a su talento como espadachín y el hecho de que peleó en una guerra dimensional en otra realidad distinta a lado del "Héroe Radiante" y el "Príncipe Guerrero", la chica había ganado bastante popularidad, sin embargo, al volver de esa batalla, paso lo siguiente:

 _Flashback_

 _Un portal se abrió en el reino de Yilisse ( **Ni idea de como se llama el reino de Lucina ._.** ), la chica venia acompañada de Robin y Daraen, todos con algunos raspones, quemaduras, ropa un poco rasgada y con la mirada baja._

 _\- Aun no puedo creerlo- decía Lucina algo triste._

 _\- Lo se, pobre Lana, debe estar muy dolida- dijo Daraen triste._

 _\- Fue muy noble de parte de Rex dar su vida para salvar las dimensiones- confeso Robin._

 _\- No sirvió, el loco nos engaño a todos, la muerte de Rex fue en vano- dijo Lucina triste._

 _\- Lo se, ahora solo nos queda esperar a que todo mejore con el tiempo- dijo Daraen a los_ _demás_

 ** _30 minutos mas tarde_**

 _\- ¡¿EN DONDE RAYOS TE HABÍAS METIDO?!, ¡¿SABES DONDE TE HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDO TU TIA LISSA Y YO?!- grito un hombre algo mayor, de pelo azul corto, el era Chrom, el padre de Lucina, y desde hace mucho que su hija se hizo pasar por Marth, lo ayudo, recibieron la increíble visita de Roy y Ike, un inmenso honor, pero después de que su hija desapareciera misteriosamente y no supo de ella por un largo tiempo, era normal que reaccionara así._

 _\- Papá, no tienes que ponerte así, estoy bien- dijo Lucina algo nerviosa por la sobre-protección de su padre._

 _\- Si, pero no supimos nada de ti, y hasta donde me llegue a enterar, participaste en una guerra, UNA. GUERRA, ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!- dijo Chrom aun muy_ _exaltado._

 _\- S-si, p-pero, emmm, yo, este, ¿ya dije emm?- tartamudeaba Lucina muy nerviosa._

 _\- Chrom, relajate, estamos bien, es lo que importa, ¿no?- pregunto Robin tranquilo._

 _\- Si Chrom, estamos en una pieza, ahora, ¿Quien quiere ir al lago?- grito Daraen contenta._

 _\- ¡YO!- grito Lucina contenta._

 _\- No, tu estas castigada, a tu cuarto- dijo Chrom._

 _\- P-pero, pero, bien, todo yo, todo yo- dijo Lucina pateando un poco el suelo._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Lucina se encontraba dormida en su habitación cuando entro Daraen pateando la puerta.

\- ¡LUCINA DESPIERTAAAAAAA!- grito la peliblanca histérica.

\- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito Lucina cayendo de su cama- ¡¿QUE?!- grito la princesa enojada.

\- Hola- saludo Daraen como si nada, Lucina la miro molesta.

\- ¿Que quieres Daraen?- pregunto la peliazul.

\- Tu padre te llama- contesto la peliblanca.

Cuando Lucina bajo ya vestida, se encontró a su padre.

\- Buenos días padre- saludo la peliazul algo somnolienta.

\- Buenos días hija- respondió Chrom.

\- ¿Para que me buscabas?- pregunto la chica curiosa.

\- Porque te buscan- respondió Chrom sencillamente, Lucina se extraño, cuando salio del castillo se encontró a nada mas y nada menos que. . .

\- ¡MARTH!- grito la chica viendo al príncipe frente a ella, ya hacia tiempo que no sabía nada de nadie.

\- Hola Luci, ¿como estas?- pregunto el peliazul caballerosamente.

\- B-bien, p-pero, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Lucina.

\- Vine a avisarte que Zelda canceló- contesto Marth calmado.

\- ¿Cancelo?. oh, eso es extraño en ella- dijo Lucina pensando.

\- Dijo algo de una increíble sorpresa, y de un problemilla- comentó Marth recordando lo que le dijo la princesa.

 _Otro Flashback :3_

 _Marth se encontraba en su linea temporal cuando una pequeña joya empezó a vibrar, el príncipe tomo la joya y una especie de holograma de la princesa apareció._

 _\- Hola Marth- saludo la princesa._

 _\- Hola Zelda, ¿que sucede?- pregunto el príncipe._

 _\- Solo avisarte que se cancela la reunión, por un gran compromiso y una increíble sorpresa- comento la princesa muy emocionada._

 _\- O-ok, le avisare a Lucina, ¿cual es la sorpresa?- pregunto curioso._

 _\- Si te lo dijera, no seria sorpresa, ademas hay un problemilla, pero eso sera cuando los vea, hasta pronto, avísale a Lucina- dijo la princesa cortando la comunicación._

 _\- De acuerdo- dijo el príncipe, el también obtuvo una ligera habilidad de creación de portales que solo afectaban a su mundo ( **Como los asesinos** ), así que básicamente puede visitar las diferentes regiones temporales de su misma dimensión._

 _Fin del Flasback_

Después de contarle lo sucedido a Lucina, Marth se la paso el resto del día con ella y los gemelos Robin y Daraen.

\- Entonces, ¿Zelda cancela sin darte un motivo detallado?, vaya, debe ser algo muy fuerte- comento Robin tranquilo.

\- Quizá sucedió algo con Lana, no hemos sabido nada de ella- comento Daraen pensando.

\- Ojala tuviéramos la habilidad de crear portales dimensionales para visitar otras realidades diferentes de las nuestras- dijo Lucina imaginándose a ella viajando por distintos mundos.

 **Con Rex**

El peliazul estaba tranquilo con Lana cuando estornudo de la nada.

\- ¿Estas bien Rex?- pregunto Lana preocupada.

\- Siento que me están "viboreando", no debe ser nada- comento el peliazul volviéndose a relajar.

 **Regresando con Lucina**

Ella seguías fantaseando con esa habilidad cuando sintió que alguien la cargaba por los aires, era Ike que apareció de la nada.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- ¡Ike idiota bájame!- grito Lucina asustada.

\- Como ordene la princesa- respondió el mercenario soltando a la chica que ayo gritando pero antes de que su rostro tocara el suelo fue detenida por Ike que la tomo de su tobillo, Lucina solo empezó a maldecir a Ike por lo alto, utilizando un lenguaje nada apropiado para una princesa, oh si, dijo "púdrete" ( **Chan Chan Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan** ), hasta que una voz la detuvo.

\- ¿Con esa boca besas a tu padre?- respondió una voz chillona y algo aguda, era la tía de Lucina, Lissa, pero era muy raro que incluso tu sobrina te supere en edad y estatura.

\- H-hola tía Lissa- respondió Lucina avergonzada, cuando finalmente se acerco a Marth.

\- ¿Quien es tu hermano?- pregunto Lissa curiosa mirando a Marth.

\- Emm, jejeje, s-se equivoca, n-no somos parientes- dijo Marth nervioso.

\- E-el es mi amigo- respondió Lucina avergonzada.

\- ¿Estas segura de que no es otra cosa?, no se, como, ¿tu novio o algo así?- respondió Lissa con picardía haciendo sonrojar a Lucina y un poco a Marth.

\- ¡NO!- gritaron los dos en unisono.

\- Ellos tienen razón, Marth es MI novio- comento una voz conocida para el príncipe, era su kitsune, Susan, la chica se veía diferente, vestía un kimono blanco volado con bordados de flores de cerezo japones y un degrado ( **desvanecimiento** ) en las orillas inferiores color morado oscuro. El kimono le queda de forma holgada y puede moverse facilmente. Esta peinada ahora con un moño manteniendo los flecos correspondientes que tenía antes- Hola chicos- dijo Suu contenta.

\- ¡Suu! grito Marth corriendo a abrazar a la chica.

\- ¡Marth!, ¡bájame!- decía la chica entre risas, Marth la bajo- ¿como han estado chicos?- pregunto la chica.

\- Muy bien, pero, ¿como?, ¿cuando?- decía Marth sorprendido.

\- Ni idea, pero sentí una corriente en mi cuerpo, una voz hablándome y cuando abrí los ojos, estaba aquí- decía la chica.

\- ¿Una voz te hablaba?, ¿que te decía?- pregunto Marth.

\- No estoy segura, dijo algo de un Dios, destrucción multi-dimensional. . . Rex- dijo Suu eso ultimo con melancolía.

\- ¿Rex?, vaya, el universo sigue jugando con nosotros, que cruel- dijo Marth serio.

\- Es pero que cruel, pobre Lana- dijo Suu triste- pero ese no es el caso, no se porque el destino me trajo aquí, pero si era para ver a mi lindo Marth, aprovecharé cada segundo- dijo Suu abrazando a Marth.

En ese momento el cielo se tornó morado oscuro, todos miraron al cielo y notaron como un portal morado con negro se abría y de el caían varios robots blancos con rojo, de ahí cayó un sujeto, parecía un mago, de túnica verde y ojos amarillos, volaba en una plataforma con una especia de esfera de metal grande, este la dejo caer creando un pequeño cráter, los guerreros se dirigieron a donde cayo la esfera.

\- ¿Que es esto?- preguntó Suu acercándose, hasta que dos de aquellos robots que cayeron se colocaron a lado de la esfera, si insertaron en ella y la abrieron dejando ver una bomba extraña dentro.

\- ¡Suu cuidado!- grito Marth tomando a la chica.

\- ¡CORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- grito Ike ayudando a sus amigos mientras el reloj de la bomba disminuía a cada segundo, Marth centró su vista hacia el sujeto que dejo caer el explosivo, se dirigió a el, con un gran saltó intento llegar a el, usando su espada para lograrlo, pero falló, Ike intento lo mismo, pero al igual que Marth, falló, hasta que a Lucina se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Ike, ¡Lánzame!- grito la peliazul, Ike no lo pensó dos veces, tomo a la chica de su cintura y con su fuerza la arrojó hacia el sujeto de túnica verde, Lucina logró acertar con su Flashion derribando al sujeto, la peliazul llego hacia el sujeto y lo tomo de la túnica- Responde, ¿Quien eres y porque nos atacas?- pregunto la chica molesta.

\- Y-yo, n-no puedo, debo hacerlo, el amo me envió, solo sigo ordenes- respondió el sujeto algo nervioso.

\- ¿"Amo"?, ¿de que hablas?- pregunto Suu confundida.

\- El quiere re-diseñar las dimensiones, el quiere un mejor futuro para todos- respondió el sujeto de ojos amarillos.

\- Un mejor futuro, ¿a costa de que?, ¿cientos de vidas inocentes?- dijo Marth molesto.

\- El, solo quiere un buen universo, donde todo sea. . . Perfecto- dijo el sujeto justo cuando el reloj de la bomba llegó a cero, fue una explosión que consistía en un gigantesco domo de oscuridad que iba ampliando su radio de extensión, Marth y el resto miraron atónitos la escena dándole al sujeto el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

\- Rayos, escapo- dijo Daraen molesta.

\- Déjalo, eso no es lo importante, ¿que haremos con eso?- dijo Ike viendo el domo de oscuridad, pero después fue peor, mas portales se abrieron y de ahí empezaron a aparecer mas robots con esas bombas.

\- Oh, no, son demasiados, debemos evacuar a las personas, corran, debemos ayudar a todos- grito Lucina corriendo a los distintos poblados de su tierra, Lucina y su equipo fueron a todos los pueblos cercanos al desastre para evacuarlos lo antes posible, llevándolos al castillo.

 **49 minutos** **después**

Los temores de todos se hicieron realidad, cada bomba estalló sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo, Marth veía aterrorizado como esos domos se extendían en todos lados, pero lo que mas llamó su atención fue el primero, era mas grande que los demás, pero eso no fue todo, logró ver, aun a pesar de la visibilidad, una sombra.

\- Hey, chicos, miren, hay algo dentro de ese domo- dijo Marth señalando hacia donde había estallado la primera bomba.

\- Si, también lo veo, averigüemos que es- dijo Ike serio.

Cuando todos fueron ahí notaron un temblor.

\- Waow, creo que lo que sea que este ahí es inmenso- dijo Robin nervioso, todos callaron cuando de las sombras salió un gigantesco robot, con cabeza de rinoceronte, de color morado y ojos rojos, los cuernos de la nariz eran de una hoja afilada, con 2 hombreras circulares para conectar los brazos un poco planas, con varias púas de hierro alrededor, los brazos eran delgados pero de un metal muy resistente, los antebrazos eran gruesos, de color morado, conectando las manos por medio de unas muñequeras de metal con púas alrededor de esta, los puños eran de metal, el torso era ancho, de color negro, en la parte superior tenia una armadura que cubría los pectorales de color negro, el abdomen era de metal con una abertura que mostraba una esfera con un resplandor multicolor, que era protegido por un cristal altamente resistente, las piernas eran de metal con las espinilleras de color morado gruesas y la parte de los pies eran los típicos pies de robot gigante; la criatura se preparaba para un combate.

\- Oh Dios, eso es un rinoceronte muuuuuuuuy grande- dijo Daraen viendo al robot.

\- ¿Alguien gusta ir de cacería?- dijo Ike sonriendo.

\- ¡Ataquen!- grito Marth.

Los guerreros corrieron hacia la maquina quien intento pisotearlos, exitosamente lo esquivaron, pero cuando Lucina intento darle un tajo con la Flashion esta solo reboto causando que Lucina empezara a temblar, eso daba a entender que esa cosa estaba muy bien protegida, Marth salvó a Lucina de ser aplastada, Ike intento lo mismo, pero el, al ser mas fuerte que Lucina provoco que su espada quedara atorada en el pie de la maquina, cuando esta intento pisotear de nuevo, Ike se colgó del mango de su espada intentando sacarla, pero el peliazul se distrajo tanto que la maquina lo arrojo a el, Ike cayo al suelo algo adolorido, se levanto a tiempo de que el pie lo aplastará. Los gemelos Robin y Daraen atacaban a distancia, usando sus tomos de magia para ayudar a sus compañeros, ambos se colocaron enfrente y atrás del robot y dispararon un potente rayo, uno de fuego y otro de rayo, sin embargo, no parecía afectarle, solo logro enfadarlo, lo notaron porque los orificios que simulaban las fosas nasales del animal salio humo blanco y sus ojos brillaron dando a entender que estaba molesto.

\- Oh Rayos- dijeron ambos gemelos antes de que los antebrazos del robot salieran unos cañones que disparaban rayos láser, los gemelos esquivaron el ataque del enemigo y continuaron asistiendo a sus compañeros.

La maquina no daba señales de mal funcionamiento, estaba al 100 de sus capacidades, Marth estaba pensando en una estrategia, pero no podía pensar mucho debido a que el enemigo ahora podía atacar a distancia.

\- ¡Lo tengo!- dijo Marth esquivando un ataque de la maquina.

\- ¿Cual es el plan?- pregunto Suu con su espada a mano.

\- Si logramos acercarnos lo suficiente a su cabeza, podremos cegarlo, de ahí solo bastara derribarlo y acabar con el lo antes posible- respondió el príncipe- aunque, ¿que podemos hacer para distraerlo?- pregunto Marth pensando.

\- Déjamelo a mi- respondió su propia voz, cuando Marth volteo y se encontró con el mismo, pero, ¿donde estaba Suu?

\- Marth, soy yo, Suu- respondió el clon de Marth.

\- ¿Pero que?- dijo el príncipe confundido.

\- Es una nueva habilidad, tomar la forma de cualquier persona, ahora déjamelo a mi-oc contesto la chica disfrazada, "Marth" empezó a correr directo hacia el robot, este al verlo, empezó a escanearlo.

\- "Sujeto número 23, Marth Lowel", Titulo: "El Príncipe Guerrero", Ocupación: _**Smasher**_ , Capturar Objetivo"- dijo la Inteligencia Artificial del robot, este le dio un puñetazo a "Marth" que esta logro esquivar, subiéndose al puño del robot y corriendo todo el brazo hasta llegar a la cabeza donde incrusto su espada en uno de los ojos, el robot perdió su ojo izquierdo e intento quitarse a "Marth" de encima, pero esta solo se movió al otro lado de su cabeza, cuando el robot lo miro, "Marth" clavo la espada en su ojo impidiéndole ver, ahora, con el robot a ciegas este parecía mas un peligro, al no poder ver disparaba a ciegas causando aun mas desastres, pero, los guerreros consiguieron una cuerda para hacer tropezar al robot, lo lograron, la maquina cayó boca abajo pero aun estaba en funciones, los guerreros se acercaron, Marth y "Marth" se acercaron al robot, Suu volvió a tomar su forma, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

\- Creo que es todo ¿no, chicos?- dijo Suu sonriendo. En ese momento la boca del robot se abrió y un rayo amarillo se cargaba, Ike miro eso y cuando el rayo fue disparado Ike se interpuso por sus amigos dándole de lleno.

\- ¡IKE!- gritaron todos, después del resplandor blanco con amarillo apareció Ike, pero completamente inmóvil, sobre una plataforma dorada, parecía una estatua, todos miraron con terror a su amigo, cuando Daraen intentó tocarla el robot se recupero y ataco a los guerreros, la maquina tomo la estatua de Ike y la arrojo al domo de oscuridad.

\- "Sujeto número 24, Ike Griel, Titulo: "El Héroe Radiante", Ocupación: Smasher, Capturado"- dijo la IA del robot, todos se recuperaron del golpe y se prepararon para traer a su amigo de vuelta, Marth intento conseguir otra táctica para detener al robot, ahora que estaba ciego, cuando este se levantó se concentro en esa esfera multicolor.

\- ¡Chicos!, creo que esa esfera es su fuente de energía, si la sacamos de ahí, lo derrotaremos- dijo Marth sacando su espada, los demás sacaron sus respectivas armas, y se centraron en esa esfera, Suu fue la primera en intentar atacar el cristal, pero el robot la bloqueo, en eso llega Daraen con una carga eléctrica, dándole al robot en la cara dejándolo un poco vulnerable, Lucina intento la primera estocada dándole de lleno al robot, sin embargo no logró mucho, solo una pequeña grieta, el robot reaccionó e intento atacar a Lucina cosa que la peliazul logró evitar, se alejó un poco del robot ideando una estrategia, fue el turno de Robin, el se centro en la esfera, el albino portaba una espada de aspecto de rayo, con los filos dorados y el centro de metal gris, Robin esquivo los ataques del robot y justo cuando estaba llegando hacia la esfera, fue embestido por el puño de la maquina, pero Robin desapareció confundiendo al robot.

\- Aww, ¿no era a quien buscabas?- pregunto Suu en tono inocente, ella había creado una ilusión de Robin para confundir a la maquina, el robot iba a atacar a la chica hasta que Robin dio una poderosa estocada hacia el cristal rompiéndolo en su totalidad, la esfera fue disparada hacia Marth quien la miro confuso, por la esfera multicolor y por le hecho de que el robot seguía en funciones.

\- ¿Que?, ¿esta cosa no es su fuente de poder?, entonces, ¿que lo detendrá?- pensaba el peliazul hasta que tomo la esfera y sintió un enorme poder dentro de el, de repente, la esfera se introdujo en Marth, el peliazul rápidamente fue rodeado por una aura multicolor y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos- ¿Q-que es esto?- dijo Marth confundido.

\- ¡GHAAAA!- grito Suu adolorida, pues el robot logro atraparla y la estaba aplastando con la mano, Marth en ese momento tomo su espada y corrió hacia el robot.

\- ¡HEY!- grito Marth sacando su espada, el robot miro a Marth y después sucedió algo increible, Marth hizo un movimiento con su espada apuntando al cielo y después, con una velocidad parecida a la de la luz atravesó al robot entero, Marth termino su movimiento estando aun en aquella posición en la que atravesó al robot detrás de este, el robot simplemente cayo en dos partes y después explotó, Marth cayo al suelo completamente cansado, ahí fue cuando llegaron los demás.

\- ¡Marth!, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Suu preocupada, sin embargo, el peliazul no daba señales de despertar pronto, Lucina ayudo a Suu a llevar a Marth al castillo.

 **Con Marth**

El peliazul empezó a despertar, notó que estaba en una habitación de algún castillo, luego notó como la puerta se abría dejando ver a Suu, Lucina y Chrom entrando.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Marth?- pregunto Suu preocupada.

\- Si, algo adolorido pero bien- contesto el príncipe sobándose la cabeza.

\- Debe relajarse majestad, sufrió un exceso de energía, Robin dice que tardarías un tiempo en recuperar toda tu energía- contesto Chrom explicándole el panorama.

\- Aun no podemos creer lo que hiciste, es decir, partiste a la mitad a esa cosa- dijo Lucina recordando el hecho.

\- ¿C-cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?- pregunto Marth.

\- 2 semanas- contesto Suu.

\- ¡¿2 semanas?!- grito Marth asustado, hasta que Suu empezó a reír.

\- Jajajajajajaja, ay ay, no, no llevas 2 semanas inconsciente, jajajaja, llevas 5- dijo Suu aun riendo.

\- Llevas solo 3 dias Marth- contesto Lucina, pero, esos domos de oscuridad no desaparecieron con el robot, algunos soldados se ofrecieron a entrar en ellos pero, no regresaron- dijo Lucina triste.

\- d-de acuerdo, debo prepararme- dijo Marth levantándose un poco adolorido- ¿que debemos hacer?- pregunto.

\- No lo sé- contestó Lucina siendo honesta, no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer, pero Marth notó algo, su dorso de la mano derecha empezó a resplandecer, de ahí se empezó a formar un símbolo, era la silueta de su espada Flashion, pero después de eso se abrió un portal verde delante de ellos, de ahí aparecio Kratos.

\- Hola chicos- dijo el Dios de la Guerra saludando, algo muy extraño en el.

\- ¿Kratos?, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Suu.

\- Saludarlos, ¿que mas?, necesito que entren a este portal- contesto el espartano.

\- ¿que?, ¿porque?- pregunto Lucina confundida.

\- Para tomar el té- dijo Kratos con sarcasmo- necesitamos su ayuda, ahora muevan su holgazán trasero y entren aquí- exigió el Dios de la Guerra.

\- Ok, ok, no te desesperes- dijo Marth alistándose.

 **Minutos Después**

Todos se prepararon, incluso Chrom.

\- Papá, enserio no es necesario que vengas- dijo Lucina algo avergonzada.

\- No, iré ahí y punto final- contesto Chrom.

\- Pero papá- replico Lucina.

\- Sin pero, jovencita, andando- dijo el padre de Lucina y sin perder mas tiempo entraron al portal.

 **Con Lucero**

La chica aun no confiaba en Rex, cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar pensar en toda esa maldad dentro de el, eso no paso desapercibido por el peliazul, que estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento de la chica.

\- Esto se esta poniendo incómodo Estela, me mira como si quisiera matarme- dijo Rex hablando con la azabache.

\- Eso es porque quiere- contesto la madre de Lucero.

\- Genial, ahora mi supuesta amiga quiere matarme- dijo Rex medio fastidiado, en ese momento entro Marth y su grupo.

\- Bien Kratos, ¿que quieres de nosotros?- pregunto Marth.

\- Hay alguien que quiere verlos- respondió el espartano guiándolos hacia Rex.

\- Hola chicos- saludo el peliazul contento mientras sus amigos tenían una expresión atónita.

\- ¿R-Rex?- tartamudeó Suu.

\- Emm, si, ejem, hola- dijo Rex.

\- ¿P-pero, cómo?- preguntó Daraen.

\- Bueeeeno, les explicaré todo- dijo Rex empezando a explicar todo.

 **5 puñetazos al rostro de Rex mas tarde**

Rex ahora yacía en el piso producto de los golpes de sus amigos, estos estaban molestos.

\- Si, supuse que harían esto, debería acostumbrarme- dijo Rex tirado en el piso.

\- Lo siento amigo, pero-

\- Si si ya se, "eso no se le hace a una chica"- dijo Rex interrumpiendo a Marth- ya me dijeron eso muchas veces- recalcó Rex levantándose.

\- Bien, ya se arregló esto, ¿ahora qué?- preguntó Suu algo molesta con Rex, luego se abrieron 4 portales rojos donde salieron los Primis quienes habían sido citados por Rex.

\- Listo Rex, ¿que querías de nosotros?, ahh, hola Marth- saludo Richtofen.

\- Bien, el problema es. . . Que le debo 100 dolares a Dempsey- dijo Rex sacando un billete de 100 dolares a Dempsey.

\- Ojala lo hubieran grabado- dijo el estado estadounidense divertido.

\- Ahora si, el tema por el que los cite es el siguiente, un enemigo se acerca, mas poderoso a lo que cualquiera allá enfrentado en su respectivo mundo, no se mucho de el, solo que quiere re-diseñar las dimensiones a su imagen y semejanza, quiere que todo sea perfecto para el- finalizó Rex, Marth en ese momento recordó.

\- Rex, creo que sabemos de quien hablas- dijo Marth- en el reino de Lucina se abrió un portal morado con negro, de ahí empezaron a caer robots y esferas de hierro, después de una cuenta regresiva hubo una explosión de oscuridad, se llevaron a Ike, creo que es de el de quien hablas- finalizo el príncipe.

\- ¿Se llevaron a Ike?- pregunto Rex.

\- Si, un robot gigante nos ataco y con un rayo amarillo transformo a Ike en una estatua y lo arrojo a ese domo de oscuridad- dijo Lucina algo triste.

\- Diablos, perdimos a Ike, bueno, lo traeremos de vuelta, ahora, debemos reunir a todos, peeeero- dijo Rex.

\- ¿Pero que?- pregunto Nikolai.

\- Es hora de irnos Rex- dijo Estela con Lucero a lado.

\- ¿Lucero?- dijo Robin viendo el drástico cambio en su novia, esta lo miro confundida aunque ese chico le resultaba muy familiar- ¡Lucero!, ¡no sabes como me alegra verte!- Robin corrió hacia la chica muy feliz hasta que ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara sorprendiendo a todos- Auch, se parece a su paadre- dijo Robin atolondrado en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Lucero porque hiciste eso?!- grito Daraen a ayudar a su hermano.

\- Si, era eso, les explicaré luego, ahora debemos irnos- contesto Rex sacando su espada.

\- ¿Algo que no entiendo es porque si eres TAN poderoso, tardas en recargar el poder de tu espada?- dijo Estela viendo a Rex con un poco de desprecio.

\- Porque a diferencia de todos los que crean portales, los míos son tan poderosos que pueden traer un universo entero en un solo portal, es por eso que drenan mucho de mi poder- respondió el ojirojo contestándole a Estela- Es hora de irnos- dijo Rex atravesando el portal seguido de todos los demás.

 **Dimensión Desconocida**

En esa realidad oscura y sin vida aparentemente, se encontraba una forma azulada, de aspecto humanoide que miraba las dimensiones con una sonrisa malévola.

\- Estas dimensiones, son imperfectas, deben ser re-diseñadas para que alcancen su perfección, y solo yo puedo hacerlo, esa escoria que se hace llamar Guardian Dimensional y sus patéticos aliados no podrán conmigo- luego le dio una mirada a la estatua de Ike- uno mas agregado a mi colección- dijo el ser tomando la estatua y colocandola junto con otras, ahí aparecían héroes como Mario, Peach, incluso Link, pero de la Era del Crepúsculo, junto con la princesa Zelda de esa misma Era- Las re-encarnaciones de esos malditos no podrán detenerme esta vez, juró, que los Smashers serán derrotados- finalizó el ser riendo en ese espacio como todo un Forever Alone :v.

 **Con Paige**

Si de por si la chica había reclutando a un demente junto con su hermana demonio, ahora los dirigía hacia su clan.

\- antes de que entren debo ponerles reglas, NO se coman a nadie, eso va para ti Josh- dijo Paige señalando al chico.

\- ¿Y porque yo?- dijo Josh indignado.

\- Puede que Hanna se allá convertido en un monstruo, pero es una chica, somos mas inteligentes y sensatas que ustedes- contesto Paige, Hanna Wendigo asintió molestando a Josh, Paige se acerco a una gigantesca puerta de madera con el grabado de su clan, el cual era un símbolo del Yin y Yang, solo que en azul y rojo, con una flama roja en la parte azul y una gota de agua azul en la parte roja, las puertas se abrieron, los villanos vieron a la gente de ese clan, parecía un pueblo facilmente dominable, pero después de ver las habilidades de los mismos guardias, supieron que ese clan debía ser sumamente poderoso- Sean bienvenidos al clan mas poderoso de todos, Los Elem-Kuei- dijo Paige con orgullo y una sonrisa maliciosa, los villanos entraron al clan y las puertas se cerraron, encontraron un refugio, de la gente que Rex intentó liberar.

* * *

 **Muy buenas gente, se que tarde un poco con el cap, y que tal vez no sea de su agrado total, pero hey, esto no solo se basa en la Guerra Civil de Paige vs. Rex, dije que también estará Tabuu, ahora, respecto a los Oc, el ultimo que acepté se lo deje a una nueva lectora, Lana-yruZword, ya que era nueva en este fic y quise aceptar el de una lectora nueva, ahora, como habrán notado, Marth utilizó su Smash Final u ahora va este ultimo requisito, para los Oc:**

 _Smash Final_

 **Si, si quieren pueden darle un Smash Final a sus personajes, agradecería de que, en caso de que quieran, manden el Smash Final po PM para dejar en misterio a los demás, ahora si, no pondré avances porque la verdad no se me ocurre que poner, los leo en el próximo cap. ZarcortFan fuera, hasta luego chicos.**

* * *

 **Diccionario Mexicano**

 **Esta sección es aparte, aquí explicaré un poco la jerga mexicana en mis fics:**

 _Viboreando: Es un termino utilizado en mi país cuando una persona esta hablando de otra a sus espaldas, no precisamente de algo malo, se usa mas en las chicas cuando hablan del chico que les gusta cuando este esta cerca._

 **Y esto fue; Nada, solo una pequeña sección donde explico la extraña jerga de mi país :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 9**

* * *

 ***Llegando arrastrándome todo hecho mierda***

 **Gh, gh, auch, gh, alguien ayúdenme.**

 **Lana: ¡Diosas!, Zar, ¡¿que te pasó?!**

 **Ex, ex.**

 **Lana: ¡¿Ex que?!, ¿Ex-novia?, ¿Ex-amigo?, ¿Ex-pulsado?**

 **Ex. . . Exámenes.**

 **Lana: ¡KYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHH!. . . ¿Que son los exámenes?**

 **Rex: Exámenes, serie de pruebas que suceden en la realidad de Zar donde pone a prueba sus conocimientos sobre diversas materias especificas, ya sean matemáticas, física, química, etc.**

 **Lana: ¿Y porque esta todo golpeado y herido?**

 **Rex: Porque en la realidad de Zar los exámenes de su mundo los chicos y chicas de esa realidad lo ven como combates de gladiadores, donde siempre pierdes.**

 **Lana: Ahh, eso lo explica.**

 **Cia: Si, explica que Zar aparte de idiota, es un retrasado.**

 **Ca, ca, cállate, an, an, anciana.**

 **Cia: ¡¿Como me llamaste?!**

 **Rex: Ah, cierto, a Zar le viene valiendo madres a quien insulta cuando ya esta jodido.**

 **Cia: Lo mato.**

 **Rex: Después, ahorita tiene que empezar con el cap.**

 **Cia: Agh, de acuerdo**

* * *

 **Reunión Familiar**

* * *

 **Con Paige**

La chica estaba de vuelta en su hogar, su clan, los Elem-Kuie, en un principio la gente se sintió extrañada, pero después de que vieron a Paige con ellos, y siendo ella la protectora del clan, confiaban en ella, Paige y su grupo se encontraba ahora en el Templo de los Elementos, con el Gran Maestro, un señor ya de muy avanzada edad con una túnica roja con detalles azules, de gran barba blanca y ojos marrones, cuando vio a Paige entrar sonrió, pero se extraño cuando vio a los "seres" que la acompañaban, Paige se arrodillo frente a su Maestro.

\- Paige, bienvenida- dijo el Maestro.

\- Gran Maestro, me reporto- dijo Paige tranquila.

\- Paige, ¿quienes son estos, "seres", que te acompañan?- pregunto el Maestro.

\- Aliados, parece que nos equivocamos, Rex, esta con vida- dijo Paige.

\- ¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿Creí que habías dicho que había muerto?!- dijo el Maestro furioso.

\- Ganondorf- Paige llamo al Gerudo.

\- Maestro- saludo Ganon- Provengo de una tierra mística creada por 3 diosas donde existe una reliquia capaz de conceder un deseo al portador, la novia de Rex lo revivió con ese artefacto, esa es la razón por la cual Rex sigue con vida- finalizo Ganondorf.

\- ¿La novia de quien?- dijo una chica que todos conocían, era Gabriela- ¿Esa maldita hizo que?- contesto la castaña molesta.

\- Lo revivió, y al parecer Zoey esta de su lado- contesto Paige.

\- Bueno, eso era muy notable- comento el Maestro.

\- ¿Y los prisioneros?- pregunto Paige.

\- En las mazmorras, como siempre, el sigue muy testarudo- dijo Gabriela.

 **En las mazmorras**

Paige bajo con sus aliados hacia los calabozos, ahí se encontró con una mujer de unos 42 años, de cabello naranja-rojizo, ojos naranjas, de complexión esbelta, vestía una blusa algo holgada y rota y desgastada, sus pantalones también holgados y desgastados, estaba descalza y algo sucia, Paige se le acerco.

\- Te admire bastante tiempo, y me decepcionaste- dijo Paige con semblante serio.

\- ¿Yo te decepcione?- dijo la mujer con sarcasmo.

\- Eras como una segunda madre para mi- contesto Paige medio molesta.

\- ¿Y que diría ella si te viera ahora?- pregunto la mujer.

\- ¡No menciones a mi madre!- grito Paige molesta.

\- Mi mejor amiga murió, ¿crees que no me dolió?- dijo la mujer triste.

\- No sabes lo que yo sentí en ese momento- replico Paige molesta.

\- Claro que si- respondió la pelinaranja.

\- ¡¿Porque dices eso?!- grito Paige.

\- ¡Porque no eres la única chica a quien le arrebatan a sus padres!- grito la mujer llorando y acercándose a las celdas- No eres la única que pierde a su familia, yo se lo que es perder a las únicas personas que te amaron, los míos murieron cuando tenía 6 años, no vengas TU a hablarme de dolor a mi- finalizo la mujer, Paige, sabiendo que perdió la discusión paso a la siguiente, donde estaba un hombre mas grande que la mujer, de 49 años, aunque se veía mas joven, con el pelo negro y ojos azules, traia una playera azul muy desgastada y unos pantalones de color negro, estaba de espaldas.

\- ¿No tienes nada que decirme Maestro Adrian? ( **se pronuncia Eidrien** )- pregunto Paige.

\- A ti, nada- contesto el hombre.

\- Puede que Rex este vivo, pero me encargare de matarlo, por el honor de nuestros padres- dijo Paige.

\- ¿Realmente crees que matando a tu hermano ellos estarán en paz?- pregunto el azabache.

\- No lo creo, lo se- respondió Paige.

\- Estas muy equivocada, si no lo recuerdas estudie, entrene y pelee hombro a hombro con tu padre, lo conocía perfectamente, y ten por seguro que el no quiere esto- respondió Adrian sin dirigir la mirada a Paige.

\- ¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?- pregunto Paige molesta.

\- Porque, ella me lo dijo- respondió Adrian.

\- ¿Ella?, ¿quien?- pregunto Paige.

\- Erza- contesto, Paige se molesto y le disparo un rayo.

\- ¡No uses la memoria de mi madre idiota!, ¡deja de profanar sus recuerdos!- grito Paige.

\- Gh, no, los profano, yo, los doy a conocer, ella me lo pidió- dijo Adrian, Paige simplemente se fue hacia la ultima de sus visitas, al llegar a la mazmorra, esta estaba en total oscuridad, no se veía absolutamente nada.

\- Ese truco no funciona conmigo Raptor- dijo Paige, de repente en la oscuridad aparecieron dos ojos amarillos con tonalidades naranjas, la silueta de un velociraptor aparentemente, de 2.30 metros de altura y 7 metros de largo, de color azul en la cabeza degradándose a blanco en la barriga, con cola amarilla gruesa haciéndose delgada como un látigo, este miraba serio a Paige- Esto no debía acabar así, pero, tu intelecto te traicionó, apoyando a Rex, se que no nos llevamos del todo bien- raptor rugió- Ok, nunca nos llevamos bien, pero en algunos momentos, te llegue a tener, cariño- mencionó Paige triste, Raptor se acerco a ella lentamente y la miro, le hizo una seña de que iluminara la pared, con su relámpago ilumino un poco la celda y Raptor, había rasgado la pared creando un mensaje que decía "Los fuertes se vengan, los mas fuertes perdonan", Paige miro molesta a Raptor, este solo volvió a acostarse en su celda, Paige salió muy molesta de las mazmorras.

\- Paige, ahora que Rex esta vivo, ¿cual es tu plan?- pregunto el Maestro.

\- Buscaré mas aliados, y si puedo hacer que algunos aliados del pasado de Rex se vuelven en su contra, sera mejor- menciono la pelinegra azulada.

 **Con Rex**

El y su grupo aparecieron en un bosque, ahí estaban Rex, Lana, Cia, Link, Zelda, los Primis, Kratos, Marth y su equipo, Lucero, su madre y un chico de pelo verde largo hasta poco después de los hombros, esperen, ¿Quien invitó a este sujeto?.

\- Hey, esperen, ¿Quien es el?- pregunto Rex que no notó al chico que los seguía.

\- El es mi hermano, su nombre es Kyoko- respondió Lucero.

\- Hola a todos- respondió el chico.

\- Ok, ¿y que hace aquí?- pregunto Rex.

\- Esta aquí para vigilarte- respondió Lucero.

\- Claaaaro, ignora al casi Dios que quiere destruir las dimensiones y enfocate en el chico con una maldición en su interior, total, yo soy mas peligroso, ¿verdad?- dijo Rex con sarcasmo.

\- No confió en ti, el hecho de que este aquí es porque Kratos confía en ti, y porque mi madre me dijo que te acompañara- contesto Lucero fría.

\- Chicos, ¿que le paso a Lucero?- susurro Robin a Zelda.

\- Perdió la memoria Robin, no nos recuerda, pero no se lo digas, ella debe recordarlo sola- dijo Zelda al albino.

\- Pero ella y yo- Robin no termino porque Rex les hablo.

\- Aqui es chicos- dijo el peliazul viendo la puerta ue daba entrada a su clan.

\- ¿Que es este lugar Rex?- pregunto Lana curiosa.

\- Mi clan- respondió.

\- C-creí que habías dicho que había sido destruido- dijo Link.

\- Dije casi, el caso es que, debo rescatar a algunos amigos de las mazmorras- aclaro Rex- pero, nadie debe verme.

\- Una misión de sigilo, creo que debiste llamas a Altair y a los otros- dijo Richtofen.

\- Si, pero no se donde están, así que debemos hacerlo nosotros, unos quédense aquí, nos ayudaran si la cosa se pone fea- dijo Rex empezando un plan.

 **10 minutos después**

El equipo que iría en busca de los amigos de Rex eran: Rex, Lana, Zelda, o en este caso, Sheik, Lucero y Suu, los demás debía ocultarse y aparecer cuando el rescate se complique.

El grupo espero a que anocheciera, rex los subió con su poder del agua, empezaron a saltar por los techos de las casas, sin hacer ningún ruido, Suu empezó a crear ilusiones, para acercarlos mas a la entrada del Templo, cuando estaba en una de las casas mas cercanas a este. . .

\- Suu, disfrasate de esos guardias, Sheik, o Zelda o como sea, finge que te ha capturado- dijo Rex, ambas féminas(?) ( **Sigo dudando del sexo de Sheik, para mi es mujer** ), Suu creo la ilusión para parecer un guardia.

\- Hey, ¿quien anda ahí?- pregunto un guardia.

\- Tranquilos, he capturado a una espía- dijo "el guardia" sujetando a Sheik.

\- ¿Espía?- pregunto el guardia.

\- Si, es aliada de Rex, estaba husmeando dentro del pueblo- comento el "guardia" sonando muy convincente- Solicito permiso para encerrarla- sugirió.

\- Permiso concedido soldado, adelante- dijo el guardia cediendo el paso, Suu empezo a caminar con Sheik mientras era guiada a las mazmorras, con Rex.

\- Vaya, si que son buenas actrices- dijo el ojirojo.

\- Si, me sorprenden- comento Lucero, en eso, ambos se dirijieron al interior del Templo sin ser detectados y siguieron al guardia que guiaba a sus aliadas, cuando el guardia termino de guiarlas, Sheik lo noqueo y lo escondió, los 5 ahora estaban abriendo la puerta, a Rex le sorprendió que no hubiera guardias custodiando los calabozos, empezó a buscar y encontró a la mujer.

\- ¡Maestra Becky!- dijo Rex contento, la mujer alzo la mirada y sus ojos brillaron.

\- ¡Rex!- grito Becky emocionada corriendo a la celda y abrazar a su alumno aun con los barrotes- ¿P-pro, como?, lo ultimo que supe era que estabas muerto- dijo la pelinaranja.

\- Larga historia, se la contaré después, ahora- Rex agarró los barrotes y co un calor intenso logro derretirlos- ¿Porque no derritió los barrotes?- pregunto Rex.

\- N-no pude, m-mis poderes, me fueron arrebatados- contesto la mujer.

\- ¿Que?- pregunto Rex.

\- El Gran Maestro bloqueo los poderes de Adrian y los míos, n-no pudimos hacer nada- respondió Becky.

\- Ese bastardo, bueno, los liberaremos, ¿Suu?- Rex llamo a su amiga, ella se encontraba frente a la celda de Adrian, y con su espada cortó los barrotes liberando al maestro de agua.

\- Muchas gracias, emmm- Adrian no sabía como se llamaba la chica.

\- Soy Susan, amiga de Rex- se presento la chica.

\- ¿Y tu eres?- pregunto Becky a Lana.

\- M-mi nombre e-es L-Lana, s-soy la no-novia de Rex- contesto timida la chica.

\- ¿La novia de Rex?, finalmente encontraste algo mejor que Gabriela, bien hecho Rex- dijo Becky sonrojando un poco a Rex

\- F-Falta uno- dijo Rex viendo la última celda, se acerco a esta y con su fuerza la destruyo- ¿Raptor?, ¿amigo?- Rex esperaba una señal de vida de su amigo cuando un borrón azulado lo tacleo alertando a Suu, Raptor estaba encima de Rex y empezó a lamerlo como un perro- Jajajajajaja, Raptor, basta jajajaja, ya, Raptor, jejeje- el reptil cedió- Chicos, el es Raptor, mi amigo, ahora ya vamonos- Rex y su equipo estaban escapando por lo que alguna vez fue el área de entrenamiento de Rex, cuando escapaban un relampago cayo cerca de Rex, quien logro esquivarlo, el ya sabía de que se trataba, cerro los ojos resignado.

\- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿o no hermanito?- se escucho la obvia voz de Paige.

\- P-Paige- dijo Rex soltando una lagrima.

\- Vaya, recuerdas mi nombre, ¿quien lo diría?- contesto Paige fingiendo sorpresa- Veo que traes contigo a la teñida- dijo la ojiamarilla viendo a Lana- Que Rex este aquí no quiere decir que no te hare pagar desgraciada.

\- ¿Ya se conocen?- pregunto Rex.

\- ¿No le has dicho?, ¿Y te haces llamas su novia?- pregunto Paige con descaro.

\- Se lo dije, indirectamente- contesto Lana.

\- ¿Te referías a Paige cuando dijiste que te habían atacado?- pregunto Rex, Lana asintió- ¿Porque la atacaste?- pregunto Rex a su hermana.

\- Ella, es lo mas importante para ti- Rex bajo la mirada- No te basto matar a nuestros padres, ahora me reeemplazaste- dijo Paige.

\- No, nunca te remplazaría, eres mi hermana- comento Rex triste.

\- Ahórrate as disculpas, no te servirán cuando te mate- contesto Paige sacando Rayos de sus manos, Rex, que estaba en posicion de pelea bajo los brazos resignado- ¿Que haces?, ¡pelea!- grito Paige.

\- No peleare con mi hermanita- dijo Rex, Paige, muy molesta le lanzo un relámpago que le dio de lleno a Rex.

\- ¡REX!- gritaron sus compañeros, Lucero sintió algo en su pecho, no confiaba en Rex, pero esa acción por parte de esa chica no le gusto para nada.

\- Te lo dire una vez mas, ¡PELEA!- Paige le dio una patada en la cara a Rex, Lana intento enfrentarse a ella pero Rex la sujeto del tobillo y negó con la cabeza, el peliazul se levanto.

\- Paige, esto no debe acabar así, no es lo que querrían mamá y papá- dijo Rex.

\- ¡No los menciones!- grito Paige.

\- Paige, eres mi hermana y eso nunca cambiara, Lana me apoyo aun sabiendo de mi pasado, pero, no estaré en paz si mi hermana esta en mi contra- contesto Rex aun triste.

\- ¿Eso fue suficiente para que me reemplace en tu corazón?- pregunto PAige molesta.

\- ¡¿Que mas quieres de mi?!- grito Rex asustando a todos- Quieres ser la persona mas importante para mi, pero quieres matarme, ¿¡Decide de una vez porque me odias,quieres?!- grito Rex llorando.

\- Y-yo- Paige también estaba llorando, Raptor estaba al tanto de todo, sintió algo y salto hacia Rex embistiendo a Hanna que estaba dispuesta a matar a Rex, Raptor arrojo a la Wendigo varios metros lejos de su amigo, Raptor rugió, Rex miro incrédulo, en eso aparecieron Ganon, Josh, Bowser y el Gran Maestro junto a Gabriela.

\- Bienvenido Rex- dijo el Maestro, Rex se molesto.

\- Hola querido- saludó Gabriela molestando a Lana.

\- ¿Que es lo que has hecho Paige?, ¿Aliarte con Ganondorf?, ¿Estas loca?- dijo Rex molesto.

\- Ellos, me ayudaran, ellos ahora son aliados de los Elem-Kuei, y tu y tus aliados son nuestros enemigos- finalizó Paige recobrando su postura.

\- Sabes que Ganon te traicionara al final, esta en su naturaleza, y ese sujeto claramente esta mas loco que una cabra, ellos son todo, menos aliados- dijo Rex molesto.

\- ¡Cállate, Josh, Hanna, a el!- Hanna volvió a atacar pero nuevamente Raptor mordió el pie del monstruo y lo arrojó lejos, Josh esquivo a Raptor dirigiéndose hacia Rex pero sorpresivamente Lucero lo alejo con una gran patada y sacando dos dagas, Lucero empezó a pelear contra Josh, Lana empezó a curar a Rex cuando fue alejado de una patada por Gabriela.

\- ¡Aléjate de MI Rex!- grito Gabriela encendiendo sus manos con fuego.

\- Gh, el, no, es tu Rex- dijo Lana levantándose.

Gabriela empezó a Lanzar bolas de fuego que Lana detenía con su escudo, luego ella lanzaba relámpagos intentando dar a la castaña, luego saco una vara de madera y con algunos movimientos empezó a lanzar agua, la cual si acertó a la castaña, luego disparo un relámpago al agua de sus pies electrocutandole y finalmente corrió hacia ella y le dio unas patadas voladoras para alejarla.

\- El, es MI Rex- dijo Lana sacudiéndose las manos.

Rex estaba peleando contra Ganondorf, ahora con sus nuevas habilidades estaba derrotando al Gerudo muy facil.

\- Nunca pudiste vencerme, menos ahora- dijo Rex seguro de si mismo, cuando lo elevaron y fue a dar contra un pilar.

\- Esto es entre tu y yo Rex, no escaparas tan facilmente- dijo Paige molesta.

\- No peleare contigo Paige, no lo haré- dijo Rex.

\- Lo harás, o. . .-

\- ¿O que?- Rex se quedo mudo cuando el Gran Maestro tenia a Lana agarrada del cuello.

\- O, la teñida se muere- dijo Paige sonriendo, Rex solo llevo su dedo a su oído.

\- Nikolai, ¡Fuego!- ordenó Rex, a lo lejos, Nikolai disparo una DSR-50 dándole al Maestro en la muñeca liberando a Lana- ¡Chicos, lo logramos, ¡Retirada!- grito Rex subiendo a Raptor y tomando a Lana, los demás también corrieron por todo el clan, los guardias no tardaron, cuando finalmente iban a llegar a la puerta Raptor fue derribado cuando arrojaron unas anclas pequeñas para hacerlo tropezar, Rex cayo pero evito que Lana saliera lastimada, al final fueron rodeados.

\- Hasta aquí llegaste Rex- dijo Paige molesta.

\- ¿Quienes?- dijo Rex antes de desaparecer, Paige miro incrédula hacia arriba y vio a Rex y su equipo en la cima de la puerta, Suu volvió a hacer de las suyas, Rex miro a su hermana con una sonrisa burlona, pero a la vez de melancolía, Lucero sintió algo de pena por el y puso su mano en su hombro, a Rex le sorprendió eso.

\- Es hora de irnos- dijo la peliverde, volvieron con su grupo corriendo.

\- ¿Como les fue?- pregunto Estela.

\- Bien, logramos rescatar nuestros objetivos- comento Rex señalando a su amigo y sus maestros.

\- Hola, soy Becky, maestra fuego de Rex- contesto la pelinaranja.

\- Yo soy Adrien, maestro agua de Rex- contesto el azabache.

\- Estela, casi amiga de Rex- contesto la pelinegra amablemente.

\- Bien, ya que se presentaron, chicos, hay que movernos, Lucero, ¿me harías los honores?- pregunto Rex, la chica asintió y creo un portal por donde entraron.

 **Con Rosalina**

La rubia platinada no podía tener peor suerte, no es que le molestaran sus invitados, es solo que la paz que acostumbraba desapareció, Alan y Ahri se la pasaban discutiendo todo el tiempo, Marco era muy callado y reservado y Axel, bueno, el era agradable.

\- ¡Por última vez!, ¡No es personal, solo odio a los zorros!- grito Alan.

\- ¡Y por última vez!, ?NO soy un zorro!, ¡Soy una zorra!- grito Ahri.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que te estas insultando a ti misma?- dijo Axel recostado con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Como?- pregunto Ahri inocente.

\- ._. - ( **Axel** )

\- Bueno, chicos, deberían calmarse- dijo Rosalina.

\- Aunque Alan sea fastidioso, pero es lindo cuando se enoja- comento Ahri entrecerrando los ojos viendo a Alan, este se puso nervioso.

\- ¿Que?- dijeron Alan y Marco.

\- ¿Que?- es cierto, puede que sea un idiota, pero es un idiota lindo- remarco la chica.

 **En la dimensión de Alan**

Tara, la amiga que Alan dejo colgando sintió un escalofrío

\- Alguien esta jodiendo a Alan, mierda, ¡Yo quería verlo!- grito la rubia- ¡Alan hijo de puta!, ¡Te meteré la bazuca por donde no entra el sol!- grito la supuesta amiga de Alan ( **Si así es la amiga imagínate la enemiga ._.** ).

Con Alan

El chico ahora se alejo de Ahri, pero el también sintió el escalofrío.

\- Mierda, Zar, ayúdame-

A mi no me mires cabrón, tu creador me dijo que incluiría a Tara y lo deje, así que tienes un chingo de problemas.

\- Cabrón, al menos haz que le tome tiempo hallarme-

¿Sabes que?, te daré un receso en 3, 2, 1.

* **Llega Rex** *

\- Emm, Lucero, ¿A donde nos trajiste?

\- Con una amiga de un amigo de mi mamá- respondió la chica.

\- Ok, emm, hola, hay alguien aquí- grito Rex, en eso llega Rosalina.

\- Oh, mas visitas, Hola, soy Rosalina, la dueña de este Observatorio- respondió la rubia.

\- Hola, mucho gusto soy Rex Benkward, mi amiga aquí presente * **señala a Lucero** * dijo que es amiga de un amigo de su madre- dijo Rex.

\- ¿Eh?- pregunto la rubia.

\- Yo explico- contesto Estela- Hola, soy Estela, eres Rosalina, ¿no?, la amiga de Mario- comento la azabache.

\- Oh, claro, Estela, un gusto, Mario me hablo de ti- dijo Rosalina.

\- Bien, y que se arreglo esto- Rex fue tacleado por un borrón negro.

\- ¡Cabrón hijo de puta, ¿que mierdas haces vivo?!- grito Alan muy molesto.

\- Sgh,si, esto temía- comento Rex forcejeando, finalmente fueron separados.

\- ¡Explícate cabrón!- grito Alan.

\- Ok, solo cálmate- dijo Rex- Bien, aquí voy de nuevo-

 **La misma explicación una y otra y otra y otra vez, esto ya es tedioso**

\- Listo, y antes de que sueltes e intentes matarme, si, ya se que eso no se le hace a una chica- dijo Rex intentando calmar a su hermano.

\- ¡Voy a matarte Hijo de puta!- grito Alan- ¡Tu también cabrón!

Eh eh eh para para para, a mi no me metas en tu ciclo de menstruación cerebro de supositorio, o te calmas o traigo a Tara de una vez, ¿tu eliges?

\- Bien, me calmo-

Así se hace pequeño

\- Vaya, no se lo tomo muy bien- dijo Link viendo a Alan, en ese momento llega Ahri.

\- ¿Quien hace ese ruido?, no puedo dormir- dijo la chica zorro.

\- Pero son las 3 de la tarde- contesto Axel.

\- ¿Y que?, ¿No ves que esta belleza necesita dormir para seguir así?- pregunto Ahri molesta.

\- Nunca he entendido a las mujeres- contesto Axel.

\- Bueno, esto se puso incómodo, Lucero ¿Porque nos trajiste aquí?- pregunto Rex.

\- Aquí sera seguro- contesto Lucero.

\- De acuerdo, Rosalina, ¿no te molesta que permanezcamos aquí?,prometemos no causar molestias- prometió Rex.

\- Si, claro, para mi sera un honor recibirlos- dijo feliz la rubia.

\- Ok, intentaremos organizarnos y * **Ahri lo abraza** * Ehh, ¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto Rex.

\- Soy tu amiga, novia, amante, esposa, acosadora, lo que quieras- respondio la chica causando una incomodida para Rex, y un "pequeño" ataque de celos a Lana.

\- Ehh, esto es incomodo, ¿podrías quitarte emmm. . .-

\- Ahri, mi nombre es Ahri- contesto la chica.

\- Ok, Ahri, ¿podrias quitarte?- pregunto Rex.

\- ¿Porque?- pregunto.

\- Porque el es mi novio- dijo Lana molesta.

\- No te importa compartirlo, ¿verdad?- pregunto Ahri.

\- ¡Claro que si me molesta!- grito Lana.

\- Ok, ok, ok, tranquila, solo es un juego- dijo Ahri- casi- susurro.

\- Esto no acabara bien- dijo Rex resignado.

\- Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero aun así te haré pagar- dijo Alan.

\- Bien, me lo merezco- dijo Rex.

 **En la noche (?)**

Rex estaba fuera del Observatorio viendo el espacio, Rosalina se le acerco.

\- Disculpa, Rex, ya es hora de dormir, ¿que haces?- pregunto la rubia.

\- ¿Que se puede hacer, cuando la persona que te quiere muerto, es tu propia hermana?- pregunto triste Rex.

\- Ow, bueno, yo no se de eso, pero no creo que alguien deba morir, por muy malo que este sea- contesto Rosalina.

\- También creo eso, se que hice cosas malas antes, pero, fui controlado, no fue por mi voluntad, Paige, ella aun es buena, solo, esta, mal influenciada, quiero a mi hermana de vuelta- dijo Rex triste.

\- Estoy segura de que vera la luz, créelo- Rosalina se despidió de Rex, el le dio una última mirada al espacio y entró, fue con Lana que estaba dormida, le acaricio la mejilla de forma suave.

\- No dejaré que Paige te haga daño- Rex se acostó a lado de la peliceleste y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, esta, aun dormida sonrió, ahora era una guerra entre parientes, Hermano contra Hermana.

* * *

 **Listo, creo que acabe, y estoy recuperado, vamos a las aclaraciones:**

 **Gente, por las prisas tampoco dejare avances, y creo que no les gustara mucho el cap, Estela R. N, lamento que Kyoko apareciera tan poco, pero descuida, tendrá mas protagonismo, Frank, necesito los datos de Tara wey, creo que sería todo, tengo algo de prisa así que hasta aquí llegue, los leo luego, las personas que quieran poner retos y preguntas para el capitulo final de Retos Dimensionales, son bienvenidos, ahora si, ZarcortFan fuera.**


	11. Chapter 105

**Chapter: Extra**

* * *

 **Ok, se que me odiaran por esto, se que no es un capitulo normal, pero ojala y os guste, al igual que lo hice en "Bendición o Maldición", este capitulo Extra pondré algunas curiosidades sobre algunos de mi Oc´s, entre ellos la antagonista principal de AD, Paige, bueno, comencemos con esto.**

* * *

 **Paige Benkward**

* * *

1.- Originalmente Paige no iba a existir, hasta que en una historia de pokemaniacrafter, donde preste a Rex, puse de historia que tenia una hermana, me empezó a gustar la idea de que Rex tuviera una hermana y de ahí salio Paige.

2.- A pesar de que su poder sobre los relámpagos los caracteriza con el color celeste, sus ojos amarillos representan a estos.

3.- No soy muy bueno a la hora de los nombres, el nombre de Paige esta inspirado en la luchadora de la WWE, con el mismo nombre.

4.- Paige adoraba que su madre se diera a respetar, de ahí su actitud algo insensata.

5.- Paige consideraba a Zoey un buen partido para Rex, pero se quedo con las ganas pues ninguno de los dos sentía lo mismo que ella.

6.- En el pasado, Paige era de las personas mas amables del clan, no era capaz de matar a alguien, al crecer a lado de su hermano, sin ser la sombra de este, ella fue muy cariñosa con Rex, cuando sucedió el "Incidente" toda esa dulzura que la caracterizaba desapareció cuando "descubrió" que su hermano mató a sus padres a sangre fría, de ahí su actitud vengativa y bipolar en el presente.

7.- Paige nunca se llevo bien con Raptor, ya que este le jugaba bromas todo el tiempo, aunque Paige se las devolvía nunca pudo superarlo, aun así le guardaba mucho cariño desde antes del "Incidente".

8.- Paige nunca llego a enamorarse, se consideraba perfectamente capaz de valerse por si misma sin la necesidad de una pareja, la verdad es que temía salir lastimada.

9.- Los gustos musicales de Paige son casi los mismos que los de Rex, aunque ella gusta mas de los géneros instrumentales y de pop.

10.- Paige ADORA los animales pequeños y adorables, llegando a tal punto que una vez adoptó 25 perritos que encontró.

* * *

 **Zoey Miller**

* * *

1.- Fue la primera amiga de Rex, aunque empezaron con el pie izquierdo.

2.- Su segundo nombre es Diana ( **Se pronuncia Daiana** ).

3.- A diferencia de Rex, ella es mas sensata y piensa antes de actuar.

4.- El nombre de Zoey siempre me ha gustado, y al ser mi primer Oc femenino, pues tuve que dárselo.

5.- Ella y Paige siempre fueron buenas amigas, era como una segunda hermana para ambos Benkward, antes y después del "Incidente".

6.- Zoey si llegó a enamorarse de Rex, aunque después decidió no ser mas que su amiga.

7.- Zoey es muy sentimental, cuando pierde a alguien que ella aprecia suele deprimirse bastante.

8.- Ella pudo tener la capacidad de controlar el aire, ya que el aire tiene moléculas de agua, aunque sintió que de alguna manera traicionaba a su clan y lo dejo.

9.- A diferencia de Paige, a Raptor le agradaba Zoey siendo que la obedecía mas que a Paige cuando Rex estaba ausente.

10.- Zoey es mas lista en cuanto a estrategias que Rex.

* * *

 **Becky Hart**

* * *

1.- Su nombre, al igual que Paige, esta basado en una luchadora, Becky Lynch.

2.- Ella perdió a sus padres cuando tenia 6 años en una misión.

3.- A pesar de su carácter rudo, tiene un corazón noble y cariñoso, solo ha sido así con los hermanos Benkward y con Adrian.

4.- Ella esta enamorada de Adrian, aunque no lo hace notar.

5.- Ella es la maestra fuego mas fuerte del clan, siendo superada solo por Rex y el Gran Maestro.

6.- Ella y la madre de Paige fueron muy buenas amigas, de ahí su cariño a los hijos de Erza.

7.- Ella conoció a Raptor y de inmediato le agrado, y viceversa, parece que Paige es la única que no corrió con la misma suerte.

8.- A ella no le agrada Gabriela, por no decir que la odia.

9.- Una de las razones por las que Paige admira a su maestra es por el hecho de ser la primer mujer en convertirse en maestra de la Academia.

10.- Ella fue la primera mujer en entrar a la academia, ya que antes solo se admitían hombres, al inicio ella fue humillada y despreciada por todos, hasta que siguió adelante y derroto a todos los varones de control de fuego.

* * *

 **Adrian Balör**

* * *

1.- Al igual que Becky, su nombre hace alusión a dos luchadores; Adrian Neville y Finn Balör.

2.- El fue el primero en brindarle confianza y aceptación a Becky.

3.- El entrenó junto al padre de Rex y Paige.

4.- El también esta enamorado de Becky, y lo expresa mas que ella.

5.- Fue como un segundo padre para Rex, apoyándolo desde siempre.

6.- Usualmente coquetea con Becky aunque esta se molesta por eso.

7.- Su actitud es mas despreocupada y relajada.

8.- Su habilidad con el agua llega a rivalizar a la de Rex, aunque no lo supera.

9.- El fue el principal cómplice en la fuga de Rex, por esa razón fue destituido, despojado de sus poderes y encarcelado.

10.- Confió plenamente en que Rex podía controlar a Hellemental, el le enseño.

* * *

 **Raptor**

* * *

1.- Su madre murió a manos de cazadores, logro escapar, pero murió desangrada.

2.- Es completamente leal a Rex, a tal punto de ayudarlo a escapar.

3.- Nunca se llevó bien con Paige, aunque si le guarda un poco de cariño.

4.- Era muy servicial con Erza, le recordaba a su madre, le ayudaba a la mujer en labores hogareñas.

5.- Es un excelente nadador, su cuerpo aerodinámico le permitía nadar a velocidades superiores a los 120 Km/h, superior al pez vela, el pez mas veloz del mundo.

6.- Como todo reptil jurásico, es carnívoro, aunque su intelecto le permite controlarse y no devorar la primera persona que tiene enfrente.

7.- La broma mas dura que le ha hecho a Paige es llevarla a una laguna mientras ella dormía, la dejo en el agua con todo y cama.

8.- Como todo buen descendiente de la familia Raptor, es sumamente rápido, alcanzando los 100 Km/h.

9.- Su intelecto es muy superior a los demás, llegando a comunicarse con Rex por medio de lenguaje de señas.

10.- Raptor es capaz de llorar, al tener un cerebro muy desarrollado, y siendo capaz de desarrollar conciencia, puede llegar a sentir emociones humanas.

* * *

 **Y bueno, ahí lo tienen, 10 curiosidades sobre mis Oc´s que aparecerán en AD, de esta manera podrán conocerlos mejor, bueno, los veré en un capitulo real, los leo luego, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: 11**

* * *

 ***Entro al estudio con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza sin hoyos para ver***

 **Rex: . . .**

 **Lana: . . .**

 **Cia: . . .**

 **Raptor: . . .**

 **Paige: *Aguantando la risa***

 **Lana: ¿Zar?**

 ***Sigo caminando a ciegas***

 **Cia: Idiota**

 ***Sigo caminando***

 **Rex: Zarcort**

 ***Sigo caminando, me golpeo con la pared y caigo al suelo***

 **Lana: Zar, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué tienes una bolsa de papel en la cabeza?**

 **Cia: ¿Y porque no le pusiste hoyos para ver?**

 **. . .**

 **Rex: Zar, ¿Qué tienes?**

 **Paige: Yo te respondo hermanito, le cortaron el pelo a Zar para eso de la cartilla militar, se parece a Daddy Yankee con ese peinado jajajajajaja.**

 **Jodete Paige**

 **Cia: Ok, lamento eso del pelo, jejeje, la verdad no, pero debes escribir el capítulo, andando.**

 **Bien, pero no me jodan mientras escribo.**

* * *

 **Empezando desde el fondo**

* * *

 **Con Chris**

Nos encontramos con el agente de la BSAA entrenando como de costumbre, hasta que de repente la puerta se abre mostrando a una chica visiblemente menor que el, de pelo rojo, ojos azules y de tez pálida, vestía una blusa de manga corta negra, debajo de una chaqueta roja, pantalones de mezclilla y botas marrones, la chica entro con una sonrisa.

\- Chris, tienes visitas - dijo la chica alegre.

\- ¿Visitas? - pregunto Chris confundido, al final salió del gimnasio donde estaba y acompañó a su hermana, al salir se encontró a Sherry quien lo saludaba alegremente- ¿Sherry? - dijo Chris sorprendido.

\- Hola Chris - saludo la rubia.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto Chris.

\- Desgraciadamente tengo malas noticias, veras, después de todo lo que sucedió hace 36 meses ( **Un año y medio** ), he estado investigando sobre este tema, no fue fácil convencer a los directivos de permitirme seguir mis investigaciones, el punto, Chris, es que estas anomalías dimensionales, y, veras, siguen latentes - comento la rubia.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que esos portales podrían volver a aparecer?- pregunto Chris.

\- Efectivamente, bueno, al menos en nuestra dimensión - respondió- Si logramos detener las diferentes anomalías que han ocurrido en nuestra dimensión, podremos tener por seguro que nuestra dimensión no sera atacada por versiones malvadas de nosotros o por monstruos del pasado como el Nemesis o el Tyrant - finalizo Sherry.

\- Estas diciendo que. . . -

\- Si, debemos ir al pasado - dijo Sherry.

\- ¿Exactamente como harás eso? - pregunto Claire.

\- B-bueno, no se si debería, e-es clasificado - dijo Sherry tartamudeando.

\- Entonces es una orden soldado - dijo Chris firme, Sherry suspiro resignada.

\- Bien, no lo creerán, pero los mas grandes jefes operativos de Umbrella fueron asesinados, unos mutados y otros no - dijo Sherry algo tímida y ¿sonrojada?.

\- ¿Quien los mató? - pregunto Chris- ¿La CIA?, ¿FBI?, ¿La CDC? - pregunto Chris nuevamente.

\- N-no - dijo Sherry aun mas roja.

\- ¿Entonces quien? - pregunto ahora la pelirroja.

\- J-Jake Muller - dijo Sherry con la cabeza baja.

\- ¡¿Wesker Jr.?! - dijo Chris exaltado.

\- N-no, a el n-no le gusta que l-lo llamen así - dijo Sherry nerviosa.

\- ¡Pero el es un Wesker! - grito Chris molesto, pero se cayo cuando una hoja fantasma rosó su mejilla y se clavó en el piso, tanto Sherry como Claire se taparon la boca con las manos, Chris solo miro y arriba de una edificación estaba una figura en cuclillas, no se le veía el rostro, se sorprendió al ver que la figura tomaba impulso y se lanzó de ese edificio, se sorprendió mas cuando cayo en un montón de bolsas de basura que amortiguo su caída, la figura finalmente llegó con Sherry y con un descaro muy característico paso su brazo alrededor de la rubio, Chris solo veía debajo de esa capucha una sonrisa muy burlona y unos ojos azules ( **¿Que tienen los de Resident Evil con los ojos azules?** ).

\- Hola Super-Chica - saludo el ojiazul.

\- H-hola J-Jake - saludo Sherry nerviosa.

\- ¿Que te he dicho de llamarme Wesker Jr.? - pregunto Muller molesto.

\- Tu no me dices como llamarte mocoso - dijo Chris retando con la mirada al ojiazul.

Sherry logro zafarse del abrazo de Jake y vio su cambio, su traje se parecía mucho al de Arno, una gabardina con capucha con punta de águila color negro, debajo de esta tenia una playera negra ajustada, llevaba guantes marrones y pantalones de mezclilla con botas marrones, llevaba alrededor un cinturón donde guardaba una espada que colgaba en su cintura, del otro lado traía un rifle de asalto M27, en su espalda llevaba un rifle de francotirador R700, su guante derecho tenia una hoja oculta y el izquierdo traía el lanzador de hojas fantasma, la verdad le daba igual que la gente lo viera vestido así.

\- Sherry, Sherry - le susurro Claire.

\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Sherry.

\- Deja de ver a Muller y aléjate disimuladamente - sugirió la menor Redfield alejandose de ambos hombres antes de que empiecen una riña, pero Jake empezó a reír.

\- Jajajaja, ay Dios, nunca cambian aquí al parecer - dijo Jake entre risas.

\- Tu tampoco al parecer - dijo Chris cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oye, deje de ser mercenario, por si no lo recuerdas, pertenezco a una hermanda con un código que debe respetarse, es mas, en vez de recriminarme, deberías agradecerme que me haya encargado de los lame botas de Umbrella, unos estuvieron mutados así que no me jodas ahorita - contesto Jake relajándose.

\- Es cierto hermano, nos hizo un gran favor - comento Claire.

\- ¿Nos? - pregunto Chris.

\- ¿Hermano? - dijo Jake.

\- P-pues, s-si, y-yo también me enfrente a esas cosas, nos hizo un gran favor y si, soy su hermana - comento Claire.

\- Waow, tienes una hermana y ya se ha enfrentado a esa mierda, uy, ¿que se siente? - pregunto Muller a Chris.

\- ¿Que se siente de que? - pregunto Chris.

\- ¿Que tu hermana menor te este salvando el culo - respondió Muller riendo.

\- Ok, suficiente Jake, ya debes irte y estamos ocupados ahorita - dijo Sherry empujando a Jake pero no lograba moverlo ni un centímetro.

\- Vamos Super-Chica, ¿no te algras de verme? - pregunto el pelirrojo.

\- No, digo, si, digo, claro, es solo que, estamos ocupados en una misión super super importante y no necesitamos mas distracciones - comento la rubia.

\- Si lo se, problemas dimensionales - esa respuesta hizo que Sherry se detuviera.

\- ¿C-como supiste que esa era la misión? - pregunto la rubia.

\- No lo sabía, solo me acordé de lo que pasó, tu misma te delataste preciosa - dijo Jake sonriendo victorioso.

\- Estúpido Muller - dijo Sherry molesta.

\- Venga Super-Chica, no te enojes conmigo - dijo Muller riendo- Venga, te ayudare en tu misión - dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Que?, no, es muy peligroso, las montañas Arklay fue donde empezó todo, si logramos detenerlo, toda esta situación abra acabado - dijo Sherry.

\- Razón de mas para ayudarte - comento Jake.

\- Agh, esta bien, iras con nosotros - dijo Sherry cediendo - pero solo porque nos eres útil - finalizo la rubia.

\- Aja si claro, solo por eso - comento Jake riendo.

 **Varias horas después**

Todos se estaban preparando, incluso se unieron Leon y Ada, todos estaban en una maquina muy compleja, parecida a la del loco, cuando Chris hablo con Jill.

\- Sabes que es muy riesgoso - dijo el soldado.

\- Si sabes que estuve contigo en esa misión, ¿verdad? - comento la compañera de Chris- Ademas, por si no lo recuerdas, yo te ayudaba con las puertas cerradas, ¿recuerdas? - comento victoriosa la castaña.

\- . . . - ( **Chris** )

\- Eso pensé - dijo Jill.

\- Bueno, es hora de acabar esto desde la raiz - comento Leon serio.

\- Si claro, ahora si te crees lo mejor, ¿te recuerdo que te salve en Raccon City cuando apenas eras un novato de la policía? - dijo Claire entrecerrando sus ojos viendo al rubio.

\- E-eso fue en el pasado, ahora me he fortalecido - se excuso el agente.

\- Aja como digas Leon - dijo la pelirroja, la maquina se encendió y Sherry dio la señal.

\- Esperen, esperen, ¡Ahora! - grito la rubia entrando al portal que se había abierto, todos, ni cortos ni perezosos entraron también.

 **Montañas Arklay, 1998, en las afueras de Raccon City.**

En un bosque oscuro debido a la noche se abrió el portal donde aterrizaron los viajeros, todos estaban bien armados para hacerle frente a la situación actual.

\- Las Montañas Arklay, en las afueras de Raccon City, nunca creí que debería volver aquí - comento Jill viendo a su alrededor, luego vio un helicóptero, era su helicóptero, vio exactamente como empezaba a fallar y se estrellaba.

\- Esa caída- dijo Chris, se ocultaron y empezaron a ver como sus "Yo" del pasado salían, entre ellos Wesker, Jake empezó a sentir como le hervía la sangre, saco su hoja oculta pero Sherry lo detuvo.

\- No debemos intervenir en asuntos del pasado, solo debemos hallar la causa de la anomalía y destruirla, así salvaremos a nuestra dimensión - dijo Sherry.

\- Pero, si matamos a Wesker aquí - dijo Jake.

\- Si lo matas nunca sabrán que fue el traidor, si cambias un evento del pasado, cambiaras por completo el futuro, si lo matas ahora, nunca nos habremos conocido - menciono Sherry.

\- ¿Y que pasaría si nos los topamos? - pregunto Claire.

\- Solo, no les digan nada del futuro, solo digan que vienen de el, si piden pruebas, díganle algo que solo ustedes saben - finalizo Sherry.

Y así siguieron, como aquellos perros los atacaban y mataban a uno de los suyos, Wesker salvando a Jill, corriendo a la casa, los demás buscaron otra entrada.

 **Dentro de la mansión en otro lugar**

Por increible que pareciera ( **Ni tanto, el fic se trata de esto** ), apareció un portal donde cayeron dos personas, un chico y una chica, el primero era un chico de 19 años, el usaba una gabardina negra con unas cintas imantadas en la espalda que usa para portar su espada, debajo trae solo una playera negra lisa sin ningún símbolo, unos pantalones de cuero café y unas botas de piel negra también amarrado al cinturón de su pantalón tiene unos porta pistolas para sus revolver, sus ojos eran rojos color carmesí, su pelo es color blanco con unos 6 mechones rojos y uno más negro en el fleco, algo desarreglado, la chica era de aparentemente 17 años, su vestimenta es muy simple consta de una chamarra color rosa claro con unas franjas blancas que cubren todo el camino de los hombros a la muñeca ,el cuello y la parte de abajo, usa una falda negra con detalles rojos y debajo unan mallas grises simples y de zapatos uso tenis negros con amarillo, su pelo es color rosa claro lo tiene corto, de esos cortes de pelo que llegan hasta el cuello y solo cubren un poco las orejas, también se deja el flequillo el cual se sujeta una parte de la izquierda con un pequeño broche ovalado que tiene tres gemas rojas que van disminuyendo de tamaño, el otro lado se lo deja suelto, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, sus ojos eran amarillos con tonalidades en color miel; ambos se despertaron en una habitación oscura con muy poca luz.

\- Auch, que dolor, ¿que fue eso? - pregunto el muchacho.

\- Eso fue un vórtice amo, un agujero de gusano - contesto la chica.

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto el chico confundido.

\- Fuimos tragados por un portal dimensional - contesto la pelirrosa.

\- Ahhh, hubieras empezado con eso, pero, ¿en donde estamos exactamente? - pregunto el chico, hasta que vio a una persona ahí- Hey colega, ¿nos ayudas? - pregunto el chico, esa persona se volteo dejando ver unos ojos blancos y vacíos, el peliblanco se asusto que retrocedió- ¿Que mierda es eso? - pregunto el chico cuando esa cosa empezó a voltearse y caminar hacia ellos, el muchacho notó un cadáver detrás de la cosa, estaba abierto del estomago y algunos intestinos estaban fuera, esa cosa se acercaba al chico cuando cayo muerta con un hoyo en la cabeza, miro a su compañera y notó humo saliendo de su Colt M1911 ( **Adoro esa arma** ), la chica corrío con el muchacho.

\- A-amo, ¿e-esta bien? - pregunto preocupada la ojiamarilla.

\- Si, Amy, tranquila, estoy bien, me tomo por sorpresa, ¿que carajo fue eso? - pregunto el chico.

\- Eso es - la chica se quedo viendo al monstruo- todo parece indicar que se trata de un zombie amo - comento la chica.

\- ¿Zombie?, genial, muchas gracias universo, me trajiste de mi casa a una casa de los espantos, como quiera, no quería pasarme el Kingdom Hearts - comentó el chico con sarcasmo.

\- Amo, creo que deberíamos irnos, según se, el ruido atrae a esos monstruos, debemos movernos - dijo la chica.

\- Tienes razón Amy, vamonos- el chico tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y se fueron de esa habitación.

 **Con los S.T.A.R.S.**

La fuerza élite, el equipo Alpha se encontraba en el living de la mansión cuando escucharon el disparó.

\- ¿Un disparó?, ¿Habrá algún sobreviviente?- comento la joven Jill.

\- No se, los informes no decían nada de algún sobreviviente - comentó Wesker serio.

\- Bueno, sea como sea, debemos buscar lo que se nos comunicó, manténganse en contacto - dijo el joven Chris tomando su arma. El grupo se separo buscando pistas.

 **Con Chris (Joven)**

La versión joven de Chris seguía caminando por esos oscuros pasillos, cuidando cada paso que daba, cuando apenas iba a girar a una esquina una mano cubrió su boca, lo puso contra la pared y le acerco una revolver y otra mano puso una M1911 en la cabeza, eran aquellos jóvenes que cayeron del portal.

\- Muy bien, es humano, habla ahora, ¿donde mierda estamos? - pregunto el chico molesto.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - pregunto Chris.

\- Responde primero - amenazó el peliblanco.

\- Montañas Arklay, Mansion Spencer - dijo Chris.

\- Vaya, en el pasado si que eras débil - dijo Jake llegando con el Chris del futuro viendo la escena.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - pregunto Amy.

\- Responderemos cuando suelten al debilucho, preciosa - contesto Muller, el joven soltó a Chris.

\- ¿Quienes son? - volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

\- Mi nombre es Jake Muller, el es mi asistente Chris Red -

\- Ejem - tosió falsamente Chris.

\- Digo, mi compañero Chris Redfield - dijo Muller, Chris solo se dio un Facepalm, no tosió porque le dijera asistente, pero al baboso se le olvido que ahí estaba su versión joven, Jake se dio cuenta de su error- Oh mierda, ¿que hice? - dijo el asesino.

\- ¿De que diablos estas hablando?, yo soy Chris Redfield - contesto la versión.

\- Yo me encargo - dijo Amy mirando fijamente a Redfield joven- Si, el es Chris Redfield - ahora miro al adulto.

\- ¿Que hace?- pregunto Jake.

\- Escaneandolos - contesto el muchacho- Soy Shadow por cierto - se presentó, al terminar la pelirrosada se sorprendió.

\- E-el también es Chris Redfield - contesto Amy sorprendida- ¿P-pero como? - se preguntaba.

\- Larga historia - contesto Chris.

\- Explicala entonces - dijo el Chris joven.

\- Venimos de futuro - contesto Muller.

\- . . . - ( **Chris joven** )

\- . . . - ( **Shadow** )

\- . . . - ( **Amy** )

\- No jodas que largo, deja traigo palomitas para oír el resto - dijo Shadow sarcástico.

\- Solo fui al punto - contesto Jake.

\- Pruebalo - comento el Chris joven- Di algo que solo yo se - comento el joven.

\- Ok, en tu adolescencia creíste que Claire no era una chica porque-

\- Ok ok ok ok, si, eres yo, waow, esto es increible - contesto el joven sin creérselo.

\- Mas te vale creerlo muchacho, porque hemos venido a poner fin a una serie de anomalías que están ocurriendo en esta mansión, te soy sincero, no quería volver aquí nunca- comento Chris.

\- Ok entiendo, solo tengo una duda- dijo el joven.

\- ¿Cual?- pregunto Chris.

\- ¿Que me paso?, es decir, ¿que me paso que quise ponerme esteroides?- pregunto Chris.

\- Seras hijo de- Chris se detuvo.

\- Te lo dije, paga - dijo Jake, Chris solo saco $500 dolares y se los dio a Jake.

\- Oigan, ¿nos recuerdan?, nosotros aparecimos en un portal, quiero irme de aquí - comento Shadow.

\- De acuerdo, pueden ayudarnos si gustan, entre mas, mejor- dijo Jake- ahora solo tengo una duda - dijo Muller.

\- ¿Cual? - pregunto Shadow.

\- ¿Que es ella? - pregunto señalando a Amy- osea, dijiste que los estaba escaneando, ¿que es o que? - pregunto Muller.

\- Bueno, Amy, e-es, una compañera que cree - comento Shadow.

\- ¿Tu la creaste? - pregunto Chris joven.

\- Si, e-ella es la Inteligencia Artificila mas poderosa del mundo, bueno, al menos de mi mundo - comento el ojirojo.

\- Mola - dijo Jake.

 **Con Leon**

El estaba haciendo equipo con Ada y Jill, se estaban acercando a lo que sería la cocina, no se habían topado con ningún zombie ni nada.

\- Entonces, ¿que había aquí exactamente? - pregunto Leon.

\- Básicamente lo mismo que en Raccon City, zombies, Hunters, nada de lo que han vivido en China o Grecia - dijo la castaña.

\- De acuerdo, sera sencillo - dijo Ada, se acerco a una puerta y estaba cerrada- Genial, cerrada - dijo la espía.

\- Tranquila, para eso estoy yo - Jill se acera a la puerta y la abre- Listo, ser hija de un gran ladrón tiene sus ventajas - comento la castaña, al abrir la puerta no encontraron nada fuera de lo común, una habitación vacía- Si claro, no nací ayer - Jill empezó a buscar un pasaje secreto, el cual encontró, los demás la siguieron, cayeron a una especie de biblioteca, Jill recordó ese lugar- Oh mierda no - dijo la castaña.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Ada, sus dudas se aclararon cuando vieron una gigantesca serpiente verde con colmillos inmensos que los veía como su cena.

\- Waow, se nota que cuidaron muy bien a esa cosa - dijo Leon.

\- ¿Como puedes estar jodiendo en un momento así? -dijo Ada molesta.

\- Ya ya, cálmense - dijo Leon disparando a la serpiente.

Jill ya la conocía, bueno, un vago recuerdo, ella empezó a disparar a los ojos, aunque no funciona mucho, es una serpiente, se guía por las temperaturas corporales, Jill esquivo un ataque de la serpiente, sin embargo logro enrollarla con la cola, capturando a la agente, Ada era mas escurridiza, los ataques los esquivaba con suma facilidad, cuando la serpiente abrió la boca, cosa que la espía utilizó a su favor para disparar dentro causando un tremendo impacto en la serpiente; Leon sacó su escopeta e hizo lo mismo que Ada, esperar a que abriera la boca, lo logró y con ese disparo de una potente arma, la serpiente libero a Jill, los 3 se reagruparon, Leon y Ada distrajeron a la serpiente mientras Jill preparaba algo, en un movimiento rápido, Leon y Ada dispararon causando que la serpiente abriera la boca, Jill no lo pensó mas y lanzó una granada que la serpiente tragó, el resultado fue que la cabeza y parte de la traque de la serpiente explotó, pero no fue una victoria del todo, sabían que el tiempo de escape era muy limitado, habían causado mucho ruido, seguro que otras cosas los atacarían, así que debía escapar de ahí en cuanto antes.

 **Con Claire**

Creo que fue mala idea dejar a las únicas chicas que no conocían la mansión solas, pero venga, Claire ya había enfrentado zombies en una ciudad y Sherry ha enfrentado cosas peores que los zombies, seguían caminando deshaciéndose de algunos zombies y continuando.

\- Entonces - abrió una conversación Claire- ¿Cuando conociste a Muller? - pregunto la pelirroja.

\- H-hace un año y medio, en una misión en Grecia, debía convencerlo de que donara su sangre para hallar una cura - contesto Sherry- Bueno, y después sucedió lo de los portales, se halló a unos sujetos que pertenecían a una hermandad, el quiso unirse y ahora es parte de ellos - dijo la ojiazul.

\- ¿Una hermandad? - pregunto Claire.

\- S-si, son como justicieros o algo así - contesto Sherry.

\- Bien por el - dijo Claire- Y, ¿Cuando te empezó a gustar? - pregunto Claire con una cara pícara, Sherry se puso roja de vergüenza.

\- ¿Q-que cosas dices Claire? - dijo Sherry avergonzada.

\- Ay vamos Sherry, te he visto como miras a Jake, no te me hagas la desentendida - replico la pelirroja.

\- E-el n-no me gusta - dijo Sherry tartamudeando.

\- Si claro, como digas - respondió Claire sarcástica, se detuvieron al oír pasos, prepararon sus armas pero cuando la puerta se abrió se revelo a una muchacha joven de 18 años, cabello corto marrón y ojos azules, vestía una blusa verde de manga corta debajo de un chaleco blanco, pantalones verdes y botas militares verdes.

\- Entren rápido - dijo la chica, las 2 le obedecieron, al entrar, la chica castaña cerro la puerta con seguro y colocó una barricada, las medas la miraron curiosa.

\- ¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto Sherry.

\- Mi nombre es Rebecca Chambers, soy medica del equipo Bravo, o, lo que queda de el - contesto la chica.

\- Lo siento, soy Sherry Birkin, agente secreta del gobierno - se presento la rubia.

\- Yo soy Claire Redfield, hermana de Chris Redfield - contesto la pelirroja.

\- ¿Chris tiene hermana? - pregunto Rebecca.

\- ¿Co-conoces a mi hermano? - pregunto Claire.

\- Si, el es parte del equipo Alpha, he estado aquí desde que enviaron a mi escuadrón, y, pues, me las he ingeniado para sobrevivir - contesto Rebecca.

\- ¿Que estamos esperando?, ay que salir de aquí - contesto Claire, pero Rebecca la detuvo.

\- Shhh, ella se acerca - dijo Rebecca, en ese momento escucharon pasos, todas mantuvieron silencio, después de unos minutos se escucharon los pasos alejarse hasta que ya no se escucharon.

\- ¿Que paso? - pregunto Sherry.

\- Es una infectada, ella es Lisa Trveor, era hija del sujeto que construyo esta mansión, pero fue raptada por Umbrella y sometida a experimentos, fue convertida en un monstruo, su vista le falla, pero tiene muy buen oído, es por eso que puede encontrarnos si hacemos mucho escándalo - dijo Rebecca.

\- Debemos encontrarnos con los demás - dijo Claire..

\- ¿Hay mas gente aquí? - pregunto Rebecca.

\- Así es - dijo Sherry- Gente capacitada para estos enrollos - Sherry enciende su comunicador- ¿Jake?, ¿Jake, estas ahí? - pregunto Sherry.

 **Con Jake**

Jake estaba caminando con su grupo cuando escucho su comunicador.

\- ¿Sherry?, ¿Sherry?, ¿Eres tu Sherry?, ¿Sherry?, Sherry, Hola Sherry - dice contento Jake - Hey Chris - Muller llama a su compañero.

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Chris del presente.

\- Es Sherry - dijo Jake jodiendo a su amigo.

 **Volviendo con Sherry**

Ella y las demás escucharon la conversación de Muller con el hermano de Claire y se dieron un Facepalm.

\- ¿Segura que están capacitados para esto? - pregunto Rebecca.

\- Empiezo a dudarlo - comento Sherry.

\- _¿Que pasa Super-Chica?_ \- pregunto Jake en la otra línea.

\- ¿En donde están? - pregunto la rubia.

\- _En una mansión en el bosque_ \- dijo Muller, Sherry se molesto.

\- Seras hijo de, me refiero ¿a que parte de la mansión están? - dijo Sherry molesta.

\- _Pues, hay 4 paredes, un pasillo que da miedo, dos ventanas, y emmm, oh, un zombie del que se van a * **Disparo** *, corrección, ya se lo cargaron_ \- dijo Jake.

\- ¡Jake!, esto es serio - grito Sherry.

\- _Yo también, enserio, no tengo ni puta idea de donde estamos_ \- comento Jake- _Espera, creo que Chris nos esta llevando a un lugar, espera, ¡Oh mierda!, ¿Que es eso?_ \- dijo Jake preocupando a Sherry.

\- ¿Jake? - pregunto Sherry preocupada.

- _Una moneda_ \- dijo Jake, Sherry quería disparar a través de la linea y acertarle - _Espera, no parece una moneda común, mas que moneda parece como una ficha, ¿quien hace fichas hoy en día?_ \- pregunto.

\- Jake, ¿te das cuenta de que estamos en 1998, verdad? - dijo Sherry.

\- _Buen punto, ¿para que servirá esta cosa?_ \- pregunto Jake- _¡Maldita sea!_ \- grito.

\- ¡Jake!, ¿que pasa? - pregunto Sherry.

\- _Una tipa acaba de atacar a los dos Chris, tiene un enorme saco en la cabeza, sus manos están en unas esposas y se nota que no conoce la palabra baño_ \- dijo Muller.

\- Oh no - dijo Rebecca.

\- Lisa - completo Claire.

\- Jake, deben salir de ahí ahora - Sherry empezó a escuchar disparos- ¡Jake corran! - grito Sherry.

 **Con el asesino**

Jake y su grupo intentaban acabar con la tipa deforme que los atacaba, Shadow y Amy no se quedaron atrás, ambos empezaron a disparar sus respectivas armas, pero Shadow notó que al parecer eran inútiles, la mutación logro acertar un golpe al Chris joven mandándolo lejos, su versión futura fue con el a ayudarlo, ya que si el moría ahí, moriría en su época. Jake notó un ojo debajo de la máscara, saco su hoja fantasma disparo dándole en el ojo, la tipa grito, y al ser incapaz de sacarse la hoja huyo despavorida, Jake guardo su hoja oculta y la vio marcharse, finalmente fue con el Chris joven.

\- ¿Como se encuentra? - pregunto el asesino.

\- Bien, solo fue el golpe, hay que seguir - dijo Chris. Minutos mas tarde se encontraron con Sherry y las demás, la rubia se veía muy preocupada, se acerco a Jake y le dio una tremenda bofetada, todos ahí hicieron una mueca de dolor.

\- A-auch - se quejo el pelirrojo.

\- Eso fue por no escucharme - dijo Sherry molesta, luego lo abrazó- Y esto porque estas bien - completo la rubia contenta.

\- Ejem - carraspeo Chris separando a los tortolos- Hay que seguir - dijo Chris, su versión joven se encontró con Rebecca.

\- Rebecca - hablo el Chris joven.

\- Chris - la joven médica abrazo a su compañero- Que gusto verte - dijo la castaña.

\- Yo igual, te habían dado por muerta junto con los demás - mencionó Chris joven.

\- No, bueno, los demás si murieron, pero, me ayudaron a escapar - dijo Rebecca.

\- ¿Quien? - pregunto el agente, hasta que Rebecca se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada- Rebecca - volvió a llamar Chris.

\- Ahora se de donde el carácter sobre-protector - dijo Jake viendo la escena, parecía un padre interrogando a su hija.

\- No tienes idea - comento Claire.

 **Mas tarde**

En otra parte alejada se encontraba la versión joven de Jill, había desenmascarado a Wesker y estaban en un laboratorio secreto, pero, algo pasó, un ducto de ventilación se abrió y de ahí cayeron Leon y su grupo, los dos personajes del pasado los vieron extrañados.

\- Gh, no recordaba eso- comentó Jill levantándose- Vaya vaya, Albert Wesker, bastardo hijo de puta - dijo Jill apuntándole, sin embargo, el rubio sonrió, una alarma se hizo sonar y la secuencia inició.

\- Mierda - comentó la Jill joven.

\- Es tiempo de que vean la evolución de la humanidad - comentó Wesker, pero el monstruo que creaban se salió de control y de un zarpazo arrojo a Wesker varios metros, los demás empezaron a dispararle al experimento, pero este se protegía con el inmenso brazo biorganico que tenía, Ada tomo la escopeta de Leon y le disparo al hombro dañandoselo en parte.

\- Ataca al corazón - grito Jill del presente señalando el corazón sobresaliente del experimento, los demás le imitaron, esquivaban los feroces ataques del experimento conocido como Tyrant.

 **Por otro lado**

Volviendo al living, el grupo de Chris iba a subir por las escaleras cuando se escucho un lamento que decía "Madre", Lisa volvió a aparecer, y al parecer iba a quedarse, todos ya cansados empezaron a dispararle a la pobre niña infectada ( **Dato curioso, experimentaron con Lisa cuando tenia entre 14 y 15 años, así que técnicamente era una niña, aunque en el juego se vea como una adulta joven** ), Shadow dejo su revolver y saco su espada y Amy siguió con sus armas.

\- Empiezo a odiar a esta tipa - dijo Shadow disparandole en el ojo, pero Lisa lo detuvo con sus esposas de madera, se volvió inteligente.

\- Amo, siento una interferencia en el tiempo y espacio - comento la pelirrosada.

\- ¿De que hablas Amy? - pregunto Shadow esquivando un ataque de Lisa.

 **Con Tabuu**

El estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en las distintas dimensiones, el creo las alteraciones en esa época especifica, y se le ocurrió darle una ventaja a la pareja.

 **Volviendo con los viajeros**

Jake utilizaba sus diversas armas de asesino para detener a la criatura, Lisa intento atacarlo con sus tentáculos, pero el pelirrojo los cortaba con su hoja oculta, finalmente se separaron, hasta que vieron la misma esfera multicolor que Marth atrapó, Shadow sintió que era para el y empezó a dispararle sin cesar hasta romperla, la energía se dirigió hacia el y Amy, luego sintieron un temblor y Lisa intentó huir de nuevo.

\- Ah no eso no - grito Jake siguiéndola, todos le imitaron.

 **En el helipuerto de la mansión**

Todos los grupos se reunieron y sus sorpresa fue grande al ver al Tyrant y a Lisa Trevor con ellos, todos prepararon sus respectivas armas y empezaron la batalla, Los S.T.A.R.S. comenzaron a atacar al Tyrant con todo lo que tenían, pero el monstruo no parecía desistir, los viajeros se ocupaban de Lisa, ahora con tentáculos, Ada le intentó disparar al ojo pero esta se cubría, logro atrapar a Sherry de un pie y la arrojo, Jake fue con ella y cuando estaba a punto de caer de la orilla Jake se lanzó al vacío por ella y de su cinturón saco un dardo con cuerda con el cual volvió al helipuerto ( **Así bien Batman XD** ).

\- ¿Estas bien Super-Chica? - pregunto Muller preocupado.

\- S-si, g-gracias - agradeció la rubia.

\- Venga, demosle una lección a esa perra - dijo Jake sacando su hoja oculta.

Volviendo al combate, los S.T.A.R.S. estaban perdiendo, el Tyrant era muy fuerte, pero en eso se acercaron Shadow y Amy.

\- Siento una corriente de poder en mi Amy, y creo que o fue obra de "el" - dijo Shadow.

\- Estoy lista amo - comento la pelirrosa.

La energía los rodeo a ambos, Shadow salto y dio una tremenda patada en la cabeza del Tyrant que al tocar el suelo rebotó, Amy corrió hacia el y le hizo un stunner ( **Busquen que es si tienen dudas** ), volviendo ha provocar que el Tyrant rebotara, luego, Amy colocó una especie de energía en forma de esfera donde encerró al Tyrant mientras Shadow empezaba a atacarlo con su espada dando varios tajos mientras también le disparaba con su revolver, dio un ultimo tajo que rompió la esfera que lo mantenía preso, finalmente Amy también saco una espada y remataron al Tyrant, Shadow con una estocada y Amy con un tajo horizontal mezclado con la energía del ataque hicieron que el Tyrant explotara, ya había caído uno, faltaba otra, los demás empezaron a tener problemas con Lisa, su especie de inmortalidad eran un grave problema, aunque ya habían tratado con ella en el pasado.

\- La secuencia de auto-destrucción de la mansión, falta poco, debemos derrotarla ¡Ya! - gritó la Jill joven cuando de repente un helicóptero apareció.

\- Lo siento chicos, pero fue instinto, es bueno saber que están bien - dijo el piloto quien les arrojo un lanza-granadas, Jill joven lo tomó y le apuntó a Lisa.

\- Es hora de acabar con su sufrimiento - comento el Chris del presente.

\- Yo me encargó - dijo Jake corriendo hacia Lisa, esquivo un ataque y clavo su hoja oculta en el cuello de la niña infectada, Jake logro despojarla de su mascara exponiendo su rostro deformado y mutado, Jill no perdió mas tiempo y disparó, el cohete le dio de lleno a Lisa, Jake colocó un explosivo en el suelo que al explotar formo un hoyo donde cayo Lisa, empezaron a subir las versiones jóvenes de ese tiempo.

\- Es todo, se acabo - dijo Amy.

\- No es cierto, la secuencia no ha acabado, debemos salir de aquí - dijo Chris, en ese momento se abrió un portal- Hora de irnos - comentó el soldado, todos desaparecieron de esa maldita mansión.

 **Tiempo actual**

El equipo volvió sano y salvo, incluso los acompañaron Shadow y Amy.

\- ¿Estan bien todos? - pregunto Jill.

\- ¿Estas bien Sherry? - pregunto Jake a la rubia.

\- S-si, gracias por ayudarme Jake - agradeció la ojiazul.

\- Un placer Super-Chica - dijo Muller.

\- ¿Y que harán ahora ustedes dos? - pregunto Claire a Shadow y su amiga.

\- No lo sabemos, pero creo que por el momento estaremos bien - contesto el ojirojo.

\- ¿Segura que ya no habrá mas anomalías Sherry? - pregunto Chris a larubia.

\- Completamente segura Chris - respondió Sherry, en ese momento se abrió un portal morado con negro y todos vieron de mala gana a Sherry- E-eso no es mi culpa - respondió a la defensiva.

\- Ella tiene razón - contesto una voz femenina, del portal salieron Paige, Ganondorf y Gabriela- Fuimos nosotros - contesto la pelinegra azulada.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - pregunto Chris apuntándoles.

\- Nadie en especial, pero necesito su ayuda - comentó Paige.

\- ¿Para que? - pregunto Claire.

\- Necesito que me ayuden a eliminar a un enemigo - contesto Paige a esa chica.

\- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto Muller.

\- Mi hermano destruyo la mayor parte de mi clan y mató a mis padres y sus nuevas habilidades lo han hecho en extremo peligroso, necesito su ayuda - volvió a decir la ojiamarilla.

\- ¿Quien es tu hermano? - pregunto Sherry.

\- Rex, Rex Benkward - esa respuesta sorprendió a varios.

\- ¿Q-que?, e-estas mal, Rex murió hace mas de un año - contesto Sherry.

\- Lo revivieron y ahora busca hacer un ejercito para destruir todas las dimensiones - contesto Paige.

\- No, no haría eso - dijo Jake molesto.

\- Piensa un momento niño - dijo Ganon - Si realmente fuera una mentira, ¿crees que me uniría a ella?, incluso yo estoy al pendiente de lo que haga, si destruye Hyrule, no tendré reino que gobernar - dijo Ganon haciendo dudar a los demás.

\- Esta en su decisión, pueden seguir creyendo que mi hermano es una buena persona y que su dimensión sea destruida por completo, ¡O!, pueden ayudarme y salvar su dimensión, ustedes escogen - finalizo Paige.

\- Supongo, que si estas en lo correcto, Rex es una amenaza - dijo Chris pensando.

\- ¿Me estas jodiendo ¿verdad? - dijo Muller- Sabemos que Rex no haría eso, salvo a las dimensiones, no le creeré a esa chica - finalizo el asesino.

\- Yo estoy del lado de Jake, no creó que Rex sea capaz de hacer algo así - dijo Sherry.

\- Como quieran, los que estén conmigo siganme - Paige abrió el portal y con ella entraron, Chris, Jill, Leon y Ada, los demás se quedaron.

\- No lo puedo creer, ¿como pueden pensar que Rex es malvado? - dijo Jake molesto.

\- Yo tampoco lo creo, simplemente no pude - dijo Sherry en la misma situación que el asesino- ¿y ustedes porque no fueron con ella? - pregunto Sherry al duó.

\- No lo conocemos - dijo Amy.

\- Ni tampoco a esa chica - contesto Shadow- Hasta no verlo creeré - respondió el chico.

 **Con Master**

\- Esa chica es un verdadero peligro - dijo Master.

\- Lo se, esta traumada Bro - respondió Crazy igual de preocupado que su hermano- Debemos ayudarlos, ayudemos a Rex a buscar aliados - dijo Crazy.

\- Tienes razón, debemos ayudarlo - contesto la mano derecha, ambas manos abrieron un portal y entraron en el.

¿Quienes mas serán aliados a ciegas de Paige?, ¿Quienes serán los nuevos aliados de Rex?, ¿Porque Tabuu esta dándole las Bolas Smash a los seres que pueden derrotarlo?, nadie lo sabe.

* * *

 ***Sigo con la bolsa en la cabeza***

 **. . .**

 **Paige: Si que le afecto, bueno, hay que despedir el fic.**

 **Rex: Ok, bueno amigos, eso ha sido todo por hoy.**

 **Paige: Esperamos que este capitulo os agrade, como ya vieron, estoy engañando gente para que se una a mi causa, así que aquí va mi pregunta, ¿alguien gusta unirse a mi?, una escritora ya aclaro eso, todos los que antes fueron aliados de Rex podrían volverse en su contra, cualquiera que quiera unirse hagaselo saber al creador por PM.**

 **Rex: Aprovechando esto, por parte de Zar y un lector, esta retomando los diseños de los personajes, creo que quería hacer una pagina en Facebook o probablemente los deje en DeviantArt, ¿que opinan ustedes?.**

 **Paige: Ademas, Zar dejara de poner avances, para dejarlos con el suspenso y que no sepan que otros universos tiene en mente poner.**

 **Rex: Volviendo con los diseños, aun no esta convencido de los diseños, por eso no los ha subido, en especial el de Shadow, a Zar no le llego a agradar, por eso Zar pensaba hacer una página de Facebook, para poner el diseño y que el dueño de ese Oc diera su opinión o alguna aclaración, bueno, creo que por el momento sería todo, Rex y Paige se despiden.**

 ***Vuelvo***

 **Chicos, ya le puse hoyos para ver.**

 **Paige: Per ya estamos despidiendo y todo eso.**

 **Nah, ustedes no lo hacen bien, aunque me ayudaron con los avisos, creo que ya todos entendieron, ahora sí amigos, ZarcortFan, fuera, hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **Paige: Idiota.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Evacuación (Parte 1)**

* * *

 **Ho ho hola soy ZarcortFan y te apuesto la virginidad de Alan.**

 **Alan: Seras pendejo.**

 **A que tarde 2 meses con 2 días en actualizar esta historia. Hola a todos, aquí ZarcortFan reportandome con otro capitulo, ok, se que muchos me odiaran por eso, se que he tardado mucho, el problema fue un bloqueo de escritor muy grande, seguro muchos, el trabajo y el hecho de que pronto entraré a la Universidad, absorbieron mucho mi tiempo; ademas, de que intento darle una digna aparición a los Oc que aun no aparecen, intento darles una buena aparición y un digno protagonismo en la historia, por eso pido disculpas, ahora, si, disfruten la historia.**

 **Deadpool: Oye Zar, ¿Cuando me metes?**

 **¡No jodas Pool!, ya demasiado con tus pequeños cameos cuando te mencionan, me meterás en un pinche lío con Marvel.**

 **Deadpool: Por favor, todos quieren verme dentro.**

 **Lo pensaré, por ahora *Explosión***

 **Harley: Hola chicos**

 **¡Harley Quiin!, ¿Tu que mierda haces aquí?**

 **Harley: ¿Que mierda NO estoy haciendo aquí?**

 **No jodas, si estas tu aquí, significa que *Otra explosión* ¡Dejen de destruir carajo!**

 **Diablo: Lo siento carnal, pero es lo que hacemos.**

 **Solo . . . Cuiden que Bumerang no haga nada estúpido**

 **Deadshot: No pidas milagros**

 ***Facepalm***

* * *

 **Evacuación (Parte 1)**

* * *

 **En el Planetorium**

Por increible que parezca, la paz volvió al Planetorium, Rex se la pasaba con los Primis y le explicó todo a Alan; Tabuu, la destrucción de las multi-dimensiones y que su hermana lo quiere muerto, Alan también le explico su situación, que estaban buscando a Cristian y se toparon con Marco y Ahri, los Primis no se quedaron a tras, hicieron breves recesos para ir por las almas de sus pasados "Yo" para acabar con Apothicon.

\- Entonces, ¿Mataste a tu anterior "Yo"? - pregunto Alan.

\- Es mas complicado que eso - dijo Nikolai- No mate a un "Yo" pasado, solo mate a otro "Yo" - respondió el ruso.

\- No entiendo - pregunto Marco, quien los ayudaba.

\- Es simple - contesto Rex- Existen millones de nosotros en las diferentes dimensiones, imagina el universo como un espejo, ahora, imagina que se agrieta el espejo y te paras delante de el, en cada fragmento te reflejas, pero no significa que te hayas multiplicado, ¿verdad?, todas las diferentes versiones de uno mismo son simples extensiones de ti, Tu eres cada "Tu" de todos los "Tu" de los distintos universos - termino de explicar Rex. ( **Les apuesto un review a que se confundieron por lo menos un poco :v** ).

\- Exacto, el elemento 115 es el hilo del universo, lo que conecta nuestras mentes con la de todos nuestras otras versiones - explicaba Richtofen

\- Ok, creo que entiendo, y ahora ¿Que?, ¿Nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada? - pregunto Alan.

\- Alan, esto es diferente a lo que paso la otra vez, no solo debemos preocuparnos de Tabuu, sino también de Paige - dijo Rex un poco molesto.

\- No, tu debes preocuparte por tu loca hermana * **Toma su pistola** * Puedo encargarme de ella justo ahora - contesto el piromano.

\- Hey, alto ahí, no es un enemigo cualquiera, es mi hermana, y tiene a todo un clan de su lado, sin contar a Ganon y los otros idiotas que son sus aliados - respondió Rex molesto- Debemos acabar con esto con las menores bajas posibles - completo el Elem-Kuei.

\- ¿Ves?, ese es tu problema, tu incapacidad de eliminar a tus enemigos es lo que nos trajo a todos aquí, varias dimensiones se fusionaron con el Mundo Real, todo porque no pudiste matar a un vejete cuando tenias la oportunidad, y ahora tu hermana se aprovecha de eso e intento matar, no solo a ti, también a tu noviecita, y ahora intenta matarnos a todos, eres un puto Guardián Dimensional, usa tu maldito poder y acabas con una amenaza insignificante - dijo Alan.

\- Cuida tu lenguaje, tal vez Paige me odia e intenta matarnos, pero aun es mi hermana, que pueda matar a alguien no significa que deba hacerlo - contesto Rex molesto.

\- ¿Hasta cuando tendrás el valor de hacerlo?, ¿Cuando Lana muera?, ¿Eh?, ¿O cuando mate a todos y cada uno de los seres que te importan? - Alan recibió un puñetazo de un Rex furioso.

\- ¡Ese es tu puto problema!, quitas la vida sin dudarlo, eres un puto asesino serial, si te pidieran matar a una niña solo porque te dicen que es mala lo haces, no escarbas profundo, haré que Paige entre en razón, y Tu, no le harás ningún daño - Rex se fue molesto mientras Alan se levanta con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¿Te parece gracioso todo esto Alan? - pregunto Tank cruzándose de brazos.

\- La verdad, si, ese Rex esta aprendiendo, lo estoy poniendo a prueba, aun con todo en contra, sigue siendo el mismo, aun tiene razones para luchar - contesto Alan sonriendo- Sigamos, ¿Que sección del multi-verso sería un blanco fácil? - pregunto el azabache.

\- Pues, gracias a este mapa de Kratos, viendo las distintas dimensiones, parece que esta estaría cerca de recibir un ataque por parte de Tabbu - dijo Richtofen señalando una dimensión cuyo símbolo era una estrella grande de color amarillo.

\- Perfecto, enviaremos a un grupo a registrar el área - contesto Takeo dando la idea.

 **Con Rex**

El ninja estaba furioso con Alan, aunque lo que dijo era verdad, ¿Hasta donde sería capaz de llegar Paige con su odio?, hasta matar a Lana, tenia miedo de eso, estaba tan metido que no notó la presencia de Rosalina.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto la Guardiana.

\- La verdad no, todo esto, es algo que nunca creí que haría, yo, quería una vida normal, pero mi, maldición * **Prende sus manos con fuego** *, este malefició que tengo, me arruino la vida - contesto Rex.

\- Escucha, no se nada de maleficios, pero tu poder te permitió salvar las dimensiones según se - respondió la rubia.

\- ¿A cuesta de que?, ¿De haber muerto?, ¿De causarle mucho dolor a a la única chica que amo?, ¿Que mi hermana me vea como un monstruo?, son muchas cosas que me han pasado, algunas veces, quisiera no tener esto en mi - dice el chico peliazul.

\- Mira Rex, no soy experta, pero gracias a tu poder, conociste al amor de tu vida, es cierto, perdiste mucho, pero también ganaste mucho, buenos amigos, el amor de tu vida, ¿Quien sabe?, Quizás una sorpresa mas adelante - contesto la ojiazul en tono maternal.

\- Gracias, necesitaba un consejo maternal en estos momentos - respondió Rex algo triste.

\- Ven aquí - la guardiana abraza al joven, Rex sintió por unos momentos, que quien lo abrazaba era su madre.

 **Con Lana**

La hechicera se encontraba con Lucero, su madre y la maestra de Rex, Raptor estaba acostado a pegado a Lana que estaba un poco nerviosa al tener al reptil pegado a ella.

\- E-entonces, ¿U-usted entrenó a Rex? - pregunto la chica nerviosa.

\- Sip, solo en el control de fuego, Adrian lo entreno en el control del agua - contesto la pelinaranja- ¿Y tu?, ¿Como lo conociste? - pregunto curiosa causando que todas las chicas nuevas se le acercaran curiosa, incluso Raptor.

\- B-bueno, n-nos conocimos en mi tierra, por accidente, el cayo del cielo y -

\- Uy, que romántico, te cayó un ángel del cielo - interrumpió Ahri suspirando.

\- Eh, no, literalmente cayó del cielo en un portal inter-dimensional - comento la hechicera dejando cayada a la chica zorro.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas - pensó Becky - Cuando los cazadores volvieron al clan dijeron que lo perdieron, que había entrado a un portal y este se cerro, creo que Rex cayó en tu tierra, yo lo había dado por muerto - comento la maestra fuego.

\- No, Rex cayó en nuestra dimensión, se enamoraron casi de inmediato - comento Cia recostada en una hamaca.

\- De hecho, Rex me salvó de Alan, fue engañado por el tirano de mi Dimensión Ganondorf, el aliado de Paige - dijo Lana - Disculpe, señorita Becky, ¿Paige, siempre fue así? - pregunto la chica, Becky suspira.

\- No, ella siempre fue una chica linda y bondadosa, nada comparado a lo que actualmente es - expreso la maestra fuego triste- Desde que su madre murió, ella quedo marcada, el Gran Maestro le dijo a Paige que Rex los había asesinado al transformarse en ese monstruo, y ella le creyó, ha estado ciega de ira desde ese momento - concluyo Becky soltando una lagrima.

\- Lo siento mucho - dijo Lana, Becky saca una foto e su ropa.

\- Ella es Erza Benkward, la madre de Rex - comento la maestra fuego entregándole la foto, Lana vio a la madre de Rex.

\- Es, hermosa - dijo la ojivioleta.

\- Lo era sin duda, Paige salió igual a ella, en apariencia y mentalidad, bueno, ahora solo en apariencia - contesto la maestra.

\- Hay algo que no entiendo - Lucero tomo la palabra mientras su madre la peinaba.

\- ¿Que es? - pegunto Lana.

\- ¿Como Rex, siendo tan poderoso, no pudo acabar muerto la primera vez? - dijo la peliverde.

\- Porque antes el no era así de poderoso - comento la princesa de Hyrule - Antes el solo era un ninja con un Dios en su interior, antes no cargaba con esa enorme responsabilidad - finalizó la soberana.

\- Entonces en su funeral, realmente el estaba vivo? - pregunto Estela peinando a su hija.

\- Eso creo, dijo que nunca murió en si, solo estaba en una especie de coma por 2 meses hasta que Master y Crazy Hand lo revivieron, lo que me lleva a, ¿De donde conoces a Master y Crazy? - pregunto la hechicera, ahí todas las miradas se posaron sobre la azabache.

\- Bueno, el, Agh, es un insensible, esta no es la primera vez que oigo hablar de Tabuu aunque, en mi dimensión el y yo somos amigos * **Todos la miran raro** * Se los diré otro día, el caso, es que Master siempre ha involucrado a gente inocente en sus disparates, incluyéndome, no me agrada Master, Crazy, bueno, a el lo tolero, pero el caso es ese, si no fuera por la destrucción multi-dimensional, ni me hubiera molestado siquiera pensar ayudarlos - eso ultimo lo dice en tono frío.

\- Waow, tu carácter es fuerte, pff, que aburrida - dice Ahri despreocupada - Iré a acosar un rato a los chicos, bye - la azabache se despide.

\- Que ni se le ocurra coquetearle a Rex - Lana se levanta y persigue a la chica zorro, Zelda ve a Cia que ni se movió.

\- ¿No iras por ella? - pregunta Zelda.

\- ¿Para que?, estoy empezando a aceptar a Rex - dijo la bruja espera, ¿Que?

* * *

 **Fic Interrumpido**

 **Zelda: Aguanten aguanten aguanten, a Cia, ¿Le agrada Rex?**

 **Lana: ¿Que?**

 **Rex: ¿Que?**

 **Deadpool: ¿La wea fome culiao?**

 **Harley: Esta mas loca que mi Puddin**

 **Deadshot: Esta loca y de remate**

 **Diablo: La morra se le perdió el avión**

 **Continuemos** **, ¿Quieren?**

* * *

Todas miraron raro a Cia, nadie se esperaba eso.

\- ¿Que? - pregunto la bruja negra.

\- N-nada solo, nos sorprendió, nunca te llevaste bien con Rex - dijo Zelda, Cia se levanto.

\- Escuchen, no lo hago ni por mi, ni por Rex, lo hago por Lana, ella lo ama, y el a ella, conque ella este feliz es mas que suficiente para mi - aclaro la peliblanca.

\- Esa es la Cia que conozco - dijo riendo Zelda.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Por increible que pareciese, el Mundo Real toma mas fuerza, desde lo ocurrido en Los Ángeles, era imposible ocultar tal hecho, era una de las leyes del Multi-verso, si las dimensiones llegan a conocerse, es inevitable, deben convivir; y eso salió en todo el mundo, muchos se preguntaban sobre las distintas realidades, unos con fines mas pacíficos que otros; varias personas estaban asustadas, no todo era color de rosa, la avaricia y el terror causaron que varias naciones se introdujeran a diversas dimensiones con el fin de conquistarlas, otras para defenderse, y otras para tener una convivencia pacifica y beneficiosa para ambos mundos, pero eso no era lo mas importante, por las calles de Texas se encontraba una chica de 20 años, delgada, midiendo 1.70 y se veía aun en desarrollo, tenia el cabello de color negro pintado con algunos mechones de azul ( **Estilo Saya de Blood** ) casi a los hombros, vestía unos jeans de mezclilla obscura, una blusa negra con el símbolo de Metroid en medio, tennis tipo convers de bota color azul rey. Usa un collar de trifuerza, también usa guantes de cuero cafés de los que no cubren dedos, la chica poseía unos ojos de color negro profundo, estaba caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad, pensando en todas las noticias que pasaban sobre la ciudad de Los Ángeles, ahora una zona muerta, una ciudad totalmente destruida, con varios portales abiertos en diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

\- Me pregunto, ¿Que clase de seres hay en esos portales - la chica seguía caminando hasta que percibió un olor extraño en un callejón, entro en el y el olor aumento, a lado de un contenedor de basura encontró a un joven, vistiendo un traje de colegio, lo reconoció, iba al mismo colegio que el, la chica se asustó, miro el cuerpo ensangrentado del joven, miro un cuchillo clavado en su pecho, esa chica estalló en llanto, pero junto valor, y puso su mano en la empuñadura del cuchillo empezando a tirar de el, la sangre aun corría manchandola un poco, le salió mal porque escucho un segundo grito, volteó y vio a una señora viéndola con horror, la azabache se asusto, N-no espere, n-no es lo que cree - la señora salió corriendo paniqueada, la chica igual, corriendo en dirección a su casa, al entrar rápidamente cerro la puerta llorando, su madre la vio.

\- ¡Dios mio Nina! - la mujer corrió - ¡¿Que te paso?!, ¡¿Porque estas manchada de sangre?! - pregunto su madre.

\- Mamá - dijo la chica llorando - Encontré el cadáver de un compañero del colegio, ¡Lo matarón! - dijo la chica llorando.

\- Lo siento mucho hija, pero no podías evitarlo - contesto su madre.

\- No, eso no es lo peor, creen que yo lo maté, una señora me vio junto al cadáver, n-no quiero traerles problemas, s-sera mejor irme - dijo la chica levantándose.

\- ¿Que?, h-hija, ¿De que hablas? - pregunto su madre.

\- N-no quiero causarles problemas, u-ustedes deben seguir limpios, t-tienen una reputación que mantener - dijo la chica sonriendo pero llorando.

\- No, no no, podemos arreglarlo, tranquila - contesto su madre- Tranquila mi niña - respondió la mujer mientras su hija lloraba.

 **En la noche**

La chica se había preparado, como hacía frío, su puso una sudadera que simulaba la túnica de Link, la chica empaco varias cosas.

\- Lo siento mucho mamá, pero, no quiero causarles problemas a ti y ami papá, lo mejor será que me vaya - la chica abre la ventana de su cuarto y baja hasta su patio, corre y se aleja de su casa llorando, iba caminando hasta que vio que por donde encontró el cadáver había algunas patrullas, se escondió y busco otro lugar, después de correr se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, al recuperarse caminó por las calles hasta que notó que la estaban siguiendo, eran unos pandilleros.

\- Hola preciosa, ¿Que haces tan sola aquí? - pregunto el que parecía el líder.

\- D-debo irme - la chica intento irse pero fue sujetada.

\- Hey, hey, ¿A donde vas?, la diversión apenas empieza - el hombre intento tocarla pero la chica lo pateo en la entre pierna y salió corriendo.

La chica corrió por las calles pidiendo ayuda, pero no podía arriesgarse, los pandilleros la estaba siguiendo de cerca, Nina empezó a escalar una casa, la estructura era apropiada y la chica era agil, los pandilleros siguieron persiguiéndola, Nina asustada dio un brinco hacia la carretera, rodó en el suelo para amortiguar la caída, se armó de valor y cuando un pandillero intento lo mismo que ella, Nina le dio una Super Kick antes de que cayera noqueandolo, Nina sonrió y siguió corriendo, corrió hacia un puente en el parque, pero fue acorralada por los extremos, la chica empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Ahora si pequeña, no te sirvió jugarle a la valiente - dijo el maleante sacando una navaja, Nina subió al borde del puente, el maleante corrió hacia Nina y ella cayó directo al agua, los maleantes bajaron para agarrarla apenas saliera, pero, la chica nunca salió.

 **En el Planetorium**

El grupo que iría a esa dimensión estaba listo; Raptor, Axel, Marth, Alan, Rex, Lucero, Kratos y Estela.

\- ¿Enserio vas a irte? - pregunto Lana.

\- Tengo que, son las dimensiones las que están en juego, es por eso que me devolvieron la vida, tranquila, voy a volver, esta vez no me iré - Rex beso a Lana antes de irse, Robin miro triste la escena, después vio a Lucero y sintió un dolor en su pecho.

\- Tranquilo hermano, ella volverá a quererte, solo es cuestión de tiempo - animo Daraen a su gemelo.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo? - pregunto Robin, Rex se acerca.

\- Robin, sera mejor que vengas con nosotros - dijo Rex.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Para que? - pregunto el estratega.

\- Bueno, eres un estratega, no sería útil tener un hechicero en la misión, ademas * **Señala a Lucero** * Tienes asuntos pendientes - Rex empezó a reunirlos- Bien gente, es hora, Lucero - pidió Rex, la chica asintió y creo un portal, pero otro se abrió arriba de ellos.

\- ¿Eh?, Yo no hice eso - dijo Lucero, del portal salió una gran cantidad de agua junto a una chica adolorida.

\- Gh, ah,agh - decía la chica adolorida.

\- Necesita ayuda - dijo Alan usando su fuego para calentarla. La chica empezó a despertar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Rex, la chica tosió algo de agua.

\- Cof, cof, agh, gra-gra-gracias - agradeció la chica.

\- ¿Quien eres amiga? - pregunto Axel.

\- S-soy, A-Abril Nikters, m-me dicen Nina - comento la chica.

\- No tiene nada que ver con tu nombre - comentó Marco.

\- L-lo se pero - la chica mira como iba vestida - E-esta no es mi ropa - la chica se miraba, portaba una blusa blanca de manga larga, sobre esta una cota de malla metálica color azul, sobre esta una túnica sin mangas negra con algunos detalles en gris, los detalles era un lobo y enredaderas. Alrededor de la cintura un cinturón con un aditamento para su espada, tal como Marth. Tenía unos pantaloncillos como los de Robín, solo que un poco más holgados y botines. Detras una capa con capucha y con un hermoso estampado de un lobo y un caballo alado, y unos guantes. Ahora su cabello tenía dos capas la misma de siempre y dos mechones largos hasta las rodillas. Además de una cinta como Ike sobre la frente.

\- Eso es lo de menos, ¿De donde eres Nina? - pregunta Rex.

\- S-soy de Texas - la chica mira a Rex - ¡No es cierto!, e-eres Rex, ¿verdad? - pregunto la chica emocionada.

\- ¿Eh?, si, ¿Te conozco? - pregunto.

\- No, pero yo a ti si, eres Rex, tu peleaste en una guerra en Los Angeles, en mi mundo - dijo la chica.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - dijeron todos.

\- ¡¿Eres del mundo real?! - pregunto Rex.

\- Si, y se que estuviste en esa guerra y - la chica se detuvo al ver a Link apenas llegando, ahí se quedo cayada - Oh, Por, las Diosas de Oro, ¡LINK! - la chica corrió a abrazar a su héroe favorito, luego recupera su postura - Perdón, es solo que, wow, siempre quise conocerte, y luego de esa cosa de la guerra supe que eras real - dijo la chica sonriendo.

\- B-bueno, ¿Gracias?, supongo - contesto el héroe.

\- Bueno, por el momento te quedas en el Planetorium, el resto, al portal - dijo Rex adentrándose al portal.

 **Con Rex**

El equipo aterrizo en una tierra muy colorida, varios montes y bosques muy hermosos, el grupo aterrizo en el bosque.

\- Wow, este lugar es - dijo Rex sorprendido.

\- Muy hermoso - completo Lucero.

\- Bien, ¿Hacia donde Kratos? - pregunto Estela.

\- Según la información, esta dimensión es protegida por su propio héroe, pero no dice quien es - comento el Dios de la Guerra.

\- Bien, solo debemos evitar la caída de esa dimensión y - una luz los cubrió y salió la mano maestra.

\- Evacuar a todos los civiles - dijo de la nada.

\- Espera, ¿que?, ¿Como que evacuar? - pregunto Rex.

\- Esta dimensión ya fue consumida casi en su totalidad por Tabuu, lo mejor será evacuarlos a todos - dijo la mano en tono calmado.

\- Volviste a arruinarle la vida a todos ¿eh, Master?, ¿Porque no me sorprende? - decía la madre de Lucero claramente molesta.

\- Ah lo suponía, Estela - dijo Master algo frustrado- Este no es ni el momento, ni el lugar para tus berrinches Estela - comentó Master.

\- ¿Son berrinches decirte todas tus verdades? - pregunto molesta la azabache.

\- ¿Cuando vas a entender que intento proteger todas las dimensiones? - pregunto molesta la mano.

\- ¡¿Y cuantas vidas mas tienen que sufrir por TUS errores?! - grito Estela.

\- ¡Hey!, ¡Estela, Master, basta! - grito Rex interponiéndose entre los dos- Estela, por muchos errores que Master cometió en el pasado, ahorita no valen, tenemos que evacuar esta dimensión, de nada sirve enfrentar a Tabuu sin una cantidad suficiente de aliados, Master, es normal que ella actué así, pero ahora tu mismo lo dijiste, debemos evacuar esta dimensión, lo mas que podamos, chicos, andando - ordenó Rex mientras Master y Estela seguían viéndose.

\- Te sigo culpando de esto - dijo seca Estela.

\- Estela, mi labor es sumamente complicada, no puedo hacerlo solo y lo sabes - se defendía la mano.

\- Casi pierdo a Lucero por tu culpa, y no la perderé de nuevo por tus acciones - Estela se retira con su equipo, Master abre un portal y se va.

 **Con Master**

El volvió al lugar donde vigilaban el equilibrio de TODOS los diferentes universos.

\- Hey, Bro, ya enviaste a nuestro "Hijo" - dijo Crazy despreocupado.

\- Si, ya, y el que lo hayamos revivido no quiere decir que es nuestro hijo - contesto Master molesto.

\- ¿Paso algo hermano? - pregunto Crazy.

\- Estela Namikaze, Crazy - la mano loca se quedo cayada.

\- Ow, si, ella, bueno, ¿Que paso? - pregunto.

\- La historia de siempre, sigue odiándome - contesto.

\- Dale tiempo bro, para una madre le es dificil perdonar que su hija biológica numero no me acuerdo que, casi muera - respondió la mano.

 **De nuevo con Rex**

Estela empezó a apretar sus puños.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Estela? - pregunto Kratos.

\- No se si fue Master o Crazy, pero están hablando sobre mis hijos - contesto la reina de Sillia.

\- Eso es lo de menos, debemos evacuar a todos los seres de aquí - dijo Axel viendo a pequeños seres de forma redonda, como bultos, de varios colores- Ok, No me drogaron ni nada, ¿verdad?, ¿Alan? - pregunto el portador.

\- A mi ni me veas, Pool solo me suministra armas, no drogas - se defendió el piromano, en eso paso una sombra sobre ellos, una gigantesca sombra, era una especie de nave, con un enorme adorno circular en la punta que simulaba una especie de mascara y tenía dos enormes alas tipo murciélago- Wow, ¿Cuanto le pagan al dueño de esa cosa? - pregunto Alan mirando la nave, vio un pequeño brillo y luego empezó a escuchar cadenas, Alan saltó para evitar que una garra metálica le diera- Hey, esta chaqueta es nueva - contesto Alan molesto, la nave preparo sus cañones y los cargo para disparar.

\- Uh oh, ¡Corran! - grito Rex mientras todos esquivaban los disparos de esa nave.

 **Mientras tanto en el Planetorium**

La nueva chica estaba que no lo creía, sus personajes favoritos de video-juegos se encontraban con ella, mordía su labio inferior mientras contenía a su fangirl interior.

\- Entonces, si ustedes mueren en su juego, ¿Morirán en su mundo? - pregunto la chica.

\- Eso creo - respondió Zelda incomoda.

\- Ok ok, ¿Y si - antes de continuar una explosión se oye, todos corren y se encuentran un portal negro con morado- ¿Que diablos es eso? - del portal aparecen Paige, Bowser, Hanna y Josh.

\- Hola a todos - saludo Paige.

\- Paige - dijo Lana molesta.

\- Hola querida, ¿Como has estado? - pregunto la hermana de Rex inocente.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - pregunto ahora Richtofen.

\- A mi hermano - respondió - No me detendré hasta verlo muerto frente a mis ojos - contesto fría.

\- Señorita no entendemos su odio a su hermano, pero el no esta aquí, y ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para lidiar con usted - contesto Tank calmado.

\- Oh eso es lo divertido, los haré hablar - dice la chica sacando rayos de sus manos.

\- Paige, somos mas que tu, ya sabía que eras estúpida pero esto es demasiado - sorprendentemente eso lo dijo Lana causando que Takeo y Nikolai rieran un poco.

\- ¡¿Como te atreves?!, solo por placer te matare a ti primero - Paige corre hacia la hechicera pero Nina la sujeta del brazo y la arroja con sus compañeros.

\- Oye, bájale a tu nivel de voltaje amiga - contesto Nina viendo a Paige.

\- ¿Y tu quien te crees que eres? - pregunto Paige molesta.

\- Soy Nina un gusto - saludo la chica.

\- Hanna - dice Paige - Mátala - la Wendigo ruge y se lanza hacia la chica, pero ella la esquiva y saca una espada tipo medieval estilo cruz - Ok, esa cosa es muy rápida, necesitare ayuda - dijo la chica ligeramente asustada, Hanna se avienta de nuevo hacia ella pero Tank la salva con el cetro de aire- Gracias, Tank, ¿Dempsey?, ¿Cierto?, te conozco, han enfrentado zombies y demás - contesta la chica.

\- Discutiremos nuestras travesías después - dijo el americano preparándose.

\- ¿Esperan una invitación o algo?, ¡Ataquen! - grito Paige mientras el resto de sus aliados atacaban.

Bowser se dirigía hacia donde estaba Lana, pero al tocarla desaparece y Suu quien reía burlona.

\- Pagaras por eso pequeña - dijo el Rey Koopa molesto preparándose para lanzar fuego pero Nikolai uso el cetro de hielo congelando la cabeza de Bowser, pero Josh salto detrás de Bowser pateando a Nikolai, Ahri tomo su logar atacando a Josh, usando sus poderes de fuego para tener ventaja sobre el chico.

\- Sabes, sin todas esas horribles deformaciones, tal vez y estés guapo - contesto coqueta la azabache, Josk intento darle con el rodillazo pero la chica lo esquivo, pateo su rodilla y remato con un rodillazo en la cara de Josh, la chica se alejo y creo tres flamas flotantes que se dirigieron hacia Josh, que fueron desviada por las corrientes de aire de Paige, quien empezó a atacar a la chica, Paige lanzaba rayos que Ahri esquivaba como si estuviera bailando, cuando estuvo cerca de Paige le dio un beso en la nariz confundiendo a la ojiamarilla lo suficiente para que recibiera una poderosa llamarada de fuego que la alejo varios metros- Jajaja, siempre caen - se burlo la chica divertida.

\- Eres una zorra - dijo Paige molesta.

\- Gracias - contesto Ahri.

Paige corrió de nuevo hacia ella y con su control sobre el aire le lanzo tierra a los ojos de la chica cegándola, sacó su abanico y cuando se acerco lo suficiente al cuello de Ahri, la mano de Marco detuvo la de Paige, la chica miro incrédula hasta que marco la alejo de una patada, Paige se recupero y corrió hacia Marco quien saco sus hojas ocultas. la pelinegra azulada empezó con sus ataques mientras Marco los esquivaba con facilidad, Marco detuvo la mano de Paige y le dio un rodillazo y jalando su brazo, lanzó a Paige hacia Ahri quien la pateo alejándola.

 **Volviendo con Rex**

El grupo intentaba evitar los ataques de esa inmensa nave espacial, esta preparo u gigantesco láser verde.

\- Esa cosa esta muy bien armada, ¿Que clase de mundo es este? - pregunto Marth exhalado, la garra metálica volvió a disparar que se dirigía hacia Lucero.

\- ¡Lucero! - grito Robin empujando a Lucero antes de que la garra lo atrapara y lo jalara hacia la nave.

\- ¡Robin! - grito Lucero sintiendo una sensación extraña en su corazón, Estela miro y sonrió un poco.

\- Puntos a tu favor niño - susurro Estela corriendo hacia su hija - Lucero, ¿Estas bien? - pregunto la azabache.

\- Si mamá, pero Robin - dijo Lucero.

\- Iremos por el, dijo Alan encendiendo sus manos- ¿Rex? - el peliazul entendió el mensaje y ambos encendieron cohetes y volaron hacia la nave.

 **En la cubierta**

La cubierta de la nave era de lo mas tecnológica posible, demasiadas armas para un mundo tan colorido.

\- Woa-ho-ho-ho, no me molestaría ser el capitán de este barco - dijo Alan.

\- Alan, concéntrate, debemos detener a este loco - Rex sintió algo y empujo a Alan antes de que un destello amarillo casi lo atacara. Ambos ojirojos miraron a su atacante, lo primero que vieron fue una cara gris metálica, con ojos amarillos brillantes, con una capa color azul oscuro, con guantes blancos y de uno de sus brazos portaba una espada amarilla.

\- ¿Quien diablos es el? - pregunto Alan.

\- No tengo idea - contesto Rex.

\- Ustedes seres de otros mundos, han traído el caos y destrucción a nuestro mundo, ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí - dijo el ser de mascara metálica.

\- Ok, esto es malo, no somos hostiles - dijo Rex pero el ser los pateo a ambos con una velocidad impresionante.

\- Agh, mierda, es muy veloz - Alan logró esquivar un tajo, aunque no fue tan rápido para evitar que rozara su mejilla- Su puta madre, es muy rápido - se quejo Alan, ambos ojirojos se reunieron-

algún plan? - pregunto el piromano.

\- Solo no morir aquí - respondió Rex - Si no nos mata ese sujeto lo harán esas armas - Rex miró como todas esas armas les apuntaban a ambos.

 **Con el resto del grupo**

La invasión había llegado, varios Primidos y R. cayeron en esa colorida tierra.

\- No otra vez - dijo Marth corriendo hacia la bomba cortando a un robot, pero fue tarde, la bomba ya estaba activada- ¡Corran! - grito el príncipe alejándose de la bomba, todos se alejaron y la bomba estalló, nuevamente el domo de oscuridad se expandía lentamente hasta ya no poder mas- Ay que evacuar la zona, ¡YA! - todos empezaron a ayudar a los residentes de ese mundo.

\- Vamos, este lugar no es seguro - decía Estela ayudando a los residentes de esa tierra. Todos seguían ordenes de la madre de Lucero, pero la hija seguía un poco en shock- Lucero, andando, hay trabajo que hacer - hablaba la madre.

\- E-esto, l-lo sentí - decía la chica.

\- ¿Que te ocurre hija? - pregunto Estela.

\- E-esa acción, de Robin, la sentí tan. . . Familiar - contesto la chica preocupando un poco a Estela y Kratos.

\- No hay tiempo que perder, hay que irnos - dijo el Dios de la Guerra.

El grupo siguió moviéndose, evacuando a todo mundo, hasta que una figura impedía la evacuación, una enorme pingüino azul con pico amarillo con ropas de rey.

\- Lo siento señor pero debemos evacuar a todos - dijo Marth.

\- Lo harán después de que evacuen mis pertenencias antes - comento el pingüino molesto.

\- Lo siento pero esas cosas son innecesarias en una evacuación - dijo Estela aun evacuando a todos.

\- Hey, esa no es forma de hablarle al Rey de Dreamland - dijo indignado el rey.

\- Pues, la actitud que tienes no es de un Rey, así que si sabes lo que te conviene, pasaras de forma pacífica - finalizo Estela, el rey se enojo y saco un enorme martillo con el que quería atacar a Estela quien logró esquivarlo, los demás se prepararon.

\- Mis súbditos, ¡Ataquen! - grito el pingüino, en ese momento, varios seres rojos con naranja se acercaban al grupo, y justo cuando iban a tocarlos cayó una estrella del cielo causando una explosión alejando a a esos súbditos, el grupo de viajeros miraron a su salvador, no vieron nada.

\- Hey, miren abajo - contesto Axel señalando a una bola rosa con zapatos rojos en posición de combate.

\- ¿Pero que clase de mundo es este? - pregunto Kratos confundido.

\- "Me lleva la pu-" - dijo Raptor en lenguaje de señas que nadie entendió.

Mientras el grupo tenía sus problemas con un rey caprichoso, Rex y Alan estaban rodeados y sin escapatoria, como si eso fuer poco, Tabuu se esta adueñando de esa dimensión de poco a poco.

Continuara. . .

* * *

 **Hola gente, se, se que esto es muy tardado, que estuve muy desaparecido con este Fic, pero sinceramente, el bloqueo de escritor fue demasiado fuerte, eso mas el trabajo y el hecho de que casi entro a la Uni; lo que me absorberá muuuuuuuucho tiempo, pero, haré lo que pueda para seguir con esta historia, OJO, no la cancelaré como Smash School; no, este es probablemente el mejor Fic que haya escrito, siento que esta segunda temporada, que aun no esta ni a la mitad de lo que es, ya superó a Desastre Dimensional, no se, yo así lo siento, no se que piensan ustedes, ahora, este capitulo esta dividido en dos, para darle mas participación a Nina y Kyoko, no se desesperen, y pido disculpas por los Oc que aun no aparecen, pero ya explique, buscó un buen universo en el cual encajen a la perfección como Shadow y Amy, creo que eso sería todo.**

 **Deadpool: Nah nah nah, nada de que es todo, ¿Cuando aparezco yo?**

 **Ya te dije que me meterás en una bronca con Marvel**

 **Harley: ¿Y yo?**

 **Tu me meterás en líos con DC**

 **Deadshot: ¿Y que no usando a Lana, Link y demás, no te has metido en problemas con Nintendo?**

 **. . .**

 **Deadpool: HA, te ganaron**

 **Mierda, bueno, emmm, ZarcortFan fuera, corten**

 **Deadpool y Harley: ¡Vuelve aquí hijo de la grandisima pu- *Se corta la transmisión***


	14. Chapter 14

**Evacuación (Parte 2)**

* * *

 **Muy buenos Días/Tardes/Noches a toda mi gente, soy ZarcrotFan rrreportanome con otro capitulo de Armaggedon Dimensional, con la segunda parte de la Evacuación de Dreamland, se que todo mundo esta muy ocupado, pero sigo aquí :D**

 **Deadpool: Y su mercenario bocazas favorito entrará a la acción.**

 **¡Que no tientes tu suerte cabron!**

 **Deadpool: Jodete, pero bien que quieres poner a los putos especialistas.**

 **Pues si, ellos son bien cabrones.**

 **Deadpool: Cabron *Se va molesto***

 **Ustedes me darán un paro cardíaco un día de estos.**

 **Nicole: Si eso pasa, ¿Mi creadora se queda con el fic?**

 **No ¬¬**

* * *

 **Evacuación (Parte 2)**

* * *

Todo parecía ir de mal en peor, Rex y Alan rodeados por una aero-nave tecnológicamente bien armada y por si fuera poco, un formidable guerrero increíblemente rápido, las cosas con el grupo terrestre tampoco eran las mejores, un supuesto rey egoísta con un ejercito de bultos y demás seres de apariencia extraña; aunque resulto aparecer un aliado en todo esto, una simpática bola rosa con zapatos rojos y grandes y delgados ojos azules.

 **Con Rex**

Ambos ojirojos sacaron armas contra el misterioso guerrero.

\- 2 contra 1 no parece muy justo - dijo sin temor el misterioso guerrero.

\- Corrección, 2 contra un guerrero y una puta nave jodidamente armada no es del todo justo - corrigió Alan cabreado.

\- Si un combate justo es lo que quieres, Alan, atrás - el azabache retrocede- Tu contra mi, sin trucos, ni trampas, duelo a espadas - menciono el Guardia Dimensional sacando su espada, el pequeño guerrero lo miro durante unos segundos hasta que accedió.

\- Acepto, si ofreces un buen combate, y gano, abandonaran nuestro mundo, que ya de por si esta siendo destruido -

\- Y si yo gano, escucharas la razón de nuestra visita - contesto Rex.

\- ¿Que?, ¿Porque no le dices las razones de una vez? - pregunto Alan confundido.

\- Porque no me creerá, si peleo contra el, sabrá que no miento - Rex calló a su hermano y se acerca a una pequeña plataforma donde el ser redondo con la espada se paró también- ¿Hecho? - pregunto Rex preparándose.

\- Hecho - respondió el sujeto enmascarado.

El sujeto voló hacia Rex con una velocidad que el peliazul apenas pudo esquivar, Rex se cubrió con su espada alejando al ser redondo, el ser intento de nuevo pero Rex salto sobre el esquivándolo, intento dar un tajo pero fallo, Rex se recupero rápidamente para empezar a chocar espadas con ese extraño ser, la diferencia en tamaño tuvo un gran factor de ventaja, Rex pateo al ser alejándolo y corrió hacia el para dar un tajo en diagonal que el ser logro bloquear con su propia espada, Rex dio un par de tajo y al momento de dar una estocada, el ser logro esquivarlo y pateó a Rex en la cara aturdiendolo el tiempo suficiente para tomar a Rex por la espalda y elevarlo a una gran altura y velocidad, estrellando a esa misma velocidad a Rex con la cubierta del barco, Alan solo hizo una mueca de dolor al ver a su amigo caer de tan dolorosa manera, Rex se levanto de inmediato algo adolorido pero no vencido, corrió hacia el ser, dio un salto y con espada en mano dio un tajo en picada, pero el ser se cubrió con su capa y desapareció confundiendo a Rex, sin embargo, el ojirojo sintió algo y con un salto con mortal hacia atrás esquivo la patada del ser que salió de la nada, Rex logro tomarlo de la capa y al igual que el, se elevo a una gran altura, aunque al llegar a una considerable, soltó al ser y se puso encima de el, una explosión se origino bajo los pies de Rex lanzando al ser hacia la cubierta adolorido, Rex apareció en la cubierta y siguió atacando, pero el ser empezó a girar sobre si mismo creando un pequeño tornado amarillo donde Rex recibió varios cortes y raspados, Rex cayo adolorido algunos metros lejos del ser enmascarado, pero se levanto un poco mas lento que antes, el guerrero enmascarado voló de nuevo hacia Rex quien lo esperaba y lo imito ambos corrieron con sus armas en mano y dieron un tajo simultaneo que genero una muy rápida ceguera de luz, ambos guerreros quedaron de espaldas con sus espadas en mano y respirando agitadamente, la mascara del ser se agrieto, la espada amarilla del ser cayo al suelo junto a su portador, al final la mascara se rompió y ahora yacía en el suelo y Rex solo se tambaleó pero fue ayudado por Alan, Rex venció.

 **Con Lucero**

La chica estaba medio atónita, primero Robin se sacrifica por ella que la hizo sentir muy rara, después un "Rey" con forma de pingüino empieza con sus berrinches y ahora una bola rosa estaba protegiéndolos, ese día no podía ser mas raro.

\- Alguien por favor despierteme - decía la peliverde.

\- Poyo - dijo el ser rosa en tono molesto.

\- Ah, ya deja de entrometerte en lo que no te importa tonta bola rosa - decía el rey.

\- ¿Le entiende? - pregunto confundida Estela.

\- No, pero así tal vez logre hacer que se callé - omento el rey.

\- Esto es tan estúpido en tantos niveles - menciono el joven Axel frustrado - No tenemos tiempo para esto, esta dimensión esta siendo consumida y usted solo retrasa la evacuación - completo Axel molesto.

\- Una vez que mis pertenencias pasen el portal, podrán evacuar todo lo demás - decía el Rey Dedede.

\- ¿Sabe que?, jodase - Axel molesto lanza su hacha hacia la enorme carroza del Rey congelandola por completo - Su majestad - dice a Estela, ella comprende y corre hacia la carroza y al estar congelada, sumándole su descomunal fuerza la destruye por completo, de las cajas destrozadas caían un montón de dulces y golosinas, Lucero miro las golosinas curiosa.

\- ¿Golosinas?, ¿Dulces?, ¿Pastel?, ¿Estas eran sus "Valiosas pertenencias"? - pregunta la chica muy molesta.

\- Emm, yo, este -

\- Se da cuenta de que su maldito reino esta siendo destruido, ¡¿Y solo le preocupa unas golosinas?! - grita la princesa sumamente enojada.

\- Y-yo, emm, necesito energía - se excusaba el pingüino nervioso Kratos solo lo tomo con su mano y lo pateo dentro del portal que Master había hecho.

\- No se que planee Master, pero ese portal no me da buena espina - comento Estela cruzándose de brazos.

\- Estela, no es momento de saber si da o no da buena espina, debemos evacuar esta dimensión - dijo el Dios de la Guerra.

\- Pero debemos ir también por Robin, Rex y Alan - menciono Marth cuando una enorme ráfaga de aire y tierra los azotaba y cuando toda la tierra se disipo, vieron la enorme nave que los había atacado anteriormente, pero también vieron a Robin siendo ayudado por Rex y Alan y a un ser redondo con una mascara, los 4 bajaron a tierra.

\- ¡Robin! - grito Lucero abrazando al albino, aunque después se separo algo apenada - Es bueno que estés bien - dijo la chica retirándose, aunque Robin sonrió y Rex y Alan le dieron una palmada en la espalda.

\- Realmente lamentamos el malentendido - hablo el ser con máscara - Pero debido a las circunstancias actuales mi equipo y yo desconfiamos totalmente de los seres de otras dimensiones, sin embargo su aliado, hablando con la verdad, me explico la situación actual, y hemos decidido ayudarlos - finalizo el guerrero.

\- El es Meta Knigth - dijo Alan - Es como una especie de vigilante de esta tierra llamada Dreamland, ¿Como va la evacuación? - pregunto.

\- Tuvimos unos inconvenientes pero, afortunadamente ya todo civil fue rescatado - respondió Marth, pero nuevamente, una inmensa nube morada cubrió esa tierra y lograron ver al mismo sujeto que apareció en la Dimensión de Lucina.

\- Ese, ese tipo ha dejado esas bombas en las dimensiones - dijo Marth molesto, de repente un gigantesco portal se abrió y de ahí cayo una gigantesca maquina, parecía un pulpo, con un centro muy grande y esférico color amarillo con un cinturón de pinchos metálicos alrededor, y 8 extremidades flexibles como tentáculos que al final, terminaban con 3 garras articuladas para atrapar y sostener.

\- Eso, es un Enooooorme pulpo - dijo Axel mirando a la bestia.

\- "Pues, ¿Quien quiere ir de pesca?" - dijo Raptor en lenguaje de señas.

\- Buena esa amigo - contesto Rex riendo.

\- ¿Que dijo? - pregunto Kratos.

\- ¿Quien quiere ir de pesca? - Rex sonrió bajo su cubre-bocas, Alan también captó el mensaje, y preparo su confiable AK-47, todos se prepararon para enfrentar a tan gigantesca maquina.

 **En el Planetorium**

Todos se estaba recuperando del intento de ataque de Paige, todos ayudaban a recoger el lugar.

\- Esta mas loca que antes - dijo Lana recuperándose - Sin ofender señorita Becky - se disculpo la peliceleste.

\- Tranquila Lana, es verdad lo que dices, su locura esta disfrazada de odio y rencor, si sigue así, la perderemos para siempre, y, no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi hija - todos la miran curiosa.

\- ¿Que quiere decir con eso? - pregunto Cia.

\- No mal interpreten, es hija de Erza, pero, siempre la quise como una hija, la hija que nunca tuve - respondió la pelinaranja bajando la mirada.

\- Ella reaccionara, tarde o temprano - contesto Zelda poniendo una mano suya en el hombro de Becky. Los chicos, por otra parte, discutían la reciente situación actual.

\- Entonces, ¿Que saben de la situación actual? - pregunto Adrian.

\- No hay noticias de Rex ni el grupo, seguimos vigilando los movimientos de Tabuu y cuál dimensión sigue en ser atacada - respondió Richtofen viendo el mapa.

\- Esto es demasiado, ¿Que nadie mas sabe lo que ocurre? - pregunto Nikolai.

\- Lo dudo, ninguno de nosotros sabía de esto hasta que Rex lo menciono - dijo Dempsey junto a sus compañeros.

\- Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Como existen mas de un Tabbu? - pregunto Kyoko confundido.

\- Explícate niño - exigió Takeo.

\- Quiero decir, en mi dimensión, Tabuu es muy buen amigo de mi madre, solo era una persona corrompida por la maldad, ahora es humano, ¿Como es que de repente aparece otro Tabuu? - pregunta el chica dándoles una gran incógnita a los Primis.

\- Tengo la teoría de que Tabuu puede ser una especie de sustancia perdida en el multi-verso, una anomalía que necesita de un portador para vivir, podría contagiar a las personas hasta corromperlas totalmente y ser simples títeres - dijo Richtofen.

\- Como Shadow Man - respondió Dempsey.

\- Exacto - contesto el alemán.

Volviendo con las chicas, no solo estaban de bonitas ahí, algunas como Zelda, Cia y Becky, que eran mas de ataques a corto alcance, entrenaban, Lana y las demás se encargaban de abastecer el Planetorium lo suficiente para cuando partan, incluso la chica nueva, quien entrenaba con las espada que tenía, a pesar de ser una chica ordinaria, el multi-verso conspiro en su favor, ademas, estaba cómoda, se encontraba con sus personajes de videojuegos favoritos que curiosamente son reales, aunque se acercaba mas a Link, incomodando un poco al rubio.

\- Lana - hablo la zorra de Ahir ( **Ok, SÉ que se escucha mal, pero literalmente es una zorra, y a ella no le molesta que le digan así, acostumbrensen** ) .

\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto la hechicera.

\- Solo quería, ya sabes, disculparme, por el coqueteo a tu novio, es que, yo, siempre he sido así, ¿sabes?, jeje - se disculpaba la azabache.

\- Tranquila, esta bien, te perdono - contesto la ojivioleta.

\- ¿Que?, ¿Así nomas? - pregunto Ahri confundida.

\- Emm, ¿Si? - respondió Lana - Solo, no le coquetees, es mio - la hechicera se va con una sonrisa.

\- Esto, fue raro - dijo Ahri confundida.

\- ¿Que es raro? - pregunto Marco saliendo de quien sabe donde.

\- Bueno, me disculpaba con esa chica por coquetearle a su novio y me perdono sin mas, así * **Chasquea los dedos** * Es extraño - menciono la chica zorro.

\- Bueno, tal vez esa chica ama demasiado a su novio, ya sabes, esa persona que no dejarías por nada del mundo - mencionaba el asesino sereno.

\- Yo, no creo haber sentido eso nunca - comenta la chica sobándose el brazo.

\- Nunca es tarde, ¿Sabes?, pronto lo sentirás, créeme - el chico le da unas palmaditas en el hombro y se va.

\- Esto se pone intenso - dice Nina oculta en uno de los pilares y se va.

 **Volviendo a Dreamland**

Los guerreros combatían contra el gigantesco pulpo, Lucero utilizaba su control sobre el viento para alejarlo, pero cuando un tentáculo iba a atacarla ella literalmente se esfumo atravesando la extremidad, la chica se volvió a materializar y lanzo una daga al pulpo, que no le causo mucho daño, del centro del robot se abrió un compartimiento y lanzo un láser verde pero antes de llegar a la chica, Robin se interpone y utiliza su Nosferatu absorbiendo el poder del láser para curarse el mismo, Robin sintió una enorme corriente de energía alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Thoron! - grito el albino disparando su rayo hacia el robot haciéndolo retroceder, Robin no se detuvo y volvió a la batalla.

Lucero no se quedo atrás y corrió hacia e robot, su madre corría a lado de ella y de su collar materializó un arco y se lo dio a su hija.

\- Veamos si has mejorado - dijo su madre sonriendo.

Ambas corrieron y Estela creo una espada, la bestia ataco con su tentaculo pero la azabache lo esquivo, se subió al tentáculo y corrió sobre este, otros tentáculos iba a atacar a la soberana, pero Lucero disparo flechas que al contacto estallaban, cortesía de su madre, Estela corrió y con una gran fuerza, saltó y clavo toda su espada en donde se conectaban la extremidad con el cuerpo del robot, el primer tentaculo cayó, Estela bajo y de la nada Raptor la tacleo para subirla a su lomo esquivando los ataques de la maquina, una vez alejados, Raptor bajo a Estela.

\- "Me agradeces después" - dijo el reptil en lenguaje de señas corriendo de nuevo hacia la acción.

\- Le debo una grande - dijo Estela sacando ahora un mazo.

Marth era el que mas trabajo hacia, su espada no era tan poderosa como la de Kratos, ni lo suficientemente grande para dañar la conexión de esa bestia, d¿se dedicaba a hacer cortes poco profundos pero demasiados para debilitar las defensas del pulpo, en una oportunidad, corrió hacia la conexión saltó y dio 10 tajos poco profundos para debilitarlo, eso no evito que otro tentaculo lo tomara y lo arrojara varios metros, Marth se levantó adolorido, y con algo de dificultad.

\- Marth - grito Robin - Ven amigo, te ayudare - el estratega empezó a curarlo.

Kratos, el Dios de la Guerra no daba muchos golpes, pero los que daba eran sumamente poderosos, sabía que debía destruir la conexión, ya que si cortaba el tentaculo en si, este se auto-reparaba casi de inmediato, Kratos corrió al centro y al saltar clavo sus espadas en el cuerpo del pulpo, empezaba a apuñalarlo sin parar dañándole gravemente, de repente, dos agujas metálicas salieron a los costados de Kratos liberando una poderosa carga eléctrica paralizando al Dios.

\- ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! - se quejaba Kratos, después, un compartimiento se abrió delante de el y se preparaba un láser, antes de dispararse, una columna de agua sujeto a Kratos y lo alejo, era Rex.

\- Ten cuidado, esa cosa pudo capturarte como lo hizo con Ike - respondió el peliazul.

Ambos se prepararon y cuando otros tentáculos los atacaban, llego Alan con su espada llameante cortando los tentaculos.

\- Estas cosas se regeneran, ¿Como lo derrotaremos? - pregunto el azabache.

\- Su centro - dijo Kratos - Tiene una fuente de energía, si la destruimos, el pulpo caerá - finalizo el Fantasma de Esparta.

\- Es verdad - grito Marth, ya hemos derrotado a uno antes, tienen una fuente de energía, si se la arrebatamos, nos ayudara - menciono el príncipe de Altea.

\- Entendido - dijo Alan sacando su arma disparando a la bestia.

 **En el Sub-Espacio**

Tabuu se encontraba entretenido viendo como esos pequeños seres peleaban contra una de sus maquinas.

\- Cada vez me sorprenden mas, pero, creo, que, les daré una pequeña sorpresita - dice viendo los trofeos de quienes ha capturado.

 **Volviendo con el grupo**

Rex usaba todo su poder de fuego para siquiera derretir la estructura del pulpo.

\- No funciona - decía el Guardia frustrado, entonces planea algo, sus manos se cubren de fuego y una corriente eléctrica aparece dentro de esa flama, corrió hacia el pulpo esquivando los zarpasos dio un potente salto y con sus dos puños golpeo la maquina generando una pequeña explosión que lo alejo, la maquina se levanto y Rex estaba adolorido, todos estaban juntos, pero cuando la maquina se iba a acercar se oyó un pequeño tintineo, miraron al cielo y vieron a la misma bola rosa en una especie de planeador de alta velocidad blanco, el pequeño ser literalmente atravesó al pulpo con ese artilugio, la maquina se detuvo y después de una linea de luz amarilla, su coraza salió expulsada dejando al núcleo descubierto.

\- ¡Es eso! - grito Marth corriendo al núcleo, miro decidido y nuevamente, la energía multicolor lo rodeo, apunto su espada al cielo creando una cegadora pero momentánea luz y como un rayo golpeo la protección de la extraña bola multicolor, funcionó, pero la bestia no estaba derrotada, seguía en pie, Alan,ya se estaba molestando y preparo nuevamente su cartucho y disparo, Rex disparaba fuego intentando causar ahora si un mayo daño, Kratos corrió y saco sus espadas al atravesar al robot la bola se introdujo en el y ahora Kratos sintió esa corriente de energía.

\- Esto es, Interesante - Kratos fue rodeado por la misma aura que Marth y sus ojos se transformaron en un brillo amarillento, Kratos dio un enorme salto y su espada del Olimpo creció en un descomunal tamaño, del mismo tamaño que el pulpo clavandosela en el centro, Kratos no soltó la espada y tras un potente grito un enorme rayo cayo en la espada y en los alrededores de esta dándole de lleno al robot destruyéndolo por completo, Kratos cayo sumamente cansado, pero el robot fue destruido, Lucero fue a auxiliarlo.

\- Kratos, ¿Estas bien? - pregunto la joven.

\- Si, tranquila, he recibido peores - contesto el espartano.

\- Ven amigo - dijo Estela ayudando a su hija, sin embargo, escucharon unos aplausos, voltearon y vieron a Tabuu en persona.

\- Waow, superan mis expectativas, mira que el mismísimo Dios de la Guerra metido en este enrollo, y ahora el nuevo lacayo de Master y Crazy - dice mirando a Rex - Dime, ¿Que te prometieron?, ¿Paz?, ¿Poder?, ¿Un perrito? - preguntaba sarcásticamente.

\- Otra oportunidad - contesto Rex.

\- Si, no servirá, ya he consumido varias dimensiones, esta no sera la excepción, únanse a mi, y tendrán lo que siempre quisieron * **Flota cerca de Kratos** * Paz * **Ahora con Lucero y Estela** * Una vida perfecta * **Va con Alan** * Una MUY relajada vida * **Va con Marth y Robin** * Un reino pacifico, * **Y finalmente Rex** * Una muy hermosa vida con la chica de tus sueños - Tabuu utiliza su poder y les hace ver a todos una visión de lo que les decía.

 **Con Lucero y Estela**

Lucero y Estela se veían en su reino, todo muy hermoso y pacifico, los hijos de Estela las saludaban, Estela sonreía como sorprendida y aliviada, Lucero veía a sus hermanos, y también a su pueblo, escuchaba que la adoraban.

\- ¿Mamá? - preguntaba Lucero confundida.

\- Estoy igual querida - contesto la azabache.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritaron sus hijos abrazándola.

\- Hola mis niños - Estela estaba muy contenta, Lucero estaba muy perdida, hasta que escucho una voz, era su padre.

\- Hola mi niña - dijo el rey.

\- Papá - la chica corrió y lo abrazó - Te extrañe mucho - decía la peliverde.

\- Lo se hija, y respetaré tu decisión, solo te casaras cuando tu quieras - dijo el señor abrazándola.

\- Gracias - susurro Lucero llorando.

 **Con Marth**

Marth veía su reino totalmente ileso, sin ningún daño, veía a su pueblo cumplir con sus deberes, y luego vio a Suu con un hermoso vestido ayudando a algunas personas.

\- ¿Suu? - pregunto confundido el príncipe.

\- Hola amor - dijo la chica contenta.

\- ¿Q-que haces aquí? - pregunto el príncipe.

\- Bueno, como reina de Altea mi deber es ayudar nuestro pueblo - dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Nuestro?, ¿Reina? - preguntaba todavía mas confundido Marth.

\- Si, ¿No recuerdas?, nos comprometimos hace ya 2 años - menciono la chica contenta.

\- ¿Q-que? - Marth estaba confundido pero contento.

 **Con Robin**

El estratega despertó en un cuarto adolorido, se levanto tallándose los ojos y su hermana entró.

\- ¿Daraen?, ¿Que paso? - pregunto.

\- Demasiado entrenamiento hermanito, tu tranquilo, Lucero ya esta aquí - contesto su gemela.

\- ¿Lucero? - pregunto confundido Robin cuando ve entrar a la mencionada- ¿Que? -

\- Tranquilo, estuviste entrenando demasiado, te lo advertí - le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y luego se recuesta en el - Te extrañe - dijo Lucero.

\- ¿R-recuperaste tu memoria? - pregunto el ojiambar confundido.

\- Nunca la perdí - contesto Lucero besándolo.

 **Con Kartos**

Se veía al Dios de la Guerra en el Olimpo, con Zeus muerto y el de pie, algunos Dioses inferiores lo veía con respeto.

\- ¿Que sucedió aquí? - pregunto Kratos.

\- Que has matado a Zeus, eso te convierte en el nuevo Dios del Rayo, mi señor - dijo un siervo haciendo reverencia.

\- ¿Que? - Kratos vio como todo el Olimpo hacía una reverencia a Kratos, un flash lo cegó y se encontraba en una casa, estaba tan confundido - ¿Que diablos? - Kratos miraba alrededor.

\- ¡Papi! - grito una niña abrazando al espartano.

\- ¿Que? - Kratos no lo creía, era su hija - ¿Pero cómo? - Kratos vio como su esposa que había matado se acercaba - ¿Cómo? - pregunto.

\- Dios del Rayo - dijo su esposa abrazándolo.

 **Con Rex**

Rex estaba debajo del agua, no le molestaba, salio a la superficie y nado a la orilla, al llegar tosió un poco y miro a su alrededor, era una pradera hermosa, una pasto verde y hermoso, algunas montañas, al voltear vio el lago del que salió, agua clara y cristalina, Rex tomo un poco de esa agua, estaba deliciosa, logro notar una cabaña de buen tamaño y camino hacia allá, toco la puerta pero esta solo se abrió.

¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien en casa? - pregunto Rex entrando y viendo alrededor- ¿Hola? - volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Rex? - una voz conocida lo llamó, al voltear se encontró a Lana medio adormilada, se encontraba tallándose el ojo con sueño y vestía una blusa de tirantes y unos pantalones holgados y estaba descalza - ¿Que haces despierto tan temprano? - pregunto la peliceleste.

\- ¿Q-que?, ¿Despierto?, ¿Porque estas así vestida?, ¿Porque estas en esta casa? - pregunto.

\- Es nuestra - respondió la hechicera acercándose.

\- ¿Nuestra? - pregunto totalmente perdido.

\- Aja, fue mi sorpresa de día de bodas - contesto abrazando a Rex.

\- ¿Que? - Rex vio un anillo simple en su dedo confundido.

 **Con Alan**

El piromano se encontraba en su dimensión, en una enorme casa, despertó en lo que era su cuarto y miro alrededor.

\- ¿Pero que?, esta no es mi casa - Va hacia la cortina y al retirarla ve lo que era su patio, con una piscina de tamaño normal, una pequeña cancha de baloncesto, y una estructura algo grande afuera - Ok, definitivamente esta no es mi casa - Al bajar a la cocina se encuentra a su amiga Tara- ¿Tara?, ¿Que le paso a la casa? - pregunto el chico.

\- ¿No recuerdas?, este fue uno de los pagos al chico que salvo las dimensiones - contesto la rubia cocinando- Y ya ven que se enfría el desayuno - Alan solo se sentó aun confundido, después de desayunar fue a la estructura y al entrar vio que era un campo de practica de tiro, con varias armas de fuego de cualquier calibre conocido- ¿Esto es el cielo? - pregunto el chico.

\- Pues si, mandaste a ponerle ese nombre - la rubia señala un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a "El Cielo".

\- Waow, mi propio campo de tiro, esto es asombroso- mira una de las armas y se queda sorprendido.

\- ¿Una Man-O-War?, ¿Pero cómo? - pregunto.

\- Cortesía de Pool, es la mejor que pudo conseguir - contesto la chica.

\- Espera, hay algo que no cuadra - dijo Alan.

\- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto Tara.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto el piromano.

\- Vivo aquí, somos un equipo Alan, y eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo - contesto sonriendo.

\- Tienes razón - dijo Alan tomando la Man-O-War.

\- Neh, no siempre tengo la razón - contesto Tara tranquila, Alan seguía mirando el arma y le disparo a su amiga, la chica cayo sorprendida y con sangre saliendo de su costilla y boca- ¿Q-que? - pregunto la chica tosiendo algo de sangre.

\- Tara nunca dice que no tiene razón, ella SIEMPRE tiene razón - Alan le dio el tiro de gracia y salió de su fantasía.

 **En la Realidad**

Alan salió de su visión y le dispara a Tabuu quien apenas logro esquivar los disparos del piromano.

\- ¡¿Pero que?! - grito Tabuu.

\- Haces muy buenas ilusiones amigo, pero * **Prende su arma en fuego** * Siempre quise ganarle a Tara en una discusión, pero se que nunca podré, solo gano cuando es físico, nunca verbal y. . . Ella siempre tiene razón - Alan dispara sus balas incendiadas acertando una a Tabuu que huye antes de que Alan lo aniquile- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!, ¡¿QUE NO ES DIVERTIDO?! * **Dispara un poco** * - cuando Tabuu se fue, las ilusiones de los demás se acabaron y todos recuperaban el aliento.

\- ¿Q-que, que paso? - pregunto Estela.

\- Una ilusión - respondió Alan.

\- ¿Estas bien Lucero? - pregunto Robin dándole una mano.

\- Si, gracias - contesto algo fría, Robin solo suspira.

\- Escucha Lucero yo, ¡GRAGH! - Robin grita y Lucero se asusta, agarra a Robin antes de que cayera y ve un enorme corte en su espalda color negro con amarillo, a lo lejos se ve a Ike, pero, su ropa estaba algo opacada, al igual que su pelo y su piel, y desprendía una aura morada y sus ojos eran amarillos.

\- ¿Ike? - pregunto Marth.

\- Ese no es Ike - dijo Alan recargando cartucho.

\- ¿Robin? - pregunta Lucero algo preocupada.

\- Lo siento - un resplandor cubre a Robin y este se convierte en un trofeo inmóvil.

\- ¡Robin! - Lucero se asusta pero es arrojada violentamente lejos de el.

\- Es propiedad del amo Tabuu ahora - respondió Ike con una voz distorsionada, pero una columna de agua lo sujeta y lo arroja lejos.

\- ¡¿Que diablos le paso a Robin?! - pregunta Rex viendo a su amigo.

\- Ese sujeto lo atacó y luego se transformo en esto - dice Lucero intentando hacer reaccionar a Robin.

\- Esto aun no acaba - dijo Ike, un portal se abrió y de ahí salieron el Héroe del Crepúsculo, Shao Khan, Goro y Ganondorf de la era del Héroe del Tiempo y el Link de esa epoca.

\- Hijo de - Rex se quedo callado y se preparo.

Rex corrió hacia Shao Khan y lo atacó esquivando también los golpes de Goro, Alan le disparaba a Ganondorf en su forma demoníaca, pero sus balas no parecían hacer efecto, Kratos peleaba contra el Link de la era del Crepúsculo, este era muy habilidoso y fuerte, soportaba los ataques de Kratos que ya de por sí eran poderosos, en un tajo, Link lo esquivo y lo pateo en la cara para después sacar su gancho, atraerlo y golpearlo con el escudo Hyliano, Kratos saca un arco de fuego y dispara pero Link se cubre, Kratos corre y lo ataca pero Link se defiendo y con sus botas metálicas pisa el pie de Kratos, le da un rodillazo y lo golpea en la nuca con el mango de su espada, para después poner una bota metálica en su espalda impidiéndole moverse.

\- ¿Este es el Dios de la Guerra? - se burlo ese Link que al igual que Ike, sonaba distorsionada - Esperaba mas - se burlo.

\- Cuidado con lo que deseas - Kratos sonrío y con los guantes de piedra ( **Sigo sin saber si son de león o de lobo :p** ) se levantó y derribo a Link- Yo soy el Dios de la Guerra - Kratos recupera su fuerza y empieza a pelear nuevamente con Link.

Lucero y su madre tampoco estaban impunes, debían enfrentarse al Link de la época del Héroe del Tiempo, el joven atacaba a las dos féminas pero se veía en desventaja, Lucero le lanzo un torrente de aire, que no le afecto por sus botas metálicas, Estela intento atacarlo con sus espadas pero Link se defendió con su espada y escudo.

\- Todo caerá - dijo Link alejando a Estela, ella perdió un poco el equilibrio y Link sonrió, Lucero que estaba algo alejada sintió un dolor en su espalda e hizo un gesto.

\- Oh no, ¡Madre! - Lucero corrió y Link lanzo un destello que Lucero recibió por proteger a Estela, Link corrió hacia ella y comenzó un festín de tajos y ataques violentos a la peliverde quien no podía hacer mas que recibirlos, Link dio un ultimo ataque y Lucero cayo violentamente al suelo, pero lo raro, es que nunca se transformo en un trofeo, cayó con algunos cortes y salía sangre de sus brazos, cabeza y un poco en su abdomen.

\- ¡Hija! - Estela molesta construye un mazo y ataca a Link, cuando este se cubrió con el escudo, Estela dio un potente ataque que destruyo por completo el escudo, y el brazo de Link, Link cayó pero Estela seguía atacándolo - Nadie, Daña, A mi Hija - decía la azabache golpeando a Link con ese mazo hasta que dio un salto y dio otro que no solo derrotó a Link, sino que hizo un cráter de tamaño considerable y con una onda de viento que se extendió, Estela deshizo el mazo y el Link que enfrentaba se convirtió en trofeo, que luego se disolvió en partículas negras desapareciendo, después fue con su hija- Hija, mi amor, háblame - decía mortificada.

\- E-es, estoy, bien - dijo Lucero cayendo inconsciente, Marth fue a ayudarla.

\- Debemos llevarla a un lugar seguro - Marth ayudo a Estela a cargar a su hija - ¡Rex, Lucero esta mal!, ¡Los veremos después! - Marth llevo a Estela y Lucero al portal de Master.

\- Esta bien, podemos con esto - respondió el peliazul.

\- Esto ya me hizo enojar - Alan le dispara en la cabeza a Saho Khan quien solo pierde la concentración.

\- Ustedes tontos, caerán ante el poder del amo Tabuu - decía Goro hasta que Alan le dispara.

\- Tu caerás primero - dijo Alan molesto.

\- Venga Alan - Rex y el se prepararon, ambos sacaron fuego de sus manos pero nuevamente la bola rosa aparece frente a ellos - ¿Tu otra vez? - pregunto Rex, la bola rosa corrió hacia Saho Khan quien saco su mazo.

\- Te reunirás con tus ancestros - Shao Khan prepara su mazo pero la bola rosa solo abre la boca y para sorpresa de todos, empezó a inhalar con gran fuerza que se tragó a Shao Khan, Alan y Rex se quedaron con cara de sorpresa e impacto.

\- A-acaba de - decía Alan perturbado, luego vieron como Shao Khan reaparecía medio debilitado y que Kirby ahora tenía su casco- ¿Pero que carajo? - Kirby solo saco el mismo mazo que Shao Khan y se lo lanzo dándole un tremendo daño y alejándolo varios metros.

\- ¡¿Como?! - dijeron ambos ojirojos.

\- Poyo - se limitó a decir Kirby sonriendo, les duro poco porque Ike reapareció y los alejo varios metros, cuando se recuperaron vieron como Ike arrojaba el trofeo de Robin al portal.

\- ¡No, ROBIN! - grito Rex pero fue tarde, Ike entro ahí y cerro el portal dejando a los viajeros contra Shao Khan y Goro; Rex se enojó - ¡Raptor! - el reptil se lanzó hacia a Goro mordiéndolo y clavando sus garras, sintió que Goro lo atacaría y se alejo, Kratos salto por encima de todos y golpeo a Shao Khan con sus guantes de piedra, ya ambos estaban débiles - Alan - llamo Rex, el azabache asintió y les disparo a quemarropa convirtiendo a Shao Khan en trofeo y disolviéndose, solo quedaba Goro quien con las balas ya estaba débil - Sayonara, Rex lo eleva a una gran altura y lo lanza al suelo convirtiéndolo en trofeo y disolviéndose - Vámonos - todos entraron al portal de Master.

 **En el portal**

Llegaron a una muy hermosa pradera, Lucero ya se había recuperado y ahí estaba las dos manos gigantes.

\- ¿Como esta Lucero? - pregunto Rex.

\- Esta mejor - respondió Estela.

\- Master, ¿Que es este lugar? - pregunto de nuevo el peliazul.

\- Es una dimensión neutro, una dimensión lejos del control de Tabuu, Crazy y yo la creamos como un refugio temporal, en lo que todo este, Armaggedon Dimensional acaba - contesto la mano derecha.

\- Bien, los refugiados ya están aquí, debemos seguir - dijo Rex algo frío.

 **En el Planetorium**

Todos se encontraban descansando, pero lejos de ahí estaba Paige, observando con odio a Lana.

\- Si tienes una oportunidad, ¿Porque no atacas? - pregunto Ganondorf.

\- Ya lo hice y nos derrotaron, seguiré el consejo del maestro, todo a su tiempo, pronto tendré mi venganza, busquemos mas aliados hasta entonces - dijo la ojiamarilla saliendo de ahí.

 **Con Paige**

La hermana de Rex volvió al clan donde estaban los agentes de la BSAA que engaño.

\- Hola chicos, ¿Como siguen las cosas aquí? - pregunto la pelinegra azulada.

\- Por el momento bien, estamos listos apenas des la orden - dijo Chris tomando un respiro del entrenamiento.

\- Aun no pudeo creer que Rex hizo esto - menciono Leon viendo la destruida casa de Rex.

\- Si, yo tampoco lo aceptaba - menciono Paige - Pero el debe pagar, debo irme, los veré después, Chris, Leon, Ada, vengan conmigo - Paige se retira y se transporta a otra dimensión.

 **Morg City, Estados Unidos**

La ciudad de Morg City se abrió un portal de donde salieron, Paige, Chris, Leon y Ada, todos vieron raros la ciudad.

\- ¿Porque estamos aquí? - pregunto Chris.

\- Aliados - contesto Paige sonriendo, notando a lo lejos como alguien mas la observaba, Paige solo se truena los huesos - Empecemos con esto - la chica es seguida por los otros 3 compañeros.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo, espero y les haya gustado, tarde algo en hacerlo y esta vez, Tabuu seguirá con los juegos sucios y las tentaciones, agradezco su paciencia, enserio, la escuela ha sido intensa, pero aquí estoy amigos :D**

 **Nicole: ¿Entonces mi creadora no se quedara con el fic?**

 **No :D**

 **Nicole: :c**

 **Bueno, agradezco los reviews y sus respectivos PM, les tengo una sorpresa que ya le comente a una amiga mía, espero que el proximo capitulo les guste.**

Próximo Capitulo: Specialist vs. Overwatchers

 **Espero que el titulo del proximo cap les haya gustara, ahora si, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Specialist vs. Overwatch**

* * *

 **Muy buenos Días/Tardes/Noches a toda mi gente, soy ZarcortFan, rrrreportandome con otro capitulo de Armaggedon Dimensional, ¿Que?, ¿Muy pronto?, que puedo decir, me emocione a mi mismo con querer escribir este capitulo que decidí escribirlo de inmediato, y es que, ADORO a los especialistas, y aunque no se mucho de los Overwatchers, ya que no me he jugado el juego, investigue lo suficiente para no parecer un pendejo.**

 **Nicole: Que de por si ya eres.**

 **Cállate, bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, excepto que disfruten el capitulo :)**

* * *

 **Specialist vs. Overwatchers**

* * *

 **En el Planetorium**

Rex volvió del portal con la cabeza gacha, los demás igual.

\- ¿Que ocurrió? - pregunto Zelda.

\- Perdimos a Robin - contesto Rex frío.

\- ¿Q-que? - dijo Daraen impactada.

\- El. . . Fue capturado - respondió Lucero con la mirada baja.

\- P-pero - Daraen estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Una versión retorcida y malvada de Ike lo capturo, junto a dos versiones alternas de Link y Ganondorf .- contesto Kratos mientras la peliblanca comenzó a llorar.

\- Lo siento Daraen - dijo Lana poniendo una mano en su hombro.

 **Mientras tanto en Morg City**

Paige, Leon, Ada y Chris caminaban por esa ciudad alertas, ya que veían sangre y algunas partes de humanos por los suelos.

\- ¿Que clase de mundo es este? - pregunto Chris.

\- Uno, muy parecido al suyo - Paige lanza un rayo que paso a lado de Leon dándole a un zombie que exploto en pedazos - Tal como quería - respondió la ojiamarilla.

\- No otra vez - se quejo Ada, en eso, varios no-muertos empezaron a salir.

\- Es idea mía, ¿O los ojos de esas cosas son un brillo amarillo? - pregunto Leon disparando a la cabeza de un zombie. De un momento a otro, los zombies los rodearon y se alejaron de ellos.

\- Acaso, ¿Nos ignoraron? - pregunto Ada.

\- Hola, extraños - dijo un hombre mayor, con un sombrero de copa negro, y un saco negro y dentro de este un chaleco guindo y una camisa blanca, con zapatos negros, estaba flotando con una aura morada en si - Bienvenidos - se presento.

\- Dejémonos de formalidades, busco aliados, poderosos aliados - respondió Paige.

\- Me halagas niña, pero, necesito su ayuda, solo juntos, podemos prevenir la -

\- No me vengas con promesas de un mundo mejor - interrumpió a Paige - ¿Estas dentro o no?, si quieres trae a tus títeres - comento Paige seria.

\- Como ordene mi lady - dijo Shadowman desapareciendo.

\- Este equipo, promete mucho - comento Paige caminando por la ciudad.

 **Simulación de combate, Ubicación: Combine, año indeterminado.**

Una chica cayó en ese terreno de combate, era una chica de unos 20 años, castaña y de ojos marrones, con unas gafas naranjas con borde blanco, vestía un chaqueta marrón y un traje ajustado de cuerpo completo naranja-amarillento con botas blancas cortas y un extraño aparato blanco con centro azul, se veía confundida.

\- ¿Queeeeeeeee? - decía la chica no preocupada sino extrañada - ¿Que hago aquí? - pregunto la chica cuando empezó a escuchar disparos, la chica se cubrió y comenzó a mirar, como algunos guerreros peleaban entre ellos con armas que ella nunca había visto, pero alguien la toca en el hombro asustandola y lanzando un golpe al rostro de una chica con un atuendo militar con negro y una capucha negra gruesa - Oh no puede ser, lo siento - se disculpaba.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?, esta es zona restringida - comento la joven molesta.

\- Si perdón, solo que, me perdí - decía la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Aja, ven conmigo, te tendremos en vigilancia, ¡Simulación terminada! - grito la mujer deteniendo toda la simulación y escuchando los gritos y quejas de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Que paso ahora Les? - pregunto una chica rubia de 21 años y de ojos verdes.

\- Una intrusa Erin - contesto la joven morena de cabello castaño y ojos cafés señalando a la chica.

\- Hola, soy Tracer - saludo alegremente la joven.

\- ¿Que haces aquí niña? - pregunto un hombre que usaba un casco negro cubriendo su rostro.

\- Pues, estaba con mi equipo, cuando una espiral de la nada me comió y aparecí aquí - resumió la chica conocida como Tracer.

\- Una espiral - dijo Erin.

\- Sip - contesto la chica.

\- Si, estas loca, te llevaremos a una habitación hasta que un medico diga que hacer contigo - Apenas cuando el tipo del casco la tocó, la chica lo pateó y alejo de ella alertando al resto.

\- ¡Spectre! - dijo Les ayudándolo, la joven castaña no lo dudo y se introdujo en la maquina de simulación, los demás se prepararon.

 **Simulación de Combate, Ubicación: Haunted, año indeterminado.**

Tracer entro a la simulación y era en una casa de caza en el bosque, la chica se quedo viendo el lugar.

\- * **Silbando** * Bonito lugar - la chica corrió lejos de sus perseguidores cuando escucho una voz familiar.

\- ¡Tracer!, ¡¿Donde estas?!, ¡¿Donde estoy?! - esa voz era femenina.

\- ¡Mercy! - grito la castaña corriendo hacia una chica de 20 años, rubia platinada de ojos azules con un extraño adorno en la cabeza, con un traje blanco con apariencia de ángel, Tracer la abrazo- Que gusto verte - dijo Tracer.

\- También yo, pero no soy la única - respondió la rubia.

\- ¿Que? - Tracer vio detrás de su amiga y vio a algunos amigos - ¡D. va!, deben ayudarme, unos locos quieren meterme a un manicomio - rogó la chica asustada.

\- Ya era hora ¿No? - pregunto un chico de 18 años, vestía con una sudadera negra como sus pantalones y tenis, usaba guantes del mismo color y lentes de aumento, tiene el pelo castaño claro, ojos color miel, delgado y de tez blanca.

\- Que gracioso Oliver - comento sarcástica Tracer.

 **En otro lugar muchos años en el futuro**

En una versión muy futurista de la tierra, por un callejón se movía una sombra, no se distinguía su rostro, pero estaba buscando a alguien.

\- ¿En donde te metiste mocosa? - decía aquel sujeto, busco hasta que vio un poco borroso un punto fijo en el aire, con alguna ayuda de su tecnología descubrió que era un agujero de gusano y la poca visión que se observaba era a su objetivo - Ahí estas, es hora de acabar con el trabajo - el sujeto saca una esfera y la arroja al agujero.

 **Volviendo con Tracer**

Ella seguía con sus amigos, pero la relajación les duraría poco.

\- No saben que gusto verlos, estoy en un gran problema - comentaba la castaña nerviosa.

\- Porque no me sorprende - responde Oliver frustrado.

\- ¡Alto ahí! - grito Ruin apuntándoles - ¿Quienes son ustedes? - pregunto el militar.

\- Tranquilos, no somos hostiles - decía Mercy con sus manos alzadas.

\- Lo siento, pero esta niña esta metida en varios problemas - responde Outrider.

\- ¿Que hiciste ahora Tracer? - pregunto una chica castaña de ojos oscuros, con unas marcas rosas, con un traje ajustado azul y botas largas plateadas.

\- Nada , solo un malentendido - se excusaba la castaña.

\- Entraste sin autorización a una simulación de combate del ejercito, eso es delito federal - respondió Battery.

\- Ok, escuchen, lo sentimos, les explicaremos - comento la chica rubia a los especialistas, mientras ella explicaba y los especialistas se reunían para escucharla, Tracer vio como una esfera se acercaba, notó un pequeño brillo y se asusto.

\- ¡MERCY CUIDADO! - Tracer saltó hacia su amiga salvandola de una explosión que daño a varios especialistas alejandolos varios metros.

\- ¡Abran fuego! - grito Nomad disparandoles a los viajeros.

 **Volviendo a ese otro mundo**

En un edificio aparentemente de seguridad, se encontraba todos moviéndose de un lado a otro, parecían desesperados por encontrar algo, o alguien.

\- ¿Aun nada? - pregunto una mujer de 28 años, pelirosada, de ojos azules, muy alta y fornida, con una armadura de combate azul.

\- Nada aun Zarya; Mercy, D. va y Oliver también desaparecieron - contesto un sujeto con sombrero vaquero, con barba, una ligera armadura y una capa roja algo rotan pantalones vaqueros y botas vaqueras.

\- ¿En donde están? - se preguntaba la pelirrosada.

 **Volviendo con Tracer**

Ahora ellos 4 estaban cubriéndose entre arboles y rocas, esa granada borró toda oportunidad de una charla civilizada.

\- ¡¿Quien lanzó esa granada?! - pregunto el muchacho Oliver cubriéndose en una roca.

\- No se, yo ni siquiera quería esto - comento Tracer disparando sus armas.

\- Debemos esparcirnos - Mercy abre sus alas y vuela lejos de los especialistas.

\- Esta escapando - dijo Ruin disparando a los arboles.

\- Yo me encargo - dijo Prophet siguiéndole el rastro a Mercy, la joven rubia seguía volando hasta que llego a los limites, pero al pasarlo sus propulsores dejaron de funcionar y fue teletransportada a la orilla.

\- ¿Que? - se preguntaba la joven confundida.

\- Es una simulación - dijo Prophet llegando - Desactiva todo aparato electrónico que salga de los límites y te regresara a la orilla - el soldado levanta su arma.

\- L-lo siento, enserio, n-no queremos pelear - decía la joven algo asustada, cuando Prophet bajo su arma, de la nada apareció Tracer pateándolo y empezando a pelear con el.

\- Ustedes, no son nada, contra nosotros - Tracer dio un puñetazo que Prophet detuvo con uno de sus brazos robóticos, Tracer lo miro sorprendida.

\- Eso lo veremos - Prophet levanto su puño pero Mercy lo atacó liberando a Tracer.

\- Vete, yo me encargo - respondió Mercy con su cetro, Tracer corrió hacia donde ella había encontrado a sus amigos y en el pequeño puente que conectaba una casa con una sala de estar al aire libre fue tacleada por Ruin cayendo de ese pequeño puente..

\- ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil? - pregunto el militar, pero la castaña lo alejo.

\- Eso lo hace divertido - contesto la chica de las gafas naranjas.

 **En la otra realidad**

La mujer pelirosada seguía investigando hasta que detecto algo.

\- ¡Hey!, encontré algo - grito la mujer.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto el mismo sujeto vaquero.

\- McCreek, una anomalía esta pasando, parece, un agujero de gusano - respondió Zarya.

\- Quizá unos saltos de Tracer dejo un rastro - respondió McCreek.

\- Si lo se, que te acompañen Bastion y Genji. - respondió la mujer. Lejos de ese lugar estaba un hombre de 38 años, con barba y un traje ninja que dejaba parte de su pecho y su brazo izquierdo, escuchando y observando todo lo que decía la pelirosada.

\- Mi hermano va, creo que debería ir a asegurarme de que nada malo le pase - el hombre salió y fue directamente a ese edificio.

\- Zarya - grito McCreek - Me he enterado de que Tracer esta combatiendo con seres de ese mundo, debemos irnos ya - contesto McCreek.

\- Es hora - todos tomaron sus armas y entraron.

 **En el Sub-espacio**

Tabuu se recuperaba del asalto de Alan a su persona, pero estaba al pendiente de los especialistas.

\- Buenos soldados, y esa chica problemática, me agrada, creo que debería hacer la lucha, mas pareja - Tabuu usa su poder y crea mas portales.

 **En Haunted**

Ruin empezaba a pelear contra Tracer, a la chica le dolía porque los brazos de Ruin eran robóticos.

\- ¿Que les ocurre a todos ustedes con los brazos metálicos? - pregunto Tracer esquivando un golpe, pateando a Ruin y alejarlo - Aprendan de mi que toda mi fuerza es natural - se burlaba la chica.

Tracer esquivo otro puñetazo de Ruin y lo pateo, pero el militar la detuvo, se agacho para evitar otra patada y cuando Tracer quedo de espaldas, Ruin la abrazo por detrás y le hizo un suplex alemán soltándola en el aire y alejando a la castaña, Tracer saco sus pistolas y disparo contra Ruin quien logró cubrirse con sus brazos robóticos y rápidamente se puso detrás de una roca, recargó su KN-44 y disparo, pero la chica también se cubrió, Ruin disparaba sin cesar sin dejarle a la chica oportunidad de contra-atacar.

\- Esta tal ves, no haya sido mi mejor idea - comento Tracer nerviosa.

\- No, no lo fue - contesto Ruin a lado de ella golpeándola con el arma - Pudiste hacer las cosas fáciles - dijo Ruin.

\- No hago nada fácil - la chica sonrió, un leve brillo azul se origino en el extraño aparato que poseía en su pecho y de la nada apareció en el puente - ¿Que haces ahí?, yo estaba ahí hace horas - se burlo la chica.

\- ¿Pero que carajo? - pregunto Ruin cuando la chica apareció nuevamente frente a el y lo pateo lejos, volvió a aparecer para golpearlo por la espada, apareció frente a el y lo tomó de los hombros, le guiño un ojo y se teletransportaron hacia arriba y la chica soltó a Ruin.

\- Oops - comento graciosa para luego reaparecer en el suelo con un Ruin muy adolorido - Perdón, creo que no te sujete con fuerza - dice riendo, pero extrañamente Ruin empezó a reírse también, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro - ¿Que, te gusta caer de alturas altas? - pregunta Tracer.

\- De hecho, si - Ruin empieza a temblar y con una inmensa velocidad toma a Tracer del cuello - Yo también tengo lo mio preciosa - Ruin corrió hacia el puente grande y arrojo a Tracer a un trailer volcado, la chica sintió un tremendo dolor pero siguió en pie.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar, Nomad buscaba a los intrusos cuando un portal se abrió arriba de el, se alejo y de ahí cayeron McCreek, Zarya y un sujeto con un traje ninja blanco con negro.

\- Maldita sea con estos fenómenos - dijo el hombre apuntando con su arma, pero el ninja con su katana rompió su arma - Repito, maldita sea - el ninja pateo a Nomad alejándolo, y antes de atacar lo detuvo Zarya.

\- Genji, alto, vinimos por Tracer y los demás, no a pelear - Zarya notó como 3 esferas pequeñas se acercaban a ellos - ¡AL SUELO! - las esferas explotaron arrojando al ninja al agua, mientras Zarya y McCreek fueron arrojados varios metros atrás, Battery fue con Nomad.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Battery.

\- Si, estoy bien - ambos se prepararon cuando sus rivales se levantaron para pelear - Va a ser uno de esos días - comento Nomad.

 **Con Mercy**

Ser el soporte de su equipo le gustaba, el poder ayudarlos en combate era de las razones por las que estaba en ese equipo, pero sentía que ellos estarían muy decepcionados de ella, estaba siendo no solo derrotada, estaba siendo humillada contra una especie de ser mitad humano, mitad maquina, Prophet no se tentaba el corazón en golpearla y esquivaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad, casi parecía jugar, intenta atacarlo con su cetro pero Prophet la detiene y le da un gancho dejándola en el piso con sangre saliendo de su boca y llorando un poco.

\- Por favor, ya no te levantes - Prophet mira sus brazos - Con estas mejoras, nunca tuviste oportunidad - Prophet toma a Mercy del cuello - Tal vez de donde vienes seas un buen elemento, pero aquí, nosotros somos lo mejor de lo mejor - Prophet aleja a Mercy y cae al suelo, Prophet se para encima de ella y le apunta con una Kuda.

\- Y-yo, yo, también, se luchar - dijo seria cuando sus alas se encendieron, tomo la pierna de Prophet y lo arrastro algunos metros hasta azotarlo con un trailer estacionado ahí, la rubia saca su cetro preparándose.

\- Eso yo lo diré - Prophet corrió hacia la chica y se deslizo para golpearla en la cara alejándola, el moreno corrió hacia Mercy y con sus propulsores intento caer sobre ella pero la chica fue mas rápida y Prophet solo cayó en un auto de caja la cual destruyo por completo al aterrizar ahí, Prophet se volteó y fue tacleado por Mercy entrando a un pequeño cuarto donde ambos destruyeron el muro y cayeron separados, Prophet saco rápidamente su Tempest y sin perder tiempo le disparo a la chica quien lo recibió por completo gritando, pero luego el especialista recibió un balazo en el brazo alejándolo, cuando vio a su atacante, vio a un hombre con una mascara blanca, con una gabardina con capucha negro, con un traje igual negro con dos escopetas en sus manos.

\- Quien va a asesinar a los miembros de Overwatch, soy yo - dijo el hombre viendo a Mercy en el suelo pero una mano robótica lo detuvo.

\- Nadie ataca a los especialistas - dijo un sujeto con mascara, vestía una playera negra con varios cinturones, una chaqueta marrón claro con capucha, pantalones militares y su armadura de combate, lo sujeta fuerte y lo arroja lejos de Prophet.

\- ¿R-Reaper? - pregunto confundida Mercy viendo como el asesino se levanta y los mira, pero después se coloca detrás de Mercy y con su escopeta en la cabeza de la rubia y con la otra les apunta a los especialistas.

\- Atrás - ordeno el asesino.

\- ¿O que?, ¿La mataras? - pregunto el de la capucha marrón.

\- Soy capaz - dijo el de la mascara blanca.

\- Lo sabemos, pero me importa un carajo - respondió nuevamente el de capucha marrón.

\- Blackjack, es una rehén - dijo Prophet.

\- Si, una rehén a la que le disparaste tu Tempest - comentó Blackjack burlón.

\- Si, pero ahora es una rehén - comento Prophet apuntando su Tempest.

 **Y en otro lugar**

Seraph la tenía muy dificil, una chica llamó de la nada una especie de Meca rosa donde ella se subió y el chico le disparaba con una KN-44 que sacó de la nada.

\- Oigan, necesito apoyo - dijo la asiatica molesta.

\- Lo siento Seraph - ese era Ruin - Estoy algo ocupado - se escuchaban jadeos y varios golpes en la comunicación.

 **Con Outrider**

Alessandra tampoco la estaba pasando bien, un sujeto con traje de ninja blanco la estaba atacando por el hecho de que Battery le disparo con la Maquina de Guerra, y el tipo tenía una espada, escucho e llamado de Seraph pero estaba muy alejada de ella.

\- Lo siento, yo tampoco estoy disponible, tengo un problema con una katana y un traje blanco - respondió la brasileña forcejeando, le dio un rodillazo y un codazo en la cabeza, después intento hacerle una hurracarrana, pero se quedo a medias porque el ninja la sujetó de las piernas dejándola colgada de cabeza, la levanto y la arrojo a un muro de roca donde cayó de espaldas, Alesandra pego un sonoro grito de dolor pero estaba muy lejos de sus compañeros, el sujeto la tomo de cuello y la acerco a la zona acuática del mapa estrangulándola y sumergiéndola impidiéndole tomar aire, Outrider en algunos breves momentos lo pateaba para alejarlo y tomar aire pero eran muy cortos, el tipo la saco del agua y la empezó a golpear en la cara, Outrider empezó a sangrar de su boca y su frente, y poco a poco empezaba a ver borroso, entonces puso su mano en su cintura y de un bolso saco una flecha sin punta de acero y se la encajó en el casco, el tipo se separo y miro la flecha.

\- Una flecha sin punta no es mas que una vara - dijo el tipo con voz profunda.

\- Es mas que una vara - comento Alessandra, sonrió y de un momento a otro, la flecha explotó alejando al ninja y permitiendole a Outrider tomar algo de aire, pero en eso una flecha distinta se encajo en la roca donde la brasileña descansaba, la flecha emitió una sonda sónica haciendo que Outrider sufra un inmenso dolor de cabeza.

\- Objetivo marcado - contesto el mismo hombre que espió a Zarya.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - comento el ninja de blanco recuperándose.

\- Ayudo a mi hermano, ¿Que es lo que parece? - dijo el hombre.

\- Hmm - fue lo único que dijo el ninja preparándose.

\- Será así entonces - menciono Outrider preparándose como podía, hasta que el ninja la pateo y la chica estaba débil por la ahogada que estaba recibiendo.

\- No necesito de tu ayuda para matarla Hanzo - dijo el ninja levantando su espada y justo cuando la bajo, dos navajas de luz aparecieron literalmente flotando encima de la brasileña, lentamente una figura se fue haciendo visible revelando a un hombre de casco negro y un traje militar negro y de un aparato en su muñeca salían esas espadas, el sujeto torció la mano del ninja y lo arrojó a donde estaba su hermano.

\- ¿Seguro? - pregunto sarcástico Hanzo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el hombre de casco a su compañera.

\- Si, gracias Spectre - respondió Outrider sacando su arco.

\- Una arquera, esto se puso interesante - comento Hanzo preparando su arco.

\- Dalo por hecho - respondió Alessandra molesta.

El primero en disparar fue Hanzo que Outrider esquivo y disparo sus flechas explosivas que obligaron al arquero a lanzarse y rodar para evitar la explosión disparo una flecha y esta se dividió en tres flechas que rebotaban en toda superficie cercana impidiendo que Outrider ataje alguna, una le dio de lleno empujándola a la roca, Hanzo corrió hacia ella e intento golpearla con el arco pero Alessandra se cubrió con el suyo y ahí empezaron con un choque de arcos, Hanzo dio un tajo vertical que Outrider cubrió, deslizo su arco haciendo que Hanzo perdiera el equilibrio, Alessandra lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro al agua; por otro lado, Spectre y Genji chocaban katana y espadas de muñeca, llamadas "La Destripadora", Spectre chocaba su arma con la katana del ninja y en un tajo le dio un puñetazo en la cara, corrió hacia el y se deslizo, pero el ninja saltó impidiendo que la Destripadora le diera chocando espadas en el aire, Spectre se volteo solo para ser pateado por Genji haciendo que entre en una de las entradas de la casa, Spectre se levanto y atacó con su Destripadora pero solo logró hacerle un gran corta a su traje, sin embargo, no fue profunda, chocaron espadas un par de veces y Genji pateo a Spectre causando que cayera por unas pequeñas escaleras en un pasillo estrecho.

 **Con Zarya**

A pesar de tener gran altura y musculatura, Battery no era ninguna presa facil, al ser mas pequeña y con una armadura de combate, sus propulsores eran demasiado para ella, escapaba de sus tacleadas, golpes y bombazos, su arma había sido despojada.

\- ¿Que pasa grandota?, ¿No puedes conmigo? - pregunto burlona Battery, corrió hacia la pelirosada pero antes de llegar salió disparada hacia una roca, Zarya miro eso y notó a un hombre mas pequeño que ella, de 25 años, rubio con solo unos pocos pero grandes mechones de pelo, con la cara quemada, sin camisa, con un pantalón verde y una pata de metal, tenía un cinturón con municiones y un arma que parecía lanza-granadas, todo con una enorme y sospechosa sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Junkrat?!, ¡¿Que haces aquí?! - pregunto Zarya.

\- Turisteando, ¿Crees que quise venir?, algo me trago y aparecí aquí - contesto el tipo molesto.

\- ¿Y porque me ayudaste? - pregunto.

\- Porque después de la paliza que te estaban dando me aburrí y quise entrar - el rubio dispara alejando aun mas a Battery - ¿Enserio te estaba dando una paliza?, mírala, es patética - contesto Junkrat sonriendo, se acerco a Battery pero una llamarada de fuego lo alejo y de una roca bajo un tipo con un casco de cabeza completa y un traje a prueba de fuego naranja con negro.

\- Aléjate - dijo el hombre con un arma naranja conectada a un pequeño contenedor color naranja.

\- Uhh, que miedo tengo jajajaj - el rubio salió volando producto del golpe de ese sujeto cayendo enfrente de Zarya.

\- Auch, eso debió doler - dijo Zarya.

\- Gracias Firebreak - contesto Battery recuperada. Los 4 contendientes se prepararon para luchar.

 **Con Seraph**

Nadie fue al llamado de la asiática así que tuvo que encargarse ella misma, salió y disparo una M8A7 a ambos jóvenes pero a la chica no le hacia nada por tremenda maquina que poseía.

\- Nerfea esto - grito la chica disparando unos cañones que poseía su Meka uno dio al suelo cerca de Seraph alejándola varios metros.

\- Tā mā de - grito la asiática adolorida.

\- Un poco exagerado, ¿No crees? - pregunto el chico.

\- Ella se lo busca - respondió la castaña, pero luego vio como nuevamente se levanto y disparo dándole a Oliver en el brazo- ¡Oliver! - la chica se pone frente al chico y crea un escudo que evita las balas de Seraph.

\- Eso no me detendrá - dijo Seraph sacando una revolver con grabado de dragón - Siente el poder de la "Aniquiladora" - Seraph disparo una bala y esa bala destruyo el escudo de la Meka.

\- ¡¿Pero que?! - pregunto asustada D. va, salto y los propulsores de su Meka se encendieron y voló hacia Seraph, ella hizo algo parecido pero solo para evitar el pisotón de la Meka, Seraph volvió a disparar y una sola bala destrozo un brazo de la Meka, D. va vaía como su pantalla decía "Error", Seraph luego disparo a una pierna de la Meka destruyéndola también, D. va solo tenía una opción- ¡Eyectar! - grito la chica justo cuando Seraph disparo al centro de la Meka dejándola fuera de funciones, pero la eyección no funcionó bien y la chica quedo atrapada de su pierna por los escombros, la castaña luchaba por salirse de ahí cuando vio a Seraph acercarse a ella con esa pistola del demonio, Seraph se para frente a ella quien seguía luchando por zafarse, finalmente miro a Seraph a los ojos, esta solo le apunto.

\- Nerfea esto - Oliver taclea a Seraph causando que falle en su tiro, la asiática se quito al chico de ella y cuando el se levanto recibió un disparo de lleno en el pecho y salió volando.

\- ¡Oliver! - gritó D. va casi llorando, hizo un ultimo esfuerzo y se salió de su Meka y tacleo a Seraph - ¡Lo pagaras muy caro! - D. va empezó a golpear a Seraph muy molesta, pero la asiática era una militar entrenada, logró detener a D. va y la pateo lejos, la castaña presionó unos comandos y saco una pequeña pistola de luz y comenzó a dispararle, el chico estaba herido, pero debido a como era, y el agradable medio ambiente, estaba regenerándose de la herida, luego vio como Tracer peleaba con el militar que corría muy rápido, cuando la regeneración acabó, miro fijamente a Ruin.

\- Copiar habilidad - dijo el chico, en ese momento su cuerpo vibró y corrió con la misma velocidad que el golpeando a Seraph- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto.

\- Si, gracias - D. va sonrió y otra Meka igual a la anterior cayó - Acabemos con esto - la chica se mete a su Meka.

\- Maldita sea - dijo Seraph, rápidamente comenzó a dispararle a la chica quien estaba ganando ventaja.

 **Volviendo con Prophet**

El y Blackjack le apuntaban a Reaper que aun tenía a Mercy de rehén.

\- Hagamos esto fácil, ¿No caballeros? - pregunto el asesino.

\- Los especialistas no hacen nada fácil - dijo Prophet, Reaper seguía retrocediendo hasta que sintió algo detrás de el.

\- No se mueva - contesto una voz robótica, Reaper levanto sus armas y Mercy salió libre y corrió lejos de ambos grupos, Mercy vio bien quien le apuntaba a Mercy, era un robot extraño de color blanco con una luz roja en donde se supone estaba los ojos, sostenía una pistola RK5 apuntando a la nuca de Reaper ( **Reaper vs. Reaper** ), el robot baja el arma y sostiene las manos de Reaper pero el se separa y somete al robot, disparandole a Blackjack y arrojando a Reaper contra Prophet.

\- No son rivales para mi - dice Reaper tomando sus escopetas, el robot se interpone entre Reaper y sus compañeros y recibe los disparos por parte del asesino, Blackjack se recupera y se coloca una mini-gun en su brazo derecho y salta.

\- Reaper - Blackjack llama al robot, este asiente y convierte su mano en una mini-gun rotatoria de tres cañones igual a la de Blackjack, Reaper los mira y justo cuando disparan Reaper atraviesa el suelo como si fuera un fantasma- Yo voy por el - Blackjack persigue al asesino, el robot Reaper ahora mira a Mercy y le apunta.

\- Reaper tranquilo, es rehén - contesta Prophet calmando al robot, Reaper se relaja pero recibe un disparo que le vuela la cabeza, Prophet vio como su compañero caía al suelo y vio a otro robot un poco mas grande y robusto de cabeza pequeña.

\- Enemigo eliminado - dijo el robot que tenía un rifle de asalto en su mano derecha.

\- Bastion - dijo Mercy, el robot se acerco a Prophet pero una explosión lo alejo, Mercy vio como otro robot color arena con una cabeza mas grande simulando una capucha con el mismo brillo rojo- ¿Pero que? - pregunto Mercy - P-pero, si Bastion le quito la cabeza - decía la hermosa joven confundida.

\- Reaper es uno en un millón, cuando uno es destruido, otro se enciende - explicó Prophet.

\- Gracias, escuchen, no quería este conflicto, ¿Puedes escucharme? - pregunto la chica.

\- Esta bien, explícate - dijo Prophet cruzándose de brazos.

 **Con Reaper (El robot)**

La máquina de guerra conocida como Reaper arrojó al otro robot conocido como Bastion, este se levantó y rápidamente le disparo con su rifle, el cual Reaper esquivo y disparo una Gorgon, acertando en un brazo de Bastion, pero el solo disparo su rifle de sub-fusil y así ambos robots seguían con el intercambio de balas, al ser ambos maquinas de guerra, no había diálogos entre ellos, solo estaban concentrados en acabar con el rival, Bastion saltó de la roca donde estaba y de su pecho salió un cañón de ametralladora, Bastion disparo a Reaper quien corrió y se deslizo hacia la entrada de una cueva, Reaper saco una bazooka y disparó a Bastion, el no se quedo atrás y justo cuando Reaper cargo y disparó su segundo proyectil, Bastion disparo al proyectil explotando la bazooka e introduciéndose mas en la cueva, Bastion se detuvo y de repente, se convirtió en un tanque y disparó cerca de Reaper metiendolo a la cueva que conectaba con un puente detrás de una cascada, la transformación termino y Bastion se detuvo y Reaper convirtió su mano en la "Guadaña" y le dispara pero Bastion saca de nuevo su cañón de ametralladora, y dispararon a la par, pero las balas increíblemente chocaban las unas contra las otras, Reaper lanzó una granada PEM y se lanzó al agua, cuando la granada se activo, Bastian se quedo congelado, Reaper salió del agua y lo miro.

\- Reaper, gana - contesta el robot disparandole con la "Guadaña".

 **Volviendo con Zarya**

La chica salió volando producto del golpe de Firebreak, pero el especialista salió volando por las granadas de Junkrat, Zarya se recupera y saca un inmenso cañon blanco y dispara una bola de energía que casi le da a Battery pero al tocar el suelo explota, alejando a Battery.

\- Agh, Firebreak, ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Battery adolorida.

\- Si, tranquila - respondió el piromano en el suelo.

\- Esto es aburrido, subamos el nivel - Junkrat emitió una energía y de la nada salió una enorme rueda con púas mientras Junkrat reía desquisiadamente - Junkrat dirigió su enorme neumático contra Firebreak que seguía en el suelo.

\- ¡Firebreak! - Battery dispara su Maquina de Guerra destruyendo el neumático de Junkrat y arrojándolo lejos, Zarya dispara su esfera de energía que cae a los pies de Battery y de repente siente una poderosa gravedad que la deja acostada en el suelo- ¡AAAGHH! - grita la rubia intentando liberarse.

\- ¡Battery! - Firebreak dispara su purificadora alejando a Zarya y ayudando a su amiga - Terminemos con esto - Zarya corría hacia ellos - ¡Heat Wave! - Firebreak desprendió una energía que rodeo por completo a Zarya haciendo que se canse demasiado rápido.

\- ¡¿P-p-per-pero que?! - dice Zarya cansada.

\- Heat Wave, mi habilidad especial, elevo la temperatura en un amplio radio, te dio de lleno - Firebreak la patea y debido al calor Zarya cae inconsciente - Vamos Battery, debemos ayudar a los demás - Firebreak levanta a su amiga y se van.

 **Con Outrider**

La brasileña y Spectre seguía peleando con Hanzo y Genji, el arquero salió volando producto del arco de Outrider.

\- Me harté - dijo Hanzo tomando una flecha que emanaba una extraña energía, rápidamente la preparo y dispara, la flecha emano una poderosa aura con forma de dragón.

\- Oh mierda - Outrider salto hacia la cascada empezando a correr por la pared rocosa viendo como esa flecha destruyo un pequeño cuarto - ¿Que clase de flecha es esa? - comento la brasileña aterrizando en la roca del lugar, pero ya no vio al arquero - No te esconderás tan fácil - la arquera desprendió un ligero brillo en sus ojos y empezó a ver a su compañero Spectre como una silueta azul, mientras su oponente era una silueta roja, luego vio a otra silueta oculta color roja - Te tengo - Outrider dispara al aire y la flecha cae enfrente e Hanzo.

\- Maldita sea - la flecha explota alejando al arquero - Agh - el ninja tose un poco, molesto corre hacia Outrider tomándola del cuello y con gran fuerza la arroja a la cascada, sin embargo la cascada solo fue a dar al centro del puente donde peleaban Tracer y Ruin.

\- Outrider - Ruin va ayudar a su compañera, en un momento, todos se quedaron frente a frente en ese puente, Spectre cayo de la cascada producto de un golpe de Genji, Spectre fue auxiliado por la brasileña, Seraph cayo del cielo semi-inconsciente y D. va apareció en su Meka junto a un recuperado Oliver, no todo era color de rosa para ellos, ya que Reaper apareció lanzando a Bastion contra Tracer y su equipo, también Blackjack apareció arrojando a Reaper contra ellos, Nomad derrotó a McCree, Battery llegó algo adolorida junto a Firebreak, Junkrat también apareció junto a una algo recuperada Zarya. Ahí estaban los dos bandos 9 especialistas contra 10 seres del futuro.

\- Esto acabara aquí - comentó Tracer sacando sus pistolas y emanando su brillo azul en su pecho.

\- Esto apenas comienza - dice Ruin sacando sus Gravity Spikes y todo su cuerpo vibrando con mirada decidida.

\- Eliminar objetivos - decía Bastion sacando un enorme cañón del centro de su cuerpo y anclándose al suelo, Reaper convirtió su mano en la mini-gun de nuevo.

\- Guadaña, preparada, empieza programa Psycosis - Reaper saca dos copias color azul a los ojos de sus amigos y color amarilla para sus enemigos, curiosamente a sus ojos, Reaper también se volvió amarillo para su enemigos y azul para sus aliados.

\- ¡Atacar! - grito Ruin corriendo, Tracer le imito, Repaer saltó para activar sus Gravity Spikes, pero por alguna razón, el impacto fue demasiado poderoso que literalmente destruyo el puente arrojando a todos fuera de el, pero Ruin quedo atrapado en los escombros y Tracer quedo inconsciente en la otra mitad también atrapada.

\- ¡Ruin! - grito Battery intentando ayudarlo pero fue detenida por Outrider - ¡Alessandra déjame!, es mi amigo - grito la rubia.

\- Lo se, pero caerás, esperemos lo mejor, ¿Reaper? - pregunta Alessandra.

\- Podría hacer algo, pero no podré solo - comento el robot.

\- ¡Tracer! - grito D. va saliendo de su Meka asustada, pero fue detenida por Oliver - ¡Oliver! - el chico había evitado que se acercara, del otro lado Ruin despertaba.

\- Agh - Ruin escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros, con su brazo mecánico se libero y se sostuvo, empezaba a escalar los pilares de metal pero escuchaba los gritos de D. va.

\- ¡Tracer no! - gritaba D. va. Ruin seguía sosteniéndose escuchando a la castaña.

\- Agh, esto me va a doler - dice Ruin usando su habilidad e impulsándose lo mas que puede, salta al otro extremo, pero aun faltaba un poco y con un solo salto no lo iba a lograr, hasta que utiliza su jetpack logrando junto a la castaña, usa sus brazos para liberarla de los pilares y la sostiene, pero resbala y se queda colgando de un brazo y con el otro sostenía a Tracer- Maldita sea - decía el sargento poniendo mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo el pilar no resistió y ambos caen.

\- Esto va a doler -dice Ruin, para su buena suerte, Mercy logró atajarlos a tiempo poniéndolos en la cascada donde la corriente no era fuerte, ambos salen del agua y ambos bandos se reúnen- Cof cof, gracias - agradece Ruin recuperándose.

\- De nada - agradece Mercy, luego los mira a todos - Esto no tenía que pasar de este modo, lo lamento - se disculpa Mercy.

\- ¡¿Estas loca?! - grita D. va - Esta estúpida asiática casi mata a Oliver y casi me mata a mi también - comenta la castaña enojada.

\- Todo fue un mal entendido D. va, no quiero mas conflictos - contesta la rubia.

\- Es verdad, nosotros actuamos debido al explosivo, ignorando el hecho de que tu amiga te salvo de esa explosión - dice Prophet disculpándose - Aun así, esta simulación es de uso exclusivo del ejercito y esta jovencita entro en el sin pensarlo dos veces - comenta el mitad maquina, mitad humano.

\- Tracer - habla la ojiazul mirando a la joven despertando.

\- Si, si, perdón, lo siento - se disculpa algo forzada, en ese momento, se abren 2 portales y de ahí salen Master Hand y Crazy Hand.

\- Hola a todos - saluda Master.

\- ¿Que onda gente?, ¿Que hay? - saluda Crazy mas informal.

\- Ok esto ya es raro - dicen al unisono Tracer y Ruin.

\- Si, si ahorrense las rarezas, tu tienes brazos de metal * **Señala a Ruin** *, Tu viajas por el tiempo * **Señala a Tracer** *, tu cambiaste tus extremidades por partes roboticas * **Señala a Prophet** * Y tu eres una puta mano mandona - Crazy señala a Master y este lo mira(?) molesto.

\- Callate, a lo que hemos venido es a pedir ayuda, nuestro Guardian esta en una muy importante misión, y necesita aliados poderosos de su lado - comenta Master.

\- ¿Un Guardian? - pregunta Zarya.

\- Si, lo hemos elegido para cuidar las dimensiones, pero un enemigo muy poderoso se acerca y necesitara toda la ayuda posible - continua la mano blanca.

\- Suena demasiado raro para ser real - habla Hanzo desconfiado.

\- Ese enemigo trajo a el * **Señala a Junkrat** * el quiere destruir todas las dimensiones, incluyendo la suya - completa Crazy.

\- Esto es extraño - comenta Outrider.

\- Los necesitamos - dicen las manos al unisono.

 **Con Paige**

Ella estaba disparandole a una enorme criatura verde con tres cabezas y tentaculos destruyéndolo por completo.

\- ¿No tienes mejores monstruos? - pregunta Paige.

\- Usted solo quiere aliados My Lady, mis Marwars serán un tanque en el campo de batalla - contesta Shadowman super cortes.

\- Bien, necesito fuerza, y mucha - dijo la joven Benkward sonriendo malvadamente.

Volviendo con los especialistas

Ellos junto a los otros seres estaban en la Safe House, buscando armas.

\- Si iran con nosotros, necesitaran armas - comenta Ruin dando una Vesper a Tracer.

\- No es necesario - comenta la castaña - Tengo estas *Señala sus pistolas* -

\- Tal ves, pero esta es un rifle de sub-fusil, es mas versatil - contesta Ruin.

\- Y tu niña - dice Seraph - Necesitas esto *Le da a la chica una HVK-30*, es poderosa y rápida, podrás manejarla -

\- Gracias, y, lo siento por lo de allá - se disculpa D. va.

\- Fue duro lo admito, pero ya se arreglo todo - contesta Seraph.

\- ¿No puedes darme una pistola como la tuya? - pregunta la chica.

\- Imposible, soy la única que puede usar la "Aniquiladora", ¿Ves esto? * **Muestra su brazo de metal** * Tuve que ponerme este brazo para controlar su poder - finaliza la joven asiática.

\- Bien, ya estamos listos - dice Outrider guardando su arco.

\- Me debes un combate mano a mano arquera - dice Hanzo tomando una Locus.

\- Cuando quieras - contesta la brasileña arrogante.

\- Bien, es hora - dice Master Hand abriendo un portal donde entran todos, ambas manos chocan puños y entran.

Los especialistas caen en una pradera muy hermosa, la misma donde refugió a los residentes de Dreamland.

\- Wow, que hermoso lugar - dice Battery.

\- Este solo es un punto alejado de la guerra - dice Master - Aquí solo traigo a los refugiados de diversas dimensiones, mi Guardián ya evacuó una dimensión que fue consumida por el enemigo.

\- Wow, eso, es terrible, cuenta con nosotros - responde Outrider decidida.

\- Eso hago, bien, les llamaremos cuando sea necesario - dice Master saliendo de ahí.

\- Esto nunca lo imagine - contesta Ruin sentándose en el pasto.

\- Meh, no creo que sea taaan malo - comenta Tracer dandole un puñetazo en el brazo, pero termino doliendole a la joven - A-auch - se queja la castaña.

\- Peleaste contra mi y se te olvido que tengo brazos de metal - Ruin ríe un poco.

Un malentendido llevo a una guerra entre guerreros muy poderosos e únicos entre sí, Rex y consiguió nuevos y poderosos aliados, Paige también esta buscando los suyos, y si no se detiene, su locura la llevara a la derrota, probablemente a la muerte.

* * *

 **YYYYYYYYYY con esto acaba este capitulo, tarde un chingo en investigar a los Overwatchers, en buscar al especialista correcto para enfrentarse, etc. no se si este capitulo guste, ya que algunos combates son, o muy cortos o no tan relevantes pero hey, Nomad iba a matar a McCreek con la "Colmena" no importa que tan rápido seas, si pasas cerca de la "Colmena", te mueres, así, simple, esas pinches cosas te comen vivo, punto, se acabó, así que agradezcan que no hice que Nomad pelee contra McCreek, bueno, creo que sería todo, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	16. Chapter 16

Al diablo el orgullo

* * *

 ***** Aparece un extraño entrando a un viejo edificio *** Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿Eh viejo amigo? *** Retira una manta sacando algo de polvo *** Cof cof, si, tal como lo dejé *** Se acerca y al retirar otra manta *** ¡WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Lana: *** Completamente inmóvil *****

 **Lana**

 **Lana: . . .**

 **Lana**

 **Lana: . . .**

 **Lana me estas asustando.**

 **Lana: . . .**

 **¿Donde esta Rex?**

 **Outrider: Todos están inmóviles Zar**

 **¿Pero como?**

 **Ruin: Un tal Mannequin Challenge o algo así**

 **¿Cuanto tiempo han estado así?**

 **Outrider: Como desde Septiembre.**

 **¡Me alejo de este fic por medio año!, ¡¿Y PASA ESTO?!**

 **Ambos: *** Se encojen de hombros *****

 **Bien, empecemos de una vez**

* * *

 **Al diablo el orgullo**

* * *

 **Con Sherry**

En la realidad donde se encontraban con Amy y Shadow, la rubia seguía trabajando en una máquina.

\- Super-chica, ¿No te estas sobre-esforzando? - pregunta Jake.

\- No, no puedo creer que sean tan idiotas para creer que Rex es malo - contesta Sherry molesta.

\- Oye Sher, Jake tiene razón, ¿No puedes rastrearlos o algo? - pregunta Shadow.

\- ¡Pero claro!, rastrearlos - Sherry empieza a teclear rápidamente en una gran computadora y aparece el globo terráqueo en un holograma - Agh, no, esta computadora solo rastrea este Sistema Solar, no están en esta galaxia - dice Sherry frustrada.

\- Están en otro universo - contesta Amy - ¿Me permites? - la pelirrosada pone su mano abierta y toca la computadora e inmediatamente el holograma cambia a un inmenso universo con varias esferas - Nosotros estamos aquí - la ojimiel señala una esfera donde destella un punto rojo - Tus amigos están *Sigue buscando* Aquí - señala una dimensión un poco alejada de la suya.

\- Bueno, ¿Que esperamos?- pregunta Jake con ánimos.

\- Alto - ordena Amy - Solo dije donde están, no cómo llegaremos - explica - Necesitamos un transbordador multi-dimensional capaz de romper las barreras dimensionales, ¿Tienen alguno? - pregunta.

\- Yo . . . Creo que no, pero, si logré hacer la maquina del tiempo, podemos modificarla para que viaje por dimensiones - sugiere Sherry.

 **Horas después**

Jake se encontraba a lado de Shadow mirando a las féminas trabajar.

\- Me siento inútil aquí - dice Jake.

\- Podría ayudarla, pero ella es muy buena, ademas, si nos metemos en problemas ambas nos necesitarán - explica el chico.

\- Creo que ya esta, ¿Listos? - pregunta Sherry tomando algunas armas.

\- Sabes que si preciosa - contesta Jake sacando sus hojas ocultas ( **Si no recuerdan, es asesino :v** ), Shadow solo miro a Amy y ambos asintieron, finalmente la espiral se abrió y el cuerteto entro.

 **Macon, Georgia** ( **Apuesto a que ya saben quién es ;3** )

En una ciudad completamente destrozada y aparentemente abandonada, se abre el portal algunos metros sobre el cielo, pero primero cayeron los chicos amortiguando la caída de las chicas.

\- Uf, Sherry, ya no comas ensaladas - se queja Jake.

\- Oye, estoy en mi peso ideal - recrimina la rubia.

\- Lo se, pero come algo de carne, no pesas nada - se burla Jake.

\- Idiota - Sherry se cruza de brazos cuando escucha algo, Sharry camina cuando ve a una persona de rodillas - Emm, disculpe, ¿Se encuentra bien? - pregunta la rubia pero la persona voltea y mira a un deformado zombie - ¡Mierda!, ¡No otra vez! - Sherry huye pero el zombie la toma del tobillo - Ahhh - grita pero Jake aparece y clava su hoja oculta en la cabeza del zombie, finalmente el pelirrojo la aparta.

\- ¿Estas bien?, ¿No te mordió? - pregunta Jake preocupado.

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien - dice Sherry cuando ve a un zombie en el techo de un trailer volcado y mira a Jake - ¡Jake cuidado! - grita Sherry pero el caminante es abatido por un disparo en la cabeza, los 4 miran de donde vino el disparo, ven a una mujer de 32 años, de pelo castaño hasta los hombros y ojos café claro, viste unos jeans azules, botas negras, una camisa blanca de botones y un chaleco purpura claro, portaba un arma simple y estaba oculta en una farmacia abandonada.

\- Entren - ordena la mujer, ellos no dudan y la siguen, el ruido del arma atrajo a varios zombies, después de que entraron la mujer cierra el portón de metal y coloca un candado para que no entren, finalmente entra a la farmacia y la cierra, el cuarteto se toma un respiro y miran a su salvadora.

\- Gracias, soy -

\- Ahorrense los nombres - dice la mujer sin dejar presentarse a la rubia.

\- Vaya actitud - se queja Jake.

\- Que no te sorprenda - dice la mujer - En un mundo como este, lo que menos necesitas son amigos - responde fría.

\- ¿Que? - pregunta Sherry.

\- Lo que oíste, los amigos aquí son inútiles - responde fría.

\- Hey hey hey, tranquila mujer, ¿Quien eres tu?, ¿Que es este lugar? - pregunta Shadow.

\- No tengo porque decirles - contesta de mala gana la mujer, Amy se coloca frente a ella.

\- Iniciando escaner -

\- ¿Disculpa? - pregunta la mujer cuando Amy se aleja.

\- Carley Luteranos ( **Se que no es su apellido pero nunca lo mencionan** ), 32 años, profesión: Reportera - dice la androide.

\- ¡¿P-pero que?! - pregunta confundida.

\- Carley, ¿Eh?, un gusto, Jake Müller - contesta el asesino.

\- P-pero yo -

\- Sherry Birkin - dice la rubia.

\- E-esperen -

\- Shadow -

\- Aguarden -

\- Amy -

\- ¡Ya basta! - grita Carley molesta cuando se dio cuenta se cubre la boca - Perdón es solo que, ¿Como saben eso? - pregunta.

\- Amy no es, ordinaria - Carley mira a la pelirrosa.

\- Carley, ¿Que es este lugar?, ¿Porque hay zombies? - pregunta Sherry.

\- ¿Zombies?, ¿Te refieres a esos monstruos?, yo los conozco como caminantes - responde la reportera.

\- Caminantes, zombies, infectados, lo que sean, ¿Como pasó todo esto? - pregunta Shadow.

\- Nadie sabe, lleva unos 8 años mas o menos - responde.

\- Pues ya me hartaron estos desgraciados, tenemos que movernos - dice Jake.

\- Esperen, ¿Que les hace pensar, que iré con ustedes? - pregunta, en ese momento los 4 le apuntaron con sus armas.

\- Lo lamentamos, pero hay que movernos, y seguro tu conoces este lugar - dice Jake.

\- Cabrones - la mujer los guió hacia la salida y encuentran una buena camioneta pero sin llaves - ¿Alguna idea? - pregunta hasta que Jake rompe el vidrio.

\- Listo - menciona el asesino.

\- Amy, tu turno - dice Shadow subiendo a la caja de la camioneta junto con Jake, la pelirrosada entra al auto con las otras 2 féminas y manipula el auto para encenderlo.

\- Este día se pone as raro - suspira Carley.

\- Vete acostumbrando - dice Sherry, los 4 salen del pueblo.

 **Mas tarde**

La gasolina del auto acabó y se vieron en la obligación de bajar, seguía caminando por la carretera.

\- Esto es grandioso, tan tranquila en la farmacia y soy secuestrada por un cuarteto de fenómenos - se queja Carley.

\- Oye, agradecernos, por lo menos tu mundo es mas tranquilo que el nuestro - dice Jake.

\- ¿Mi mundo? - pregunta Carley confundida.

\- No hay tiempo de explicar, debemos llegar al siguiente pueblo, quizá ahí encontremos ayuda - dice Sherry caminando.

\- Detecto una pequeña cabaña a unos metros mas - contesta Amy señalando hacia enfrente.

\- Esta chica me asusta - menciona la castaña, después de unos minutos encontraron la cabaña.

\- Espera Super-chica - Jake se pone frente a Sherry y saca su hoja oculta, abre la puerta e ingresa rápidamente a la cabaña, no había nada raro excepto a un niño caminante devorando lo que sería su padre , Jake solo vio al niño - Hey - el caminante voltea y ve a Jake, este solo camina y entierra su hoja oculta en la cabeza terminando con la no-vida de ese niño, Sherry mira como Jake sale con 2 cuerpos arrastrando y uno era de un niño, el pelirrojo solo los arroja unos metros - Ahora es seguro - dice Jake entrando a la cabaña.

\- Esto - Carley solo miraba un poco entristecida.

\- Papá - dijeron Jake y Sherry a la vez.

\- Amo - Amy mira a Shadow.

\- Amy, algunos mundos son mas grotescos que el nuestro, entremos a la cabaña - el chico entra a la cabaña junto con los demás.

Cuando la noche cayó hicieron una fogata con la chimenea de la cabaña, Jake y Shadow se aseguraron de atrancar las puertas y ventanas mientras las féminas se aseguraba que ya no hubieran zombies, finalmente lograron encontrar comida y se acercaron en la fogata.

\- Empezó hace 8 años mas o menos - explicaba Carley - Nadie sabe como ocurrió, la gente se volvía loca, agresiva -

\- ¿Espuma por la boca? - dice Sherry.

\- ¿Conducta caníbal? - completo Jake.

\- Si, ¿Como lo saben? - pregunta, Sherry toma la palabra.

\- De donde vengo pasó algo similar, mi padre, creo un virus, pero algo salió mal y el virus escapó del laboratorio a una ciudad, Raccon City, infectaba a la gente y se volvía lo que tu llamas Caminantes, yo los llamó Zombies, tenía unos 8 años cuando ocurrió, no recuerdo mucho, me salvaron, pero mi padre, se transformó en una criatura mas grotesca que los Zombies - Sherry termina de explicar.

\- Vaya - dice Shadow.

\- Continua Carley - menciona Jake.

\- Si bueno, me salvó un chico llamado Daug, el y otras personas mas nos refugiamos en la farmacia donde entramos, después llegaron mas refugiados, uno de ellos quiso ayudarnos, y así lo hizo, ocurrió algo y los zombies nos rodearon, estaba a punto de morir cuando el me salvó, pero Daug no corrió la misma suerte, después nos refugiamos en un motel cerca de ahí y unos bandidos nos atacaron, tiempo después nos ofrecieron refugio en una granja que parecía prometedora pero nuevamente la gente se volvió loca, en este mundo es difícil encontrar a alguien cuerdo, la que se supone era la líder quedo traumada con la muerte de su padre, me disparó la hija de perra, por alguna razón sobreviví, me disparó en la mejilla pero * **Señala las cicatrices en sus mejillas** * La bala atravesó mis mejillas, por suerte no fue letal, no supe nada de ellos - termina de explicar.

\- Vaya, la gente pierde los estribos en este lugar, debemos tener cuidado, bueno, debemos seguir moviéndonos, mañana salimos con el amanecer - dice Jake retirándose.

\- ¿Cual es su problema? - pregunta la reportera.

\- Su padre trabajaba con el mio, solo que el suyo, era mas malvado y diabólico, se ha esforzado en demostrar que no es el - menciona Sherry.

 **Al día siguiente**

El grupo seguía caminando, Jake estaba al frente pero se detiene.

\- ¿Jake? - pregunta Sherry.

\- Sh sh sh, todos, ocúltense - ordena el asesino, inmediatamente todos le obedecen cuando ven algunos autos detenerse y algunas personas bajan de ellos.

\- No se oculten, los vimos hace muchos metros atrás - ordena un hombre sosteniendo un rifle.

\- Jake, ¿que hacemos?, son muchos - dice Sherry, Jake la mira, suspira y levanta las manos saliendo de su escondite.

\- Ok, nos tienen - cuando un armados se acerca rápidamente lo desarma y lo toma de rehén apuntándole con su hoja oculta - Déjenos en paz - dice Jake.

\- ¿Seguro? - dice el tipo señalando a Carley que esta arrodillada y siendo apuntada por dos armados.

\- Hijo de puta - maldice Jake.

\- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? - se escucha una voz de atrás, los armados se hacen a un lado dándole paso a un hombre de 45 años, de tez morena y cabello negro corto, con barba y ojos oscuros, vistiendo una playera blanca debajo de una camisa de botones azul, jeans azules y zapatos negros, lo curioso es que no tenía brazo izquierdo y solo tenía una cuchilla como brazo.

\- Jefe, encontramos rebeldes - dice el armado.

\- ¿Rebeldes?, nosotros les teníamos miedo - dice Sherry.

\- Suéltenlos - ordena el hombre hasta que ve a la rehén - Los dejaremos en paz - responde el hombre.

\- Momento, ¿Quien es usted? - pregunta Shadow separándose de un armado que lo sujetaba.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia - responde el ojinegro.

\- Amy - dice Shadow, la chica empieza su escaner.

\- Escaner terminado, Nombre: Lee Everet, Edad: 45, Profesión: Maestro de Historia - cuando la chica termino de dar la información el hombre se puso en shock.

\- ¿Que carajo?, ¿Como sabes eso? - pregunta Lee.

\- Larga historia - responde Shadow.

\- ¿Que hacemos jefe? - pregunta un armado.

\- Yo - Lee piensa.

\- Dijo, ¿Lee, Everet? - pregunta Carley.

\- Eso no es de su, incumbencia - dice Lee mirando a la reportera - ¿Carley? - pregunta.

\- ¿Lee? - Carley se acerca y lo abraza - Es bueno verte vivo - dice la castaña.

\- ¿C-como estas viva?, yo vi cuando Lily te disparó - contesta el ex-convicto.

\- Sobreviví, esa perra erró su tiro, me alegro de verte, ¿Que te paso? - pregunta.

\- Es una muy larga historia - responde.

\- ¿Y la niña que cuidabas?, ¿Clementine? - pregunta, Lee solo suspira.

\- Larga historia Carley, vayamos al refugio, ¿Vienen contigo? - señala a los viajeros.

\- Si, los encontré en Macon, en la farmacia - contesta Carley.

\- Ya veo, la chica de pelo rosa me preocupa -

\- Ya somos dos - Carley ríe. Después de unas horas el grupo llegó al refugio, una enorme muralla que los separaba de los Caminantes, al llegar y caer la noche, Lee junto con Carley y los viajeros hicieron una fogata.

\- Hoy se cumplen 8 años desde lo ocurrido, creí que iba a transformarme pero solo fue un efecto de la perdida de sangre, Clem no fue capaz de asesinarme así que solo huyó, no he sabido nada de ella - responde Lee comiendo algo.

\- Vaya, todo lo que han pasado - comenta Carley.

\- ¿Y ustedes que?, ¿Quien es esa chica? - pregunta Lee.

\- Ella es Amy, es -

\- Soy la Inteligencia Artificial mas poderosa del mundo creada por el amo Shadow - contesta la chica.

\- ¿Eres un robot? - pregunta Lee.

\- Algo así - contesta la pelirrosa.

\- Pero bueno, por ahora hemos estado rescatando a la gente que necesita ayuda - comenta Lee.

\- Es realmente interesante - contesta Sherry.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - pregunta.

\- Soy Sherry Birkin, de la Defensa Nacional - responde la rubia, Jake solo se queda callado - El es Jake Müller -

\- Hmp - se limita a decir.

\- Pues, somos El Refugio, porque es lo que hacemos - dice Lee.

\- No lo parecían hace unas horas - bufa molesto Jake.

\- Me disculpo, hemos tenido varios encuentros con bandidos, falta de confianza -

\- Si dímelo a mi - contesta Carley.

 **Al día siguiente**

Jake se preparaba junto a Sherry, Shadow y Amy.

\- ¿Están listos? - pregunta Jake.

\- Si - responde el equipo.

\- Esperen - dice Lee - Yo voy -

\- Somos suficientes, gracias - responde de mala gana Jake pero Sherry le da un codazo en las costillas.

\- Gracias por acompañarnos - dice la rubia.

\- Hmm - Jake solo gruñe y parten.

Durante el camino Sherry miraba a su alrededor, no había ninguna clase de sonido, no había ni aves, nada. Jake seguía con su humor, sinceramente el no era mucho de trabajar en equipo, cada vez que no hacía algo, se sentía inútil, solo quería demostrar su fortaleza, mas que nada una fortaleza para proteger a Sherry, aunque no lo demuestre por pretender ser alguien "Frío" sentía claros sentimientos hacia la rubia, pero, su inseguridad al "¿Que dirán?" lo mantenía en esa parte de lo que es; ese mundo en donde se encontraban no era muy diferente a lo que Sherry había vivido, no habían B.O.W´s y eso la relajaba un poco, sin embargo, debía estar consciente de que no era menos peligroso, ya que no hay cura para la infección, debían ser mas que cuidadosos en ese mundo, después de un tiempo bajaron a una tienda de suministros, Jake se bajó y miro la tienda.

\- Hmmm -

\- Pan comido - decía uno hombre armado acompañando a Lee.

\- No, no hay caminantes afuera, será mejor tener cuidado - dice Lee sacando una pistola.

\- Sherry, quédate con Amy - dice Jake.

\- ¿Y dejarte la diversión a ti? - contesta la rubia.

\- Sherry, este lugar es peligroso -

\- Si claro, hemos pasado por cosas peores - dice Sherry.

\- Esto NO es como lo que pasamos, y siempre fui yo quien termino salvándote - remata Jake molesto.

\- Hmm, voy a ir Jake, y tu no eres mi jefe -

\- Sherry has lo que te digo -

\- Escúchame Jake, ya no soy la niña indefensa que encontraron Leon y Claire en Racoon City -

\- Sigues actuando como una -

\- Los dos basta - dice Shadow - Sea cual sea la situación, debemos hacer el menor ruido posible, déjense de sus tonterías para luego - el chico iba a entrar pero Lee le detiene negando, el hombre golpeó con fuerza la puerta del establecimiento sin romperla y alejo a todos.

\- Prepárense - dijo Lee, pasaron unos segundos y nada pasó, Lee se acercó y abrió la puerta aún alerta y entraron, Jake sacó sus hojas ocultas pero su mente estaba con la rubia, Sherry estaba lista, alerta a cualquier sonido, Shadow fue con el armado revisando los pasillos, curiosamente en la sección de licores.

\- Mira esto - dice el armado junto a Shadow.

\- Genial - dice el chico - ¿Vodka? -

\- El mejor del país - dice el armado quitándose el cubre-bocas mostrando que era muy joven, de aproximadamente 22 años, Shadow lo mira un poco sorprendido - ¿Que tengo o que? -

\- No es solo que, eres bastante joven, creí que serías como Lee - responde Shadow pero el chico solo ríe.

\- No es la primera vez que me lo dicen, soy Tobías, el segundo al mando - responde.

\- ¿Segundo al mando? - pregunta Shadow tomando una botella.

\- Si, he cuidado al maestro Lee desde hace mucho - dice Tobías.

\- ¿Maestro?, eso es demasiada formalidad para el mundo en donde estamos - responde Shadow.

\- Tal vez, pero así lo veo, antes, era, un rebelde, mataba por miedo, atacamos una vez a Lee, pero el me derrotó, tuvo la opción de matarme, pero no lo hizo, me ofreció ayuda y refugio, lo seguí y me mostró que aunque el mundo esté loco, existe gente que aun cree, por eso doy la vida por salvar gente - termina Tobías de explicar.

\- Ya veo, bueno, hay que movernos - dice Shadow dejando de tomar, mientras seguían con la vigilancia, Sherry se encontraba con Amy, la rubia seguía aun molesta por su discusión con Jake.

\- Ese imbécil, ya no soy una niña, se cuidarme sola, yo también lo he salvado en varias ocasiones - dice molesta.

\- Sigues sin verlo, ¿Verdad? - comenta Amy riendo un poco.

\- ¿Que cosa? - pregunta incrédula.

\- Los sentimientos de Jake hacia ti - comenta la pelirrosada sonrojando un poco a Sherry.

\- N-no se de que hablas - Sherry desvía la mirada.

\- Tus sensores neuronales están altos, y tu ritmo cardíaco ha aumentado demasiado, mi conclusión, estas sorprendida y avergonzada -

\- N-no, bueno un poco, es solo que lo que dices es ridículo, Jake solo es un cabeza hueca, no escucha razones, es demasiado impulsivo y, y, y -

\- Y eso es lo que te atrae de el - remata Amy sonriendo victoriosa.

\- ¡N-No! - dice callándose de inmediato - No no y no, no estoy enamorada de Jake, no, somos totalmente diferentes -

\- Son un Wesker y una Birkin, ¿No es extraño?, sus padres trabajaron juntos y ahora los hijos están juntos, ¿Destino, o Casualidad? -

\- Casualidad, fin del asunto - Sherry sigue su camino.

 **Mas tarde**

El grupo salía de la tienda con muchas provisiones, les ayudaría en el futuro.

\- ¿Es todo? - pregunta Jake.

\- Creo que faltan algunas cosas, Sherry sigue dentro y-

\- ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! - grita Sherry, Jake de inmediato ingresó a la tienda y miró a Sherry alejándose asustada por un pasillo, decidió seguirla, la encontró disparando a algunos caminantes que estaban en la bodega, entre tanto tiroteo Sherry disparó a un tanque de gas y este explotó alejando a Jake un poco, Tobías entra.

\- ¡¿Que pasó?! - grita.

\- Caminantes, estaban en la bodega, debo ir por Sherry - Jake se levantó y junto a Tobías buscaron a la rubia, la cual seguía disparando a los caminantes, Jake aprovecho la explosión que tiro algunos estantes y empezó a correr sobre ellos escalando cada vez mas alto, al final saltó al pasillo donde Sherry se encontraba y clavó su hoja oculta en la cabeza del caminante mas cercano, se levantó y saco su espada para acabar con los caminantes, Sherry buscaba una salida, Tobías aparece.

\- ¡Por aquí! - encima del estante ofreciéndoles la mano, Sherry salta y Tobías la saca de ahí, los caminantes se iban acumulando para Jake.

\- ¡Jake salta! - grita Sherry preocupada, Jake la mira y decide hacerle casó, ambos ayudaron al asesino a subir pero un caminante logró tomar su pie y lo jalaba en dirección contraria.

\- Agh, maldita sea - gruñe Jake pero ve a un caminante acercarse a Sherry - ¡Sherry! - usando mucha de su fuerza empuja a Sherry a un lado alejándola del caminante y la rubia cae al suelo a salvo, ese esfuerzo le costó que ahora solo Tobías lo ayudará y los caminantes se unían al otro para devorar a Jake que intentaba patearlos de cualquier manera, Lee seguía defendiendo el botín junto a Shadow y Amy, la explosión de Sherry atrajo a varios caminantes.

\- No resistiremos mas tiempo, debemos salir de aquí - ordena el hombre reuniendo a su gente.

\- Jake, Sherry y Tobías siguen dentro, no podemos irnos sin ellos - dice Shadow.

\- ¿Donde carajo están? - dice Lee disparando a otro caminante, volviendo con aquellos, Jale seguía aferrándose a Tobías, quien luchaba por traer a Jake de vuelta.

\- No te sueltes Jake - dice el chico.

\- ¡¿Porque carajos me soltaría?! - responde molesto. Sherry por otro lado intentaba buscar algo para ayudar a Jake, una soga o cualquier cosa, Lee aparece.

\- ¡¿Que carajos esta pasando?! - dice el moreno entrando.

\- Jake esta en peligro, debemos ayudarlo - entonces, Sherry, Amy, Shadow y Lee empezaron a mover el estante que bloqueaba una de las salidas de Jake, Shadow y Lee movían el estante mientras Sherry y Amy cuidaban sus espaldas sin dejar a ningún caminante pasa, Tobías seguía intentando subir a Jake pero los caminantes seguían juntándose y jalando al asesino.

\- Ya me haraton - Jake saca su espada y comienza a dar tajos a varios caminantes y por su ángulo, eran en la cabeza - Tobías, suéltame - exigió.

\- ¡¿Estas loco?! -

\- ¡Si, bastante! - Jake se liberó de Tobías cayendo sobre los caminantes y por consecuencia, tirándolos en efecto domino, rápidamente se separó y comenzó a destruirlos con su espada.

\- ¡Son muchos Lee! - dice Sherry.

\- Resiste un poco mas Sherry - grita Lee logrando mover el estante.

\- ¡Jake ahora! - grita Shadow, Jake corre hacia los caminantes pero se apoya del otro estante y logró saltar a la pequeña horda, finalmente corre y se desliza llegando con sus compañeros, en eso Tobías logra empujar con sus piernas el estante causando que caiga y aplaste a los caminantes, finalmente todos se apresuraron en salir.

\- Vayámonos de aquí -ordena Lee y todos se alejan de ese lugar, en pleno camino Jake no había dicho ni una palabra, pero Sherry se acercó.

\- ¿No te mordieron Jake? - pregunta la rubia con notoria preocupación.

\- No Sherry, tranquila, lo mas cerca fue en los antebrazos pero tengo estos - el ex-mercenario señala sus hojas ocultas.

\- Oh, bueno, que alivio - responde Sherry.

\- Gracias Super-Chica - dice Jake.

\- ¿Porque? - pregunta Sherry.

\- Porque siempre me salvas - responde sincero el pelirrojo.

Horas mas tarde el grupo iba en la carretera hasta que se detienen.

\- ¿Porque nos detuvimos? - pregunta Shadow.

\- Por eso - dice Lee señalando una barricada y algunos hombres armados en ella.

\- Bienvenidos viajeros - dice uno acercándose, Lee ya sabía a donde se dirigía todo esto.

\- No molesten - dice Lee sosteniéndose las sienes frustrado.

\- Lo siento señor, solo revisamos que cumplan la cuota de entrada, esas dos chicas sirven - uno tomo a Sherry del brazo pero Jake lo zafó.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses - responde en un porte serio e intimidante.

\- Hohoho, un valiente - el armado le apunta con una AK-47 - ¿Sabes lo que es esto? -

\- Un rifle, ¿Sabes lo que es esto? - señala su puño.

\- ¿Un miserable puño? - pregunta.

\- No, es una hoja oculta - Jake saca su hoja oculta y la clava en el cuello del armado, sigilosamente saca unas bombas de humo y aprovechando que estaban enfrente de la camioneta las suelta creando una inmensa cortina de humo, los demás armados empezaron a disparar mientras los demás se cubrían - Sherry, ¿Estas bien? - pregunta.

\- Si, tranquilo - la rubia toma la arma del armado que Jake mató - Gracias - responde Sherry, mientras el humo se disipaba poco a poco y los armados seguían disparando, el grupo de Lee hacía lo mismo, Amy lograba acertar cada disparo gracias a lo que era, Shadow tenía una increíble habilidad de tiro, Jake aprovechó la distracción y corrió por las rocas saltando sobre la barricada y asesinando a un armado al mas puro estilo Altaïr, quedaba un último armado y al ver su desventaja numérica soltó el arma y subió las manos asustado, Jake guardo sus hojas ocultas mirándolo en un porte jodidamente intimidante, aunque después vio como el sujeto caía muerto de un tiro perfecto en la cabeza, Jake miró la dirección de la bala y se encontró una figura, una chica de 15 años aproximadamente, de pelo corto y color café oscuro, encima de su pelo una gorra, tez semi morena y ojos oscuros, vestía una blusa de manga corta y jeans con botas negras, en sus manos sostenía una pistola de la cual salía humo del cañón, Jake miró a la chica y esta lo miró a el.

\- ¡Jake! - se escuchó la voz de Sherry, la rubia fue con el, Jake miró como la chica intentaba escapar.

\- ¡Oye! - grito Jake persiguiéndola pero se detuvo cuando la chica disparó cerca de el - Así será ¿eh? - Jake sacó una pequeña esfera y la colocó en un ligero compartimiento en su guante, corrió un poco y disparó el proyectil causando una ligera explosión que desestabilizó la estructura y la chica casi cae, quedando sostenida en el borde, Jake sonríe y saca su dardo con cuerda y lo dispara para subir con la chica, cuando llega con ella a saluda - Bonita vista, ¿No? - dice en tono burlón muy característico en el.

\- Agh, Jodete - grita la chica sosteniéndose del borde, sin pedir permiso Jake la toma y baja con ella - Imbécil, No te pedí que me bajarás - gruñe molesta.

\- No pero lo necesitabas -

\- ¿Quien es Jake? - pregunta Sherry.

\- Nadie que te importe oxigenada - responde la chica de mala gana.

\- ¿Que no ves tu panorama?, estas rodeada, habla - dice Shadow - Oh, que Amy hable por ti - dice el chico señalando a la pelirrosada.

\- Quiero ver que lo inten-

\- Clementine Marsh ( **Nuevamente, SÉ que ese no es su apellido pero nunca lo mencionan en el juego** ), 15 años, ocupación desconocida - finaliza la chica, Clementine palideció ante lo que decía la pelirrosada.

\- ¿C-Clementine? - dice Lee sorprendido, la chica lo mira.

\- ¿L-Lee? - dijo la chica totalmente sorprendida.

\- ¿Se conocen? - pregunta Shadow confundido, pero Lee lo ignora olímpicamente mirando a la ahora jovencita.

\- No puedo creerlo, eres tu - Lee abraza a la chica mientras ella tarda un poco en corresponder por el shock, pero al final acepta el abrazo.

\- Creí que nunca te volvería a ver - decía Clementine llorando.

\- Muy bonito el reencuentro y todo pero, debemos irnos - dice Jake pero Sherry le vuelve a dar un golpe en las costillas.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo - dice Sherry.

\- ¿Porque crees que te haré- Sherry lo jala de la oreja **-** Au au au, ok ya entiendo, au au au au - la rubia se alejó del grupo.

\- Jake - Sherry mira como regañado a Jake, el pelirrojo ya conocía esa expresión.

\- Mira Sherry, entiendo que estés enojada pero por favor - Jake no pudo continuar porque la rubia juntó sus labios con los de el, la rubia se separa con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas - Sherry - por primera vez Jake no sabía que hacer.

\- C-creo que debemos ir con el grupo - Sherry se iba pero Jake la detuvo - ¿Jake? -

\- Yo, emm - Jake decidió callarse y besar nuevamente a la rubia, quien no tardó en corresponder, su momento fue interrumpido cuando escucharon un flash, al separarse vieron a Amy con una sonrisa.

\- Para una futura extorsión - dice la chica.

\- ¡AMY! - Sherry la persigue por un rato.

 **Mas tarde**

Después de que Lee y Clementine hablarán de lo que sucedió con cada uno condujeron un poco mas hasta que entraron a una ciudad.

\- Por aquí - guiaba la chica llevandolos a una calle con una enorme estructura, una gran barricada.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto Clem? - pregunta Lee.

\- Confía en mi - la chica baja de la camioneta - ¡Hey!, ¡Abran! - despues de unos segundos la puerta se abre mostrándose a un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años, de pelo castaño y un poco largo, con barba y ojos marrones claros, vestía unos jeans con botas y una playera negra debajo de un suéter blanco, el hombre sostenía un rifle y miraba a Clementine.

\- Hola Clem, te habías tardado - el hombre mira a los demas viajeros - Y, trajiste compañía -

\- Hola Javier, el es Lee. . . Mi padre -

\- ¡¿Qué?! - responden todos.

* * *

 **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA a todos, luego de medio año sin actualizar este fic, ¡NO ES BROMA!, No he actualizado este fic desde el 28 de Septiembre, y la fecha de actualización de este capitulo es el 30 de Marzo, lamento mucho la tardanza, como ya dije en otros fics, tuve un severo bloqueo de creatividad, ademas de problemas familiares y sociales** **(** Este ultimo con mas repercusivo en mi persona **), realmente lamento haber tardado tanto, pido disculpas, pero ¡Hey!, volví, se que este no es mi mejor episodio, de hecho, mi idea original era ingresar el universo de Dead Rising, pero lo descarte por el momento, la segunda opcion era hacer la aparición de Tara con una destrucción masiva de la cuarta pared que haría que esta misma ni siquiera existiese, al final se quedó este universo de The Walking Dead/New Frontier, ademas de la primera pareja no relevante a Oc (** JakexSherry **) de la cual agregó, me gusta mucho la pareja, gracias por su paciencia, prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar este fic, es mas, empezaré a pedir sugerencias, ¿Que universo les gustaría que apareciera en este fic, respondan en los reviews, sin mas que decir me despido, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Muerte Negra**

* * *

 **Muy buenos Días/Tardes/Noches a toda mi gente, soy ZarBalor rrrreportandome con un nuevo capitulo de este fic. . . . ¿Hola?, ¿Ay alguien? :c**

 **Rex: ¿Esperabas que siguieran aquí?, pobre iluso.**

 **:c**

 **Quick: *** Una chica de pelo celeste y corto, con ojos igual celestes y un MUY corto traje de enfermera *** Holis, soy Quick Revive, vine a ayudar a Zar a pasar del estrés causado por ustedes :3**

 **Jugger: *** Una chica pelirroja de pelo largo y ojos rojos, vistiendo un atuendo militar sin mangas y sin piernas *** Yo soy Jugger-Nog y básicamente existo para mantener a raya a este pendejo.**

 **Me lleva, bueno, vamos con el cap.**

* * *

 **Muerte Negra**

* * *

 **Con Rex**

El chico seguía buscando los posibles paraderos de Robin, para que su hermana estuviera bien, Alan se acerca.

\- ¿Nada aún? - pregunta el piromano.

\- Tengo algunos posibles puntos, pero, son lugares sumamente remotos en el tiempo espacio, debemos dividirnos -

\- Dalo por hecho -

Mas tarde se juntaron algunos viajeros, entre ellos Nina, Rex toma la palabra.

\- Escuchen, quería abstenerme de que nos acompañaran, pero Alan me convenció de lo contrario, formen los equipos - contesta el peliazul.

 **Grupo 1:**

Rex ( **Con Raptor** )

Link

Lucero

Estela

Axel

 **Grupo 2:**

Alan

Nina

Ahri

Marco

Kyoko ( **Con su tigre** )

Cuando los grupos se formaron Lucero creo dos portales de las posibles ubicaciones del albino, los dos grupos ingresaron.

 **Con Paige**

La chica miraba a su aliados, le agradaba lo que tenía, ahora con la ayuda de Shadowman tenían a los Marwar, seres de increíble fuerza física, pero había algo que le gustaría mas.

\- Gente, reúnanse, tengo un plan - sus aliados se acercaron - Creo que se donde encontrar una poderosa ayuda - menciona la chica, intenta crear otro portal pero solo salen pequeñas chispas azules - No, no ahora, agh, ayúdame Niza - de la nada se abrió un portal - Gracias - Paige mira a sus aliados - ¿Esperan una invitación?, entren - la chica entra al portal junto con unos aliados.

 **Planetoide LV-223**

El grupo de Alan aterrizan en un planeta aparentemente desierto, no había absolutamente.

\- ¿Así se ve la creación? - pregunta el piromano - _Zar, ¿Te estas pasando de puñetón?_ -

Chi :3.

\- _Mamón_ \- el chico siguió caminando con su grupo.

\- Este lugar es hermoso - comenta Ahri viendo el paisaje.

\- Algo, callado - responde Marco notando el increíble silencio del lugar, Kyoko por su parte se mantenía alerta, algo no le gustaba de ese mundo, y tampoco a su tigre.

\- Hey, amigo, ¿Que tienes? - pregunta el chico confundido, tigre solo gruñe y mira a todos lados.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - pregunta Nina viendo al felino.

\- Déjalo, este terreno es desconocido, no sabemos que hay aquí, quizá solo esta nervioso - responde Alan.

Pasaron algunas horas y nada, no había señal de vida por el lugar, solo encontraron una especie de refugio, Alan y Kyoko registraron el lugar y estaba completamente vacío, entraron para descansar mientras Marco usaba su entrenamiento de asesino para colocar trampas por el lugar, Ahri y Nina buscaban algo de comer.

\- Este lugar oculta algo - dice Kyoko comiendo de una lata que encontró Ahri.

\- Pienso lo mismo, parece como, una trampa para colonizadores - sigue Alan también comiendo de otra lata.

\- Parece muy bueno para ser verdad - responde Marco.

\- Este lugar me es familiar - comenta Nina viendo alrededor - Creo haberlo visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde -

\- Mañana investigaremos - responde Alan, lo que ninguno sabía es que una extraña silueta los vigilaba escondida en los árboles.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Alan seguía con su grupo investigando el extraño planeta, caminaron hasta ver una estación espacial abandonada y en mal estado, Alan dudo pero al final entraron. Todo era un desastre, había algunos rastros de sangre, marcas de balas, a Alan no le gustó nada, se acerca a un muro y ve algo de pólvora ahí, la toma y olfatea un poco.

\- Hmm, escopeta, solo usarías una aquí si quisieras defenderte de algo poderoso, ¿Pero de que? - pregunta el pelinegro.

\- Alan, ¡Mira esto! - grita Ahri, el piromano va con la chica y ve una especie de planta o huevo raro, color amarillento.

\- ¿Que carajo es esto? - pregunta Alan, la planta se abre y de ahí aparece una criatura parecida a una araña con una gran cola, Alan no lo piensa dos veces y le dispara a esa cosa alejándose - Muere sucia perra - después de dispararle al ser mira a Ahri - Haz lo mismo si vez una, tenemos que irnos de aquí - responde Alan llevándose a la chica - _¡Eres un hijo de puta Zar!_ \- el chico seguía corriendo seguido de sus compañeros. En un momento Ahri fue abatida por una enorme criatura de 2 metros de altura, quizá mas, de color negro, con cabeza grande y alargada, sin ojos y babeando, poseía una larga cola con una punta afilada y extremidades largas y delgadas, la chica quedo debajo de esa criatura.

\- ¡Ayudaaaaaa! - grita la chica cuando ve que de la criatura sela una lengua con boca y colmillos propios.

\- ¡Hey! - grita Alan disparándole a la criatura quien esquiva todos los balazos, después se oyen mas gritos y rugidos - ¿Estas bien zorrita? - pregunta Alan.

\- Si, lo estoy, gracias Alan - Ahri se levanta y se sacude - ¿Que mierda fue eso? -

\- No se, busquemos al resto - así Alan recarga y corre con la chica zorro por sus compañeros.

 **Con el resto**

Génesis, el tigre de Kyoko seguía muy alterado, gruñendole a todo el lugar.

\- Esto será difícil - decía el chico.

Marco sacó su pistola y le disparó a la bestia quien esquivaba de una manera veloz, el chico tenía problemas pero después una bola de fuego azul alejó a la criatura, Ahri llega con el chico.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta la chica.

\- Si, lo estoy - Marco mira a la bestia - ¿Que es eso? - pregunta Marco, la bestia les ruge pero una espada le atraviesa su larga cabeza causando que caiga muerto.

\- Un Xenomorfo - responde Nina acompañada de Kyoko - Aliens - la chica recoge su espada que no recibió daño alguno por la sangre ácida.

\- Gente nos vam. . - de la nada se empezó a escuchar una alarma, la sala se volvió roja por la alarma - ¿Que sucede? - pregunta Marco, después sienten que la estación empieza a elevarse - ¡¿Esta madre funciona?! - pregunta.

\- Así parece, Nina, ayuda - sugiere Alan.

\- Ok, ok, emm, siganme - la chica corría mientras su equipo le seguía el paso, se empezaron a escuchar más rugidos y chillidos, Alan siente algo y lanza un ataque de fuego a un Xenomorfo que salió de la nada dañándolo pero no matándolo, siguieron corriendo hasta que entraron a una zona bastante amplia de la nave y estaba cubierta por alguna sustancia extraña con varios cadáveres en el, lo curioso es que todos tenían una abertura en el pecho, como si algo les hubiese salido de ahí.

\- Esto no me gusta nada - dice Alan - Nina, ¿Qué sabes de estos Xenomorfos? - pregunta.

\- Bueno, en las películas, estos seres son muy violentos, solo les importa asesinar a intrusos, infectarlos y expandirse, esas arañas sirven para incubar las crías de Xenomorfo, se llaman abraza caras y mueren después de incubar la cría, los Xenomorfos tienen sangre ácida y siguen las ordenes de su reina, si matamos a la reina, tal vez podamos escapar con vida - finaliza la chica.

\- Ese tal vez no me gusta, elevemos las probabilidades - dice Alan.

\- Génesis nos mantendrá alerta, detectará a esas cosas antes de que ellos a nosotros - añade Kyoko mientras su compañero felino rugía determinado.

\- No hay escape - se escucho, los viajeros siguieron esa voz y miraron a un hombre de unos 35 años, con ropa de soldado y atrapado en esa sustancia - Ellos no se detienen, nadie sale vivo de aquí, nadie - decía aquel hombre ya sin estar consciente de sus palabras.

\- No somos ordinarios, saldremos de aquí - dice Marco serio.

\- Eso pensábamos mi equipo y yo, y están todos muertos, ellos, son más, son magníficos, son, mejores - el hombre empezó a reírse.

\- Esta loco - Alan prepara su arma.

\- Están todos muer, gh, agh - el hombre empezó a retorcerse de dolor, Alan se alejo al igual que sus compañeros.

\- Alan, dispara al pecho - dice Nina asustada, Alan obedece y justo en el momento en el que la cría de Alien revienta el pecho del soldado es acribillada por las balas encendidas de Alan acabando con la vida de esa criatura, Alan ve el cadáver del Alien muerto y ardiendo en llamas.

\- Esto ya no me gustó, hay que irnos de aquí, ya - Alan da la orden y todos empiezan a correr, hasta que un rayo los detiene - ¿Pero qué? - Alan mira de donde vino el rayo y mira nada más y nada menos que a Paige.

\- Mira a quien trajo el Alien, al perro de mi hermano - ríe la pelinegra azulada.

\- ¿A quien le llamas perro, perra? - responde Alan.

\- Oh, perro que ladra no muerde querido, ojala mi hermano estuviera aquí, pero, con sus cadáveres me conformo - dice Paige.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás con nosotros? - pregunta Marco sacando sus hojas ocultas, en ese momento llega Shadow Man flotando, todos lo miraron extrañados- ¿Quién es el vejestorio? -

\- Shadow Man, ¿Está aquí? - pregunta Paige.

\- Por supuesto Mi Lady - Shadow Man levanta su mano derecha y se empiezan a escuchar pasos, después de unos segundos apareció una criatura de piel verdosa y oscura a la vez, con una gran cola afilada además de dos tentáculos que le servía de brazos, estos también terminaban con punta filosa, tenía 3 cabezas alargadas sin ojos, torso ancho pero encorbado.

\- ¿Les gusta?, necesitábamos un sacrificio, por suerte, Shadow Man tiene el control de varios Marwars, admiren, al Marwalien - Paige mira a la bestia rugir- ¡Ataca! - ordena la chica.

La bestia ruge y corre hacia el grupo con una gran velocidad, Alan giro para no ser atravesado por esos tentáculos afilados, Ahri saltó hacia atrás lanzando fuego que no le hacía ni cosquillas a aquella bestia, Marco sacó rápidamente su espada para evitar los tentáculos afilados del Marwalien, Nina se alejó y fue directamente a atacar a Paige, esta la esquivo mientras que Alan le disparaba a Shadow Man.

El Marwalien seguía atacando a los 3 héroes restantes, Kyoko sacó su espada y atacaba al monstruo como podía mientras su fiel compañero atacaba por la espalda al monstruo cuidándose de su cola. Marco saca algunas bombas cegadoras y las lanza contra el monstruo, pero este, al no tener ojos, no le hacía daño, este sacó su espada y dio algunos cuantos tajos, pero no parecían ser nada contra la amenaza.

Ahri lanzó 3 bolas azules de fuego, parecía que no le harían nada pero cuando la bestia había abierto su hocico, parte del fuego entró causándole daño.

\- Oh, creo que puedo hacerle daño, cuando abra su boca - Ahri no pudo decir más porque la bestia la atacó con su cola mandándola a estrellarse contra un muro, por suerte no fue con la parte filosa, pero si dejó gravemente herida a la chica zorro.

\- ¡Ahri! - Intentaba correr hacia ella pero escucha algunos gruñidos y ve como del techo sale un Xenomorfo cayendo encima de la chica inconsciente- ¡NO! - Marco intentaba acercarse pero el Marwalien lo impidió, siguió intentando pero la bestia de 3 cabezas lo alejó, herido Marco mira al Xenomorfo abrir la boca y como poco a poco salía esa lengua con colmillos propios, cuando creyó que sería el fin de su amiga, el Xenomorfo la dejó en el suelo chillando, como si lo hubieran atacado, el Alien se retorcía,hasta alejarse de Ahri, la bestia gritaba de agonía y de un momento a otro, el Alien ardió en llamas, pero las llamas eran enteramente anaranjadas, la bestia gritaba y se retorcía, ni siquiera su sangre caía al piso, al final la llama se extinguió así como la forma física del Xenomorfo, ni siquiera habían cenizas en donde se supone agonizaba. Paige se distrajo por ese escenario con lo que Nina aprovecho y le dio un tremendo golpe en la nariz con el mango de su espada rompiendosela en el proceso, Shadow Man también tenía problemas con Alan.

\- Mi Lady, sugiero una retirada - dice Shadow Man

\- Si, será lo mejor, ya tenemos a la reina, Niza - Paige gritó al aire mientras se sostenía la nariz que seguía sangrando.

\- Ah no, no escaparán - Nina corrió hacia Paige pero esta lanzó un ataque de viento que alejó a Nina y les permitió escapar, Marco corrió hacia Ahri.

\- Hey, hey, vamos, despierta - decía Marco a la inconsciente chica.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - pregunta Alan.

\- No se - responde Marco - Parece que sufrió un fuerte golpe, no se cuando - Ahri abre los ojos - Despierte -

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunta la chica.

\- Un alien te atacó, pero, ¿De donde vino ese fuego? - pregunta Alan, Ahri mira detrás de el y nota a una chica.

\- ¿Quién eres tu? - pregunta Ahri, los demás voltean.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una chica de aparentemente 17 años de cabello largo, lacio y negro hasta su cintura, con unos enigmáticos ojos violetas y rasgos bastante finos y delicados, vistiendo un kimono japones lleno de flores, de sus manos emanaba muy ligeramente humo, cosa que solo pudo sentir Alan debido a sus habilidades piromanas.

\- Saludos - dice la chica.

\- ¿Quién eres tu? - pregunta Alan.

\- Mi nombre es Alex, Alex Taiyō - se presenta la joven formal.

\- Tu, ¿Mataste a esa cosa? - pregunta Nina.

\- Efectivamente, caí en este hostil lugar por medio de un vórtice, esas bestias me atacaron pero logré repelerlas - confiesa la joven.

\- Bien, debemos movernos, esas cosas siguen dándonos caza, y para regresar de nuevo a la base necesitamos llevar este pedazo de chatarra - dice Alan mirando por una de las ventanas de la nave como se encontraban en el espacio, pero el planeta donde estaban aun se veía inmenso por lo cual no han lograda alejarse de este mucho, sin embargo, siguieron escuchándose varios chillidos y rugidos sumamente agudos.

\- Son ellos, hay que movernos, rápido - dice Alex corriendo mientras el grupo la seguía, Kyoko iba detrás de ellos con su tigre, ambos usando sus sentidos para detectar antes de tiempo a sus enemigos, un Xenomorfo salió de un ducto y Kyoko saca su espada y corta la cara del Xenomorfo con gran precisión, sin detenerse siguen corriendo.

\- ¡¿Ya casi?! - grita Kyoko siguiéndole el paso a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Estamos en eso! - grita Alan disparandole a algunos Xenomorfos - Nina - Alan le lanza una pistola a la chica quien la toma a tiempo y gasta todo el cartucho en un Xenomorfo que ya tenía enfrente de ella, Nina recarga y va a la sala de control donde ya estaban Ahri, Marco y Alex.

\- ¿Alguien le sabe a esto? - pregunta Ahri.

\- No estoy segura - responde Alex.

\- Demasiado avanzado para mi - dice Marco, todos llegan a la base central y cierran las puertas.

\- Esas puertas no los tendrán alejados por siempre, hay que salir de aquí ya - dice Alan.

\- Intentamos, pero esta tecnología es muy avanzada - responde Ahri, Alan intenta pensar en un plan, mientras escucha los golpes a la puerta por parte de los Xenomorfos

\- Me lleva, no puedo pensar claramente con esos golpes - molesto, Alan recarga su rifle y dispara a las puertas atravesándolas y de paso, dándole a la fila de Xenomorfos que se encontraban atrás de estas, Alan no cesó el fuego - Ya se, ustedes, busquen una forma de entenderle a esta mierda - dice Alan.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? - pregunta Alex.

\- Les daré tiempo, mucho tiempo - fue lo que dijo Alan, antes de correr hacia la puerta, estaba prendiéndose poco a poco en llamas hasta que los Xenomorfos derriten parte de la puerta, sin embargo, antes de que entrarán una gran explosión los alejo a todos los Xenomorfos, ademas de que creo un gran muro de fuego que hacía imposible que los Xenomorfos la atravesasen, Alan disparaba a diestra y siniestra, con una mirada asesina, cada Xenomorfo que lo atacaba perecía antes de siquiera acercarse al muchacho - ¡¿Qué esperan putos?!, ¡Ataquenme! - grita Alan mientras recarga, los Xenomorfos rugieron y atacaron al chica quien seguía disparando hasta que desgraciadamente, Alan se quedo sin munición - Hmmp, bien, empecemos - Alan saca su espada y logró salvarse de la cola afilada de los Aliens, mientras chocaba hojas con el Alien, otros se acercaban por detrás, Alan lo notó y presionó un botón para activar el gancho que había al final de su mango clavándolo en la frente de un Alien detrás de el, Alan se aleja y se desliza debajo del Alien que atravesó, que seguía de pie, Alan se se levanta y jala el gancho para que vuelva dentro de su mango, Alan corre y corta la parte afilada del cadáver de Alien y la arroja a otro matándolo, luego presiona otro botón de su espada para disparar dos balas de escopeta ocultas en su espada para alejar a otros 2 Aliens, las cosas se complicaban para el piromano, mientras seguía atacando no notó como un atrapacaras ( **La araña que infecta a los seres vivos con crías de Xenomorfos** ) saltó hacia el, Alan no lo vio venir, intentaba quitarse ese bicho de su cara, empezó a quemarlo un poco pero Alan empezaba a sentir el inmenso ardor de la sangre ácida del atrapacaras, seguía poniendo mucho esfuerzo pero antes de que el bicho lo atacará de nuevo un pedazo afilada de metal atravesó a la criatura y la clavó contra un muro, Alan miro a su salvador, más bien salvadora, Alex saltó a todos los Xenomorfos y llegó con Alan.

\- Algo me decía que necesitarías mi ayuda - responde la chica.

\- Mas vale que me impresiones chica - dice Alan preparando su arma, Alex encendió sus manos con fuego, Alan sonrió al ver eso.

Ambos se lanzarón al ataque contra los seres salvajes, Alan saltó para clavar su espada en la cabeza de uno, la tuerce u termina dando un tajo circular partiendo la cara del Alien, Alex se desliza debajo de los Xenomorfos y con gracia y presición detiene la cola afilada de uno, patea la cola mientras otro Xenomorfo saltaba hacia la chica pero esta se anticipa y clava la cola afilada que sostenía en el hocico del Xenomorfo, la chica no estaba conforme, toma la cabeza de la bestia y la clava mas en la hoja de la cola atravesándolo, finalmente la chica salta y al tocar el cadáver del Alien este empieza a prenderse en llamas mientras el fuego se extendía al otro Alien que seguía vivo pero debido al cuerpo del otro Alien este también se estaba prendiendo en llamas lentamente, Alex esquivaba a las bestias y quemaba a todas las que tocaba, Alan seguía repartiendo tajos por doquier, de repente clava su espada en un muro y al retirarla sale gas, Alan aprovecha eso y de su mano dispara fuego para crear un pequeño muro de fuego, Alex mira eso y sonríe, corre hacia Alan y se pone en kas mismas llamas.

\- ¡Agáchate! - grita Alex mientras extiende sus brazos y abre las manos para lanzar un poderoso torrente de fuego naranja incinerando a casi todos los Xenomorfos, al igual que al que atacó a Ahri, estos se desintegraron si siquiera dejar cenizas, al final miraron que el pasillo estaba libre de Xenomorfos - ¿Estas bien Alan? - pregunta Alex.

\- Mejor que nunca - dice Alan recuperando el aliento, cuando siente algo - Agh, ¡Ahhh! - de la nada, un Xenomorfo salió del pecho del chico matándolo al instante.

\- ¡Alan! - grita la chica atrapando a Alan antes de que cayera, el Alien se fue arrastrándose mientras empezaba a desarrollarse rápidamente - No no no no, no caerás aquí amigo - la chica emana fuego azul de sus manos y las posiciona en el pecho reventado del pelinegro - Vamos, tu puedes, eres mas fuerte que eso - la chica terminó y al retirar sus manos la herida había desaparecido - ¿Alan? -

\- . . . -

\- Vamos, por favor despierta -

\- . . . -

\- ¡Que despiertes maldita sea! -

\- . . . -

\- Alan, despierta - comentaba la chica mientras ponía su cabeza en su pecho y escuchaba latir su corazón - ¿Eh? -

\- Te engañé - decía Alan sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Pero serás hijo de perra - responde Alex riendo pero también molesta.

\- Si, lo soy - el piromano se levanta - Matemos a ese bastardo que salió de mi pecho - Alan toma su espada y ven al nuevo Alien que salió de el, era igual de grande que un Xenomorfo normal, era básicamente igual, por la diferencia que a este se le incendiaban las manos/garras y su cola emanaba calor - Ahora si perra, muéstrame que tienes - Alan corrió hacia la bestia la cual hizo lo mismo, Alan empezó a dar tajos con su espada pero la bestia de un zarpazo le quito la espada al muchacho lo que lo llevó a los puños, atacando sin piedad a la bestia que resistía esos golpes, Alan lanzó un torrente de fuego que no le hizo ni cosquillas al Xenomorfo, este atacó a Alan con su cola afilada haciendo un corte en el abdomen del piromano, este se alejó un poco y se enojó - Hijo de puta - Alan corre y levanta a la bestia estampandolo contra el muro y seguía atacando sin piedad hasta que incendió su mano y golpeó el tórax del monstruo logrando perforarlo, pero de inmediato sintió la ácida sangre del monstruo, este aprovechó y tomo a Alan estrellándolo contra el suelo, se acercaba al rostro de este abriendo la boca para acercar su otra boca con colmillos afilados pero Alan solo sonrió - Te veré en el infierno desde el cielo pedazo de mierda - Alan sonríe mientras Alex corría a toda velocidad hacia la bestia con su mano prendida en fuego atravesando el cráneo del Xenomorfo y de paso atravesando el cristal que estaba detrás de este, la gravedad hizo lo suyo succionando todo por ese agujero, hasta que fue tapada por el cuerpo del Xenomorfo que seguía vivo, Alex solo tomó a Alan.

\- Hay que correr antes de que - no termino porque el Xenomorfo en agonía era succionado poco a poco por el agujero hasta que desapareció hecho pedazos por el agujero y ahora los dos amantes del fuego tenían dificultades para correr contra la fuerte corriente de gravedad, incluso el muro de fuego desaparecía debido a esta poderosa fuerza.

\- ¡Ya está! - grita Nina - ¡Sujetense! - todos sienten como la nave empieza a moverse con dirección al planeta nuevamente, la velocidad aumentaba al igual que la fuerza gravitacional, Alan clavó su espada en el suelo para sostenerse mientras ayudaba a Alex a hacer lo mismo, ya que la sostenía de la mano.

\- Resiste amiga - dice Alan haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en no soltar a su nueva compañera.

Finalmente la nave empieza a descender, sin embargo descendió de forma brusca causando que todos cayeran al suelo heridos por el golpe, después todos salen fuera de la nave algo mareados.

\- Creo que es hora de volver a la base - dice Kyoko mareado mientras su tigre Génesis asentía, Kyoko uso el comunicador y poco después e abrió un portal - Vamonos - dice el chico entrando al portal.

\- Vaya día - dice Marco que ayudaba a Ahri.

\- Y que lo digas guapo, necesito una ducha tibia - contesta Ahri riendo un poco.

\- Yo necesito un descanso - responde Nina entrando al portal, faltaban Alan y Alex.

\- ¿Vienes?, es mucho más seguro que aquí, además, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible - menciona Alan.

\- Se nota, y, creo que aceptaré, no tengo a donde ir y es mejor tener compañeros cerca, no te hagas ilusiones chico, no me conquista cualquiera - dice riendo un poco empujando levemente a Alan con su dedo.

\- JA, quisieras preciosa, tengo demasiado de mujeres como para ese tipo de cosas, si conocieras a mi amiga Tara, andando, pero antes, ¿Me haces el honor? - pregunta el chico apuntando a la nave.

\- Entiendo, será un placer - Ambos piromanos disparan un ataque de fuego que llegó a combinarse y a tocar la nave, esta estalló en una inmensa explosión de fuego que consumió absolutamente toda la nave, ambos apreciaron su "Obra" y entraron al portal, fallaron en su misión de dar con el paradero de Ike y Robin, pero consiguieron una nueva y poderosa aliada.

 **Con Paige**

La chica miraba satisfecha su adquisición, la mismísima Reina Alien, atada y tranquilizada para ser usada al antojo de la ojiamarilla y el Gran Maestro, este se presentó.

\- Bien hecho Paige, poco a poco consigues bestias mas feroces y poderosas para acabar con el traidor de tu hermano - decía el viejo mirando al Alien.

\- Pagará todo lo que hizo, y también sus amigos - Gabriela termina de curar la nariz rota de Paige, la chica finalmente decide meditar cuando empieza a hablar.

\- _Mas vale que esto valga la pena Paige_ \- decía una voz en el ambiente.

\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, tal como fue planeado, ambas nos vengaremos de Rex - responde Paige con los ojos cerrados.

\- _Sabes que mi poder sigue siendo limitado hasta que Hell sea separado de Rex, un mili-segundo en el momento en que estén separados será suficiente para que sea libre de este asqueroso plano astral que me tiene atrapada_ \- responde la voz.

\- Serás libre Niza, de eso me ocupo yo - dice Paige cortando la comunicación.

Con una aparentemente fuerza astral de su lado y una bestia asesina por naturaleza, Paige sigue fortaleciéndose de enemigos poderosos, su locura poco a poco toma posesión de ella y la misión de Rex para recuperar a sus amigos se complica cada vez más, ¿Niza realmente escapará de ese plano astral?, ¿Como es posible que ella cree portales dimensionales? y lo más importante, ¿Quién es ella?

* * *

 **YYYYYYYYYYY con esto termino el capitulo, siento que es algo corto pero creo que esta bien por ahora, no se si alguien sigue leyendo este fic pero NO lo voy a abandonar y bien chicas, hora de irnos.**

 **Quick: ¿No nos pondrás a nosotras? :c**

 **Ya te dije que no, son humanizaciones que yo cree basadas en bebidas de Zombies, su aparición no tendría ningún sentido.**

 **Jugger: Como si esta historia lo tuviera.**

 **Hijas de, como sea, espero que les haya gustado las historia gente, me despido, ZarBalor, fuera.**


End file.
